Knight in Shining Armor
by DiabolicalxDarling
Summary: aka vamp-fan! The best way to make a friend? scare them, then help them. It works especially well if you are a half- demon necromancer ghost with some crazy powers and particularly amazing connections to the EG. From Xavier to Chloe, it does, anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**so, its a weak attempt at writing a DP fanfic. she's talented, there's like no gaps to insert your own ideas. theres no fun in that now is there? Well I read through like 15 fanfics and really really wanted in so I'm attempting this. I hope to be able to update soon, but know that with two hard classes and work to accomplish my goal of publishing before my graduation, they might not come so fast. Just warning you. I get yelled at and feel guilty and lose the heart to continue. :( but I don't think that'll happen since I'm in a mad search for The Reckoning. Even though I'm currently broke. hehe. anyhoo, tell me if you like it, then I'll work on continuing! lol XO**

Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 1

I walked down stairs slowly, still trying to get the dusty sleep out of my head. Tori, Derek, Simon and I had been at the safehouse for a week now, and I wondered how long it would stay that way. I stepped into the kitchen, smiling at Derek and Simon, who were sitting at the table already eating, and by the looks of it finishing, breakfast. I looked in the pantry for some bread, and popped it into the toaster. I also picked up the second largest green apple, leaving the other for Derek.

"You're up late" Simon said after finishing is plate. He got up with a scrape of the chair on hardwood. I shivered.

"Me and Tori stayed up late." I replied through bites of apple.

"What was she doing to keep you up?"

"We were talking with Liz. Finally got to sleep around... I think one. What time is it now?" I asked, looking towards the clock.

"A little past nine. Toaster." Simon replied. He looked at Derek and held up the apple. "You want it bro?" he threw it to Derek after recieving a short nod.

"I saved the biggest one for you. Simon said you liked them." I said, heading towards the fridge for butter and jelly. he nodded, and set it to the side while he continued eating.

I opened the fridge door, feeling a little resistance in the swing, and tugged hard on it. I fell back a little when it finally popped, and fell backwards the rest of the way with a shriek. On the second from the top shelf, a plate sat that I really wished wasn't there. A plate with a head resting on it quietly, eyes closed, a blank, and, for lack of a better word, dead- looking face. He was pale with dark edges around his eyes and lips, messy short dark hair, and from what I could see no other body parts.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Simon asked in a panic.

"Chloe?!" Derek also asked, standing up to look at me.

I edged backwards from the fridge, stuttering through every letter in the alphabet. I continued to stare, when suddenly it rolled forward and jumped out at me, the rest of his body appearing, and screaming a loud "BOO!!!" I screamed again, propelling myself backwards. Derek and Simon both jumped to get me, and there was a loud thump from upstairs. The boy looked down at me with menacing eyes, then smiled and laughed. He turned back to close the fridge, catching the attention of both Simon and Derek, and probably answering their obvious but unasked questions. Tori came flying downstairs suddenly.

"What? What happened?!" she yelled, looking ready for maybe anything. The boy laughed again when he saw her. he then turned and began to prepare my toast.

"I'm guessing you like a little butter, not tons like my mom did?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked through shaking teeth. My lower back hurt as Derek pulled me up.

"Well, toast is making itself, I'd better go." Tori said. with that she head back upstairs. she scratched her head, and turned back to double check what she was seeing. then left.

"My name is Xavier, and you, sweetie, are a necro." he said.

"What's it saying?" Simon asked.

"His name is Xavier. And I'm a necro. Which I didn't need to be told." I replied.

"How is he doing all that? He's... maiking toast. For you." Derek said, watching the toast and knife float.

"I'm also a necro. With a little half- demon thown in. Which is why I've come to you. I think I can help you." Xavier said, looking at me. I returned his stare, and focused on my words.

"Wh- why?" I asked.

"Because. I'm a necro, an experienced necro, who knows how to use his powers. I'm also dead. a dead necro. Interesting, right? A dead necro with full control of himself as a ghost, I can teach you about your powers and help you when you need it. I've seen some of your little stunts in your sleep. You need help. A lot of it." He said.

"Chloe, what's he saying?" Derek said.

"He's a dead necro who's been watching me and has decided to help me, apparently starting by making my toast. How long have you been watching me? Us? Why couldn't I tell you were there?" I asked, turning back to Xavier.

"Because I have full control of my form. I can basically go in and out of this world, control what you hear and don't hear, push myself away, pull myself back, all that necro stuff. But being a ghost, I use it on myself. And with that half- demon in me, I can actually do stuff." he replied.

"He's a necro, so he has full control of his spirit. And he's a part half- demon, explaining how he's making breakfast." I repeated.

"You should get a whiteboard in here. I can write to you, then you don't have to repeat everything I say." he said.

"Good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Simon asked.

"Getting a whiteboard. then he can write instead of me havng to repeat everything he says."

"How long will he be staying here? Why is he stayig here?" Derek asked.

" Put down some paper for me, would you, Chloe?" Xavier asked. I got some. He picked up the pencil and wrote

_Don't worry big guy I'll stay away from your brother. And you, if you want that. And I like natural brunettes when it comes to girls so don't worry about her. Her dye dob is poor anyways. Don't pick her color again. Okay?_

I laughed, and handed the paper to Derek, who read it. "Why?"

The paper left his hand and went back to the counter.

_I'm bi. And while I lean more torwards girls, I'll stay waway from Chloe. For your sake. Just don't mess up because you'll have me to deal with._

"Again what?"

"Just forget it. I want my breakfast." I said, picking up the plate. "Thank you Xavier. But if you like brunettes I'm sorry to say you won't like Tori."

"Don't worry about it she's more like my old friends than any of the girls I dated. You eat now, ok? I'll see you in a little bit. And remember, white boards."

I laughed, and took a a bite out of my toast. "He's gone now."

* * *

**so? any good? a little weird, I know, but I had to make sure there was no confusion about Xavier and Chloe. For Derek's sake. I'm such a Chlerek fan it's scary. trust me if that's what you're looking for you'll find it. But i'm trying to stay true to their characters. so, read, rate, review perhaps? I'l love you for it! TTYL folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**aw your reviews gave me giggly excited warm fuzzies. I love you all. I feel like there's hope for me yet with my writing.**

**UPDATE!!!: since I couldn't reply to you, I just wanted to say thank you for your review. I know the toast thing was kind of lame, but I wanted some emphasis on his control over his spirit while still using his half- demon powers by doing something- making chloe's breakfast, it also showed some kindness and apology for scaring the crap out of her. :) but I couldn't cut out Derek, Simon, and Tori, so I needed some reaction. I don't think I went about it all that great, per say, but I think I did good enough to move the chapter along. Thank you so much for your review. XD**

**Kat::: I couldn't reply to your review either. yes, I can stop there. haha. did I update fast enough? lol thanks for the review! but I happen to love cliffhangers. writing them, not reading them. muahaha XD**

**anyways, if anyone has any ideas for the story, I'd love to hear them. I'll try to incorporate them. I've got some chlerek moments planned, no worries. anything and everything is welcome.**  
**extra thank yous to::: JamieKayHuntt, Jessi5662Souza, xXGhOsTXx, dimitriandrosehathaway, and Leah Hunter. You guys make me feel awesome. I don't remember if this thing types hearts, so imagine, like, twenty. Now, on to the story! Since I've been told to update ASAP. I'm also trying hard to reply to every review I get and every PM i get. Thanks for all the support guys you're awesome!**

Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 2

I sat in Simon and Derek's room, working with Simon on our comic book. I looked over the sketches thoughtfully, one of me with the homeless man's corpse while we were still on the streets, another while watching a movie, sitting next to Derek, who was looking down at a book. One of himself, obviously imagined, doing some expert spells that I knew he couldn't do. I pointed, and he shrugged.

"I can exaggerate a little, right? This _is_ a comic book." he said.

"I guess..." I flipped though some more, and found a few of Tori, some more of Derek, and even more of me. I ignored the little red flags that they made me feel, thinking it was just because we were working on this together. "Why'd you include the one of me raising the homeless guy?"

"Because I was watching it first hand and knew that it would come out better than something I drew off the top of my mind." he replied.

"Those pictures of you look a little exaggerated to me, too. More so than his pretty little spells." I heard. I jumped, and looked around. No sign of anyone.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"I- I thought I h-h-heard..." I started but got cut off by-

"Me?" Xavier asked, appearing in front of me.

I jumped about out of my skin, and held back quiet curses. "Hi Xavier."

"Where is he?" Simon asked. I pointed directly in front of me, on the papers. one floated up, which I kew was just Xavier inspecting it closely. "Did he scare you again?"

"Yes. I don't know why he keeps doing that." I replied, intentionally acting as if he wasn't right in front of me.

"Because I can. One thing I want to help you with is your jumpiness. At least around me. There's no reason to be scared of me, sweetie." he said, smiling at me. His face looked paler in the brighter light, and I noticed some scars on his neck and wrists. "What's this comic book for? Publish to oust the supernatural world those pesky humans?" he asked.

"We're still human, you know." I replied, looking at him seriously.

"Depends on your definition of human. Inhuman abilities could make you rethink all that. At least it did for me."

"What about us being human?" Simon asked.

"Apparently, depending on how you look at yourself, or how we look at ourselves, we can decide if we want to count ourselves as human or not."

"Interesting. Well, Xavier, is there something you wanted?" Simon asked. A paper and pencil moved to answer.

_I want Chloe, of course. I want to practice releasing souls with her, if you don't mind. Unless you want to finish. I can wait. That dead robin will hopefully be there later on._

"Dead r-robin? Why a robin?" I asked, reading the note.

_Well, it's small. Not dangerous in the least. and we can just make a small pen to keep it in place if you want. And it's close, so if anything happens I'm sure Wolfie will hear your screaming and I'll be there to help until he arrives. because girl, you can scream._

"Okay... do you want to work on this later Chloe? Your practice is more important." Simon said, restacking the papers.

"Sure, I guess. But Xavier, you need to tell me how you know Derek's a werewolf."

"I've been there in case you needed help if he changed all the way. I've been there for you. One necro to another." he said.

"How does he know? Or did he leave?" Simon asked.

"He's been following us. He picked up on it." I replied, leaving out the details of Derek changing. Simon didn't know all about that yet. I noticed Xavier's expression and I could see he was clearly thinking about why I wouldn't tell Simon about the Changes.

"I watched you massage his back when you were alone, in the woods, at night, under the star- filled sky...." he said, my shut- the- hell- up expression stopping him. "Well, this leaves me with something to think about." he said, looking at me sideways.

"Let's go practice before it gets dark. Andrew won't let me out then. With or without you." I said, getting up. "Talk to you later, Simon."

"See you."

I shut the door behind me, walked down the hall, squeaking with every step. "Why do you have to disappear when I know you're there?" I asked, not hearing any footsteps or seeing Xavier when I turned around. No reply. Maybe he had left. I went into my room and changed into some warmer clothes, and threw on shoes.

I went downstairs, taking a strawberry from the carton. I saw Derek sitting on the couch reading. I went and sat near him, nibbling the strawberry. I looked around, watching for Xavier in case he tried to scare me.

"I'm not doing anything how are you twitching now?" Derek asked. he didn't look up from his book.

"Xavier and I are going out to the woods so I can practice. But he disappeared and I don't know how to find him. He hides himself from me. It's cheating."

He grunted, but didn't say anything, which I took to mean he didn't really care. "You're taking forever to eat one strawberry." he noticed.

"So?"

"Just saying."

I continued looking around, and decided to sit and meditate, to get ready for practice. I felt for Xavier, but found nothing. I grew more frustrated by the minute, waiting for Xavier to come when he made the plans. I started tapping my foot, and Derek glanced my way. I mumbled an apology and stopped. The next thing I knew I was flying into his lap, very much against my will.

"What the-" he started, dropping the book.

"I-I-I..." I started, sitting up from the awkward, uncomfortable angle. I heard laughing, and immediately knew what had happened. My face burned, and I turned to look for Xavier. He sat on the couch, doubled over, laughing. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry... Xavier..." I started, looking away, still holding myself up using Derek's shoulders.

He nodded, not meeting my eyes, and helped me off. I picked up his book and handed it to him, mumbling more apologies. I turned to face the ghost sitting on the couch. He saw me looking at him. "Oh crap" he said, and vanished.

"No, Xavier" I snapped. I mentally grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "You said you'd help me practice, you're going to. Now." I snapped, looking him right in the eyes. He sighed.

"I guess. But you should have seen that flustered red face of yours, you should be thanking me. If you're good I'll give you all the details you've so obviously missed, sweetheart." he said, leading me out the door.

"What details? And don't call me sweetheart." I snapped.

"When should we expect you back? I'll let Andrew know."

"It'll only be an hour or so." Xavier answered, which I repeated to Derek.

"Unless you want to come." I added at the end. I ignored Xavier's look.

He thought about it, and snapped the book shut. "Sure. Let me get shoes."

"Ok. Be quick I've had to wait for a half an hour already because of Xavier." I said, turning to him.

In a few minutes we were outside, a little corral built around the dead bird, and Xavier was coaching me on bringing it back quickly. Derek's hands were on my shoulders as he sat behind me watching. "The bird isn't a person, so it won't be super mad when you bring it back. But the main thing is to get it released quickly. Have you ever been woken up really late at night after being deprived of, say, twenty hours of sleep, and made to go do really hard work?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, that's essentially what you're doing. So releasing them quickly is something you want to know. Especially if you have any more incidents of sleep summoning."

"Got it."

I looked at the bird, its wings at an agonizing angle, its neck struck to the left. I felt a pang of sadness and took a shaky breath. I felt Derek's hands tighten a little on my shoulders, then release them. "You can do this" he whispered, waking up a butterfly or too. I promised myself to inspect that feeling later.

I focused on the bird, mentally holding out my arm, calling for it to come back. I saw it flying back to me, and when I opened my eyes the body was twitching and its neck suddenly popped and moved to a straighter position. It hopped up on its legs, but couldn't get over the little fence since its wings were broken.

"Good, Chloe. Next, calm it down. It's confused. you called it, that means you have the answers. So it's going to go to you." Xavier said, putting his hand in my hair.

"How do I do that?"

"tell it to stop. Relax it. Think of it as a baby, and you need to calm it down. It's scared." I looked at the bird, focusing harder on it. It didn't stop, it didn't calm down, i think it might have freaked out more. "You can say something to it, you know. It can hear you. And until you get used to it, actually talking is going to help a lot."

"S-s-stop..." I started, my breathing getting shorter as I got more nervous. It was jumping at the fence, trying to knock it down. If it wasn't an undead bird, I'd find it adorable and help it. But, this was an undead bird. "C-c-c-calm d-d-down." I said, having a harder time talking.

"Chloe it can tell you're nervous. You need to relax." Xavier said, squeezing my hand.

"You can do this Chloe. I've seen you do it before. It's just a bird." Derek said, one hand squeezing my shoulder lightly again, the other softly rubbing my arm. "You can do this."

I nodded, and took a deep breath. "Stop. Calm down, birdie..." I said, looking intently at the bird. It calmed down a little, looking up at me. "Shh..." It stopped completely.

"Good. Good job Chloe. Now, focus on it's spirit and just... set it free." Xavier said, squeezing my hand again.

"Ok." I closed my eyes, looked through the bird and pulled its spirit gently, taking it out of the corpse it hated. Reaching and holding on wasn't easy, but I eventually pulled the spririt out and it fly away. I opened my eyes again and the corpse lay on the ground again.

"Good job." Derek whispered in my hair.

* * *

**well, that was long! Sorry if it doesn't follow well, writing a chapter at a time isn't the easiest thing for me. The flow isn't easy to see. I dont know how well written it is, and I've edited some stuff out. Again, drop a review, leave some ideas, anything! Was it enough Chlerek for you, Jessi? for being on chappie #2, i kinda pushed my limits on what I was gonna do. And Kat, how was the cliffie? I'm looking for some more pranks for Xavier to play, some more cute Chlerek ideas, some more action, anything else! Thanks everyone! Luv ya!!! ~Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ppls whatsup? Hows life? soo, I got some new idea for the story, but I'm running out! Seriously that push and the head-on-the-plate thing is about as serious I can get with pranks. I'm a wimp. This is more of a background chappie, since I've put that off a bit. a little character building, thats it. So, I hear my chlerekness is good so far. This chapter is just awkward. but you'll see some lines get drawn. I knew I'd find a good use for Xavier... In this chapter, i have done it. I hope I've gotten back to everyone for their reviews and faves! If I missed anyone, I'm sorry! THANK YOU! Enjoy the chappie!**

**Thanks to::: dimitriandrosehathaway, Leah Hunter, xXGhOsTXx, Michou T, LauRa- I LovE ReaDing-xox, JamieKayHuntt, and Bookspaz808. For all your faves, reviews, and alerts! luvez!**

**OMG I ALMOST FORGOT! look up idk, on youtube or something, Stuttering by The Friday Night Boys. Maybe it's just me, but when I'm writing this and I hear the song i think it just oozes chlerek-iness. it's awesome. ok, NOW on to the story.**

Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter 3

A week went by after I raised and released the robin. Derek had helped me bury it. We made it back a little before dinner, giving us time to wash off all the dirt and change. Xavier stayed with me, talking. I wondered how it would be to introduce him to Liz. If it would be good or bad, to introduce two ghosts who could talk so much. After dinner everyone went back their seprate ways. Nothing much happens here, it was a relatively dull place. We'd spend some time outside, but with the threat of the Edison Group we were careful. I spent some time practicing with Xavier, but not much. I had the simplest way to release down. On really small things. He said we'd move on to something bigger when he got the chance and found something decent. He also said he wants me to release things without building a barrier. Knowing that whatever it was couldn't get to me, I didn't have to put that factor into my head. But in real life that isn't going to happen, so I have to be able to handle that additional pressure and get the sucker back fast, as he'd put it.

Xavier was making some efforts to talk with everyone, joined at meals, knocked when he entered or exited rooms. Andrew got used to him pretty quickly. I'd discovered more scars on him the closer I looked, but kept putting off knowing what they were from. he wasn't just another random spirit. He was a friend, and a member of our little group that we had going, and it didn't seem right to interrogate him on it. I'd been thinking about it though, and figured it wouldn't be too wrong to ask him if it had anything to do with the Edison Group.

I sat on the ground in the living room, meditating. I wasn't quite sure where everyone was, but I didn't have to worry. I vaguely remembered Derek coming back from a run. Okay, maybe not so vaguely seeing as he'd taken off his shirt when he came in and went directly upstairs. Still, he didn't know I'd stopped. Just one little peek couldn't kill me. Right? Simon spent a lot of time upstairs. Tori was bugging me, so I made something up and came down here. What they were doing now, I didn't know. I repositioned myself, and again relaxed my breathing. I looked for Xavier, and was surprised to feel his spirit upstairs... I tried pulling him towards me, but he just pushed me away. I tried again, but I got a stern 'Not now'. Confused, I went upstairs. I walked down the hall slowly, listening into every room. Suddenly I heard shouting, a few pauses, no replies. From Derek's room. Why...?

"How can you be so _blind?!_ How could you be missing all those signs?! And last week?! With the robin!? How on this living _Earth _could you have passed up that opportunity?!? I mean, I couldn't have planned it better if that was my _JOB!!! _And you just pass it _up?! _Are you freaking _MAD!?!? _Chloe was ready, she would have gone for it, she was practically in your lap! Hell, I put her there myself right before, and you do _nothing _about it?! What do you _want _from me!?" Xavier was shouting. Derek, naturally, didn't respond. But I, knowing just what he meant, was mortified. And couldn't hold back my reaction.

I flew through the door, immediately saw Xavier, and pushed him straight through the wall. I pulled him back a second later. "Chloe? What-"

"What on earth are you doing, Xavier?!" I snapped.

"Xavier?" Derek looked confused.

"He's been screaming at you for the last...." I replied, still keeping a firm grip on the spirit.

"Hour" he filled in.

"Hour."

"Why?" Derek asked. "Doesn't that... defeat the purpose? I can't hear him."

Xavier finally tugged himself free and went for the whiteboard. I gave him a look that dared him to tell the truth. After some hesitation, he nodded and wrote.

_For a genius you're really stupid. Get your head out of the book and open your eyes to what you're missing. _

"What am I missing?" Derek asked after a second or two.

I gave Xavier another death stare. _...You don't deserve to know _He finally wrote.

"Then why come and spend time screaming at me?!" Derek asked, exasperated.

_Because you can't hear what I'm saying! _

_"_And... that makes sense how?"

_Because I'm dead I can tell you things that I couldn't if I were alive. Secrets have to remain secrets, until you finally just GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THAT FRIGGIN BOOK!_

_"_He's basically just been letting off steam for an hour at you."I explained.

"Slapping him helped." Xavier said.

"You slapped him?!"

"He slapped me?"

_He didn't completely feel it he jus twitched so no harm done right?_

_"_What did I ever do to you?!" Derek asked, more confused now.

_Jus drop it Wolfie. I made sure you didn't feel it right? I've just been letting off steam for an hour, as Chloe said. Being dead you can tell anyone anything. I just happen to have the mindset that if you don't hear me that sucks for you._

"There are whiteboards all over this house specifically for you to communicate with us why were you screaming at me things you want me to hear when you know that I can't hear you?"

_Because I want you to know, I want to tell you, but part of me thinks you should have to figure this out. You're a big boy you can do that on your own. Maybe. Chloe'd kill me if I told you anyways. not that youd have the guts to do it. Even if I'd tell you. But thats another story._

"Tell him to just drop it, please?" Xavier asked. "He'll never understand. It's a dead thing."

"What you were talking about had nothing to do with you. It wasn't a dead thing at all." I replied.

"What was he talking about?"

"Nothing." I replied sharper han I meant. "Your little 'this is a dead thing' is not a dead thing at all. It has nothing to do with you, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't go around insinuating things about me to other people, whether they can hear you or not. Becase I can, and I'll be angry all the same."

"Fine." Xavier replied. "I'm gonna go look for some more test subjects, okay? Just give me a tug when its time for dinner. or yell."

"Ok. I have some questions for you later, too. At dinner. You don't have to answer them but I still want to ask anyways. It's been bugging me." I said.

_No problem. Talk to you guys later._ he wrote, then knocked as he left.

"It's really weird listening to you talk to him. Because I'm only hearing your side of the conversation. It's awkward." Derek said after a few moments of silence.

"Ok. Sorry about him. I'll keep a better eye on him." I said, turning to leave.

"I don't care. you're the one who popped a vessel. If you hadn't come in I'd have no clue he was here at all."

I thought about this for a moment and realized he was right. I felt my cheeks heating up, and knew that Xavier's lecture had been proven through my actions. what was I hiding? I looked back at Derek who was staring at me, waiting, I think, for a reply. "Yeah."

"Whatever he was yelling at me about you aren't going to talk about. whatever he was insinuating, as you said. But why would he be yelling at me about you?"

"Th- Thats what I meant by i-i-insinuting. He had no reason to be." I stuttered, quickly twisting my words a little.

Derek didn't look like he believed me. "If you say so. Let me know about dinner. Close the door on your way out."

I did just that, and left quietly, thinking about what Xavier had said. '_Chloe was ready, she would have gone for it' _Gone for what, exactly? Yeah, Derek helps me with my little supernatural problems, but I help him with his. It's just become part of our friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't want Simon to worry, and I respect that. Why must he look deeper into that? '_I remember how you looked at him, so caring, so... loving?' _well, I guess, but how else do you look at someone you care about who's in tons of pain? When you can't help them, isn't it just natural to just... be there for them? And when he'd pushed my onto Derek, said I'd looked flustered, wouldn't anyone get flustered if they were suddenly thrown onto some guy's chest? What other response is there? What was Xavier picking up and twisting that gave him these ideas?

I paused, and went over everything again in my butterflies I'd felt last week. When Derek reassured me about working with the robin's spirit. He was gentle, but he'd been just as gentle before. He spoke a little softer, but maybe because he knew Xavier was there. He'd never whispered to me like that, but I'd never worked with something so innocent as a robin. But still, that little waking of the butterflies in my stomach. There were natural reasons- I was nervous, scared. Working with corpses wasn't a walk in the park. wouldn't most sane people have problems when they looked at a moving, hopping, bird corpse? But would that cause something so soft, like a breeze just flowing through a grassy field in early spring? The gentlest of movements that made my heart race?

"What are you doing?"

"Holy Crap!" I shrieked, jumping just about a mile. "God, Xav- Derek. Oh."

"yeah, i can't tell if I've missed you jumping every time I come in the room or not." He said, smirking. It looked like startling me gave him some form of amusement, still.

"Wow, thanks. You really care." I replied sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"6:30. You want to see if Andrew will be home or if we're all just gonna do what we want for dinner?" he said, picking up an apple.

"Can you toss me one? I don't really care. If you want to eat now, we can all do our own things. But if we eat together, I want the chance to ask Xavier about a few things. It might be better if everyone's there." i replied. I bounced as he sat on the couch, which made me laugh. He handed me an apple.

"Why?"

"I don't want to repeat everything he says four times." I replied, taking a bite out of my apple. juice flowed down my chin. "It's apples like these that make me wish we had peanut butter. So I can be a little kid again. Forget about all this supernatural stuff for a moment."

He grunted, but didn't reply. "What do you need to ask him?"

"If his death has anything to do with him being a really strong necrmancer and half- demon. The Edison Group. How he died." I started. "His scars..."

"How many scars?"

"A lot. and bruises. He looks like he was chained up. His wrists, his neck... then just all these scars on his arms, like he got attacked. Theres one abover his eye too. And he's really, really pale."

"Pale could just be because he's dead."

"I know, but still. If it has anything to do with the Edison Group..." I started, not wanting to think about it. He didn't look good, which made me afraid of what they'd done.

There was a scratching on the wall. He was hiding himself from me, but I could see the pencil running over it.

_The Edison group has everything to do with my death, Chloe. Wasn't that obvious?_

The pencil dropped to the floor, and I knew we were alone.

* * *

**well, chapter three! I love using Xavier as a spy. it's so much fun. But ooh, now his death is at the front of it all. I'll figure it out at confirmation class. That's why I wrapped this one up kinda fast, so I could post it. Well, I don't think it's great, but someone needed to slap Derek for his ignorance. I needed to do that. And it puts Chloe into some confusion, I think I stirred that pot enough for the time being. Now I'm gonna work on the plot of it all. Gimme ideas if you have any! Thanks! **

**don't forget, stuttering by the friday night boys. oozes cherekiness. ok?**

**Thanks ppl! Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this update is a bit late since we're back in the schoolweek. I'm sorry to say that spring break won't yield as many posts as this weekend has, since I'm going away for vacation. Thats why i'm rushing with updating now. Plus I have so many ideas running through my head that I can barely keep my hands off the keyboard lol. I'm sorry about the lack of editing. I read through it when it's done, fix some things, then post it. Then I find more... I feel bad about that. Capitals aren't my thing. If they're there, they're there. if not, well, thats just me. ignore caps. They aren't really in my handwriting either.**

**So, some special thanks too:::: EmoTacoFilling, JaimeKayHuntt, Leah Hunter, dimitriandrosehathaway,and xXGhOsTXx; for all your support in the reviews, faves, and alerts! You guys are the greatest!**

**You guys showed me that last chapter didn't look like too much of a filler, random, just to be put there chapter. thanks! In this chapter, expect a lot of interrogation and explanation on why Xavier is with them. And I'l try to throw in some Chlerek. If I get around to it. (I so will.) And I write...**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 4_

"What did they do to him?" I breathed, reading the note on the wall.

"Did he say anything?" Derek asked.

"No. He didn't even show himself to me. What you saw is what I saw. So thats how you guys feel.... But he's gone now. He must've been listening. Oh, G-god, does he think we were t-t-talking about him behind his back? What does he think we meant by all that? What have I done? What if he doesn't c-come back?" I asked, worrying, guilt flowing through my mind.

"You didn't do anything wrong. He was listening, he would have heard you say he didn't have to answer you. But from how you said he looks, he doesn't seem to like thinking about it. Don't worry about it." Derek said, still staring at the note. "We should probably get rid of that. "

I watched him leave the room, just to come back with a sponge in one hand and another apple in the other. he tossed it to me, and I held it while he washed off the wall.

"Go stand next to him" I heard whispered in my ear. I knew it was Xavier from the voice. "And don't feel bad. I just... don't have anything good to think about when I hear about the Edison Group. Nothing to do with you... well, kind of. Just go!"

I shook my head. I soft push was enough to get me to stand up. Another got me next to him. he paused and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"....N-n-n-n-nothing." I stuttered, then quickly turned and walked away. I put his apple on the table and took a few more bites of mine before throwing it away.

"What am I going to do with you, girl? You can't stand next to him, even!" Xavier said, still without appearing. "Do something before I do!" he shouted in my ear.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "At least stand in front of me! And you pushed me there, why are you complaining!"

"Xavier?" Derek asked.

"Yes... Sorry about that." I said, still looking for Xavier. "He's still hiding from me, I don't know why. I'm not mad or anything." I went to stand near the table.

"Don't worry he's probably playing another joke." derek said.

"I guess." I got a rag and went to help him finish. Xavier had really dug the lead in.

Simon and Tori both came down a second later. "What happened to the wall?" Tori asked.

"Xavier." Derek and I both answered. I tried to fight the blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Xavier told us to come down." Simon answered.

There was some banging on the kitchen table, and Xavier stood there, pen in hand. "He wants us at the table." I said.

_Get over here I guess I do have some questions to answer _

We all sat around the table, facing the big whiteboard on the wall near the back door. The words erased, and Xavier appeared again. He pulled a chair towards the wall.

"Do you really need to sit down?" Simon asked.

_Yes _

"Ok then."

_Where do you want me to start? I guess I should tell you that I've seen you before. I died while you were little. I'd seen you around Edison Group HQ. That's why I followed you. I remembered you. _

_"_Why us? There were others." Simon asked.

_They're successful. They don't have to worry. I'm like you. I'm a failed experiment. That's why I died. _

"O-o-oh... my God, Xavier." I whispered. He nodded at me.

"I remember you best Chloe. You were asleep on a bed with an IV. Your mom had trusted them to tke care of you while she went to get some work done. She'd done that a lot. They told me you were a necro. You're the first other necro I've seen. I wanted to help you, I didn't want you under the microscope like I was. But there wan't anything else I could really do." he said, looking at me seriously. "I talked to you once Chloe. You told me about the old woman in your basement. You moved a week later."

"I... th-think I remember you." I said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"We talked once. I told him about the old woman and the man in my basement. How he was purple and strung from a rope."

_And how the woman did everything in her power to scare you. You were just like me, except I was in a children's home. Because of what I was I couldn't get adopted. At least, not by a real parent. Dr. Davidoff took me when I was four. Explained it all to me. I ived at the EG HQ. He said he liked children with creative imaginations. _

"He's always seemed a little weird." derek said absently. "With his word choices."

I giggled at that. "Canoodling." I murmured. Was that a smile playing on Derek's lips? The hint of a smile? Derek quickly turned back to the whiteboard. I did the same, fighting butterflies. Xavier stared at me, proud.

"And I thought I'd have to teach you to flirt." Xavier whispered in my ear. He pressed the pen to my face, drawing.

"You're supposed to be talking, not drawing on me." I said, staying as still as I could. If i was going to have something on my face, at least it'd be neat.

"Done."

"What's on my face?" I asked, turning and pointing to my cheek.

"A green heart." Tori replied.

_Dr. Davidoff wasn't a great dad, but I didn't expect much, living in a lab. Still, I think of him as my dad. It's better than nothing. _

"Where'd all your scars come from?" Simon asked.

_Thats a long story. do you want me to just answer or do you want me to explain? _

"Explain." Derek immediately answered.

_Well, basically the experiments they did to me gave me stronger powers with stronger control. but they didn't want to strengthen the half demon. Just the necro. Since I favored the necromancer in me, trying to please my dad, I just... didn't show them what the half demon could do. Basically this ability to pick stuff up and move them, write to you guys now, wouldn't be possible if I didn't get that experimentation. I was a weaker demon, nothing special, besides also being necro. The only reason they knew about the demon at all was because I picked things up really quickly. I was walking before I was one. I learned it on my own. Same with talking, at the same time, and reading and writing before I was three. I just... figured it out. _

"What kind of demon are you?" Simon asked.

_They didn't get around to telling me. Figured it wasn't important, since they thought they succeeded in only strengthening my necro half. well, they didn't, and I basically taught necromancy to myself. They didn't realize it, until I accidentaly pulled a demon over, attracted by my very strong demon- ness. So, that's how I got the scars. The sucker didn't like it over here. At all. And when the scientists found out, well, they liked it even less. I was strapped down to a board on my neck, wrists, torso and ankles. If I could role up my pant legs, I'd show you. _

"B-b-but... then how'd you d-die?" I asked, working hard around the words.

_I was strapped there for, idk, a week? The words erased themselves, and he restarted back at the top of the board. Since I was so obviously a 'failed' experiment, and had been that entire time, they just kept me locked up. I couldn't do necromancy, I couldn't do anything. Suddenly some woman came in, a witch, and she just zapped me. On the back of my neck. Thats why I try to never have my back to you, chloe. _

"Show me anyways." I said, stopping him.

"No." he replied, still not showing himself.

"Xavier, just do it. Please." I begged, trying not to sound like I was forcing him, just wanting to see it.

"... Fine. Come to the bathroom. All of you. I think, maybe, I can make it work."

I told them, and we wall went slowly into the room. It wasn't the biggest bathroom, and it was a squeeze, but we managed.

"Look at the mirror."

I relayed the message back, and we stared. Xavier appeared in front the mirror, causing a small gasp with the others. He looked more solemn than I'd ever seen him. He turned, slowly, and I saw the beginnings of a long black wound. "Are you sure?" he started. I nodded. He turned the rest of the way, showing me a deep, black wound going far into his neck. The little bits of spinal cord peeped through the carnage, and it went up to show the base of his skull. The skin all around it was jagged and ripped, and then burned away down his back and around his neck. I gasped, and started backwards, and ran into Derek. He touched my arm, and rubbed it slowly. His hand made its way to sit on my hip, ready to catch me in case I fell. Simon looked shocked but didn't move. Tori had a forlorn look, and stared at the hole angrily.

"Oh, m-m-my g-god, Xavier..." I struggled to catch my breath, still staring at the grisly wound in his head.

"Don't be scared. Please, don't." he begged, turning back to look at us. I knew they couldn't hear him, so I relayed the message.

"We aren't scared of you." Derek said.

"No way. That's how you died, you didn't have to show us. Why should that change our opinion of you?" Simon said. Tori stayed quiet, thinking.

"I'm so sorry, Xavier. We aren't scared of you, you should know that." I reached out to him, but my hand passed through, making my stomach lurch again. He reached and took my hand.

"I can touch you, but you can't touch me." he said. he gave my hand a squeeze, then went back to the whiteboard. We all followed.

_Any more questions? _

"Why are you with us?" Derek asked.

_I'd follow my dad to Lyle House. When I saw Chloe I got scared. I recognized her from her necklace. Since she was a necro, I got scared that what happened to me would happen to her. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't do anything when she was little, I had to do something now. I remembered the little four year old who got knocked out and experimented on, without her mom even knowing. It wasn't right. Then I slowly started recognizing each of you. I had seen you a few times, Tori. I'd heard of Derek. I passed Simon a couple times in the halls. With his dad. Lyle house is where they bring the questionable experiments. You're either successful, or you're a failure. I went back with my dad, and I found out you were failures. Then that girl Liz was taken. And she died. That brought me right to where I am now. I can't let you guys die because they fu- because they screwed up. So I helped you guys with your escape, and I've been following you. You don't know how guilty I felt when I found out that you were failures and I had something to do with it because I couldn't do anything to help you. But I need to do something now. I'l be damned if they get their hands on you. _

"Thanks, Xavier." Tori said quietly_. _

_Don't worry about it. My death may go back to some of you, but I don't think of it when I see you. I just see those little four year olds getting experimented on. And I'm getting a second chance to stop it. _

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Interesting enough twist? I rewrote the end like 5 times, so sorry if it doesn't sound right. I hope it is. If it makes no sense, I'l send yu the condensed version. Just let me know.**

**I know the Chlerek was a little lacking, but it's a kind of serious chapter. I'l make up for it next chapter. I promise.**

**I'm pretty much out of ideas, by the way. lf anybody has anything, send them in! I'l be happy to use them. important question though: would it be cheesy to use a song in it? It wouldn't be for a while, but I need to know how to work the plot otherwise. I'd just put in the lyrics, no one would be singing. I promise. **

**Anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews! Drop another? I hope you liked this chapter! TTYL pps. Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**omg guys your all so awesome. The ideas, the comments, they made me feel so warm and fuzzy. Thanks for ignoring my little capital letters problem. Your ideas are all laughing- til- it- hurts funny. I totally plan on using them. I may have to twist them, though. Thank you all for getting me up to the 20 reviews mark! lol thats my new record. XD**

**some SUPER special thanks TOO:::: EmoTacoFilling, xXGhOsTXx, JamieKayHuntt (my psychic friend lol), Leah Hunter (another great friend), and dimitriandrosehathaway. I'm so excited I have so much to stuff into this chapter, I should start typing!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 5_

Everyone had gone their seperate ways after Xavier finished, and I wiped off the white board. Derek went up to talk with Simon, Tori went off somewhere to be Tori. Xavier popped up next to me.

"Well, that was heavy."

"Are you surprised?" I asked turning to him. "And they saw you. They can see you too."

"You will never understand how much energy that took, though. I'm exhausted." he replied, leaning on the wall.

"Then why are you wasting more standing here?"

"I need you to talk to Tori. You know how I said... One of you has connections to my death? She does." he said, turning serious again.

"How?" I stopped, and dropped the eraser. "No, Xavier. Her mother?" I whispered harshly. He nodded, then vanished.

I finished the board, and tucked the rag into the corner so it wouldn't get lost. I made my way slowly upstairs, looking for Tori. I peeked into our room, and found her sitting on her bed. Her legs were curled up to her chest, and she looked trully upset. More than she'd been with me back at Lyle house, even.

"Tori?" I asked. She nodded. I closed the door behind me. "Xavier wanted me to talk to you."

"It's me isn't it?" she asked, looking up at me. "It was my mom. The witch who killed him."

"... Yeah. He wanted to make sure that you're all right."

"How could I be all right? How in hell could I be all right, knowing that my mother killed him?!" She snapped at me. "Just when I thought I'd have a friend who didn't think the worst of me. Now he looks at me and sees a psychopath."

"No, he doesn't. He said so. We had no control over what happened. Your mother did it. Not you. He doesn't hold it against you." I said, taking a few steps closer.

"It doesn't matter if he holds it against me or not, what matters to me is that he can't look at me and see me. He sees me, and thinks of my mother, who killed him. For no reason. All I do is remind him of dying. Dammit why the hell did I get stuck with that freaking woman for a mother?!"

"He doesn't think of your mom when he sees you. He thinks of the four year old Tori that he didn't have the guts to save from experimentation. Now he's back here after his death trying to make sure you don't end up like him." I told her, sitting down next to her. She looked at me, searching my eyes, trying to see if I was telling the truth. "If he did, do you think he'd stay here?"

She sat there quietly, and nodded. "I guess. Do me a favor, though. Next time we run into her, let me take her. I have more than a few things that need revenge."

"You'd have to ask Xavier that. He's probably got a few more reasons for wanting to take a swing at her." I said, laughing.

"yeah, I guess so. he can help me. Anyways, I want to ask you a few questions." she said, looking at me knowingly.

"Uh... sure."

She got up off the bed, and told me to whisper. She tiptoed to the door, and checked the hallway, then closed the door quietly. She ran over and jumper back onto the bed. She had a wide, excited smile. "So, I know you're not normal enough to gossip, but I do know that you're normal enough to like guys..." she started.

"Where is this going?" I asked, getting worried.

"Xavier is quite the gossiper, and he's told me a lot about you and Derek. So, I was wondering if you'd trust me enough to tell me if you liked dog boy?" she said, leaning closer to me.

"I don't need to trust you, because I don't like him." I replied, my cheeks getting red.

"If you say so, Chloe. But Xavier's told me about all your little alone times with Derek. When he goes through his little Changes..."

"How much do you know about those?" I snapped at her. No one was supposed to know the severity of his changes, especially Simon. If Xavier peeped one word, I'd... I'd... he's already dead, there's nothing I can do to him. Crap. "Seriously Tori we're tying to keep those as quiet as possible. We don't want Simon to know about them. He doesn't want him to worry. Please, just stay quiet about it. really."

"Don't worry, I don't care about Wolfie's changes. I want to know why you go spend all that time with him, at night, alone. I hear he's in boxers? Jeez, Chloe. Are you _sure_ there's nothing going on?" she asked teasingly. An image of Derek sitting on the dirt in his boxers came into my mind. Then another from Lyle house at night... when he answered the door to his room, and I'd been so distracted I couldn't think straight. I couldn't fight the deep crimson that flew into my face. "Chloe? That look doesn't make me think that theres nothing going on. tell me."

"There's nothing going on. Really. Just because I blush when I think of a guy in boxers does not mean I have a thing for him." I replied, getting my pulse back under control.

"What about all that extra consideration? I heard he went with you when you practiced with raising the robin. Xavier said he was very sweet. Whispering in your hair, holding you, telling you all those things like good job, I know you can do it. And today? When you ran into him? He kept his hand on your side, very protective, very sweet. And all this stirs up absolutely nothing?" she asked.

I remembered the butterflies rustling in my stomach every time he touched me when I was with the robin. How my heart beat kicked up a few notches when his hands slid onto my waist barely a half an hour ago. I fought the stupid smile creeping onto my lips. "Maybe he is sweet to me, but that's how he is, if you'd give him a chance, Tori. Derek's a nice guy. Intimidating, but really nice."

"I don't like that answer, Chloe, but I'm not going to push you anymore. I'm just going to drop it. By the way, Xavier wants to meet Liz."

"And I want to be able to sleep at night." I replied, thinking of what hell nights would be with two very chatty ghosts.

"Oh, come on! You can set up ground rules. Just introduce them. They're bound to meet anyway, just introduce them and then let them talk. I'm sure Liz wouldn't mind having a guy around, especially a dead guy." she said, looking excited.

"What are you expecting to happen?" I asked, reading farther into her smile than I'd wanted to.

"Like you don't find it romantic, the thought of findng love beyond the grave. You're a film student. That would be a great movie." Tori said.

"If you like that kind of movie." I muttered. Xavier and liz? I thought of her standing next to him, her in her long night shirt and orange and purple socks, him in his oversize shirt and sweat pants.

"Just think about it, ok?"

"...Fine. Not tonight, though. Xavier's wiped from showing himself to you guys in the mirror. So just leave him alone for tonight. Ok?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Good. I'm gonna go, ok? If you wanna talk..."

"No, go ahead and play with dog boy." She said and winked. I couldn't help smiling, and left.

I went downstairs and flipped through tv channels, and finally just left it at the news. I checked that the doors were locked and got up for a plate of strawberries. I got a little cup of sugar to dip the strawberries in, feeling the need for something sweet after a long day of heavy conversations. I finally turned the channel to a radio station, and closed my eyes to listen while eating the strawberries. Listening to stories of house fires and armed robberies wasn't helping my mood. I turned up the volume to drown out the white noise of my thoughts.

"Earth to Chloe!" I heard, and snapping in front of my face. I woke up to find Simon standing in front of me, smiling. "You gonna eat those strawberries?" he asked, sitting down on my other side.

"Oh, yeah. You can have some though." I replied, putting the plate in my lap. He took one and dipped it in sugar.

"So you like radio?" he asked.

"It was better than the news. Nothing's on."

"Ok. You wanna talk?"

"... Sure. Whats up?"

"Nothing much. Not much could be up in this house. we need to get out of here. maybe go down to the public pool. the park. I don't know, anywhere to get away from this place. We should plan a day trip."

"Yeah. I'm sick of being cooped up here. And we can go somewhere for food. I'm so sick of eating the same stuff all the time. I want a nice, fresh, italian family- style pizza. Have you ever had one of those?"

"No."

"Oh, god, they're to die for. My dad used to have this Italian maid, and she was probably the best cook ever. She'd bring left overs at leat twice a week. I still haven't found anything that tastes better than her home made pizza."

"I'll look into it." He laughed. He reached for another strawberry, and bit it. his fingers were sticky with juice, and he used to it pick up sugar from the plate. he wiped it on my nose.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, and ate another strawberry. his arm slowly made its way around my shoulders. I froze, but didn't push him away. I wans't sure what to do exactly, I just knew that I didn't want his arm there.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Why'd you let Derek keep his hands on your waist? In the bathroom when we were talking to Xavier."

"I didn't notice. I knew I ran into him, btu I didn't realize until after that he had his hands there the entire time. Too distracted, I guess." I lied, trying to hold eye contact with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok..." His arm fell from my shoulders and took my hand. This waved even more red flags, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. What would he think? Would he be hurt?

"Hey" I jumped relatively a mile out of my shoes, Simon saving the strawberries and sugar. "You will never get over this will you?" Derek asked, coming around the couch. I noticed the slight double take at mine and Simon's hands. Was that a scowl that flashed through his face? Oh God, what have I done?

"It's not my fault." I mumbled, settling back down into the couch. "You want a strawberry?"

"No."

"Come down for dinner?"

"Not hungry."

I knew what that meant. "You ok?"

"...I'm fine. I'm going to bed, so just keep it down. Ok?" he said.

"...Ok."

"Night, bro, see you tomorrow. We're gonna plan a day trip to the pool or something. And maybe dinner. Ok? Just something to think about."

"Ok. Goodnight." he said, before leaving again.

"Goodnight." I whispered. "I should probably be getting to bed too. Apparently Xavier wants to meet Liz, so I should sleep while I still have the chance. After they meet is when I can say goodbye to my bed." I said, turning to Simon. only about 80 percent of it was a lie. I wasn't sure what it was, but Derek seeing me holding hands with Simon gave me the crappiest feeling I'd ever felt. And I had a sneaking suspicion that there was very little I could do to fix it. Plus, if my instinct was right, Derek would have a Change later tonight. So I'd be out a couple hours anyways.

"Ok. Goodnight." Simon said, standing up with me. He didn't let go of my hand, just placed the strawberries on the side table. "I'l see you in the morning."

I smiled weakly, and turned to go to my room. he caught me, though. Simon left a small kiss on my cheek, then let me go. He smiled as he watched me go upstairs. I went up and resisted the urge to stab myself.

* * *

**Well, was that interesting enough? I hope it was. Sorry about ending the chapter where I did. Putting the Change in this chapter would just be too much. That's enough to be a whole seperate chapter, especially with the crap simon just stirred up. and with how confused chloe is? yeah, it'll be long. :)**

**Thanks again for all your ideas and comments, ppls! I'm loving them. Send in anything. I love hearing all of them. I'm glad Xavier's working out so well, since I have o experience writing about ghosts. Vampires are my thing, if that wasn't obvious. **

**Drop a review, let me know if I have any other people checking out my story! I've put the same four names down the last two chapters, So I want to thank all you other people who aren't reviewing just for reading my story. Lots of hits on it, so I don't want anyone to be left out. Thanks again everyone. Amanda**

**ps, is my normal setup right? I'm having trouble keeping things centered. let me know if it gets posted right or it everythings messed up again. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, some new pps reading the story! Hey!!! well, this chapter should be interesting. Lots of Chlerek. The next few chapters will be dripping in it. I'm sad to say, there won't be too much Xavier in here. So far he's a hit. That makes me happy, since my OCs usually aren't. a**

**Summer: I couldn't reply to your review, and replying to every review is really important to me. Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it. I definitely plan on writing more. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Thanks again for the review!**

**Yay, more faves, more alerts. I'm so excited! Some super special thanks too::::: JamieKayHuntt, CrimsonFury73, Vero Diaz, Summer, and Midnight KATO4 for all the love! I hope you guys are big Chlerek fans because I'm totally milking this Change for everything I can get out of it.**

**Well, I really like the near- end of this chapter so, I shall start typing now!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 6_

I sat in bed awake, watching the clock. Simon kissed me. was he crazy? Honestly? And tonight, when I have enough on my mind with Derek's possible up coming change at some random time in the night that might not happen? He hadn't looked sick or ferverish, but the only time I'd ever seen him skip dinner was when we had no food or he had a change. And we had plenty of food. I watched as the clock slowly ticked away the seconds, replaying Derek's last changes, Simon holding my hand, the look on Derek's face when he saw it, Simon kissing me. I wanted to scream. If I didn't have to make sure Derek stayed asleep I probably would. I planned to leave around midnight, knowing that Derek could try to go early to get past me. I wouldn't stay sane if I had to stay here doing nothing until midnight. I got up quietly and packed a duffle bag with two blankets for me to stay warm in, along with a washcloth. I thought about what else Derek might need, and reached for the package of waterbottles that sat on the chest of drawers. I stuffed two in, then zipped it. I went to change into some sweats, pulling on a pair of shorts underneath them instead of my sleep pants. I yanked a jacket on over my sleep shirt, and closed the drawer again, not nearly as quietly as I'd hoped. In the last inch it let out a squeal of sticking hinges, and Tori woke up. I knew without a doubt that Derek would have heard it too, if he hadn't left already. So there goes my plans. Great.

"What?" she asked groggily, sitting up. "Chloe? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Go back to sleep." I muttered, pulling on my shoes. I tied them tightly with double knots.

"Are you going out to meet Derek?" she asked, waking up more.

"It doesn't matter where I'm going. Just go to sleep. I don't want to wake anyone up."

"Ok. What's the duffle bag for?"

"Tori, it doesn't matter." I snap- whispered at her again.

"Derek has a change again tonight, doesn't he?"

"Possibly. And I think he's mad at me, so unless I beat him out there he won't let me help him. But he shouldn't be alone, either. So I've gotta just go down and wait, ok? Now he's probably awake and listening for me. Great."

"Ok. You seem angry, though, Chloe. Did something happen?" she asked. She sounded like she meant it. Did talking earlier form some sort of unspoken truce between us?

"Simon kissed me. I've just got a lot to think about. I need to figure out how to get him to stop. But this is more important, and 'm just getting distracted."

"Ok. Don't worry, he won't be mad if you tell him he needs to back off. You go help Derek. have fun staying up all night."

"Yup, I'm really looking forward to it..." I said as I left the room. I shut the door behind me.

I tiptoed downstairs, making as little noise as I physically could. I grabbed a zip bag and put some food in there for Derek. I shoved it into my duffle bag, and sat on the couch. My strawberries and sugar still sat there, and I quickly dumped them out into the trash. I looked at the time. 11:38. Close enough to midnight. I grabbed my extra two blankets I kept under the couch for these nights, and went out to the clearing in the woods. I set up all the blankets fod Derek and me, and put the bag of food and water bottles on his. I threw the duffle bag in a corner. I curled up on my blankets and waited.

At least an hour later I heard quick footsteps and Derek appeared in the clearing. "Chloe?" he asked, shocked.

"Hello. Didn't think you could sneak around me, did you?" I asked, sitting up against the tree.

"What are you doing here?"

"You showed up, so now I know why I'm here. Go on. I'm not leaving." I said, looking up at him, squinting to see him through the dark. he scowled at me. "Don't give me that look. You won't scare me away."

"Chloe, go back to the house. Go to bed. You haven't slept at all tonight have you?" he asked, looking down at me, growing frustrated.

"An hour or so."

"How long have you been out here?"

"What time is it?"

"3:00 in the morning."

"Oh. well, three and a half hours then. Come on, I've spent over three hours waiting to be here for you, in case you actually did come, I'm not going to just let you send me back to the house. I'm staying here. So go get ready because I doubt you have the time or are willing to spend the effort forcing me back to the house." I replied, standing up to look at him more closely. "So, choose. Force me back in the house kicking and screaming, or just get it over with?"

"You are so..." he started, but never finished. "Fine. I'll be right back." he disappeared, and I smiled, proud that I actually convinced him to let me stay.

He came back in his boxers, and sat on his blanket and got ready. It didn't take long for his back to pop with a sickening crack and him to start vomiting. I watched in fear as his body shivered and snapped, the bones grinding and the muscles losing control. I rushed to his side, one hand massaging between his shoulder blades and the other on his arm. he paused for a moment, and I ran my fingers through his hair. He was breathing heavily, until suddenly his back jacknifed and he went back into fits of pain. I could feel his bones breaking and melding, then breaking again. Hair started forming on his back, turning into fur. It slowly went back, then appeared again. Slowly he calmed back down, and I ran my fingers over his back in a light massage.

"Thanks for arguing with me." he got out through rasping breaths.

"I'll hold this over your head next time you tell my to leave." I replied, digging my nails into his back to try to get the muscles to relax. "Calm down. It's ok if you can't change completely tonight. You don't need to rush it. It'll happen eventually, ok?"

"Right."

I got the wash cloth and dabbed the sweat from his head, and he smiled weakly at me. He looked tired, And finally slumped down onto his side. I ran the rag over his head, which was also dampened with sweat. My own fingers trailed behind, playing in his hair a few moments after. He got up slowly and went ot put his clothes back on. he came back a minute later, dressed, and sat back down next to me.

"Do you feel better?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Good. There's food if you want it. And water."

"Maybe in a few minutes. I'm exhausted. I haven't slept either."

"Ok. You can lay down I brought extra blankets for a reason." I said, getting them. I pulled it around him, and he slowly laid down on his side. "Good?"

"Yeah. So, you and Simon..." he trailed off, and turned to look at the sky.

"No." I finished, looking up at the sky too. I hadn't lain down, just propped myself up on my elbows.

"No?"

"No. I'm still thinking about it. I need a way to let him down gently. I don't want him mad at me. He's still one of my best friends, even if he is trying to be more. I just... don't want that from him. But I was more worried about your change, so I haven't thought about it yet."

"Ok then."

I laid down and turned away from him. I pulled my blanket over my shoulders. "Wake me up when you go back in. I'm gonna doze."

"Sure."

...... ZZZZZ..... oopsie. morning!!.........

Light filtered in through the window, and I pulled the covers up more to keep it away. I huddled further into the warmth, against the wall. My pillow felt hard, and I turned to try and make my head more comfortable. It still felt harder. My bed felt really hard, too. I hit it, which just sent pain flaring into my wrist. That was new. I felt soft nuzzling in my hair, and a warm breath of air on my neck. Finally a bird flew overhead, and it finally hit me where I was. I tried to sit up, but a heavy arm on my waist kept me still. It tightened, and pulled me further against what I thought was once the wall of my room. Stupid, considering my bed wasn't against the wall. A hand wrapped itself in mine. My stomach pretty much exploded with butterflies and giggles.

"D-d-d-d-derek, enough c-c-cuddling. It's morning!" I snapped, forcing the words, and elbowing him. He woke with a start.

"What? Shit... What time is it?" He asked, sitting up. He didn't let go of my hand until I pulled it away.

"I don't know. You were supposed to wake my up when you went back to the house." I snapped, cleaning the place up in an effort to hide my red face. He just stretched. "A little help would be nice."

"Sure. In my defense you cuddled me first."

"Don't even try. It takes two to cuddle so this isn't solely my fault. I was asleep. Since you know it was me who went first, you must've been awake. So you could've stopped me, woken me up, and we could've gone inside. the question is, why didn't you?"

"I was pretty much asleep.I wasn't making it back to the house." he answered. He still didn't explain why he didn't move me.

"Ok. How do we get back in before they notice anything?" I asked, throwing everything into the duffle bag.

"Just leave that here. You go inside. I'll come in in about a half hour. Say I went out for a jog. I was helping you practice a little bit if they ask why you're out here. Sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"So... How'd you sleep?" he asked, busying himself with folding a blanket. I fought an attack of blistering heat theat fought its way onto my cheeks.

"F-f-fine. You?"

"Good."

"Thats good."

It fell back into awkward silence. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to leave or if he wanted me to stay. "So we're planning a day trip? To the pool? And dinner?" he asked. That answered my question.

"Simon and I were talking about it. he said maybe go to the pool. I mentioned dinner because I miss italian food."

"You like Italian?"

"We had this maid. She'd bring left overs.... I have never eaten such good food. And those were the left overs." I said, blushing. He smiled, making my blush harder.

"Ok. Well, you should probably go in..." he said, after a few more moments of silence. "Try to keep this from getting to Tori or Simon, ok?"

"Like I'd tell either of them. Just worry about Xavier because he gossips with Tori. If he knows, well, expect Tori to know. I'll make sure she stays quiet though."

"Ok. See you later."

"See you."

I turned and left the clearing, thinking about waking up next to Derek... I'd never find another time I felt so stupid for thinking the ground was my bed and he was a wall. I'd never get sleep like that again, either. As awkward as it was, it made me feel safe... Theres those butterflies again. I couldn't take this. If this happened every time I see Derek I might just have to go blind to fix it. Running away wasn't going to solve this problem. I quietly went into the house, and made it upstairs. I opened the door to my room, in the final stretch to safety. Tori sat on my bed, Xavier next to her.

"So, Chloe, have anything you want to tell us?" She asked.

"... Um...No?"

* * *

**So, I think I might have overdone it a little. maybe. Let me know.**

**Haha awkwardness! won't that be fun next chapter! hehe a daytrip? At a pool? and dinner? with all of them, of course, but we happen to have a very deviant necro- demon ghost and living conniving witch, who happen to major in awkwardness. Won't this be fun!!!! lol**

**Don't worry the plot will pik back up, I'm working on chracter development. Too many things at once and I'll start messing things up. Writing by chapter isn't my forte. Going back and forth isn't fun... **

**Sorry if it was OOC, I tried my best to get it right while still pumping in tons of Chlerek. **

**I hope you liked it! Maybe drop a review? tell me what you think because this has been edited a lot! lol thanks for reading. ~Amanda**

**ps- plz don't hate me if it turns out it sucks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps. So, Chlerek? More than alittle right? I hope I stuck to the characters enough for all of you. lol Vero ur email made me laugh. You kind of sounded like you thought I was some creeper. I promise I'm not. I make a lot of effort to get back to each and every person who reviews, faves, and alerts my writing. Just wanted to say thanks, honestly that was my only intent. **

**Summer: again, couldn't reply to your review. Thanks again! so impatient lol maybe I'll type reeeaaallllyyyy slloooowwwwllllyyyy..... lol no I wont. XD**

**Wow, I'm almost up to 30 reviews! That makes me so happy, you have no idea. More thanks to!!!::: EmoTacoFilling, SarcasticBookLover23, Sydney The Great, TennisPriness09, xxWARxx, dimitriandrosehathaway, xXGhOstXx, Summer, BMX2, CrimsonFury73, and Leah Hunter for all the reviwes, all the faves, all the alerts, all the luv! u guys are awesome. **

**Well, this chapter may look ike another filler, but it's more character development. I want to tie up a few loose ends. and cause some more awkwardness. And once I get into some of this other stuff I have planned big Chlerek moments and character interaction like this won't be too great. I'll have my focus shifted. So just go with it for the time being. plus it's fun to write all these crazy things. Since i'm having so much fun writing it, I;m going to get right to it.**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 7_

I managed to evade Tori and Xavier's questions for all of 5 minutes. Xavier had found us, like I expected he would, and had blabbed to Tori, which would have been a given. After stringing plenty of lies and still getting nowhere, I cracked and told them the simple and less exciting than they wanted to hear truth. I knew that it would would come back to shoot me in the foot, and from the evil looks on their faces they did too. Finally Xavier snapped, and hit Tori, and she asked for the both of them.

"So, do you... you know... like him yet?" she whispered excitedly.

"I don't know... and I'm still dealing with Simon I'm going to take one thing at a time." I replied.

_What happened with Simon?! _Xavier wrote. he tapped the board to gte out attention.

"He kissed her." Tori replied. "last night."

"On the cheek. But he keeps holding my hand and stuff... and I just don't want that." I said, trying to hold off more interrogation.

_Why didn't _I_ know about this??? _

"You had left to recharge."

_You don't need to make it sound like I'm some battery..._

"Hey guys. You up?" Simon asked, poking his head in the door with his eyes covered.

"We've been up for a while." Tori replied. "And decent."

"You can come in you know." I said, smiling. I went and sat next to Tori. Simon came and sat next to me, taking my hand.

"Do you know where Derek is? He wasn't there when I woke up." He asked.

"I was downstairs earlier. He went out for a run." I said, not missing a beat. Not stuttering in those two sentences was a good achievment.

"Ok. Anyone for breakfast? I wanna talk. All of us." Simon said, smiling at me.

"I'm not too hungry. And I'm comfy." Tori said, burrowing further into her blankets. My bed was still stripped.

"Ok. well, do you mind if we talk here?"

"Nope. What about Derek? He went out for a run, has he come back?" I asked before Simon got around to wondering where his brother was.

"I figurd he was downstairs. I guess he's still gone. We can catch him up later. Anyways, I was thinking of gettng out of this house for a day. Maybe go to a pool or something. Then go out for dinner?" Simon asked. Tori looked like she had just seen stars.

"Go out? Yes! That'd be great I'm so sick of being stuck here all day, every day! This is worse than Lyle house!" she said excitedly, dancing on the pillows.

_Can I go too? People watching. At a pool. At least I'll have eye candy... hopefully._

"Xavier has to come. And Liz! You guys can hang out!" Tori said, ideas flowing through her head.

_I have been waiting to be introduced to Liz. Unless you were never going to, Chloe._

"I planned on introducing you to Liz, Xavier. Of course. I like the idea. I have my swim suit. I wasn't sure where we'd be going. And we can just take some towels." I said, rolling my eyes at the ghost boy.

"I have mine." Tori said, calming down a little.

"Me too. I don't know about Derek, but I don't think he'll go swimming anyways. What about dinner?" Simon asked.

"What about dinner?"Derek asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway. I jumped, and started falling backwards off the bed. Xavier grabbed my arms and pulled me back up. "Will that ever stop?"

"I can't help it! Thank you Xavier."

_No worries, delicious. _He wrote. He smiled at me, and laughed. _Don't call you that either, huh?_

"You got it. Don't call me that."

"What were you talking about?" Derek asked, sitting on the bed on the other side of me. I ignored Tori's glance.

"A little day trip. Instead of staying here the whole time. Then maybe go out for dinner too." Simon said. "You went out early, though, maybe you want to stay here? We can go another day."

"No, I'm fine. Just had some energy to burn. Did I hear something about a pool?"

"Yeah. Theres one a few blocks away. We can walk. it opened yesterday. It's supposed to be a good sized pool, like 11 feet deep at the deep end. I looked it up online." Simon smiled at his brother. "Deep enough for you, even."

"yeah. I'll pass on swimming. we can still go, if you want to."

"Ok. What do we want to do for dinner?" Tori asked. "Do we have the money, Chloe?"

"Yeah. I know what I want, but what do you guys want?" I replied, looking at each of them. I 'accidentally' knocked a strand of hair into my eyes, and pulled my hand away from Simon's to fix it. I put my hands back in my lap, so he couldn't get back to them.

"You want Italian. I'm fine with that." Simon said, putting his arm on my waist now. I tensed, thinking of Derek's arm being there last. Why wouldn't he get the hint that I didn't want him touching me?

"Ooh, _that_ does sound good. Pasta..." Tori said, thinking about it. "Yeah thats what I want."

"What about you?" I asked, looking at Derek. His eyes met mine, and I felt my face flush. "W-what do you want?"

"I'm fine with Italian."

_I can't eat but Italian sounds good! _Xavier wrote. I smiled at him.

"Ok then. Sounds good. I'll look up a place nearby. When do we want to go swimming?" Simon asked. he seemed to really enjoy planning this outting.

"I can be ready in an hour. Time to grab some food and get ready?" I asked.

"I can try to be ready by then." Tori said.

"I know derek and I won't take that long. But let's say around noon?"Simon checked.

"Sure." I replied, wishing he'd leave.

"I'm gonna go look that stuff up now, ok? I'll see you later. He kissed my cheek and left.

"Derek I think you're brother might be getting stupider." I muttered, wiping away the kiss.

_Do you want me to talk to him?_

"Could you? I don't know what to do. Maybe later. I don't want to deal with all the drama today." I said.

_So you want to deal with him being like that all day? How are you supposed to flirt? We're going to a pool I'm going to help you flirt! Please, let me fix this? _He begged.

"Fine... You have a point. Go. Tell me when it's safe to talk to him."

_No prob. I have a feeling I won't see you until it's time to go. So, see you later sexy ladies. And gentleman. Dress sexy for me girls I need some good eye candy. _He wrote. "So does Derek, Chloe." He knocked before I had the chance to protest his language about me.

"Well, I'd better go too. You guys can spend your time getting ready. see you." Derek said, getting off the bed. He left as quietly as he came in. I looked at the clock, and found that it was 10:30. That gave me an hour and a half to get ready and eat. It sounded good to me.

"I call the shower first." I said, getting up and rushing to it.

"Chloe!"

....

I tied my hair into a pony tail and slipped my feet into my shoes. I ran downstairs. My jacket was on the back of a chair, and I wanted to try and get past Simon and Derek before they saw my swimsuit. I knew I had a two piece swimsuit with me, but I never realized which one had been packed. My aunt had thrown in my red one that was basically a bikini top and little shorts. That my friends had bought me becuase they had decided it was time I got a boyfriend. I never even worn it before now. I never shared my size with anyone again. I yanked my jacket over the skimpy top and zipped it up.

"Why'd you run down here so fast?" Derek asked.

"N-n-no reason. Excited." I stutteres, not looking into his his eyes.

"Covering up your swimsuit?" he asked. "You ran right past me."

"I didn't buy it. My friends did. My aunt packed it, I didn't." I said, jumping to self defense.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it. So, how'd it go with Simon and Xavier?" he asked, sitting down.

"I don't know. Have you talked to Simon?"

"He seemed fine, if thats what you were wondering."

"Ok. good. Did he say anything to you?" I asked.

"Just that he feels stupid."

"Ok. Well he should."

"Hey. Chloe, let me see your swimsuit!" Tori said, jumping on me.

"You guys have been getting along really well lately." Derek said.

"Yeah. Being room mates kind of changed things. And Xavier kinda talked to me. And after Chloe helped me with... my new maternal issues, I decided I should probably be a litte nicer. Plus Xavier bugs me if i'm mean." She said. "So I just annoy her now."

"It's a step up." I smiled. "And no, I'm not. I didn't realize which one it was..." I said, my face turning red.

'It's a bikini." Derek said. I turned quickly to face him, angry.

"Oh, so you showed Wolfie? I see what's happening." She said, smiling and winking at me. "Good job Derek."

"No, Tori, that's not what happened!" I snapped.

"I know, Chloe. Jeez. You know I'm just making fun of you." she said.

I walked down the hall to the linen closet in the laundry room. I took down four towels, in case Derek changed his mind about swimming. I left with a pile of towels under my arm, and a new clean duffle bag to put them in. I set them down and began filling the bag, when Simon sat down next to me.

"So, Xavier talked to me..." he said.

"You get straight to the heart of things... Yeah... I'm sorry I couldn't do it... I don't want to be mean but I just don't want that from you and it's really awkward..." I said, not meetig his gaze.

"i know. I probably should have asked... before doing all that, I mean. Basically all I did was make myself look stupid." he said, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry, but you kind of did." I smiled too.

"You want me to take that?"

"I got it. Oh, Tori found a mini speaker system so bring your mp3 if you want." I said, standing up. He took the bag from my hands and walked away, getting his music and Derek's from their room. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"yeah. Now that I have towels I am."

"Good. Lets go."

We head back together, and all of us left. I searched for Xavier's spirit, and gave hima good hard tug. He appeared next to me.

"We're leaving now?" he asked.

"Does it look like we've left?" I joked.

"Yeah. Call that Liz girl. I want someone I can actually talk to."

"Fine, give me a moment."

I searched for Liz, called out for her, and felt a small bit of energy come towards me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her over. I saw her standing in front of me, and she smiled.

"Hi Chloe! ...Who's he?" she asked, noticing Xavier staring at her.

"Liz, that's Xavier. He's.... he's a ghost too." I said, opting not to call him 'dead'. Something about it seemed wrong to me.

"Hey..." he said, holding out his hand. She took it and shook it happily.

"Hi! I'm Liz."

"Xavier..." he stared at his hand. "Oh.. sorry. I'm not used to..."

"It's ok." she said. "First for me too. Not many ghosts you know, since I'm staying here for Chloe and Tori." she smiled at him. He smiled back, kind of awe struck that he was meeting someone that could touch him instead of passing right through him.

"Well don't just stare at her like that. You'll scare her away." I laughed. "Jeez Xavier I thought you were giving me flirting advice. You guys go ahead you don't have to stay here."

"Thanks. You wanna go?" xavier asked. he offered his hand again. She took it, blushing.

"We'll stay close so if you want us you can call us easily." Liz said. Then they vanished. I told Tori Derek and Simon, and they all left.

"I told you they'd be cute." Tori said.

We talked together as we walked the rest of the way to the pool. When we were'nt on the run for our lives or being pestered constantly by scary corrupted nurses, we actually got along pretty well. We goofed off, an activity that is a lot of fun when you don't have a chance to do it a lot. Letting go was something all of us needed desperately. When we got to the ppol I went into the bathroom to take off my clothes. I still wasn't comfortable with my swimsuit. I went back out wrapped in my towel, and they just stared and smiled at me. Tori had a very evil smirk on her face.

"Chloe. Lose the towel. Now. Or I will tackle you and take it from you." she said.

"No... Tori come on." I whined, tightening it around me.

"I will go much farther than tackling you if you don't drop it now." she said.

"You wouldn't dare. Not here." I said, looking around at all the people.

"You have to the count of three... 1..." she started, fingers already crackling with energy.

"No, Tori, no!" I started.

"2..... Come on Chloe.... 2.5..."

"Fine! Fine! I will!" I said, stepping over the bench. I put the towel down over the bench beside me and dropped my head into my arms.

"Now stand up. We won't make fun of you, we promise." Simon said.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"If you plan on getting in the pool at some point in time you will. Might as well do it now." Tori said, poking me in the sides. I jumped.

"Ok." I stood up, my body looking pale compared to my bright red swimsuit that was far too skimpy for me to feel comfortable in, which also was just a few shades darker than my hair. Strange how that worked out. Simon and Derek both stared, and Tori was smiling. The pen started writing on the paper we brought specifically for Xavier to use.

_good job picking something sexy, Chloe. -Xavier_

"Did he really have to write his name? And I look so... so..." I stammered, tryng to think of a word.

"You can't look slutty you don't have enough to look slutty with." Tori said, studying me.

I looked at her, a little taken back. "Wow, thanks for noticing!" I retorted.

"You're welcome. Let's get in the pool. Come on. You're in a swimsuit for two reasons. Go get in the pool and use the first reason!" She said, pushing me.

"I can do this on my own!" I yelled, and turned to push her in. She shrieked as she hit the water. I jumped in after her.

............DP.......

"You're not going to go in?" Derek asked.

"Are you sure? I can hang out here with you. I don't mind."

"No, go."

"If you decide you want to join us, I packed you a suit. Just come find us, ok?" Simon said, getting up. He went and jumped into the pool. Derek put his music into the speaker and lsitened, while watching Simon, Tori, and especially Chloe play in the water. Eventually his eyes drifted shut and he started to catch up on several hours of sleep he'd missed from the change and from being close to Chloe.

...........DP.......

I got out of the pool after a few hours of messing around, drowning each oher several times, getting jumped on, and yelled at by the life guard three times. Mostly for stuff Simon did. I sat next to Derek, who was asleep leaning against the wall. I dripped some water on his face, waking him up. He blinked and looked at me. He seemed a little startled since I was wet, and probably because in as little clothing as I would ever let anyone ever see me in again, and sat up.

"Hey. Taking a break?" he asked. He paused the music.

"Yeah. I need one." I replied, pulling over my towel. I squeezed my pnytail dry and began drying off my arms. I then sat on it.

"How long was I out?"

"We've been here for three hours."

"Oh. wow. Well I missed all of it. Having fun?"

"Yeah. Have a good nap?"

"yeah."

"You really should get in. Come on, it'll be fun." I said, pulling on his arm.

"No, I'm good here. Really."

"You look so lonely. I'm staying here until you get in the pool."

"That's not going to change my mind."

"Then I guess I'm done for the day."

_Aw hey guys takin a lil break?_

"Yep. Derek won't get in the pool. So I came to talk to him." I said, leaning towards him.

_Well I had a song I wanted to play. It's on Tori's mp3. plug it in. _I did, and he started pressing buttons. I looked at the song he'd chosen- stuttering, by the friday night boys.

"Very funny." I siad, rolling my eyes. I reached to change it. he slapped my hand.

_No no no, Chloe. Just because you dressed sexy doesn't mean you get any leeway in this. Don't touch that nob. You think it's just about your stuttering? Listen._

And I did. The owrds turned my face so red I swear my temperature must have gone up five degrees. _You walk into the room and I, I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i, I wanna tell you, tell you, but I just can't speak. This shouldn't be so dificult, why-y-y, why-y-y-y-y-y? Tell me why, I see you and I just cant breathe. _

My heartbeat almost stopped. Dammit, Xavier, why now? When I'm embarrassed enough? I scribbled down on the paper, causing a glance from Derek, _What the hell? Why are you trying to embarrass me?_

Xavier appeared, looking over my shoulder, reading. "You've got to be embarrassed for a reason, sweetie. Just tell me why, and I'll let you turn the song off."

_Because..._

_I can never be myself, How can I when I'm stuck in hell? Stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing, stutterin, stuttering, stuttereh-ing. Wanna tell you how I feel inside, but every time I go and try, mutterin, mutterin, muttereh-ing, stutterin, stutterin, stuttereh-ing. Don't leave I know I effed it up, Thats my luck, thats just my lu-uh-uhck. Here I go, here I go and do it again..._

_What do you want from me?_

"You know what I want from you. You don't have to tell my anything, I'm just trying you to wake up and tell yourself the truth. You like him, and thats ok, sweetie."

_I don't know if I do. Why can't you just leave me alone? I'll figure it out on my own._

"You won't get anywhere that way. but if you insist. But I really do like this song. Funny how you reacted the way you did?" Then he vanished, and I was embarrassed, cold, questioning, excited, nervous, and furious all at the same time. And it wasn't fun with derek sitting right behind me, probably with an answer I don't have myself yet in his super- genius head.

"I'm going to take a shower. Get rid of all this chlorine." I said, getting up fast.

"Ok."

I heard a few more lyrics as I stepped into the bathroom. _The very thing that I need, look at how you get to me..._

Dammit, Xavier. Look at what you're making Derek do to me.

-----

"Look Liam. It's the pup." Ramon said, loking over the wall surrounding the pool area.

"And the girl... In a nice little red bikini. I wonder if he's made her his mate yet." Liam said, staring.

"We can follow them back to wherever they're staying, right?" Ramon asked.

"Oh yes we will. Just know who we're going to get first if we want this to work at all."

The werewolves grinned at each other, then walked away to watch the exit for the werewolf and his mate.

* * *

**wow, that thing was looooooong! Thats why I'm posting at like, 11. Sorry about any mistakes, I've still got some homework and no time to fix them. As you can see, things are getting serious. Liam and Ramon showed up, which means my main fun with pushing Chloe and Derek together is over. And everyone gets along, and Liz and Xavier have met, and this huge long checklist I had of things that must be in before I get to the really serious stuff is basically all in this chapter. sorry, I couldn't help embarrassing the crap out of Chloe with a bikini. I needed to. this thing is well over 4000 words, so I'm gonna wrap this up nice and short. I'll be posting again tomorrow, with one big prank for april fools day. so look for that one. **

**Sorry if this goes waaay off, even more than I think the last one did. I just had so much I had to stuff in there. Next chapter starts getting serious again. **

**Drop a review, let me have it cuz thing is waay longer than I thought it'd be. But everything will come back together, I promise. I know where I'm going from here, which is new to me, normally I plan the beginning and end of my stories. Kind of makes writing difficult. Anyways, thanks for reading, R&R pps! peace out ~Amanda**


	8. Chapter XXX

**Hey guys. special april fools chapter comin up! btw, please excuse any twilight humor. Can't help it, I am NOT a fan.**

We got back around 9:00, and all went straight for bed. we were tired and happy with our meals, and today had no doubt been the best day since we got here. It was fun, the most in a long time for me.

I woke up early, to my great dismay. I rolled over to see Xavier and Liz holding hands, staring at me. They probably have something to do woth why I'm up at... 7:00 in t goddamned morning.

"What?" i asked groggily.

"Just wante to let you know that we're goin steady now so we're gonna go. See ya it was fun kid." Xavier said.

"When are you coming back?" I asked. "The others will want to know"

"I don't think we will. We have our ghostly lives to get on with and possibly a book to publish that will maybe become a big screen hit with its raging mob of fangirls called 'True Love From Beyond The Grave.' So we're going to go haunt Stephanie Meyers now so maybe she'll write a bad book leaving space to steal her fangirls since she claims like, all of them... So, it was nice Knowing you."

Then they vanished. I looked around, confused. Were they serious? Well, crap. What the hell, Xavier. What. The. Hell. but good luck.

I went downstairs, clinging to the railing so my early morning clumsiness didnt get the better of me. I fell anyways, kicking the back of my foot and sailing off the last step. Derek leapt out of nowhere and caught me.

"D-Derek! You saved me!" I said stupidly, channeling Bella.

"Yeah. Chloe, I have to tell you something. I love you."

"Aww, I love you too! Lets go back to driving readers crazy with our relationship- but- not, ok?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Ok." he said, dropping me. He walked away in his normal deathly silent derek walk.

I went outside to sit in the cold, which would wake me up some more. Suddenly a bunch of guys with tazer- guns popped out of nowhere, and dr. davidoff came up.

"Come on Chloe. You should come with us." he said.

"Why?"

"Because you can't get away anyways."

"Oh yes I can!"

I got up and started running, going around the ring of big guys in masks. After about three loops I stopped.

"Ready to go?" dr. davidoff asked.

"Yeah. I'll go. Let me get my shoes."

I went inside and grabbed them, saying goodbye to derek as I walked out. Then I skipped away with dr. davidoff.

...

......

............

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS!  
lol I promise this chapter will be gone later I just really really wanted to post some little gag chapter.  
I'll take it away when I post my real april fools tribute. It's basically all Xavier and Tori and lots of very ingenius pranks Thanks to you readers. If you have any, send them in fast! I'm still thinking about which pranks I'm going to put in, So it'll be interesting. Thanks guys happy april fools! **

**LOL NO THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER**

**thats why it doesn't have a chapter number.**


	9. Chapter 8 The real one promise

**Lol guys you are so awesome. Thanks for not like, attacking me. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!!! here's the real chapter 8. I'm gonna keep my gag chappie up, just cuz it's funny. won't all those future readers be like WTF?!?!?! lol won't that be great. I love you guys that was hysterical on my part. in a few days you'll be laughing too. If not... you take things way too seriously. But I think I'm gonna do gag chappies every year cuz wow, attention soared after that! **

**In the spirit of April fools day, I'll be putting in some of my beastly sent in pranks. Round of applause to Leah Hunter, since she's the only one who has sent in pranks... that I haven't used of course. Thank u JamieKay for the Liz/ Xavier idea! btw pps, what do you think of that? Yay or No Way? or if you happen to be a horse go Nay. **

**Holy crapola, over 1000 hits! really, guys, thats amazing. Its all cuz of you, anyways. Super duper thank yous too:::: Summer, Sharpest Satire, EmoTacoFilling, CrimsonFury73, kat, UPDATE!!!!, Sydney the Great, BMX2, JamieKayHuntt, not- so- innocent011, dimitriandrosehathaway, xXGhOsTXx, BookSpaz808, Jessi5662Souza, Midnight KATO4, SarcasticBookLover23, TennisPrincess09, Vero Diaz, MichouT, sweet- ian15, and xxWARxx for making this story the most enjoyable writing has ever been for me. I can't say thank you enough. Because of you guys my reason for writing is quite obviously achieved. Because you seem to be entertained.**

**Well, as Sharpest Satire has ordered, I will write more. lol nice review. XOXO goin to work. **

**OH BTW BEFORE THAT--- WHOOT SPRING BREAK!!!!!! now I write.**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 8_

**(For real this time.)**

After another hour of swimming we decided it was time to leave the pool. Simon had made reservations at some nice Italian reatsaraunt at 6. I sat next to Derek and Tori, who nudged me continuously throughout the meal every time I said something to Derek. I began contemplating what was worse- annoying Tori or evil Tori... because evil Tori would try to kill me but annoying Tori would embarrass me to the point of wanting to kill myself. We ordered, sharing a pizza, to my extreme happiness. It tasted exactly like I had hoped it would.

We head back at about 7, walking slowly and close in pairs. I walked next to Derek, which I have to say I couldn't complain about. he seemed happier than normal today, which was nice to see. He relaxed today, I don't know if he's done that recently. I felt a small tap on my hand, strong enough to push it into Derek's. I quickly pulled it away and rubbed my arms, pretending to be cold. He glanced down at me.

"Sorry..." I muttered, keeping my arms crossed. I saw Xavier behind him, giving me a death stare, then vanish.

We talked lightly, getting tired from a long day of much needed fun. When we got inside I collapsed on the couch. Tori fell on top of me, surprising me and knocking the air from my lungs with a strong 'oof!' She, Simon, and Derek laughed, and I pushed her off me.

"Are you sleeping down here tonight?" Tori asked.

"Maybe. I'm gonna relax for a little bit. If I don't fall asleep I'll come up."

"Ok. See you later, maybe." she said, going upstairs.

I put my head on the armrest and looked at Simon and Derek, who sat on the other couch. We sat in silence, and I turned to look at the cieling. "You don't look comfortable at all." Simon finally said, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm pretty comfortable. I could be comfortable on a staircase. Especially when I'm this tired." I replied. He smiled. I noticed derek's smile, and felt my cheeks flush.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed. See you tomorrow." Simon said, leaving the room. I was left alone with derek. It was the first time I'd trully been alone with him since waking up that morning... immediately a sense of awkwardness engulfed me. I shifted, suddenly extremely uncomfortable.

"Soo...." I started randomly.

"Do you want to talk? Or do you want to sleep?" he asked.

"I don't care. If you want to go you can." I replied, turning my body completely to look at him. I brought my knees up to my chest to lock in warmth.

"I'm not too tired. I had my nap." he said. He went and sat down on the couch next to me. I sat up to talk to him better. "You can lay down. You're tired. That's understandable."

"I'm fine." I said, fighting a yawn. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I'm just not ready to go to bed yet."

"Ok."

"Sorry about last night. I should've just woken you up instead of just going to sleep. That was my fault." he said, bringing up the topic I was begging he wouldn't. Every time I thought about it I got this huge rush in my pulse and my stomach taught itself back flips.

"It's n-no p-p-problem." I said, pushing past the words.

"You ok?" he asked, smiling at my stuttering. I fidgeted, getting nervous.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, laughing, blushing. I was a mess.

"Ok..." he laughed. I blushed even harder. "You're lying."

"I'm a mess. a mix of exhaustion and relaxation and excitement." I said.

"Excited about what?"

"I'm not sure. I want to sleep, but I feel like I can't."

"Ok."

"Did you have any fun today?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"yeah. We should do that again. Tori wants to go see a movie. I wonder if theres a good theater in town. I'll ask Simon to look tomorrow. Does that sound good?" I replied. he looked a little frustrated that I brought in Tori and Simon. "What?"

"Nothing." he muttered, looking away.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. forget it." he said again. I dropped it, against my better judgement. "Still, sorry about last night."

"It's ok. really. Things happen." I said. I wanted to say I didn't mind, but I held it back. That could be read into way too easily. I chose for a different set of words. "It was more comfortable that it would've been if you'd left me there." ...That wasn't the set of words I'd wanted either.

"I wouldn't have left you there." he replied, smirking at the thought.

"Ok. So... do you want to just watch a movie? I'm not going to pass out anytime soon. You don't seem like you will be either." I said, grabbing a blanket and tugging it over me. was that what had upset him earlier? involving Tori and Simon? my pulse jumped at the thought.

"Sure. Do you want to go change, in case you fall asleep? I'll get a movie. I know what you like." he offered, getting up.

"Ok. Thanks." I said, getting up after him. I stretched. "I'll be right back."

I shuffled upstairs in my blanket, and stepped into my room quietly. Tori was sitting up, waiting for me. I went to my drawer and took out my pjs, setting the blanket on my bed. I kicked off my shoes. "You're not passing out down there?" she asked me.

"I'm just changing. Me and derek are going to watch a movie. I can't sleep yet." I replied, preparing for some quips.

"Thats sweet. I'd tell you not to fall asleep, but it'd be so cute if you did." she said.

"I'm not tired." I replied. "So it won't happen."

"Do you know yet?" she asked. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I... I th- think I might, but I'm not sure yet. I don't know if it's just because of what happened last night, or anything... I want to give it time."

"Ok. Thats good. See you in the morning." she said, going back under the covers.

I finished changing and shuffled back downstairs in my blanket and slippers. I sat on the couch next to Derek, who was watching previews of movies that had come out long ago. I huddled up into a ball, knees against my chest, my blanket curled up around me.

"Do you want some blanket?" I asked, looking at him.

"Um... sure, I guess." he replied. I unwrapped it and drew half of it over him. I drew back up into my tight little ball, managing to stay balanced until he shifted. I leaned over and hit my head on his shoulder, which hurt more than one would have expected. I adjusted myself, but didn't move, until I remembered what exactly I was doing, and shot straight up. "It's ok." he muttered. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Oh. Um... ok." I said slowly. The movie started, and we watched quietly.

"Do you want me to turn the lights off?" he asked.

"I-I d-don't care." I said, getting more nervous. What was I going to do with myself? "If you want to."

He got up and I quickly readjusted myself, fixing my shirt and pants, getting more comfortable. He sat back down next to me, a little closer than before, I'd swear by it, and went back to watching the movie. I watched as the light played off his face, his eyes, his lips. I thought about all those butterflies that turned my stomach into a block party, rocking to the world's craziest music. How I wanted to be close to him. I really wanted to be close to him. I wanted to hold his hand right now, wanted to lean on his shoulder, wanted more. But there's no way thats going to happen.

I felt my eyes getting heavy as we watched the movie. He hadn't moved, but my head was slowly nodding forward and my eyes drooped. I felt his hand slip under my waist, and my heart, I swear, skipped a beat. He pulled me onto his shoulder.

"I'd rather have you fall asleep here and kick the armrest than fall asleep that way and kick me." he muttered, never looking away from the movie.

"Ok." I whispered, suddenly wide awake. I pulled my legs onto the couch and lay against him. I watched the movie, which was one I'd seen plenty of times, and mentally called out every scene I wanted to rewrite. I looked up at Derek, who noticed my gaze and looked down at me. he smiled slighty, and put his arm around me. "Thanks." I mumbled. "More comfortable."

The movie ended 45 minutes later, and I managed to stay awake through all of it. I got up off of him, and stood up. He followed, and we left the blanket on the couch. we said our quiet and record- setting awkward goodnights, unsure of where to go from there. He left first, and I turned off the tv and grabbed the blanket. My bed was still empty of blankets. I went up and tried to open the door to my room, just to find it locked. I went over to Derek and Simon's room to ask if they knew why the door would be locked and if they had a way of unlocking it.

"Hey, why's my door- what the hell?" I asked, stepping in to find Derek alone with a room full of slimy white balloons. "What are those?" (A/N: THANKS LEAH!!! XD BEST EVER!)

"I'm sure you can figure this out. You've been in sex ed. I'm assuming." he said, looking around again, just as confused as me. That was a good feeling, not being so far behind the genius.

"What? .... oh gross!" I shrieked. "Where'd they cme from?"

"How should I know?!"

Suddenly the door slammed. I ran over and tried to open it, and it didn't budge. "Noo, Chloe. Stay in there for a little bit!" Xavier shouted.

"You sick perverted goddamned ghost, let me the hell out of here!" I shouted, fists slamming the door. "This time you've gone too far! Where'd you get all these condoms anyways its not like you need them!"

"We found a box in Andrews room! He doesn't use them too much either so we put them to better use!" Tori said. I heard her laughing through the door.

"Let us out, Tori!" Derek snapped.

"Come on, bro, just go with it!" Simon shouted. "Go for it!"

"What the hell are you saying, Simon!" Derek yelled. "I will break down this door if you don't unlock it right now!"

"Fine, fine!" Simon said. there was a small shuffling and they opened the door.

I almost tackled Tori. I figured Simon would get too much enjoyment out of that though so I held back. "What was that for?" I snapped. "...How'd you blow them up?"

"Bike pump." Simon said, still laughing when he saw the room again.

"Was that really necessary?" Derek asked. "Making our room smell like condom crap?"

"Oh, yes it was." Simon replied.

"I hate you." I seethed. I was mortified, regretting I'd told Tori and Xavier, hating them for telling Simon, who would for sure tell Derek, ruining my life completely.

"You enjoyed it. Who doesn't enjoy a well done prank?" Xavier said.

"Me." I snapped. I took the key to my room from tori, and went to my room. I locked it behind me.

"What? Chloe!" she yelled, banging to be let in. I laid down in bed with my headphones to my mp3 in my ears and went to sleep.

* * *

**Again, happy april fools. Thank you leah for that ingenius prank. I think it'll be popular. sorry writing this took so long, we had a shortened class schedule to make room for a rally, so I couldn't start it in school. Writing is a lot easier when you're trying to ignore something. When I get home, I get pulled into singing with my music. I've been addicted to trains new cd save me san francisco for the last two days. I've memorized hey soul sister and if its love already. lol. **

**jaime, this chappie was aimed right at you. you should know what I mean. How many of you expected that kiss scene to be in there? Come on, be serious! lol**

**Thanks for reading guys, and for making this story the best one I've written ever so far! On fanfic and in my actual writing! drop a review maybe? lol ttyl pps peace! ~Amanda**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey pps. well, the prank was a hit. thats good. omg random story in a story::: lol it was weird I checked my email and all the random emails they send me came late, like that I updated my chapter. (because I totally need to be alerted to that) anyways I thought I got hacked because it said I posted chapter 7 and 8 and I freaked out like 'oh HELL no shit!!!!!' then I just saw my email was stupid lol. what a way to start the morning, right? anyways, holy crap 40 reviews! thats over twice my old record. omg guys. u rock. **

**anyways I should probably give fair warning- I'm also going away for spring break. House of mouse, yall. lol that was so bad. I'll never do that again. I swear. anyways, me and my family are huuuge disney fans, going like 2 or 3 times a year (its my second home- any questions about it and I think I can answer them for you. either me or my dad. I can map out the layout in my head, down to what rides are next to each other with the stores and restaraunts in between. scary?) anyhoo, being in a theme park all day means my chance for writing goes down substancially. I think in the course of monday to friday I might be able to get one chapter up. hopefully. so I'll make it good. I'm sorry. thats why I've been posting like every day. so maybe you'll be less mad? I'd write in the car, but we're leaving at like 2 in the morning on monday, and I get carsick. it's all bad. so... don't yell at me! *hides under blanket w/ puppup cupcake***

**so, thank you toooo::: Leah Hunter, not- so- innocent011, JaimeKayHuntt, xXGhOsTXx, and Summer for your reviews faves and alerts!**

**now, to get out of cleaning my room, my fingers fly to the keyboard!!! (even thought they were there already, see?)**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 9_

I hate waking up early. Especially when I don't need to. Even more when I know I need the sleep. To top it off, Derek is always up early to raid the kitchen before everyone else. I really needed to stop making things so awkward. I know that things can only be awkward if I think them to be, but not making this awkward isn't easy. He didn't look at me, out right ignored me. Which was very unexpected, even after last night.

"Good morning." I said quietly as I fished in the fridge for butter and jelly for my toast. I popped the bread in the toaster and waited. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good enough." he muttered finally.

"Good." I repleied. It fell back into silence, and i left it at that. I wasn't sure if he was upset or tired, and I wasn't going to try to mess with that. I sat down at the table with my breakfast, eating quietly. I ignored the cold biting my arms. He sat across from me, no food, just sat down and looked at me. If not having food wasn't strange enough for Derek, he just watched me. That was weirder. "Yes?"

"Nothing." he replied.

"Then stop staring. it's weird."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. just strange."

"No, about last night." he said, looking back into my eyes.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have done that. I know you moved me but I could've moved back. I should've. I just... didn't." I said, smiling at him. "You're comfortable. And a lot warmer than a blanket." he smiled at that. "Still, it was wrong."

"No more wrong than what happened the night before." he replied, finally getting up for food.

"Why? Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" I asked, turning to him. "Did I do something?"

"No. No, nothing happened. in general, I mean. It shouldn't have happened." he said, smiling again. Oh god, he should stop smiling. this is driving me crazy. If only he knew how wrong he was.

"It's ok. I'm past it." I lied. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"As much as I usually do."

"So... nothing?"

"Yup."

"Ok. me too. I might go out with Xavier for some more practice. You don't have to come we'll stay closer to the house than last time." I said, finishing my toast and putting my napkin in the trash. "Other than that, nothing."

"Better than my day." he muttered. "You sure you don't want me to come?"

"yeah. stay here and get back at Simon and Tori. I'll be fine." I said. He nodded, and stopped pushing me to go.

"Just be careful, ok?" he said, looking at me earnestly.

"I promise to be careful. But I have to learn to do this stuff on my own. You won't always be there..." No matter how much I wanted him there "So I've got to deal with this on my own. And Xavier will be there if I need him."

"Ok."

I went upstairs and got ready for the day. I hot shower brought me back to me senses, wiped away all the anxiety from Derek, washed my nervousness from my mind. I'd be nervous enough raising some other animal that wouldn't be fenced in. I imagined a cat, crawling towards me, wondering why I'd put it through the torture of coming back to this godforsaken place. I pulled on skinny jeans and a warm top and jacket, and head back downstairs. Simon was up and eating, Tori was lying on the couch watching tv, still in her pjs, and Derek sat in a chair reading. I sat on Tori's legs, who didn't react.

"Did you die Tori?" I asked.

"No."

"Ok."

I sat back, still on her legs, and began searching to Xavier's energy. the more time I spent around him the easier it became. I found him, and took his hand, pulling it. I head a small amount of grumbling, and a 'fine, i'm coming, i'm coming.' and he shook me off. I sat, waiting, and he appeared next to me, sitting through Tori. It was a strange sight.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Up for going out? Practice?" I asked.

"Hi Xavier!" Tori piped up.

He patted her thigh in response. "yeah, no problem. Ready to go now?" he asked.

"yeah." I got up off Tori and adjusted my jeans. "We're going out. Going to practice. Be back soon." I said heading to the door.

"See you later." Simon said as I shut the door behind me.

xavier and I walked quietly into the woods, looking for anything dead. Xavier had a lot easier time, not minding looking under bushes and digging into the dirt a little. It didn't take him more than 45 minutes to find a rotting raccoon. He set it up and drew a line two feet back. I stood a foot behind the line.

"Ok, so what you're going to do is raise it. I'm timing you, kind of. If the raccoon crasses this line, you're doing it again, with another animal. If you get it before the line, we're done for the day. We'll do this three times a day until you get it." he said. I nodded. This wasn't going to be fun. Timing me? he was really taking this teaching thing seriously.

"Are you sure you can't move the line back a little bit more?" I asked. he drew a second an inch behind the first. "That's not what I meant."

"You just said a little bit more. Thats as much as I'll give you. Now raise the thing." he said. "Just like i taught you. After you get this down we're going to be doing it all without talking, so start practicing without it." he said.

I did just that, and pulled the raccoon back into his mangled corpse. He didn't like that, and hissed at me. I'd never seena raccoon before besides on tv, so I'd never had one hiss at me. It's scary. It's even scariier when they're dead.

"Oh crap... Xavier?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Don't worry, it's not that fast. Just calm it down." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I did, talking a little and urging it to calm down more with my mind than I had before. It stopped and stared at me, sitting on the line, wondering what was up with me. Then I set to work releasing the soul. I reached into the raccoon's molding flesh (not literally) and grasped the spirit by the front paws. I pulled gently, and it slid out and skittered off. Now the corpse lay empty just inches away from me.

"Good. not great, but good. You're practice is really obvious. let's try that again, ok? Just try to get it before the line. You'll get it this time, I know it." Xavier said, moving to put the raccoon's body where he had found it. leaving it here would be kind of gross. "Stay here, ok? I'm going to go find another test subject."

"I will. But don't call them test subjects." I said, watching him leave.

he disappeared amongst the trees. the day was getting warmer, so I took off my jacket and set it on the rock that jutted from the ground a few feet in front of me. I took off my shoes and socks, squishing my feet in the damp dirt. it felt softer than sand, and more comfortable. I began building a little city from the dirt, surrounding every building with little pebbles and using small leaves for people on the busy streets. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Xavier?" I asked, expecting to see him carrying another dead animal and coming towards me with an evil smile. Oh, how I wish that was what I found.

"Hey there cutie. Who's Xavier? Won't the pup be mad?" Liam asked, stepping closer to me. I stepped back, into Ramon.

"Oh he won't like some mysterious Xavier coming up on his mate, will he, Liam?" Ramon asked. he stepped forward, coming far closer than was necessary.

"More than he'd like us taking her." Liam said.

"I told you, she's a little too young for me." Ramon said, pushing me up into Liam. He smiled down at me, and put his hands heavily onto my shoulders. I expected to find bruises there in the morning if I was lucky. I reahed down slowly for my pocket, looking for my knife.

"More for me then." he said, hands running down my arms to my waist.

"get the hell away from me." I snapped. His eyes widened a little, as if surprised at my use of language.

"And what will you do if I don't?" he snapped, getting increasingly handsy, making me more nervous. Iyanked my knife out of my pocket, flipped it open, and shoved it into his side. he jumped back, grasping his side, which was bleeding a lot more than I thought it would considering my knife wasn't of any really substantial size. "What the..?!" he snapped. "You stupid little bitch..." Liam seethed. Ramon grabbed my shoulders and flung me backwards (A/N- is 'flung' a word?) into the rock.

"Xavier!" I managed to get out before my head cracked on it, knocking me out instantaneously.

.......DP.........

Xavier heard a shout immediately recognixing it t be Chloe's voice. He grabbed the animal corpse he'd just found. He took it and ran to where Chloe had hopefully stayed, only to find her being picked up by two guys, her head bleeding and unconscious. There was a bloodstain on the rock, and a small pool around it. He swore he;d never let her sit alone again. Her knife was on the ground, and one guy has a growing blood stain on his side. He did the first thing he could think of, and hit both of the guys with the dead animal. They didn't seem to expect it, what with their curses that would make a truck driver blush.

"Put her down you bastards!" Xavier shouted, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. He jumped on the one holding her feet, the one without the measly stab wound, and bit him. He grabbed the guys arms and yanked them from her feet.

"Ow, crap!" he yelled.

"What, Ramon?" the other yelled.

"What the hell's going on?" Ramon shouted.

Xavier took his arms and yanked them behind his back, then pushed the guy face first into the rock, and hit it three times before leaving him there. He shifted his focus to the other guym who had Chloe over his shoulder. He looked a little shocked at what he'd just seen. Ramon wasn't out yet, which was beyond unexpected, but he wasn't going to be getting back into the fight with a banged up head like that. Xavier jumped on the last guy, sinking his teeth into the guys skin and his nails leaving large cuts. He felt a wave of furiocity and extremely territorial. Maybe this is where he finally became aquainted with his inner demon. he lifted Chloes gently off the guy's shoulders and laid her down on the dirt. she shoved her jacket under her head to work as a pillow even though she was still bleeding. The second guy was back and focused. He started coming towards Chloe, and Xavier jumped on him and sliced him across the chest, spraying blood on the ground, the trees, Chloe. He pushed him down to the ground, hands at his throat andscratched him right down the length of his face. blood oozed behind his nail.

"Leave her alone." he growled.

The guy looked terrified, still unaware of his attacker, and got up and scurried to pull up Ramon. They both ran away, not daring to look back. Xavier looked at Chloe's body, which looked extremely pale. He immediately went to the house, and found Derek sitting in the same place as before, reading the same book, but alone. He grabbed his arm and started pulling.

"What the... Xavier?! What are you doing?" he snapped.

Xavier grabbed a pen, banged on the wall near the white board, and wrote: _Chloe in trouble. bleeding. head on rock. two guys. might come back. get off your ass and follow me!_ he scrawled. Derek read it and jumped to throw on his shoes.

"I can't believe you left her alone." he snapped, rushing out the door. He followed the footsteps Xavier forced into the ground. "What were you thinking?!" Xavier never replied, just turned and punched him in the chest, much harder than he meant to, since Derek stopped and looked shocked and in pain. He grabbed the werewolf's hand and dragged him into the small bloodsmattered clearing.

"Oh God, oh God, Chloe..." Derek said, picking her up. "How long has she been bleeding?" Xavier gave 4 knocks. "4 minutes?" another knock. "She might have lost a lot of blood. I can't tell how much of this is hers. This isn't all hers, is it?" he asked. His nose scrunched with the stink of the rotting raccoon and other destroyed animal corpse that had been scattered on the ground when it was used as a bat. The smellls mixed so thoroughly it made his eyes water. Xavier pinched him lightly to tell him no. "Good. Get her shoes. Hand me her jacket. I need to put pressure on her head." he ordered. He started walking back to the house. "Chloe? Chloe!" he snapped, trying to wake her up. "Chloe! Wake up, Chloe!"

He shook her lightly, then put her head against his chest to hold the jacket against her head. Xavier opened the door to let Derek and Chloe inside. Derek put her softly on the couch, keeping the jacket under her head and putting a blanket over her to keep her warm.

"Stay with her." he ordered. Xavier crouched by her side, keeping more pressure on her head, finding that the skull wasn't cracked but the cut was bad. He was overcome with guilt about not staying with her, and took her hand.

Derek came back and picked up Chloe, and carried her into the bathroom where he'd put some extra towels and a bottle of water. he held her head over the sink and poured some water over the cut. "her skull isn't cracked. That's good. It's just a bad cut." he muttered. "Go get Simon and Chloe. Have them try to call Andrew to find out where better bandages are." he said. Xavier left. "Chloe, come on..."

He put down the water and checked for a pulse. it was there but she still didn't respond. He held her tighter against him and carefully rinsed out the cut of dirt. He got the dried blood of her hair. The blood has slowed to almost nothing, but he kept the water running slowly. he took a small rag and rubbed the blood off her face. she cringed but didn't say anything.

"Chloe?!" he asked, stopping the water. she still didn't respond. this was going to drive him off the edge if she didn't wake up soon.

What was taking Xavier so long? he wrapped her head in a towel to keep from dripping water everywhere and catch any more blood and brought her back to the couch. He held her in his lap, playing with her hand. He kept washing off the dried blood from her arms. Simon and Tori came down, the phone on Andrew's ear waiting for Andrew to pick up. He cursed and dialed again. Tori rushed to sit next to her and took her hand.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, i think. It'd be better if she'd wake up." Derek replied. "This could've happened to her when you hit her with that brick. Or worse. She could've actually cracked her head open." he said, still holding her hand. He pulled her tighter to him. "Chloe wake up...." he pressured, taking the towel off her head. "Simon if he's not answering check the obvious places for first aid stuff. You take his bathroom. Tori you go check the kitchen."

They moved quickly to look, leaving Derek alone with Chloe's body again. she finally stirred, and he propped her up. her eyes opened slightly, blinked back the lights. "Morning." he whispered.

..........DP............

I blinked, looking up to see Derek staring down at me, looking terrified, and I found myself curled in his arms. there was something on my head. "Derek? wh- where's Xavier?" I asked. "Is he alright?"

"He's dead already. You don't need to worry about him. He saved you though." Derek whispered.

"What's on my head?"

"A towel. You hit your head pretty hard on a rock. What happened? Xavier said you got attacked." he looked scared still, but relieved that I was awake. How long had I been out? I suddenly remembered who had pushed me into the rock.

"Liam and Ramon. I stabbed Liam. He didn't like it, and they pushed me..." I started. "Where are they?" I asked, panicking.

"Xavier attacked them. He saved your life, Chloe. Then he came and got me. I washed off the cut and got all the blood off your face and out of your hair. I don't know where he went though..." he said, I started focusing, even though it hurt, and pulled Xavier to me. He jumped when he felt me pulling him.

"Chloe? Are you ok?" he asked. He went down on his knees and took my hand. "I'm so sorry. I should've stayed with you. I was stupid. This is my fault...."

"Xavier, it's ok. Thank you." I said, cutting him off. "How'd you get them to leave me alone?"

"Apparently my half demon is kicking in. I ripped them to pieces." he said, holding up his hand. His nails had grown sharp, and his eyes were much darker than they'd been before. "Still, I'm sorry. I shouldn't... I know, shut up." he said, reading my look.

"Thank you, Xavier." I said, moving slowly, attempting to kiss his cheek.

"It's nothing. I'm at your service, m'lady. Just think of me as your knight in shining armor."

* * *

**Heyy ppl, whatd you think? I like this chapter. I think this is my best yet. sadly it must come to an end. i have to clean. damn. not looking forward to it. so let me know what you think! I think it;s pretty good, but thats just me. Since people were bleeding and I wrote it pretty well. Thank for reading pps! **

**I'l get one more chapter up then idk about sunday since its easter and I have church and packing and stuff cuz we leave at two in the morning on monday. send me emails tho and I'll say hi to mickey for you! lol TTYL my pps ~Amanda**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyy. so, I leave for Disney soon. Hoping to find lots of mail. *wink wink* lol so I've heard lots of its greats about the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I did too. I missed writing violence...XD **

**omg 10 chapters! and I haven't given up on this thing yet. lol I always have something to celebrate. thank you guys for following me in this story. thanks so much. youre amazing!!! Holy crap I woke up at like 8 this morning checked my email and I had 14 reviews/ alerts you guys are amazing at making a girl feel amazing! who needs drugs to get high I got you guys. lol and one of my fave authors posted 2 chappies. woot.**

**Story chick7272::: sorry, I guess it is a little unclear about Xavier's age. I'm going to explain this as best I can. Cuz it is a little hard to explain. Xavier died when he was 16. So, technically, he's still 16. He died when Tori, Simon, Derek, and Chloe were all 4 or 5, as he says in chapter.... 4. That means there has been an... lets go with 11 year gap. (I'm not going into seasons and what time of year he died and when his bday is and yadda yadda yadda) that means, if he HADN'T died, (which would be no fun cuz, seriously?) he would be 27. So he's 16. but supposed to be about 27. does that make sense? Anyways, thanks for the review! **

**special authors note: I'm really sorry about all the typos. I didn't realize just how many there were until I read ch.9. Especially the mixing up the names. I promise to edit more carefully. And to never plan while writing again. I was thinking 'hes calling andrew hes calling andrew hes calling andrew' and called Simon Andrew. sorry. It was ugly. If this was someone elses story and I was reading it I'd be screaming SPELLCHECK!!!! now I feel bad. I'm really sorry. Tell me if it gets better. But this really shows how great you guys are to ignore all those. That, or I'm just OCD about grammar. (I think its both.)**

**anyways! Thanks:::: Theeyeoftheteapot (wow x10), Jessi5662Souza, BMX2, JamieKayHuntt, xXGhOsTXx, 1997icey10, StarkLove, Leah Hunter, xXSadistic BarbieXx, 666jazzy, story chick7272, Sharpest Satire, and AliceCullen97 for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! welcome to all you pps just jumping in at this point in my story.**

**this chapter might be a little weird. with her head injury, Chloe is currently out of commision. A girl sitting in bed alone... lame. Time to bother Derek. this will be fun... OOH OOH BTW THIS IS A THEME CHAPTER. I have placed well timed jokes throughout. they are all very... well, you can figure it out.**

**Um... I don't know what to write now. How about the chapter?**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 10_

I lay in bed, my head wrapped tightly, as I had been for two days now. Life sucks when you can't get up without a panicked 'Where are you going?!' or 'Chloe be careful let me help you!'. At least they trust me to sleep now. The first night I was woken up every fifteen minutes. They were nervous abut a concussion. I told them numerous times, I had hit my head before and been fine. Tori stayed quiet about this. Derek would have none of it, and Xavier even less. He told me several times how sorry he was and I continued to tell him everything was fine and that I didn't blame him. Maybe stabbing Liam had been a mistake. Maybe I should have just screamed bloody murder and hoped that Derek would hear me in addition to Xavier. Or maybe they wouldn't and i'd be being held hostage so they could take Derek somewhere. None of these choices suited me, not that it mattered anymore. Liam and Ramon were gone, and hopefully had learned that if they came back they'd be attacked by... well, what they thought was nothing. They'd be attacked by my so- called 'knight in shining armor'. And a large, suddenly more territorial than normal werewolf. And a sorcerer. And a witch. Friends have an amazing way at making you feel loved.

Tori sat with me in our room, Xavier on the end of the bed, Tori laying down next to me. We were talking, which felt strange since she had been right and I normally didn't gossip. I guess when you're trapped in bed by four supernatural friends you resort to extremes for some entertainment. We currently talked about the creation of old people olympics.

"No, bitching should totally be a sport. Once you're that age you can do that, because it's not like anyone's really going to say 'hey you old lady! Shut up!' And they don't have to do it to get what they want, because at that age they've earned it. That can only mean they're doing it just to do it. People just give it to them." Tori argued. "And come on, like you don't want to watch! Even you would find it entertaining!"

"Chloe wouldn't mind watching someone give what exactly?" Simon asked. he was smiling widely. "I took her to be a little less... open, than that. But I guess if she's not the one giving it." Xavier burst out laughing at that. Such a perverse little dead guy. But I guess when you're dead you gotta get your fun somewhere.

"Tori said I would find an old person bitching contest entertaining. I have to say, it would be funny, but it shouldn't qualify as a sport in the old people olympics." I said, staring at her. "Now getting up after you've fallen, that would be good."

"Yeah... old people screaming at each other over watching some person haul themselves off the floor...." Simon said, weighing the options with his hands.

"No more 'help, I can't get up!' they get to pull themselves up. show their bodies can stand the test of time. " I said, trying to force him into seeing my way.

"It's old people screaming at each other, Simon, come on!" Tori said.

"I'd watch them both, So I don't think I'm one to judge." he said. "Am I welcome too? Or is this a 2 person party?" he stared at us expectantly.

"The more the merrier. Welcome to my new home. The most boring place ever." I said, scooting closer to the edge of the bed. Tori was practically on top of me, and Simon laid down next to her. "This is cozy."

"It sure looks cozy..." Derek said from the doorway. I jumped, not having been paying attention, and went off the side of the bed. "Chloe!" he snapped, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. I'm good. I didn't hit my head. It's all good." I said, sitting up. I pulled myself back onto the bed, clinging even closer to Tori. "Could we push this up against the wall? It'd be a lot easier to fit five people on the bed."

"Five?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm assuming you're staying. And it's considered impolite to sit on Xavier. Or so he says." I replied. I got back up and went around the bed, pulling off Simon and dumping him on the floor with a loud thump and a well placed 'Hey!' Tori got up and jumped over him.

"Ok, apparently I'm staying. I just heard something about a 2 person party in a bedroom from Simon. And well, you know who that left." he said, looking at the wall.

He pushed the bed against it, and we piled back on. I wasn't sure how long until the old box spring gave out. Tori and I lay on the bed across Derek and Simon's legs. Xavier sat inbetween me and Tori, his arm over our shoulders, listening. He didn't feel like writing, so I put in his comments where he wanted them. I was happy being injured if this is what it meant. juggling them all as seperate friends didn't work out too well. This, I could handle. After a few hours of discussing the very fictional old people olympics, Derek and Simon left for their room. Tori went to her own bed across the room. Eventually I drifted off to sleep too.

..........DP........

Simon and Derek sat in their room, reading and drawing, respectively. It was quiet, and both jumped slightly at a small knock on the door. both knew who they wanted to be at the door, who they expected to be at the door. Tori stuck her head in, surprising both of them.

"Did I wake either of you up?" she asked. "Your light was on..."

"Nope. Surprised us, though." Simon said, putting down his pens. "Whats up?"

"Chloe's asleep, so I have no one to talk to. And Xavier left. He's still all mopey because of what happened." she said, stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"He knows its not his fault. And she's only alive because he came back. He needs to move on." Derek said, not looking up from his book.

"Thats the only reason your letting him stay here. because he did go back for her. Otherwise you would have made him leave." Tori replied.

"Of course."

"You didn't go after Liam and Ramon. Why not?" Tori speculated. "I mean after you got her inside and to stop bleeding."

"They were long gone."

"They were bleeding. You couldn't follow the blood trail? Xavier said he cut them up pretty good." she said.

"Chloe needed me here. Not out chasing them. It doesn't matter now."

"Could you stop reading?! At least Simon has the decency to stop drawing when I'm talking to him!" she snapped. he glared at her, and shut the book, keeping his finger in the pages. She turned to Simon, who had gone back to drawing. "Thanks for the back up." she retorted when she saw he had completely undermined her.

"No problem." he said, putting the lid back on the pen. he was smiling and turned back to her. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to Derek. I don't mind if you're here, you might, Derek might, but it isn't my problem so you guys figure it out. Derek's the genius I'm sure he can figure this out." she said. She looked at him knowingly and he immediately figured out why she of all people would want to talk to him. His glare darkened but she still looked unafraid.

"Why would you want to talk to Derek?" Simon asked. "You've never wanted to before."

"Tori get out. I'm not talking to you about that." Derek snapped.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Ok I got what I wanted so goodnight." she said, smiling. Derek didn't look happy with her conclusion, but knew that there was nothing to do about it now. She left the room as quietly as she came in, but with a happier step. Derek waited to hear her door close.

"What was that about?" Simon asked, looking at his brother.

"Nothing." Derek grunted in reply. He opened his book in hopes that his brother would at least be able to tell when to let thigs go with him, after his failure with Chloe.

"You like her. I'm fine with it. You could've talked about it in front of me." he said, turning back to his drawing. Nope. he was still completely oblivious.

"Tori?! You think I like Tori?!" Derek snapped. Maybe he _should_ have his brother checked out. Something has obviously snapped in his head.

"What? No! Why the hell would I get that idea? ...Chloe. You like Chloe. I'm fine with it." he said, bringing down his volume.

"...So?" he muttered, unhappy with the fact that his brother had found out. Simon going after Chloe caused some sort of rift in their relationship, at least to him. Something about him and Chloe just... frustrated him. Infuriated him. Saddened him. This was either going to fix that all or make it ten times worse. It wasn't a gamble he wanted to take, but damned Tori went and ruined that.

"I don't care. I'm just saying. You should go after her." he said. He smiled at Derek, who looked completely taken back.

"No, you can. She'd rather be with you." Derek lied. He knew she didn't want that but she'd be happier with him. Wouldn't she?

"No. Xavier talked to me. Told me how much of a jerk I had been. How blind I am. Yeah... I'm going to back off. Go ahead. I think she'd rather be with you anyways. But thats just me." he said, smiling at his brother. "Just go with it, ok? She's yours."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Yup. All yours. I get the next one, though." Simon said, laughing. "You want the light on still? I was going to bed."

"Go ahead. I don't need it."

With that Simon flicked the lights off and they both went to sleep, both happy but for very different reasons.

...........DP.........

I woke up early the next morning, and got up to check my cut. It looked like it was healing nicely. I took a shower, frustrated with washing my hair because shampoo stung. I went downstairs in my lounge pants and slippers, my hair still wet, messy and clinging to my face, wearing one of my grandma's old shirts. It proudly used a doll to proclaim how much I loved her. I wondered what she'd say if she saw me. I didn't really want to find out. I set to making french toast, wanting actual food badly. I took out the platter and started cooking, putting the pieces down as I finished them. Derek and Simon came down a half an hour later.

"Good morning." I said happily.

"I'm not sure where to start with this. You can make french toast?" Simon asked, putting a few pieces on a plate.

"Its a mix of eggs, milk, and vanilla. Dip bread in, put on pan. Is that supposed to be hard?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I don't know. I just never took you to know how to cook since you usually do toast and an apple." he replied. "It's good."

"Thanks." I smiled, and continued. I was almost done. "I made a lot. I know you guys eat a lot. Plus I'll have breakfast tomorrow."

"Why'd you take off the bandages?" Derek asked. He'd been looking at my head while Simon and I talked.

"So I could take a shower. Could you back up? The stove is hot." I said, not missing a beat. I was proud of my improvement on my stuttering around him.

"Why didn't you put them back on?" he asked, taking his own stack.

"I didn't want to. And I don't plan too, so if you want them back you'll have to pin me down to do it." I replied. I finished, and turned off the flame. I rinsed out the bowl and quickly cleared off the counter. I took my own breakfast, and sat down between the eating boys. Both looked happy, which made me proud.

"I could do that." Derek said. I ignored what immediately popped in my head.

"But I know you won't. That's the thing." I said. He nodded slowly.

We sat quietly eating. I finished my two pieces and went to put the rest of the stuff away. I left out a plate of french toast and put the rest in the fridge. I washed off the platter and the bowl, and put them away. They still didn't say anything.

"I think I'm gonna go back out to practice. I'm under orders to put animals back before they cross a line. Without talking." I said, smiling.

"I'm going with you this time." Derek said.

"You don't have to. I'll have Xavier. And I'm getting better at raising things. I can take care of myself." I said. I was only hoping he'd go for it. No such luck.

"And look at what happened last time I let you go out alone. You can go as long as I go with you." he said, standing up. He was really intimidating when he was stubborn. I felt a little pang of nervousness and something else.

"Who said it was up to you?" I retorted.

"I did. And I know I can stop you if I have to. So, either I go with you or you stay here. I'm not letting that-" he pointed at my head "happen again."

I hate it when he has a point. He can easily stop me. Theres no sneaking out to get by him. And if I had let him come last time I probably wouldn't have a huge cut on my head now. "Fine..." I muttered. "But you're not in charge of me."

I left the room to get dressed, searching for Xavier and pulling him after me. I knew he wouldn't go for not having Derek come, so I didn't try.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Simon said, smiling.

* * *

**This chapter wreaks filler, doesn't it? Its kind of hard since I can't magically make her ok like she didn't nail her head on a rock. I think the next chappies gonna be pretty short. I'll try to work in some easter. lol interesting. I hope theres less mistakes in here. I hope it works. I'm at a bit of a roadblock. I don't want to just immediately move on to the next big part I need some downtime to put in the climax... so I'm working on my pairings and making her heal. And enhancing her powers. Then we get back to ass kicking. lol ;) I'm trying to move away from just focusing on Chloe and I'm toning down on Xavier. He'll be back since he's gotten quite popular. lol how could you not love him? anyways, let me know what you think. I'm sorry It looks like I'm just trying to kill time... even though I'm kind of doing that. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews. I mean holy crap 67 reviews. sorry if the cursing is too much. I'm trying to keep it toned down (for me this is way toned down. I havent dropped one f- bomb so I'm doing good.) I'm scare dof insulting anyone but I don't want to be too chaste since there is light swearing in the book. Thanks pps. ~Amanda**

**ps- you should have the old people olympics conversation with your friends. it's a fun one. me and my friend made up ten events. lol we might go to japan and start it. (not really)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heyy wassup pps? so as you all know I leave tonight. At two in the friggin morning. Theres a lot of what you guys have been asking for in here. Emails might convince me to take this all a bit further? You'll understand after lol. But still, lots of Xavier kicking ass. Liam and Ramon are back. And I'm stepping up my Chlerek. That pretty much sums up all your wishes. lol I hope you all like it. btw I realized something. I have HUGE authors notes at the beginning of my chapters. Does that bug anyone? Or do you just skip them. (I'm pretty sure you all just skip them)**

**anyhoo, holy crap nearly 2000 hits. you guys rock. Thank you::: black shadow star, Summer, Leah Hunter, Sharpest Satire, HystericalMess, and Jaimekayhuntt for all the reviews, faves, alerts, and support! I'm going to miss hearing from you all. Whats more important, working on updating or replying to reviews and stuff? Because if youd rather me just update I'll spend my time writing and reply to you all after I get back.**

**Anyways, I'm starting this thing at one in the morning. Technically, happy easter! (I just got back from a three hour mass and reception. omg I almost cried these ppl got baptized and... I know you want me to shut up and get to writing.) excuse any OOC- ness in the beginning, I'm a lil tired and still pissed off at my sister. where the hell does a 7 year old get off on calling me fat, I ask you??**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 11_

I sat in my room, tugging on my clothes, complaining to Xavier. I loved him just for the fact that he'd listen to my pointless griping. It was hard to find one who did that. He sat on the bed, facing away from me like I'd asked him to while I'd changed, and spoke every so often.

"Where does he find the right to control when I can and can't go to practice? He is not my father!" I fumed. "I can take care of myself. And I'll have you. I'll just stay with you this time, it's not a big deal! You saved me last time, but come on!"

"I want him to come, Chloe. I may have saved you but you still could have died because of my mistake. I don't care if you stay with me the entire time, I'm not letting you get hurt again. If that means letting Wolfie tag along then so be it. Besides, he was scared too. You may not realize it, Chloe, but he was terrified. He really thought he was losing you. And that made him mad. He can't stand the thought of losing you, less than I can even." Xavier said. "Good to turn back?"

"yeah. So? Simon and Tori were scared too! They aren't going around saying what I can and can't do! He's been so territorial, whats up with it? He knows where I'll be, about how long I'll be gone, what I'll be doing, who I'll be with... I just can't understand where he gets off on it! I mean, I'm fine with him coming, but the fact that he's trying to control it all... it's not right! And I won't always have him to help me calm down and focus on whatever it is I'm dealing with, I need to be able to do it on my own, is that so hard to understand?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you with all this. I'm really sorry my problems should stay my problems." I muttered. He wrapped his arms around me for a tight hug that I couldn't return.

"Because, sweetie, he's not like Simon and Tori. One, he actually has the power to stop you. The boy is huge. He could stop you in his sleep. Two... Chloe, I really do hate that I'm actually having to tell you this, but he likes you. Like, _like you_, likes you. Sweetie he's crazy about you and you scared the freaking shit out of him. So just go with it. Ok? If not for me, for him. So he can relax and know you're safe. because you are too important to lose to him, ok? And, possibly more important, I really don't want to be on his bad side so I'm having to say he can come." Xavier said. I didn't really hear much past the 'likes you' part. Part of me was ecstatic while the other was all 'pssh yeah right that is not funny you sonofa...'

I didn't bother with trying to argue with Xavier. I wasn't winning. There was no win in this situation, except for the slim possibilty that Derek actually did like me. I didn't like the feeling of being backed into a corner, it sucked. I trudged back downstairs with Xavier right behind me, for once. I sat down on the couch, pretty solid about where I stood in the argument, until Derek walked in. Then, my mind shorted out.

"When are we going?" he asked.

"A-anytime." I said, trying to focus. this practice was going to suck. I was going to suck this time; there was no way I'd get whatever thing back down after raising it. Not with how flustered I'd be with Derek sitting right behind me, especially if it was like last time.

"Lets go now." Xavier said.

"Sure." I replied. "We're going now. You coming?" I asked Derek. he scowled at me.

We walked out towards the woods, and it didn't take Xavier long at all to find a fox. I knew how it had died, obviously, seeing as it had one major cut down its back and little bites out of it, as if it had been tested to see if it was any good. I could see the broken spine running down its back.

"Liam and Ramon." Derek said.

"Yup."

"That could've been you." he said, hand just touching my back. I jumped at the gentle touch, and fought to keep posture.

"I would've ben a crappy hostage then. They wanted me to get to you. They said so. Killing me wouldn't have helped them much. I'm not going to think what else they would have used me for though." I said, looking at the fox. Xavier carried it with him, and we stopped just short of the clearing. he placed it on the ground, and drew the line.

"You can do this, ok? Now you have me and Wolfie. You are so strong, Chloe, I know you can. Just wake him up, then set him free. ok?" Xavier asked.

"Ok..." I replied.

I focused on the fox, quickly pulling it's spirit back into his body. I opened my eyes to check, and he... she... it was up limping around, looking at me, wondering why on earth I wanted it back. I shifted my focus to calming it down, whispering to it every once in a while, and it stopped just short of the line. I metally reached out towards it, and the spirit just fell from the body and left. I looked back to the corpse, laying curled in a ball, back to being dead. I was surprised how easy it'd been this time.

"Good job, Chloe. Do you want to practice more or do you want to go in, since you passed and can be done for the day." Xavier said, squeezing my hand.

"I'll keep practicing. you go get something else." I said, smiling at him.

He got up and left, taking the fox with him. Derek put his hands on my waist, and squeezed. this was new for him, he usually wasn't so forward. I leaned back on him, tired. he didn't seem to expect it but didn't move me. he was comfortable and warm, just like I remembered him to be, but I didn't stay on him too long. I got up, and went towards the clearing.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following me.

"The clearing. Xavier left my knife." I replied. "And I want to see how bad it is. See how much of it will come back to me."

"Chloe, wait. you don't know what it looks like..." he started. too late, I was in it, and was shocked at the amount of blood all over the trees and ground. I saw the blood spot on the rock from where my head had hit it. I picked up my knife, and went to sit on the rock. It all started coming back to me, unfortunately. "Come on. You don't have to stay here." he said.

"No. I don't mind" I replied, sitting on the rock, avoiding the blood. "I was sitting there, playing in the dirt since I was bored. Then... I thought I heard Xavier. I turned, and found Liam. I backed into Ramon..." I started. Derek sat on the other side of the rock. "Ramon pushed me into Liam, who said 'more for me' in this really creepy voice, then started getting a l-l-little h-handsy..." I kept going trying not to get to mad. Derek looked furious by now. "I-I-I st-stabbed him in the side. Then he called me a st-st-st-stupid l-l-little b-bitch, and Ramon threw me into the rock... I-I guess then Xavier came and took care of them. Then he got you."

"Did he touch you?" he asked.

"Not much. I'm fine. It wasn't bad." I said. "I mean, if he had taken me it would've been a lot worse."

"I don't care. Come on. Get Xavier. We're going after them." he said, getting up. "Now. After Xavier gets here you're going back to the house. Got it? No arguing." he snapped.

"No, I'm going with you." I said, summoning Xavier.

"No, you aren't. You're going to go to the house where you'll be safe." he said, looking at me seriously. Xavier popped up by my side.

"No, I'm not! I have much more reason to be mad at them. I'm going with you, and unless you're bringing me back to the house, kicking and screaming the entire way, you won't get me to go back." I said, glaring up at him. This was one of those times I wished I was taller so maybe I wouldn't like quite as intimidating as a puppy in a christmas collar. Of course I'd never look scary in the least to Derek, but still.

"Chloe, just go. I'm not going to bring you. If you get hurt..." he started.

"But I won't!" I snapped.

"That's what you said last time! And I was stupid and let it happen. If that happens to you again I am never going to forgive myself. Because I let it happen by you coming." he said, stepping closer to try to back me out of the clearing towards the house. I didn't budge.

"I'm not you're responsibilty! I can take care of myself, Derek! You don't have to watch over me all the time!"

"Yes I do!"

"Why the hell would you think that?! I never asked you to protect me!"

"Because you're too important to me to not watch over you!" he snapped. I stopped (excuse the pun) dead in my tracks when he said that. "god dammit Chloe I'm not going to let you go and put yourself into danger again because if I can't protect you..." he stopped, loking sad. "Please, just go back to the house."

"No, I'm not Derek. Because you are too important to me to get hurt over my screw up. So you are just going to have to deal with it. We'll talk later, ok?" I asked.

"You know I'm here, right?" Xavier asked. I shrieked, jumping into Derek. "Well that was interesting."

"What? What is it?" Derek asked, looking panicked.

"Just Xavier. Hi. How long were you there?" I asked.

"You simmoned me like 5 minutes ago. I've been here the whole time. Nice argument, by the way. Finding a way to beat the genius, not bad." he said. "And I told you so."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever. So, we're apparently hunting Liam and Ramon. You in?" I asked, climbing off Derek.

"Eh, what the hell. I'm in." he replied. "I'd love to dig my nails into those guys again."

We started walking, and I watched as Derek tracked the blood that was everywhere. Hell I didn't even need him I could have found them by myself witht he amount of blood they left behind. Xavier ripped them up good. I thought about Derek had said. How important I was to him. So... where did that put us? I knew we had been putting off a serious conversation for a while now, but it just got a lot more serious and a lot more necessary. He looked serious, completely intent on topping Xavier's perfomance two days ago. he stopped, and motioned for me to be quiet.

"We'll be there soon. Are you sure you don't want to go back? Because I don't know whats going to happpen here in this." he said, touching my waist gently. He looked down at me, conceren etching his eyes and lips.

"I'm going to be here in case you need any help. Because I'm not going to leave you so they can take you for whatever reason they happen to have. You may not want me here but I'm not going to risk you being taken when I could've been there to help." i told him, looking at him seriously. I couldn't tell if he was happy or not, because he seemed to be happy I was backing him up and would be here to help him, but at the same time extremely frustrated with me and himself for being here. I didn't really care.

"Fine. It's not too far away. When you can see it I want you to hide. Know that if you can see them, they can see you. Listen for anything and everything, got it? And please, please, try to stay out of it. Don't come in unless you think it's completely necessary." he pleaded.

"Maybe." he didn't look happy with that answer. "I could've said no." he rolled his eyes and turned to continue walking. I stayed behind him, and Xavier was next to me, holding my hand. He kept telling me he wouldn't stand a repeat of two days ago and that he wouldn't leave my side, and there was nothing I could do to get him to shut up since I was told to start being quiet.

We came up on the camp after a few more minutes of walking, and we stopped, crouching behind some bushes downwind. Derek was going to circle the camp out to make sure they weren't anywhere in the woods. Xavier would go check out the camp, maybe do a little damage, take some stuff, and then come chack in. I was to stay put. If I moved, Derek would indeed carry me back to the house, gagged with my feet tied to keep me from kicking and screaming, and leave me there under Simon and Tori's watch. That threat sounded pretty scary, so I stayed put. Derek left, still unbelievably quiet for his size. Xavier left, going about the camp, peaking in boxes, looking in the tent. He came back laughing.

"They're passed out. Like, completely gone. This will be easy." he said. I pinched back laughter and nodded. he left again, and came back with a bigger and better pocket knife for me. I took it gratefully, and slipped it into my pocket.

I started thinking about what we could do to them. With them as asleep as they were I could easily get to them. I thought about sicking something big on them. They didn't know I was another supernatural yet, and I'd love the expression when they found out I was. I whispered it to Xavier, and he laughed, and ran to get a dead animal he saw a few feet back. He came back with a bobcat's corpse. It was recently killed, and by none other than Liam and Ramon, obviously. This thing would not be happy to see them again. I liked that.

Xavier held the corpse and told me some things to remember when using the corpse as a weapon, like how to make sure it knew who to attack. That was pretty important. I was listening when I saw Derek start creeping into the campsite, so I stood up and waved him over. he glared when he saw me stand up, like I mus have been crazy for doing that, but he still came over.

"What? What is that?" he asked, notcing the smell of the dead cat.

"Bobcat." i said matter- of- factly.

"Dinner." Xavier said at the same time as me. I stifled giggles at his joke.

"Anyways, they're passed out in the tent. I can use this thing as some of my own backup, and I have a new knife, and I have Xavier, can I please do something?" I asked. "I know you said that with more experience they'd have you for sure."

he looked at me, upset that I remembered our conversation from when we first met Ramon and Liam. Like I could forget. he knew I had him backed in a corner, and I knew he couldn't say no. "...Fine. but if you get hurt..."

"I'll be fine. I promise, ok?" I replied, putting my hand on his knee. his hand fell on top of it, grasped it, and gave a light squeeze. my heart started running circles. "Do you want to wake thm up, or should we lock them in their with Xavier and let them break out, then attack?"

"I like that idea." Xavier said. "It's not up to me though, is it?"

"No it isn't." I replied, looking over my shoulder so Derek would know I wasn't talking to him.

"I want to. You stay back here for now. when they're out come and get in it. ok?" he said.

"Ok." he gave my hand one last squeeze, then left to go give Liam and Ramon their wake up call.

I didn't watch the first part of the fight, but I sure heard a lot of very surprised yelling from the tent. no one could get out, so the whole big blue thing rolled a few times before finally stopping when they ripped a hole and fell through it. Derek was bleeding, making me angrier than I had been in a while. I jumped out, and Xavier laid down the bobcat next t me. It didn't take Liam long to spot me, and he left ramon to Derek. I started getting nervous as he walked to wards me, bleeding and limping, unable to walk straight, smiling evilly at me as blood dripped from his split lip. when he was a few paces away, i looke dat the corpse next to me, calling it back to life. I slipped the spirit back into the body and it stood up, shocking Liam. He looked trully scared when that thing got up and looked him right in the eye.

"You're a necromancer?" he asked, shocked.

"yeah. And you're an asshole." i muttered, ready to really hurt him. I sent th bobcat after him, which jumped on him with claws out. "Xavier, go help Derek." I snapped. he looked torn, but eventually did. The last thing I saw was Xavier ripped through ramon's back.

I took out my new knife, really his knife, and flew at him. I knew that with the bobcat distracting him, I'd have a small chance to land some dirty blows. I aimed my knife for his stomach, but the dead bobcat didn't prove to be enough and he pushed me off, sending me flying backwards onto my butt. I glared at him, and got back up, summonging anything else in the general area. A fox, owl, and some squirrels came to answer my call. I started feeling tired, but shoved it to the back of my mind. They all jumped on Liam, who was definitely more distracted this time. He wasn't used to dead things crawling on him and biting and scratching him. eventually he pushed them all off, and started heading for me. I focused quickly on releasing the souls, watching them all fall one by one. Then Liam was on me, pinning me to the ground, his breath terrible on my face.

"So, cutie, you think that a couple dead forest friends can help you?" he asked. his hand cupped my cheek, making my mind go into hyperdrive with worry. I noticed which arm he had let go of- the one with the knife. He really was stupid...

I slowly lifted it, and drove it straight into his side. The last time I did this I ended up unconscious bleeding on the ground with a dead half demon attacking on my behalf. I was determined not to let that happen again. I probably shouldn't go down that path. He didn't expect this stab, and while he was paying attantion to his bleeding side wound I launched my knee straight into his jewels. I wasn't sure what was more painful, stabbing him or kneeing him. The combination was definitely enough for him to roll right off me though. I got on top of him, pinning him down, holding my knife to his throat. I wasn't completely sure how I got to the point of pinning him down (of sorts- he was twice my size and definitely strong enough to launch me off him). I pushed the knife into his throat, threatening him to move.

"Derek!" I shouted. He and Xavier were finishing up Liam, who was extremely cut, beaten, bruised, and bloody. He looked over me, looking ready to help me. He looked genuinely shocked at what he found.

"Holy shit..." he said, very clearly, coming towards me. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Knife in the side, knee in the balls." I said, not looking up from Liam. He growled at me, so I pressed the knife deeper into his throat, finally slicing through the skin. A small trickle of blood began to drip to the ground. "Worked magic. Who says I need actual training? I can just fight dirty."

"Well then..." he started.

"Whoa dude, don't piss her off." Xavier said. "He sure knows how to pick'em."

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped. "I thought you were on my side in this!"

"I know. but now I think maybe you have a chance at beating him. 'Cuz if you can take down this bastard you can take down Wolfie."

"I would never stab Derek. Or knee him." I retorted. "Or hold him at knife point. Now this bastard... that's a different story. By the way, how'd I do with my summoning and releasing?"

"A plus plus plus. From what I saw you did amazing." he said. "Good use of the animals while keeping them focused then releasing them properly to your advantage. Technically flawless. I should put you under pressure more often." he joked.

"Thanks. So, looks like you'll have to put together some more lesson plans."

"Looks like it."

"You wanna grab this guy? See what he wants?" I asked Derek. He was still shocked that I had actually pinned him down. Liam started moving, and I punched him in the stomach. I waved the knife in his face again then put it back against his neck.

"Uh... sure." he muttered. He went to get some rope, ordering Xavier to watch him.

"The Edison Group already knows you're here anyways taking me won't be much help to you anyways, cutie." he said, smiling evilly, eyes running down my body. "And I like it when a girl is on top." he hissed.

"Eew!" I shrieked, cutting down his cheek in reply for his comment.

"What? What'd he do?" Derek asked, running back to me. he pulled me up and picked up Liam by the collar, and punched him with everything he had. "That was for two days ago. Keep your hands off her you stupid son of a bitch." he growled. He picked Liam back up and tied his hands and feet.

"What do you mean the Edison Group knows we're here?" I asked, standing over him.

"What?!" Derek snapped.

"The Edison Group already knows you're here. How do you think we found you?" he laughed.

"You're working with with the Edison Group?" Derek asked.

"No, they just paid us to find you. Give them your whereabouts then they do what they want with you, then we get you back to do what we want with. You and cutie." he said, smiling at Derek with a sick serpent- like stare.

"You're unbelievably stupid. You won't get us back because they'll kill us!" I snapped. he looked dumbfounded. he cursed under his breath.

Derek threw Liam on the ground, and kicked him one last time in the stomach. He looked at me, nervous but proud of me for my success in the fight, and motioned for me to follow him. We walked slowly back to the house, Xavier leaving us alone. I was very grateful that he did, because I actually wanted to be alone with Derek. I wasn't nervous about it, at least it wasn't the same nervousness, and he seemed to have the same feeling.

"So..." he started.

"We'll have to wait on that talk, won't we?" I asked.

"We're going to have to get out of here, soon. Pack today, leave tomorrow? Or is that too much time, do you think?" he looked down at me.

"I wouldn't know. You're the super genius. What makes you comfortable is more often than not what's best for us." I replied, stepping closer to him. He noticed immediately.

"Id say we need to leave by tonight. Don't tell anyone where we're going. Just get the hell out."

"Then we'll do that." I replied, looking up at him.

We continued to walk, in silence, when I noticed how cut up and and bloody he was. I felt guilty for not noticing before. I stared, thinking about how bad they might be, wondering if it would be safe for him to be living on the streets with so many cuts. I worried about the infections that he could get by living there, and wanted to tell him that I wouldn't let him do anything until they were completely bandaged and cleaned.

"I'm fine." he said, startling me. "Sorry. You were staring. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Like that's ever going to happen." I replied, rolling my eyes. "First night on the streets we'll have that talk, ok?"

"We've been needing that talk for a while anyways." he replied, taking hold of my hand hesitantly. I wrapped my hand in his, and din't let go until we could see the house. I only wondered where on earth that put us now, since obviously all that would have to be put on hold. Which absolutely sucked.

* * *

**Well, pps, that the chapter! I leave for the magical world that is Disneyland in... 5 hours. I'll have my laptop with me, so I can work on posting. I'll have something up on Saturday, for sure, unless I die in a car crash since I have my first driving lesson. Scary, right? me, driving on busy roads. with people. I can't keep the car going straight, much less turn or go past 20 miles per hour! I'll let you know how that goes. That's gonna be a looooooong 2 hours. **

**yeah, so, I hope to get lots of emails! I'll be checking my email like every day. I'm having mickey sign my bag w/ my magical silver sharpie! woot! **

**Everything I've heard about poeple wanting is in there, I hope. I'm trying to draw out the end, since technically this is supposed to be near the end. But I think I've got a new twist. That might be a second story though. I haven't decided yet. So, this could be drawing to a close or it could be barely at the half way point. We'll have to find out!**

**Well, thanks for reading, pps! let me know what you think, k? Drop a review, send an email, i don't really care. Just tel me what you think! Thanks again! ~Amanda**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heyy! it is... 1:12 AM monday morning... and everyone is fighting... so I am writing... because if I don't I think I might just go friggin ballistic. I can't believe my mom has the energy to yell at my sibs and still say she wants a nap, since she obviously isn't lacking in too much energy. This has been going on for like an hour. When my sibs fight I just ignore them. It works pretty well. My theory is- If I can hear them over my music, something must be wrong, because they must be screaming to be heard. yeah... we are a family of some messed up people. woot. (as excited as a person at 1:15 in the morning can be)**

**Summer::: I can never reply to your reviews. makes me sad. Anyways, if that is your reaction to my chapters I must be doing something right. Thanks for the review! Definitely up there in the best ones I've gotten. Of course Chloe can kick butt, why should Derek have to do it all for her? I mean, yeah, its entertaining to watch and all, but she's got stuff to prove, too. He should know that she isn't some wimp. Because she's not. Xavier figured that out lol piss her off she'll hold you down with a knife to your throat.**

**Thank YOU::: Sharpest Satire, Angel Girl, Dimitriandrosehathaway, Theeyeoftheteapot, JaimeKayHuntt, JeannaMaria7, N.Z.27, Leah Hunter, Summer, xXGhOsTXx, and Smilin'intherain for all the reviews, faves, alerts, and support! **

**lol I will attempt fun at Disney. only my family could fight to the point my mother cries in disneyland. then again, only my mother could flip out over my dad walking too fast and not having a plan when going about a theme park. To keep myself sane, I shall write.**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 12_

"They _what?!_" Tori asked, shocked and terrified at our news. "Chloe _what?!"_

"I pinned down and held a werewolf at knife point. That isn't so hard to believe, I mean look at this new knife Xavier found me. Even I look a little scary holding this thing." I replied, holding it up.

"No, you look clueless with it. The only scary thing is thinking what you'll get yourself into with it." Derek replied, looking at the 3 inch blade in my hands. I flipped it back closed and pocketed it, rolling my eyes. He was just upset that I proved him wrong. And worried about what I could do to myself with it.

"Ok, back to the point, though I will definitely be getting more information about this later, the Edison Group paid those werewolves to come and find us?" Simon asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yes." Derek replied. "So I think we should pack up and leave tonight. We'll have the cover of night and no one will expect us to leave so quickly. They don't know the first thing about us, obviously, and that we're just as smart as them if not smarter. So we should probably just get out of here because this place isn't safe anymore."

"ok. So, spend the day packing? Lay low, get ready for more time on the streets?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Leave the place without a trace that we've been here, maybe that'll throw them off our trail. Probably not, but a slim chance is better than no chance." Derek replied. He looked extremely serious, going back into super- protective mode. No that he's gone off it in the last day or so.

Tori and Simon nodded, and the meeting just kind of ended itself, with each of us going our own ways to pack. I didn't take too long, just the basics of clothing, then my money, any other personal effects that would obviously be mine, and my bottles of hair dye, since I knew I would have to be redoing my hair quite a few times once we hit the streets again. I went back downstairs and put my bag by the door, and started reorganizing the place to be as close to what it looked like in the begining as my memory could achieve. Xavier and Liz appeared by my side, and started cleaning with me. They asked questions and I answered them, and they answered mine. Apparently they had actually gone on a few dates, but I didn't ask about them since they didn't seem to know where it was heading or if it went into a real relationship or not. I just stored the information away for Tori. But she was right, they were cute together, and I wasn't going to argue that it wasn't very sweet if not cliche that the idea of true love from beyond the grave existed, even though this was far from it. Derek came down a little later, and they left me after a few jokes and good wishes about how the upcoming conversation went.

"You all packed?" I asked, finishing up the last of the dishes.

"Yep." he replied, not looking towards me. He was pouring over some maps at the table.

"What are those?"

"Maps." he replied. well, he may be the king of pointing out the obvious, but he was smart and knew how to put the obvious to use so I wasn't going to argue.

"I can see that. Of...?"

"The general area. Where we are now, places we probably shouldn't go because of The Pack, and probably the next best place for us to go." he said, still never looking up to me. I went up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at the maps. That caught his attention. He met my eyes, and I smiled at him, then he went back to focusing.

"Do you think we'll have time to..." I started.

"Not now, if thats what you mean. I'l wake you up later tonight. We'll talk then, if its safe." he said.

"Ok. You should know now that I can handle myself. You don't have to protect me." I replied.

"Ok. You're right. But you have to understand...."

"I know, Derek. I know. But you don't have to. When I need your help, I'll tell you. But you don't have to worry about me all the time. I don't want you to worry too much." I replied, my hand sliding down his shoulder to his hand. I was nervous about taking his hand, and stopped on his wrist. He took my hand in his own much larger one, making my face heat up.

"...Fine. Don't expect much in the way of that changing, but thanks..." he replied.

He hurriedly let go of my hand, and Simon and Tori came running down a few seconds later with their bags on their backs. We had a few hours until it would be dark, and maybe an hour or two after that. We turned out all the lights in the house, turning the outside into an empty abandoned house. We stayed in the tv room together, talking quietly about our plans. The whole entire plan was laid out, mostly by Derek, which none of us had a problem with. We left around 10:00, sneaking from the back door, and going far around the perimeter of the house to go down the street. We head west, away from where Liam and Ramon had been in case they were waiting for the Edison Group to pick them- and me and Derek- up and take us to their headquarters. We had to get far away from the house, since they didn't expect us to leave until they found Liam and Ramon where we'd left them tied up. Derek guessed we had about a day or so until the Edison Group came to get them. Plenty of time for them to figure out how to get out, but if they left the Edison Group wouldn't be finding them easily. Either way, we had time to get out.

We kept going until two in the morning, then stopped in a small alley. We set up a small temporary camp, and planned to be back up and moving by seven. I laid down in my corner, Xavier and Liz already having checked for the absence of corpses, and went to sleep. I was hoping Derek would wake me up later, so we could talk, but I didn't completely expect it. We'd be going almost nonstop so sleep would be important. Everyone else was out cold when I woke up some time later, but light was just starting to peak in the sky. A few cars went by, and I crept out to the opening of the alley to look at how many people were out. Pretty much the morning rush to work. I guessed it was about 6:30, and decided to let everyone sleep a little more before we should probably pack up and head out. I started packing my stuff, and began cleaning up all our extra stuff from around the alley, packing it into everyones bags. I jumped at a voice behind me.

"Ready for that talk?" Derek asked. He was sitting up, looking at me.

"I've been waiting. Is it safe, with them..." I asked, pointing at Simon and Tori, who were sound asleep snoring. I wasn't sure if they'd budge, but I didn't want to risk it. I knew they'd find out anyways, but they didn't have to be there during the discussion listening.

"They would sleep all day if we let them. It's safe." he replied, getting uo and moving to sit next to me. My heart jumped a few paces, and I knew he could hear it, which sent more blood pouring into my face.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked, sitting back against the wall and turning to look at him.

"...About what I said in the woods, about losing you..." he started.

"I meant what I said... I don't... I just can't stand... Oh, sorry. Go on." I said, realizing I had interrupted him.

"I did too. You don't realize just how important you are to me. I know you get annoyed with it- I heard you yelling at Xavier- but I can't help it... Part of it is from being a werewolf, but I really just can't stand the thought of you being hurt when I know that there's something i can do to stop it." he said, his fingers tracing around the cut on my head. He still looked mad when he saw it.

"I feel the same way. You get hurt trying to protect me, and I feel just as guilty because I don't think that you should have to. That's the part that you aren't seeming to get. There are plenty of things I could have done to prevent this-" I pointed at my head "-but I didn't. That's my fault. I don't want you to get hurt just because I messed up." I replied. "I guess.... I just think you don't see that I worry about you, too."

His gaze slowly softened as he listened to my words, and I thought he started to understand just how I felt about having to be rescued by him all the time. Because yes, it was sweet, and he didn't totally think I was clueless, but I'd much rather get hurt than him risking getting taken back to the Edison Group or the Pack to protect me. If I was using this last event as an example. I took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't lash out and say I was crazy and needed to be watched over since I messed up once, albeit that one slip up nearly cost me my life. Ok... maybe that could be used, but I really hoped he wouldn't.

"Ok. I was a jerk about it. I probably could have handled it better... but with Liam and Ramon, and you still wanting to fight even after what happened, and I knew that if I couldn't handle them, and I probably wouldn't, and one got to you... I just didn't want to see what was going to happen. You completely proved me wrong, but I still didn't want to risk..." he stopped short, and I waited to make sure he wasn't going to continue speaking.

"I know. I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to back down. The sad thing is, you don't scare me. So all your intimidation methods aren't going to work. So you're stuck with me." I said, smiling, and leaning on his shoulder. He chuckled, and let his fingers wrap around mine.

"I can still try. But now that I know you'll fight dirty I might back off a little." he joked, looking down at me.

"I'd never do that to you. Other people, yes. But never to you or anyone else I trust." I replied.

The talk ended and I kept my head rested on his shoulder. He let his head rest on mine, and I left a small kiss on his shoulder, and he looked at me, surprised. I smiled at him, nervousness etching my eyes, wondering about his response. I put my head back on his shoulder, falling back to sleep.

.......DP........

"Wasn't that sweet?" Simon asked, looking at Derek from where he laid, no longer asleep.

"How long have you been up?" Derek asked, glaring at him.

"About 5 minutes."he replied, sitting up and smiling. "I was going to give you more time, bro, but from the look on your face I could tell you were'nt getting any further."

Derek flipped him off and turned back to Chloe, asleep on his shoulder, still clinging to his hand. Sure, they'd just had that whole conversation, but now what did they do? It's not like he'd ever really had any experience on what happened after the conversation. And things would run just slightly differently for them, being on the run from a mad supernatural scientist group with plans of killing them both, if Xavier was right. That put things at a stand still for them. It wasn't what he wanted, but there wasn't much else to do. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, and let her get a few more minutes of sleep. She woke up before them and had packed all her stuff, she could rest for a few minutes. He told Simon to wake up Tori and finish packing. They'd have to leave soon before they would be found.

"Wake up. It's time to go." he whispered softly, lifting her head. She blinked, and looked up at him, happy.

........DP.........

We started moving again by 7:30, and we agreed to stop and pick up food in an hour or two. I stopped to get my daily limit from my bank account, and we kept going, heading out of town and trekking towards a new town, a new set of back alleys, but hopefully a safer place. I was more worried about running into more werewolves. I knew Derek might pop a vessel if I insisted on fighting Liam again, and I agreed slightly since I knew that they likelihood of me repeating my performance was less than likely.

Tori and I talked quietly about Liz and Xavier (she was very happy about them) and she wanted every single detail about me and Derek which I didn't really want to give since I knew Derek could hear me and was more than likely listening. I gave her what details I didn't mind Derek hearing about, since he knew it already. But I think she understood that if he was in a good hearing range, so she didn't press me too much. Xavier eventually came into the conversation, since Tori loved him enough to remember a whiteboard and there were few enough people that he could hold on to it and write on his own. We all went into a small diner and ate quickly. We were mostly quiet to keep from drawing attention to ourselves. The place was relatively empty, and I was placed under orders to go and change my hair color again since it was fading and roots had begun to grow, showing I was quite blonde. I locked myself in the bathroom, Tori with me to help and make things go faster since at least one woman in this restaraunt would need it. She chose the color while I got my hair wet, and we applied and let it lit, then washed it out quickly. Thankfully no one came to the door. We met th eboys back at the table, my hood covering my new hair, paid quickly, then went back on the run.

Liz popped up next to me, looking panicked. "They know you're gone. They're coming. and Liam and Ramon are with them." My face went white, and then she vanished, with nothing but "Me and Xavier will stall."

* * *

**I know, that chapter kinda sux. 90 percent of it was written between the hours of 11:30- 2:30 in the morning. So much time in between writing made it kinda hard to keep a single train of thought, I'm sorry. If you want I'l rewrite it. **

**OMGOMGOMG AWESOME DISNEY STORY!!!!! ok so me and my family were waiting to ge into haunted mansion, and right behind me was this guy, easily hitting 6 feet, I mean the dude was huge, and he couldn't have been more than like 17 or something. then he was with his girlfriend (or at least I hope was his girlfriend otherwise I have A LOT of questions for him...) and she was a tiny, umm maybe 5 foot blonde girl. he was at least a head and a half taller than her. I mean he had to hunch and bend his knees to reach her. I swear, to god, I was like 'HOLY CRAPOLA CHLOE AND DEREK OMG' it was hysterical. and we were going into the haunted mansion, which made it even funnier.**

**anyways, we have seen some real famous people, like real people. My dad saw donny osmond, we walked by a crowd of people screaming 'Icarly!! Icarly!!!' but I think that was a prank, since it was a huge group with cameras already out and up, and when my dad was on thunder mountain they saw justin bieber. yup...**

**anyways, I won't have really any more time to write. tomorrow is reserved only for me and my boyfriend, as we will be celebrating a year and a half together. (Even though its at the end of the month but our weekeds are full. well, mine are, since I have all sorts of confirmation stuff going on, and my actual confirmation is on our anniversary.) I always find something to celebrate, don't I? lol so, tell me what you think, since I have been told to get off the computer. lol I love this hotel free wifi. XD and since I've pretty much lost my voice I need my hands to talk. so ttyl pps drop a review, maybe, let me know if u want me to rewrite, k? Thnx pps! ~Amanda**


	14. Chapter 13

**Heyy pps! sooo... random unconnected trains of throught worked last chapter apparently... yay! lol. so we're workin on gettin out of this hotel. I love hotels w/ free wifi. I think I said that, but I really really do. Me and my BF had an amazing anniversary. we got a free dessert. thats always awesome. But now my sibs and mom are sick... what a pleasant 7 hour drive we have ahead of us. ..... and no wifi in the car. :( anyhoo, thanks for the reviews. HOLY CRAP NEARLY 100 REVIEWS! I never thought thatd happen for any of my stories. THANK YOU!!!! you guys are soooo awesome I cant thank you all enough. O love you guys. XD**

**Thanks to::::: Ultimate freedom, Sharpest Satire, JamieKayHuntt, not- so- innocenmt011, Leah Hunter, **(one 7 hour car ride later)** xXGhOsTXx, Theeyeoftheteapot, Jeanna Maria7, Surreal27, and LiliaCupcake376 for all the reviews, faves, and alerts!!! **

**soo my family saw more famous ppl! They saw Prince and Paris Jackson. With an entourage of like 10 people. crazy, right? and I wasn't with them.**

**anyways, thanks for all the reviews, since with this chapter I'm going to top 100!!!! holy shit people thats soooo awesome. I never thought that that'd actually happen with, well, any of my stories. and thanks for all the happy anniversaries it was sweet. and my parents said it was irrational to celebrate early we got a free dessert! hell yes. anyways.... hmm.... you guys have dealt with a long enough wait, I'll write now!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 13_

"Oh hell..." I muttered, my pulse tightening and my jaw setting into a hard bone- grinding clench as I hurriedly called for the check. Simon and Derek didn't look happy with my request.

"We're still eating!" Simon said, looking down at his plate.

"Not anymore. The Edison Group is coming. With Ramon and Liam. Xavier and Liz are stalling but that's not going to give us too much time. We'll box it for later but right now we have got to GO." I snapped, shoving the amount of needed cash into the folder with the bill. They looked pancked, and didn't worry about the food, we jut got up and got the hell out.

We walked as fast as we could while trying to keep attention off of us. Our pace didn't slow for a few hours after leaving the diner, until Xavier told me that with some mysteriously slashed tires and engine problems, plus no maps or money, the Edison Group would be set back a few hours. Xavier was very proud of these feats, and vanished to continue the setbacks. He said we should probably keep going but we were at least three hours ahead of them.

By five in the afternoon we were two cities away and stopped to relax. I sat down on a park bench, and Derek sat down close to me. I smiled at him, and he returned with a small one of his own. Liz and Xavier had checked in an hour before, saying the Edison Group was still fixing the cars where they had been left but had found new maps and for the second time gotten more money. I thanked them for more than tripling the amount we'd had on us. They left us alone to watch the Edison Group, very happy with their appointed jobs. Apparently sabotage was an amazing hobby I should look into, at least Xavier says so.

"So, what do we do now? Run forever?" Tori asked, falling on the other side of Derek. "We have to do something."

"Like what? We have no new leads into Simon and Derek's dad. We left Andrew behind at the safe house. We have no one, have you noticed that?" I asked, leaning forward to lok at her around Derek.

"We could find them and end the Edison Group permanently." She retorted.

"Tori, we are four kids who barely know how to use their enhaced powers. They know more about it than we do. We're out numbered, anyways." Simon replied. She rolled her eyes.

"We've handled it before. Plus we have Xavier, who's now able to go all demon- crazy on just about anyone, and Liz is some more help. We can do something. Plus if we find more supernaturals we could shut down the whole group!" She said, getting ahead of herself.

"Tori, get real. Maybe we can handle them, but now they have werewolves." Derek said. "They won't be as easy as last time."

"Chloe could take one of them, I'm sure we could do something. I'm sick of being on the run when I know we could just end it with them!" she snapped. "We aren't as helpless as you guys think we are, we don't have to be running and staying three steps ahead! We've gotten stronger, they don't know about that!"

"And if they do? We don't know how many people they have, how armed they are, how close more of them are for backup, anything about any other resources, we just know that at least me and Derek are scheduled to be killed since we're failed experiments, you don't know what's changed about your status since you ran away too. We might all be pegged to get killed, is it worth the risk? Because if we are, they won't bother with trying to capture us. That's a little more serious than the threat of just being taken back to the lab where we wait for our next chance." I said, looking at her seriously.

"When'd you figure all that out?" Derek asked, looking a little surprised that all that matter- of- fact stuff had just come from me. usually that was his place.

"I've been thinking about it the entire time. I don't like running either." I replied. He nodded, and turned back to Simon and Tori.

"I don't think it's safe to stop running now. I think the best chances we have are to look for Dad, then get to his resources. Then we stand a chance." Derek said.

"I like that plan. Dad should still have all his connections that we can get to if he won't let us." Simon replied, smiling.

"You'd go around your dads back like that?" I asked.

"If we have to. I don't think we'll need to, though." he replied. "I just have no idea how to find him."

"We're on our way already." Derek said, which earned a wide- eyed stare from Simon and me. Tori looked a little less than thrilled at the thought of continued running, but having an actual destination made her happier. "I went through some old files on Andrew's computer. Found some emails from two weeks before we'd gotten there. I traced the address to a place in Pennsylvania. So unless it's a public computer at a library or something, we found him." He was smiling, a real smile this time, excited that he was going to find his dad.

Simon jumped and gave him a hug, which was strange, but understandable. We started walking after that announcement, and it wasn't long until we agreed to get to a bus station and ride the way there, and probably get a map. The ones Derek brought were fine, but not exactly great. And with the money Xavier and Liz had acquired for us, affording a bus to Pennsylvania would be easy. Now finding a good bus station was something else all together.

We walked at a normal pace, instead of the Olympic fast- walking pace we were at before. With the keys somehow disappearing from the Edison Group's now fixed and working cars, the only way they were getting anywhere was through hot wiring. Which I wouldn't mind hearing about, actually, if I believed that they'd lower themselves to do it or actually knew how. The others had laughed when I showed them the keys, very amused with this new prank of Xavier's. He bowed, pleased with his performance, and went back for more. I made a note to leave all sabotage jobs to him in the future.

We walked quietly, stopping to eat around six, and holing up for the night around eight in an old alley behind some huge company building. Simon and Tori were out within 15 minutes, and I sat up awake feeling for corpses. A few rats, which didn't please me, and... a bird, maybe? Pleasant... Derek shifted on my right, and looked up at me from where he lay.

"You should sleep. You're already missing more than a few hours." he said, taking my hand.

"No... theres..." I started, but he laughed quietly.

"You're still worried about a few dead animals? Be happy Xavier isn't here he'd be pissed with you if he knew. All the practice you've done with him would be wasted. You don't have to worry about them, Chloe, you have your summoning under control. I've seen it." he said, trying to gently pull me into laying down. I pulled away.

"That's when I'm awake. I really don't want to find some dead rats running all over me when I wake up." I said, turning away from him, embarrassed since he was right and I shouldn't be scared.

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

"Even if you do you can release them in two seconds flat. I've watched you do it, Chloe, you'll be fine. Just sleep. It's bothering me that you're sitting up awake." he said, again trying to pull me down. I shifted to lay down, not touching him but close to him.

"What's wrong with me being awake?" I asked, looking up at him from where I now lay comfortably curled up in a ball.

"You've already missed out on sleep by staying up to watch over me while I changed, plus with running, you need to sleep. You already know that I won't let anything happen to you." he replied, taking my hand again. "You know..."

I stopped him by leaving a small kiss on his cheek, then turning away from him to sleep. He was right, I didn't need to hear all his reasons, since he probably had plenty. And I was still nervous about the rats but he had a way of reassuring me that just turned my mind completely around. Besides, if he really wanted me to sleep he wouldn't keep me up by going through them all. I didn't need any more proof of how smart he was. He made it very obvious every day.

"You should sleep we're waking up early to go look for your dad tomorrow." I said, smiling as his arm snuck over my waist protectively.

"I know that."

* * *

**Soo... what do you think? I feel like some artist because I want to say its done but I feel like I'm missing something and it is bothering the hell out of me because I can't pinpoint what it is. heehee they're still not together aren't you just dying for that to happen? because they so seem like they are but they're not! **

**hmm... I have a tentative new twist but I'm not sure what you'd say about it, since it's pretty far- fetched. but if I don't put it in this story just got a whole hell of a lot shorter. Like ends within probably five chapters shorter. which I dont want, I want to put it in, but its a pretty out- of- left- field idea. but I don't want to tell you! grr I hate this position. plus the ending just got strange. Maybe just make it a sequel? hmmm.....**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! I have to try and fix my internal clock now, since its almost midnight and school starts on monday. XC... dammit all. school.... chemistry.... worst subject ever I tell you. **

**Hopefully this won't be my last chapter ever. I have my first driving lesson tomorrow. On actual roads. with actual people. With speed limits of more than 20. I am so screwed it's not even funny. I can't keep the car going straight I might actually die tomorrow. I'm scared shitless right now. I am, really. So, in case this is my last post EVAR I'm going to say i love you all, and someone can pick up where I left off if they choose to. I'l have my boyfriend post my death so you know. If not, the story will continue! lol- no seriously its gonna be ugly.**

**so, lots of reviews! send me to my fate of driving happy, at least! lol TTYL PPS! (i hope)**


	15. Chapter 14

**heyy!!! so... I might not die! I think maybe if I tell the dude I'm a really bad driver he might not make me drive on real streets because he'll fear for his life also. I man, the last time I turned I ended up on the curb maybe two inches short of a tee. I don't see why that wouldn't work. I have a chance. yay! At least I don't drive like I walk. That'd be a scary thing. Anyways, hope you all liked the last chapter. I see people are already getting mad that I've toyed with them being so close to being together but not actually doing it yet. well, you will know there's a chance of it happening because they will be alone. no 'oh they're alseep' stuff. They will be ALONE. NO simon NO tori. then you can start to expect it and hope I don't dash all your hopes. thats right- I will dash them. (Maybe). And if you don't hate me now you might after this next chapter. because there will be what I can ony describe as torturous amounts of Chlerek. muahahahaha *evil laugh* XF**

**soooo........ THANKS::::: Theeyeoftheteapot, Jamie Kay Huntt, Leah Hunter, not- so- innocent011, and Trench4ever for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! XD**

**hm... what to write, what to write? waste more time, or write the chapter? Let's go with the one all readers would prefer.**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 14_

I woke up cuddled close to Derek, enjoying the feeling of his breath on my neck, his arm on my waist, and his face in my now dark dark brown almost black hair. I didn't move to keep from waking him, instead just enjoyed the comfort of him being close to me. I listened to the sound of his breath, and smiled as he nuzzled the back of my neck. I closed my eyes to drift back to sleep, until a soft whisper woke me up.

"Turn towards him. Face him." it said. I knew right away it was Xavier, since it seemingly came from nowhere. I rolled my eyes and did so just to humor him. "Now whisper something dirty in his near to wake him up."

"Xavier!" I snapped, whirling back to see if he'd be standing there. Derek jumped, now wide awake, and looking around panicked. "God dammit Xavier..." I muttered when he wasn't there. He left with a small knocking on the wall.

"What happened? Are you ok? Simon ok?" Derek asked, sitting up, looking around.

"Nothing, just Xavier being Xavier. Sorry. Go back to sleep." I whispered, slowly pushing him back down.

"What'd he do?"

"...N-nothing. just go back to sleep." I said, laying down again, away from him. I squeaked as I was pulled to rest against him again.

"Tell me later."

"Maybe." I replied before he fell back asleep.

I took Xavier's advice and turn to face him again after a few minutes, and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I knew this wouldn't last much longer, since we'd have to get going pretty soon. I felt his hand sliding up over my back to hold me closer, which was sweet. I wasn't looking forward to moving, and frowned when he moved his head to look at me. I knew what was coming up...

"We need to talk. Not now, later." he said, looking straight into my eyes. Well, it wasn't a wake up call in the way I'd expected, at least.

"Ok. About...?" I asked, curling up next to him. I didn't want to move. I knew we probably weren't quite at this point but it was a lot less awkward since I knew he wanted me there next to him too.

"Us. There's just some things I think we need to figure out. But not now, with them right there. We need to get moving now anyways. Time to get up." he said, moving me. I loosened myself from his grasp and squirmed back to my original position against his chest.

"In a few minutes."

"No, now. we need to make it to a bus station today, and we don't know where one is. we need to get moving now." he said, trying to move me again. I let him this time, giving in and sitting up.

"Sorry... if that wasn't ok, by the way..." I murmered. I put all my stuff into my bag quickly, and woke up Simon and Tori.

"I moved you. Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"I don't know."

We were up and walking within a half an hour, quiet due to sleep deprivation, at least that was my excuse and I was sticking to it. I kept my mind busy thinking about the previous night, and the upcoming talk I had with Derek. I was pretty sure I knew what it was going to be about- where do we go from here? He likes me... at least, I think he does. He hasn't outright _said_ he likes me... Then again, niether have I. What do we do from this point? I mean, we have two paths ahead of us- go with the Edison Group to be exterminated, or keep running. Niether went well with a relationship. We could just put it aside, but I know I didn't want that. I don't think he does either. Do we want to try and start something, when we have no idea how long we'll be running, where exactly we're going after finding his dad, no idea about how long until our luck ends and we're caught by the Edison Group? Because thats the end after that...

"Chloe!"

I snapped from my thoughts, jumping backwards in Tori. (A/N- yes that is supposed to say Tori. I know it could say Derek... but eh.) Xavier stood in front of me smiling evilly, hand in hand with Liz, who was laughing.

"They're back on the road. How much longer do you need us to stall them?" he asked.

"Until we're on a bus to somewhere in Pennsylvania." I replied, resetting my posture. I pointed at their hands.

"You can only go so long without recieving human contact." Liz answered. "It's nice having someone who can reach out to you instead of always having to reach out to them."

"Xavier's getting to you, Liz. That's his train of thought." I laughed. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Is it working out between you two?" I asked. This caught Tori's attention, who pushed between me and Derek to get the information from me.

"Xavier you've disappeared don't lie to her!" she snapped.

"It's a little strange... we're just staying friends. We gave it a couple chances, but it's not quite right. It's hard to explain." Liz said. "Hi Tori!" she said, jumping on Tori with a hug, starting Tori.

"It didn't work out. they're just friends." I repeated for Tori.

"we might try again in the furture, but right now..." Xavier stopped, and smiled at Liz as she hugged a still off- balanced Tori. "I have a feeling it'll work later on."

"Thats good. How far behind are they?" I asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say a good 5 hours. They just got a new set of keys when we left, so they're back up and running, but we were going to wait a little bit until we slashed their tires again. We already flattened all their spares. And they aren't keeping money on them anymore." he said, walking next to me. He slung his arm on my shoulder.

"Ok. we should have time to get to a bus station and start to Pennsylvania. Thanks for helping us." i said, smiling at him and leaning to him to attempt returning the hug. I passed through him, like I knew I would.

"Tis no problem, m'lady. I am just your knight, at your side prepared for service wherever it is needed." he joked.

"Thank you, Xavier." I replied.

Liz and Xavier left to watch the edison group some more, at least thats what they said, but part of me thought they weren't only watching the Edison group. But maybe thats just me. After a few more hours of walking we found a bus station where we got four tickets ot a small town in Pennsylvania that was close to where Derek had traced the computer address. we'd walk the rest of the way. The bus would arrive in two hours, so until then we stocked up on food since it would be a long drive and it was cheaper to bring stuff than stop and buy it, plus it saved time. We hung around the bus station, bored, all of us doing our own thing. I sat on a bench, waiting, dozing until the bus would come in. I smiled softly as derek sat down next to me. I let my head fall to rest of his shoulder.

"Ready for that talk?" he asked.

"How long until the bus gets in?" I replied, smiling again as his hand found mine. I liked forward derek. He made things so easy.

"About a half an hour."

"You want to wait until then? we'll get seats a little away from Simon and Tori... Instead of having to stop, since I'm thinking this is going to be a kind of long talk." I said, looking up at him from where I rested.

"No problem. On the bus."

* * *

**Soooo.... am I evil? I'm evil. Sickly sweet disturbed in an oh so hatable cuddly way. hahaha. I'm sinister, as you all know. just think about what's in the next chapter. It'l be a doozy, promise. I've got a lot, coming up. the dreaded and very much anticipated talk, meeting Kit,, hmm.... maybe.... a kiss? no, you guys dont want that yet. Unless you prove me wrong! I promise, I will do my best to survive my first driving lesson. It's raining, so the guy will hopefully go easy on me. oh em gee its in a half an hour. shiiiiit. I don't want to die! Dammit i'm not ready to die.**

**Anyways, hope you like it! This chapter and the next one will be almost completely surrounded by Chlerek. So you guys will be happy. I think instead of putting in my twist I'm going to write a sequel. It's gonna be called Inhuman. I'l try on working out a trilogy. Thanks for all the reviews, guys!!! I'm at over 100 reviews I can't believe it. You guys are SOOO amazing it's insane. Thank you all soooo much!**

**Love it, Like it, Hate it? Let me know! I have a feeling I will be recieving more than a few peoples wrath. I'm ok with that. I've learned the darkest art of uncaring. hahaha. Therapy does that to you. Anyways, thanks for reading! Peacout out, pps! TTYL ~Amanda**


	16. Chapter 15

**heyy pps!! so... obviously, I survived my driving lessons, since I'm updating. nice to see how much you all care. I feel so loved. X3 you guys are awesome.**

**OMG I TOTALLY REMEMBERED. kinda random, but in disneyland I saw some lady with dereks last name. it was weird. seeing a guy who could have been him, than a lady with the same last name, I mean come on. anyways...**

**so, I see you were all very frustrated with my cliff hanger. and everyone agrees I'm a psychopathic writer hell bent on torturing my subjects. ok, maybe I exaggerated. But I'm evil. but, come on, would I be nearly as lovable a person/ writer if I wasn't? ;) so, since I made 100 reviews, I think I've got a little present for you all this chapter. I've got this sneaking suspicion you all want... I think it was... a kiss? start celebrating people I made it to that point!!! I've been told by Jaime a full on makeout scene is necessary. Um... not this chapter. sorry. maybe in this story. More than likely in the sequel. (yes, I'm working on a sequel. does that mean this is close to ending? I'm sorry, it does. but I'm drawing it out. like, I am really, really drawing it out. Sequel- Inhuman. I'm trying to make a trilogy, but so far all I have for a third is the title, which will probably be But Just As Lovely) but thats FAR in the future.**

**ANYHOO--- 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! OOOHHHH EMM GEEE!!! you guys are sooo amazing. So, here is a huge long list of thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed/ faved/ alerted EVAR (take 2)::: ****  
****Surreal27, Leah Hunter, story chick7272, Jaime Kay Huntt, not- so- innocent011, dimitriandrosehathaway, smilin'intherain, xXGhOsTXx, Theeyeoftheteapot, UltimateFreedom, Sharpest Satire, Angel Girl, Summer, Shadows from the night, Shellybee, Hystericalmess, 1997icey10, 666jazzy, jessi5662souza, BMX2, EmoTacoFilling, CrimsonFury73, kat, UPDATE!!!!, Always Mine, Trench4ever, JeannaMaria7, AliceCullen97, xXSadistic BarbieXx, sweet- ian15, SarcasticBookLover23, TennisPrincess09, xxWARxx, MidnightKAT04, Vero Diaz, BookSpaz808, Vampirelovetoo, Sydney The Great, Stark Love, Rachel Dave, MichouT, mamfaerie, Felicia Loves Derek Souza (way to be blunt.. lol sorry he belongs to Chloe in my story), RarRayluvs2read, and last but definitely not least, LiliaCupcake376. You guys are all so amazing!! now let me save this because I REALLY don't wanna retype it all.**

**so, the chapter you've been begging me to get to for a while now. shall we get started?**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 15_

I left derek to tell Tori and Simon that we would be sitting away from them on the bus. Derek and I needed some sort of privacy, and hopefully would be able to find some if we sat in a corner. They completely understood, and didn't mind at all. Simon went to talk to Derek, and Tori excitedly pulled me over to a bench away from them and sat me down next to her. This was record excited for her.

"So... you and Dog Boy?" she cooed, nudging me. "Dog Boy and You? Hmm??"

"What about it?" I asked, squirming under her look.

"First of all, _FINALLY!!! _I mean, really. What are you guys gonna talk about?" she asked, scooting closer. I was starting to get scared.

"Just... where we go from here. we aren't exactly under normal circumstances. we can't say oh, well, lets catch a movie and go out to dinner and this day, and we'll take it slow, because we don't have that stable future ahead of us. we're going to decie on what to do tonight." i replied, sitting back in my seat. All I could do was tell Tori the truth, since it was much less exciting than what she wanted and would make her lose interest soon. At least, I hope soon.

"Ah. So... Have you... kissed him yet?" she asked, jumping closer.

"Uh...no?"

"Really? Don't lie to me Chloe because if I find out..." she warned, her hand lifting in threat.

"No, we haven't! Honestly." I replied, leaning back away from her.

"YOU HAVEN'T _KISSED_ YET?!" she shrieked, drawing stares from just about everyone in the room, including Simon and Derek, to my great dismay. She noticed, and stared them all down quickly to make them look away. "You haven't _kissed_ yet?!" she snapped quieter. (A/N- totally what you guys yell at me. all the time. LOL)

"Well, when would it have happened? seriously?" I snapped back at her.

"I don't know, you couldn't find one moment when it would have been perfect? there were plenty!" she replied.

"I know, but that was before..."

"Oh, that's bull shit. Theres been no 'before'. you guys have had it bad for, like, _EVER__!" _

"you know what, you have nothing to do with my social life. go away! Just drop it! ok? go! go!" I said, shooing her away. she rolled her eyes and left me, walking excitedly over to Simon and Derek. No.... come back... crap. Like having her over there would be any better. I didn't want to think about what kind of mess she was making, so I busied myself with studying the times of the busses and watching the people.

Our bus arrived after another half hour, and I got Derek, Simon, and Tori from their seperate bench. I didn't want to ask what they were talking about. Derek and I boarded first, and I couldn't help thinking about the last time we'd taken a bus. It had been a complete failure and we had the misfortune of meeting Liam and Ramon. I also got to see a whole other side of him though, and I wondered if we'd even be sitting here about to have this talk if we didn't. We sat in the far back corner, and Simon and Tori sat six rows in front of us. Derek took my hand lightly, and we settled in to wait for the bus to start moving. No one sat too close to us, everyone opted to sit closer to the front, which we were totally fine with. the closest person was two rows ahead on our side, and four on the opposite. we were as alone as we could get on a bus. We started moving after five minutes, and I moved to sit closer to Derek. He looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"So now are we good for that talk?" he whispered.

"I've been ready for a while now." I replied, even quieter than him. I knew he wouldn't have a problem hearing me, so i didn't mind that I barely made any audible noise at all.

"Chloe... you... um... you do understand that..." he fidgeted a little, looking a little uncomfortable more with the sentence than the seat, and looked away from me.

"I-I like you too Derek." I replied, hoping I answered the right sentence. From the excited, nervous, shocked, happy, surprised expression on his face I was pretty sure I had. he squeezed my hand lightly, and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't know if you understand how much I like you, though, Chloe." he whispered in my ear. He breath sent shivers down my spine, and I remembered what Aunt Lauren had said about what I'd feel when I met the first boy to say 'I like you'. she was totally wrong.

"I-I-I think I'm starting to get it." I mumbled, reigning in my excitement. Now, since he had said it, it was official. We liked each other. Yes, I actually did need that verbal, mutual confirmation. Then worry flooded through me. "But now what? I've thought about it, and I don't know what we do now... I don't want to wait, but I don't know if now is the best time... But I really do want to be with you, like, now, but with everything that's going on with finding your dad and the Edison Group and trying to figure out how to stay safe and always being on the run and wh-what are you doing?"

His hand slowly trailed around my neck, and pulled my mouth into his, shutting me right up. While I would have thought that would be my move since he lectured me usually, I wasn't in a great position to argue. His kiss was gentle and laced with affection, and I pressed softly into him. I felt the barest of smiles tug at his lips with them against mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to be closer to him. My fingertips played in his dark hair, and I shivered as his hands drifted down to hold me at my waist. he held me there for a few more seconds then released my lips from the kiss, no matter how much I didn't want him to. His forehead rested on mine and he smiled down at me, and I couldn't hide the huge stupid smile that was slapped on my face. (A/N: ARE YOU HAPPY _NOW_??)

"I've been waiting for that." he whispered.

"...M-me too." I forced out, still fighting to keep some handle on my excitement and nervousness. "So... now where are we?"

"On a bus. Going to Pennsylvania. Other than that... I'm not quite sure." he said, taking my hand again. I resisted the urge to pull him into another longer kiss.

"What do you want? From this, I mean?" I asked, resting my head on his chest.

"I want a relationship... I don't know much further than that. I just know that I want a real relationship with you, Chloe." he said, still quiet, his hand resting in my hair.

"I'd like that. A lot." I replied, smiling up at him, still unable to keep it off my lips.

"So.... Could I call you... my... girlfriend?" he asked, looking nervously down at me. He looked scared that I'd suddenly back out, and a little unsure of what he was supposed to say next. not like I knew what was supposed to go next either.

"I'd like it if you did." I replied, squeezing his hand.

"Good."

We rode the rest of the way there in silence, at times making light conversation, but otherwise we slept. A few small, light kisses were traded. The ride took about 8 hours, and was a lot more comfortable than I thought it'd be. But maybe thats because I was resting against Derek the entire time. I wasn't sure and didn't really care. When we got to our stop it was 4 in the afternoon. We started walking, Derek never letting go of my hand, and I ignored Tori's needy stares. I promised her details, but not now. Derek assumed that if we kept a good pace we'd find the address by seven. If not, we'd stop for food and keep going. No one argued with his plan, and we followed his new and improved map we lifted at the stop. Well, Simon lifted it. The lady at the counter was rather large and had an evil stare. I wasn't going to mess with her.

Simon and Tori kept conversation going while we traveled, and I did my best to follow along and pretend to be interested, while Derek tuned out. The walking seemed longer and slower than it had before, maybe because we felt less of an urgency to be moving. By 6:30, as Derek had predicted, we were close to the are where he had traced the computer. What we didn't expect, however, was to not be able to find the house since it was, well, not on any basic street. We came to another woodsy area (as always. because somehow I always end up where there will be plenty of dead animals...) and the house could only be somewhere in the general area.

"Well... now what?" I asked.

"Start a search party. split up, just go straight through. We're bound to find it somehow that way. Someone's gotta run into it." Simon said, looking down to where it thinned on either side. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't really small, either. maybe two football fields across, and slowly getting wider. I didn't mind the idea, and everyone eventually came to agree, even though I had to push Derek.

We were all fairly separated, Derek still in hearing range to listen for me if I needed help (we had to make a deal for him to agree to this) and set in. We walked for a good fifteen minutes, and it was starting to get dark. I felt the corpse of a fox near me, and called it back to life. She looked at me for a few seconds, and followed me as I walked. after another half hour of walking, I heard a small crunch of footsteps ahead of me. The fox heard it too, and stopped, looking around and sniffing the air. A man's profile came into view, and I immediately told the fox to attack. It did, jumping on his arm and catching him completely off guard. Suddenly Xavier appeared too, which for some reason surprised me... Xavier and the fox wrestled the man to the ground, and I easily kneeled down and placed my knee on his chest and my knife on his throat. from what I could see he didn't look happy. I released the fox and looked back to him.

"So, Xavier, where'd you come from? I thought you were with Liz." I said, never taking my eyes off the man's face.

"My name isn't Xavier!" he snapped.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to my dead necro friend here pinning down your other arm." I snapped.

"She's around. Once you guys got on the bus we let the Edison Group eat their hearts out trying to find you guys with a broken gps system, courtesy of moi. We've been following you guys. Just hung back in the shadows. Good job with the fox, by the way, sweetheart. Even better with Derek." he said "This guy... he's got some energy in his hand he's trying to shoot me with but he can't move it. Tell him if he even thinks about it I'll bash his brains in."

"No problem. Again- don't call me sweetheart. I should probably call derek now, shouldn't I? You think he'll be mad?" I asked after warning the man of Xavier's threat.

"Sweetie just get back in that bikini of yours and he'll forget all about this little incident." he smiled wickedly.

"Perv." I muttered. I called for derek, and it wasn't long until he came, pissed off, to where I sat.

"Chloe!" he snapped, looking down at me. "I told you to call me if you needed- dad?" he stopped short, and looked at the man I had pinned down.

"Derek? Derek... is that you? Who is this? Get her off me!" he snapped as I felt increasingly stupid.

"M-M-Mr. Bae?" I stuttered, pulling the knife away.

"yes, who the hell are you! Get your ghost friend off of me!" he snapped.

"Oh, crap!" I squeaked, jumping off of him. "I'm so sorry! I thought... I mean... I'm _SO_ sorry!" Derek took my hand and took my knife away from me. Xavier vanished, leaving me to fend the situation for myself. Jerk. "I am so sorry, Mr. Bae..." I mumbled again, helping him up.

"Dad..." Derek said again, looking at him.

"Hi, Derek. Where's your brother?" he said, wrapping Derek in a hug. Mr. Bae was a few inches shorter than Derek, so it looked a little awkward, but they managed. "Where's Simon?"

"He's somewhere out here looking for you. We all were... I guess sending out people who didn't know what you looked like..." he stopped, and just went on hugging his dad. After a few more moments they let gho of each other, and derek introduced me. I don't think it made much of a difference, since my first impression was blown. "Dad, that's Chloe. She's a necromancer." he had gone to stand next to me and had let his arm find its way onto my waist.

"Explains the fox and... Xavier, was it?" he asked.

"Um... yeah. The fox is behind you so don't back up." I said, looking at the ground.

"She's also my... girlfriend." Derek said after some slight hesitation. he looked at me as he said it, a little unsure as if he was scared I'd changed my mind.

"Way to pick'em, Derek. The one with the knife. Good job." he joked. "Nice to meet you, Chloe. We'll have some more formal introduction back at my place. I guess we'll have to find Simon and head back there so we can sort this whole thing out now."

"yeah. There's another girl here too. A witch. her name's Tori. Uh, Victoria. Victoria Enright." I said, shaking his hand when he held it out to me. I still felt like crap knowing that I had just held Derek's dad at knife point.

"Diane Enright's girl?" he asked.

"Yeah... We ran away from the lab... And that's how we got Xavier... he was from the lab too." Derek said.

We had started walking, and we filled in Mr. Bae as best we could. As we found Simon and Tori we gradually got more and more off topic. Simon got his talking skills from his father. He was a man I'd never want to go pick up a sibling and have me wait in the car. I'd be in that car for an hour. We eventually came back to his house, which was smack in the middle of the entire woodsy area. He showed us in, and set us up in the two guest rooms. It was a surprisingly large house for one person. He said he had company over often, more supernaturals all against the edison Group and what they did. He showed us the rest of the house real fast, and then let us get to bed, which at least Tori was extremely grateful for. Derek and Simon obviously wanted to talk with their dad more, but he pulled the father card on them and sent them to bed too since they'd been on the run for two days. I just did as I was told since I had already pinned him down... I figured it was the least I owed him. Derek said goodnight to me with a small kiss and left me for his room, and I turned into mine and fell straight onto the bed, and left the day behind with the last two seconds I had before falling alseep.

* * *

**HEY! record short AN everyone, since I get picked up for school in... 2 minutes. So... you like? hm? I think you did. If you didn't... idk what you want from me. So... drop a review, let me know what you think, whats next for the Chlerek now that they're together? I'm totally basing that off what you guys ask for. Unless its stuff I can't use. Anyways, TTYL pps! XOXO~Amanda**


	17. Chapter 16

**Heyy!!! so... you guys liked last chapter. not as many happy comments about the kiss as I expected. I guess threatening Kit with a knife upstaged that. I'm ok with it, I mean everything was positive, I was just surprised. Oh well. anyways! thanks for all the support. Idk if it was a time change, but I got back from school and had 16 emails. thats pretty friggin insane. just so you all know, you dont have to hold language back from me. just dont worry about it. I'm holding launguage back from my story because 1- itd be kinda OOC and 2- i dont wanna offend anyone. but anyways, you guys liked it and I'm happy about that. **

**so... what a first impression on Kit, right? thats why this will all be just awkward moments, some intodructions and a little planning. Getting insight into Simon, derek, and Tori's point of view on the situation thus far. basically a quiet chapter. **

**Thanks for all the love you guys! Thanks to:::: dimitriandrosehathaway, Animegirl177, Leah Hunter, UltimateFreedom, LiliaCupcake376, smilin'intherain, story chick7272, not- so- innocent011, Sharpest Satire, Theeyeoftheteapot, Jamie Kay Huntt, Jigoku- HI, gottabeekaydee, BlacklovesRed, and RayRayluvs2read for all the reviews, alerts, PMs, and faves! you guys rock. you have no idea how much.**

**So... chapter, much?**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 16_

I was forced out of sleep the next morning to knocking on the door. I got up with silent grumbling and opened the door to find Simon and Mr. Bae standing there, already dressed, looking at me far too cheerfully for this early in the morning. I held onto the door nob and leaned on the door jam, and looked up at them tiredly but tried to arase any frustration I had.

"What time is it? Why are you dressed so early?" I asked.

"Chloe? It's almost ten... We wanted to see if you and Tori would be up anytime soon." Simon said, looking down at my wrinkled pjs, bare feet, and messy hair.

"Oh... Ok. I'l get up then." I said, surprised at the time. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at Tori. She jumped and slid off the side of the bed with a squeak and a thump. "Get up!"

"You guys don't have to. We were just wondering." Mr. Bae said, looking amused. I remembered my violent first impression and knew that this last example didn't help me any. He thought I was a freak.

"No! No... I'm getting up. Let me just take a shower and everything and I'l be right down." I said, trying to smile back at them. They nodded and left, and I grabbed my stuff and head for the shower.

More awake, I tugged a comb through my still dark hair as I walked towards the kitchen, in my ever- comfy lounge pants, easy plain white camisol and socks. I slid into Derek's chair over the hardwood, catching myself on his shoulders, he looked away from his plate and gave me a small smile, then went back to eating. I sat in the chair next to him, and finished combing out my hair. I was careful not to flick water on him.

"Sorry Tori and I slept in so late." I said to Mr. Bae, who was sitting next to Simon across the table.

"It's no problem. They just said it wasn't like you." he replied with a smile that matched Simon's exactly.

"Ok. Sorry about last night, Mr. Bae. I didn't know who you were at the time..." I said.

"It's ok, Chloe. Derek explained. with your previous problems with encounters I'd expect it." he laughed. it also sounded like Simon's.

"What did she do? How come I didn't hear about this?" Simon asked, looking to his father. he looked frustrated.

"Chloe didn't know who I was and had a fox attack me and a ghost named Xavier attack me and then she pinned me on the ground and held I knife to my throat." he said, smiling at his son. "Nothin too bad."

"I still feel terrible about it. I'm so sorry Mr. Bae." I repeated.

"Don't worry about it Chloe. And you can call me Kit." he said, smiling at me again. He was a friendly man, thankfully, and didn't hold my huge error against me, thank god.

"How is it that I miss everything exciting?" Simon asked.

"Don't worry too much about it, Simon. Do you guys have any apples?" I asked.

"Yeah- in the fridge." Derek replied. "Get me one."

I grabbed one, and offered some to the other two. They both refused, and I couldn't help noticing again just how similar they were. Aside from hair color, Simon was basically a mini version of Kit. It was too funny. We sat at the table, falling into silence as we ate breakfast. Derek took my hand when he finished, and tucked a damp strand of hair behind my ear out of my eyes. I smiled widely at him, my heart still racing at the thought of being his. I settled my head on my arm and dozed in the warm light coming in from the window.

"You can go back to bed, you didn't have to get up in the first place." Derek said, looking down at my closed eye. I had opened the other to look at him when he spoke.

"No. I'm up. It's just warm. I want to go out and explore with Xavier. Can I have my knife back?" I asked, sitting back up. he hesitated, but handed it to me. "Thank you."

"I don't like you having a knife that big." he said as I flicked it open and closed. He watched my hands closely. "You don't think its dangerous?"

"No. Because even though I'm not scary the knife is. maybe someone will ginore that and just focus on the knife. And I'm not too bad with it. I'll be fine. I promise." I said, closing the knife again and setting it on the table.

"I'm not forgetting the last time you made that promise."

"That wasn't my fault!" I snapped.

"I know it wasn't but that isnt the point!" he replied in a growl.

"Calm down! Chloe, I'd like for you to stay here. I think you shuld all stay here and relax for now, since you've been getting way from the Edison group for the last day or so. I want to know more about you and Tori, if you wouldn't mind. We can figure out our next steps in what to do about your situation." Kit told me, breaking up the impending argument.

"Ok. Should I go try waking up Tori again?" I asked, remembering the apple next to my hands and taking a bite.

"Thats probably a good idea."

I head back to Tori's room, but only made it half way down the hallway. Someone grabed my arm and turned me towards them. Derek. he pulled me in for a swift, soft, shrt kiss, then looked at me sadly.

"I'm... sorry... for yelling at you, I mean..." he said, looking down at me awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it, ok? I'm kind of used to it. And I know why you do it. you care. I totally understand." I replied, taking his hand. A look of relief washed over his features. He kissed my head softly and held me close to him. I reached my arms over his shoulders to return the hug.

"Good. I trust you... well, you know already. I just thought... since you didn't really get a chance to respond... I couldn't tell... but... good." he said, offering a small smile. I went up on my very tiptoes and left a small kiss on the bottom of his cheek, since I was sadly just that short. he smiled as I did, and picked me up to reach better. I left a second one in a better place.

"I should go wake up Tori and haul her downstairs..." I said, not letting go of his hand or even moving away from him.

"No, don't worry about me, continue your little love fest up here." Tori said from our doorway. I jumped at least a foot off the ground, and Derek caught me. he glared at Tori, who just rolled her eyes at his look and walked past us. "No, please, pretend I'm not here. really."

"Well, I was supposed to wake you up..." I muttered as Derek put me back on my feet. "I guess thats done. Kit... Mr. Bae wants to talk with us. Plan. That kind of stuff..." I said awkwardly.

"If you say so. But it wasn't me who told you to stop." she replied, heading into the kitchen. Derek and I followed a minute later.

"Tori, good to see you're up." Mr. Bae said in his still cheerful tone.

"How could I sleep with all the making out going on right outside my door?" she asked, stabbing me in the side with her finger. "We should label a room for you two."

"Tori! You know that's not what happened!" I snapped, mortified. God, I must be the worst possible girlfirnd Mr. Bae... Kit could expect his son to show up with. "That didn't happen." I said.

"Ok. If you say so." Simon said, smiling and shooting Derek a look, which went by ignored.

"Alright. Well, Tori, if you want to grab something to eat real fast could you meet us in the living room?" Kit asked.

"No problem. Seriously, set some ground rules for the love birds." she said, pointing at me and derek. My head fell into my hands and Derek shot her one of the darkest glares I'd ever seen from him. Mr. Ba- Kit noticed and chuckled.

We all went to sit on a couch and two chairs, and Mr. Bae/ Kit looked at each of us. He had affectionate looks for each of us, even though when he got to me he looked a little questioning. Derek was sitting close to me holding my hand. I squeezed it nervously, and he returned it. I looked over at Simon, who had started a small conversation with his father.

"I don't think he likes me." I said so quietly I barely heard myself say it. Derek looked at me sideways, and shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"Don't worry. You're fine." he replied.

"I scare him! Of all people to frak out, your dad?" I replied. he just laughed again.

"Chloe, tell me a little more about yourself. I heard you were in Lyle House with the boys?" Mr.- Kit asked.

"Ok... Um... I went to an art school before that, taking drama courses to learn directing. I'm a film student and I want to write and direct movies. Then I saw a dead janitor... and got sent to Lyle house. Uhm... I don't know what else you'd want to know... I'm pretty average, I guess..." I said, trying to figure out what to say. All those years being the new girl having to introduce myself over and over again didn't help me, since he wanted what was normally a secret. It was strange... "Theres also Xavier and Liz, but they aren't here right now. I can get them, if you want..."

"Sure, do that." Kit said. I summoned them, happy with the growing ease. I breezed through the steps Xavier taught me.

"Whats up, Shorty?" Xavier asked, sitting next to me and throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi Chloe!" Liz said excitedly, sitting on me. "I heard you and Derek hooked up! Really?"

"Yes, Liz. We did. Don't call me Shorty, either, Xavier." I replied to them both. I squirmed under Liz.

"Super delicious?" he asked.

"Um... No."

"Sexy?"

"No."

By now Kit and Simon were staring at me going 'I want to know whats happening badly....' I gave them apologetic looks.

"Sweetheart?"

"If you must... I guess..." I said, rolling my eyes. "Anyways! I'm going to go get the whiteboard since you guys need to introduce yourself to Kit- Mr. Bae, Simon and Derek's dad. So Liz get off me."

"You just go through me..." she said, looking quiestioning.

"I don't like doing that though. Just get off me."

She did and I went upstairs to get the whiteboard and pen from Tori's bag. I dragged her from the kitchen to join us, and she sat where Xavier was, earning herself a hard push off the couch. She didn't like that and cursed at him, but he just flipped her off- pointless, but it still made him feel better. I handed him his board and pen, and he sarted writing.

_Hello, sir. Sorry about attacking you last night. I'm Chloe's knight I gotta protect her. And she sicked the fox on you, so I just figured...._

"Thats ok, Xavier. Tell me about you."

_Ok... I'm a necromancer half- demon. Dr. Davidoff adopted me so I lived at the lab for my entire life. I'm a failed experiment, and Mrs. Enright killed me. So... now I use my powers on myself, which is pretty sick, I guess. Oh, and I'm bi. Thats about all there is to know about me._

"Ok then. I think I remember you."

_I know all of these guys. I watched them going under experimentation. Thats why I'm here now. Because if Chloe's a failed experiment too... that means she's going to end up like me. With a burnt whole in the back of her neck. I'm not going to let that happen. _

"Thats good. What about Liz? can she write?" Kit asked.

_Yes she can. _Xavier wrote. he handed her the board and pen.

_Hi Mr. Bae! Hi Simon! Hi Derek! so... same routine for me, right? _she paused and Kit nodded. _Well... I got sent to Lyle House for what I thought was my poltergeist, others thought was temper tantrums, and when I didn't get better they took me away and killed me. So I've just kind of been following Chloe around. _Tori suddenly came in, who looked at the board and lit up. _Hi Tori!_

"Hi Liz!" she said, looking at the board as if it were her. The board went flying when Liz stood up and tackled Tori with a hug, who got knocked backward on her butt. "Ok, Liz, I get it! Get off me!"she shrieked.

"So, Tori, nice of you to join us. Would you mind telling me a little about you?" Mr. Bae said as he watched Tori pull herself off the floor.

"Sure. My mom is a psychopathic witch who killed Xavier, she put me under experimentation and stuck me in Lyle House, now here I am. Before that I went to a normal school, had normal friends, and an otherwise normal life..." she summed up quickly.

"Ok. So... what would you guys like to have done about your situations?" Mr. Bae asked, looking at each of us.

"I want to end the Edison Group." Tori quickly answered.

No one gave another answer, which startled Mr. Bae. "Is that what all of you want?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I don't know if we could do it, but..." I stopped, unsure of where my sentence was going.

"Then I guess you guys are a good addition to our group. Some people will be coming over later. They'd like meeting you. With your help I think we could for sure be putting the Edison Group down..." Mr. Bae- Kit said, giving a wry smile.

_I have dibs on Mrs. Enright! _Xavier scrawled quickly.

"Oh hell no, Xavier!" Tori snapped. This was going to go on for a while, and I gradually tuned out the squeaking of the pen and the shrieking of Tori. I just paid attention to the hand on my waist and Derek's heartbeat in my ear as I leaned on his chest.

* * *

**Guess what? I just made things interesting. I gotta go get ready for school... tell me what you think, ok? My A/Ns are getting short its scaring me. Ok, luv ya pps, TTYL! XOX~ Amanda  
ps- you guys can call me by my name. I don't mind. its not a big deal to me. My name was one of the top 40 most popular names in the us around the time I was born... and I trust you guys. ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**(TAKE 2) heyy pps! lol I was writing ans closed the tab... dammit... anyways, I see a lot of you like fluff. I know last chapter kinda lacked good strong Chlerek moments after the high that was chappie 15, so I'm hoping to make up for it in this one. So, this is.... *drum roll*.... CHAPPIE 17! lol. my BF thinks I'm bordering on the obsessive on my writing. obviously he's missed a few things over the last year and a half hes been with me... since I've always been that way. anyways, I have a little surprise in here. I think you'll like it.**

**so... since this is where I accidently deleted my page flipping between tabs, wish me luck..... THANK YOU::::: RayRayluvs2Read, Jamie Kay huntt, dimitriandrosehathaway, alexisgurl103, Leah Hunter, SharpestSatire, smilin'intherain, BlackMeetsRed, AlwaysMine, and not- so- innocent011 for all of your ever beloved reviews, faves, alerts, and raves!**

**soo.... wait, I just did my thank yous, so you know what time it is??? 7:14 PM! lol yes, but now its stop.... chappie time. (I promis to NEVER do that again) lmfao**

_Knight in Shinig Armor_

_Chapter 17_

Kit left us after a few more minutes of talking, saying something about having to make phone calls to let his guests know we were here. Tori went off with Liz, and Simon followed his dad, mentioning a possible training session with him. Xavier sat across the room in the big armchair where Kit had just been, his leg crossed onto one knee, leaning on his elbow on that knee, staring at Derek and I intently. After about thirty seconds of this nonstop, unblinking, rigid statue that was Xavier staring at me and my new boyfriend, I snapped.

"Would you stop that?!" I said. he didn't move except a single blink. Even Derek jumped just slightly at my sudden outburst/

"I'm not doing anything, Sweetie." he said.

"That stare is creepy!" I snapped at him. He vanished and appeared next to me in the same postion but turned and looking at me. "Seriously!"

"Fine. Tell derek something for me though. Get some!" Xavier said just before vanishing.

"I'm not telling him that!" I yelled at thin air.

"I'm assuming you're not telling me something?" Derek asked. I jumped, forgetting that he was sitting next to me. "i'm holding your hand and I still make you jump? What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. And yes I'm supposed to tell you something but I'm not going to."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I refuse to tell you." I replied, trunign away from him.

"Tell me. It can't be that bad." he persisted, pulling me backwards to look up at him.

"This is Xavier. You have no idea how perverse a ghost he is." I replied, turnign away from him.

"I don't care. Just tell me." he repeated, turning me again.

"... He said to 'get some'..." I muttered, angry that I'd given in to him. Derek just chuckled and lifted me to give me a small kiss on my forhead before lowering me gently back into his lap.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that..."

"Please don't respond at all?" I asked, hopeful he'd ignore Xavier's quip.

He smiled and nodded, and instead pulled me up into a kiss. Just as our lips touched we were interrupted by a loud "Get a room!", making both of us jump and turn to see no one. I looked back to Derek and went in for another kiss, again interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. Now he looked annoyed.

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped. "I have a right to kiss my girlfriend!"

It was quiet and he tried again, now being interrupted by Kit walking in. "Derek?" he asked.

"What?!" he yelled. "Oh... Sorry Dad... what is it?" he asked, propping me back upright. I rubbed my hands over my shirt out of sheer awkwardness and to straighten it back out.

"Theres a woman on the phone. I told her about you. She wants to talk to you..." Kit said, pointing into the den where he had been. derek looked a little confused and head in there, closing the door behind him. Kit sat across from me, looking at me close to the same way Xavier had been, sending my frustration almost through the roof. "So how long have you and he..?"

"Since yesterday." I replied. "But it was questionable for a day or so before."

"Ah. And you know about him, and everything?" he asked, looking closer at me.

"Yeah. I'm always with him when he tries to Change. he helps me with my necromancy issues, I help him with his werewolf issues. I've tried reading up on it a little, but he always had the book back at Andrew's so I didn't get a chance to read too much. I'd like to know more... maybe I could help him, even though I don't think I really could, but still. I don't know too much about my power other than what Xavier's taught me, either." I answered.

"Ok. Thats good. derek's never hurt you, has he? I'm only asking you these to try and get some grasp on what he's like around you... I can't say I've ever really thought he'd have a girlfriend at his age, he'd never really seemed to show any real interest in having one, and especially with his little issues with his wolf half..."

"It's ok. He did once, but it was an accident. It was back at Lyle House. Nothing really besides that. A lot of lectures, but that's a little different."

He laughed, and seemed to understand that, "He's territorial. It's part of being a werewolf. It's nothing against you, he's just protective of you."

"I've learned. Plenty of arguments have hammered that into my head."

"I'd imagine it would. He's told me he's seen you handle yourself, and he was very impressed by it, but he's still going to worry."

"I know. I don't mind. I think I know what I got myself into, Mr. Bae. If I need any help or have any questions or have any reason to worry I'l go to you or Simon."

"Good. Really, Chloe, you can call me Kit."

"I know, but I feel weird saying it... I don't kow, I guess it'll take some getting used to." I replied, shrugging and shying away from him a little.

"Ok. Don't worry about it. We'll be having company arrive tomorrow, just so you know. We might have to put one more girl into your room with Tori. I didn't expect you and I don't have quite enough space. It'll be cramped here for a while." he said as he stood up to leave. "It's nice meeting you, Chloe. I'l go try to get Derek off the phone for you."

I sat in the room alone for a little but while Derek said his goodbyes and a quick 'I'll see you tomorrow'. He walked back in slowly and sat down next to me taking my hand. He pulled me back to lean on his chest and held me close for a few seconds. Slowly he gave me a soft kiss, like he was expecting yet another interruption. he pulled up quickly, glancing around and listening intently. I smiled and huddled closer into him.

"So who was on the phone?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No one important. I'll tell you later, ok? Let's go outside, we're less likely to get interrupted." He replied, sitting me up. I followed him outside. He sat back on the hammock that was on the porch, and pulled me on top of him, since there was no way possibe for us to balance on it. Any way and we'd end up on the ground. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah. Comfy." I replied, my head resting on his chest. He pulled me up higher so my head rested in the crook of his neck. I felt his hand go through my hair softly and slowly, and I sighed, feeling all my muscles loosen and relax.

"Do you mind?" he asked, his fingers doing small circles through my hair.

"No."

he pulled me up slowly and guided my mouth to fall on his slowly. He wasn't as soft as his first kiss, he was just slightly more aggressive, but held me just as gently. He seemed more pleading for more, which I happily gave to him. His hand held me firmer at my waist and the other cupped my cheek, pulling me closer to him to deepen the kiss. My arms crawled over his chest and up around his neck. I dug my fingers lightly into his back as his own traced small circles on my lower back. I felt him smile lightly against my own lips.

"Shit dude TAP THAT ASS!!"

I jumped right off of derek and toppled off the hammock, landing hard on my butt, and knowing that I'd find a bruise there the next day and sitting would not be fiun for at least the next two. I turned to look up at Derek, pissed beyond all belief, knowing that he didn't hear what I'd just heard.

"What? What'd I do?!" Derek asked, looking down at me worriedly. He picked me back up carefully and deposited me next to him on the hammock gently, being extrmely careful not to send me off the edge again.

"God DAMMIT!" I snapped, yanking Xavier up next to me. He looked terrified. "Xavier!" I sat back up and got off the hammock.

"In my defense-!" I didn't give hima chance to finish, I just gave him a huge mental blow to the stomach, sending him flying back through the wall.

"What the _HELL _was that for?!" I shrieked at him. "Can't I be with derek without you interrupting just _one_ goddamned time?!"

"I don't know. It seemed fun at the time..." he said, coming back through the wall slowly, holding his stomach. "Damn you hit hard."

"Seriously, Xavier, what the hell gave you that idea!"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion!" he shouted, holding his hands up in surrender.

I shoved him as far away from me as I could, gave him a good hard slap across the face, and threatened him that if he ever thought about doing anyhing like what he'd just done again I'd keep his as far away from this house as possible for the next month. The threat scared him and he left with a simple 'sorry'.

"Should I ask?" Derek asked as I climbed back onto the hammock and onto him. He held me gently and kissed my head so I'd calm down.

"No. You don't want to know. Even if you did I wouldn't tell you. Not this one." I replied, trying to calm down my breathing and my temper.

"Ok. Is your back ok?"

"It'll be bruised and its going to hurt to sit for a while, but I'll be fine." I replied. He didn't look happy with my response. "really, I'm fine."

"I'll talk to Xavier later."

"No, you don't have to. I already caused him enough pain, you don't need to."

"Are you sure?"

"Forget it. Just kiss me." He listened to me for once. Without arguing.

* * *

**TAP THAT ASS! lol I had to. Come on. you know you loved it. lol 'just kiss me, dammit, shut up'. I do that to my bf it works every time. Yeah... lol. well, what'd you think? hmm, a little forshadowing in there! you go find it, I'm not telling you. XP haha. Next chapter will be interesting I'm not good with balancing characters. I'm struggling with this many and I need to introduce like three more. Ugh... well, tomorrow's an early day and I don't have to work so I'll have more time to type. Yup! so... it's like 11 at night, and I havent done my chem, so I gotta hit the pillows so I can wake up way too early and do that... I hate chemistry. it sux. bio is fun. anyways, drop a review? I'm falling asleep at my keyboard. night night, and TTYL, pps! ~Amanda**


	19. Chapter 18

**heyy! lol I love your reviews. how is it that Xavier screaming tap that was more popular than their first kiss? I won't ask questions. You guys are smart at deciphering forshadowing. lol you'll see. i hope you like this chapter, since I absolutely suck and dealing with more than like 4 characters... now I'l be up to 8. wish me luck.**

**So... I'm sorry, i have some really bad news. I'm being kidnapped this weekend to go on a church retreat. Our youth minister says no electronics- no ipods, no cell phones, and definitely no laptops. (I dont think I'd have internet anyways) I really am not looking forward to going. I'l be on total withdrawal by sunday, completely depressed, like to the point of 'NEED KNIFE NOW!!!' and go into relapse. (I got over cutting 2 years ago) lol I know how to get sharp thing I wont use a knife promise. No boyfriend, no music, no writing... omg they'll have a mess to deal with. the only thing I have to look forward to is amazing food. In revenge I'm bringing my entire printed story thus far and my notebook and I'll be writing constantly to piss her off, and I'm brining my sluttiest clothes... lol it'll be fun making her mad. And no, I can't get out of it, its mandatory for all year 2 confirmation students otherwise I have to go through another year of torturous weekly sunday classes... which I don't want. ... *sniffle*... I'm gonna miss you guys!... I don't even get to go home on friday I go straight to the church... XE grr...**

**Thanks for all the reviews! awesome thanks too:::::: Leah Hunter (apparently Xavier's twin? ok...) Theeyeoftheteapot, Jamie Kay Huntt, not- so- innocent011, Alexisgirl, xXGhOsTXx, dimitriandrosehathaway, 'noname', Vamplover1996 (nice name... reminds me of something. lol welcome to the group! lol I should call this thing a cult) SharpestSatire, and BlackLovesRed for all the faves, raves, Pms, alerts, everything! **

**so... I just busted some bad news, gotta pick up the mood now :)**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 18_

I woke up the next morning far earlier than I normally would, probably because I had slept on Derek on the hammock for another two hours the day before. We went in and spent the day doing pretty much nothing with Simon, Tori, Kit, Xavier and Liz, and watched a movie together after everyone had gone to bed. I had already seen it, so I didn't mind when we didn't watch the end. He left me at my door, and I didn't want to go to bed. I enjoyed our peaceful time together and alone, finally without any interruptions. I trudged to the kitchen after getting dressed in some more appropriate clothes other than my pjs and started making pancakes, using the batter I'd found in the cupboard. I wasn't sure what time to expect anyone else up, so I turned the oven on to the lowest temperature possible and put them in there to keep warm as I finished them. After making a monster pile I finished, and got my own to eat. When I was close to done the first person finally came downstairs.

"Hello, Chloe. You're up early." Kit said when he saw me in the kitchen.

"I got a lot of sleep yesterday. I made pancakes, they're in the oven to kepp warm if you want any." I said, washing off my plate. he opened the door and looked at the giant mound that was in there.

"Looks good. I guess I'll have a few. The boys will hopefully be up soon, and If Tori likes sleeping in could you have her up by eight? Compnay's coming at ten." he replied, taking a few out for himself.

"Ok. Who's coming over?"

"A witch, a necromancer, and a werewolf." he replied.

"Is that who Derek was talking to yesterday? The werewolf?"

"Yes. Her name's Jillian. She's actually only a year older than you guys."

"Thats good." I replied, a miniscule part of my conscience doubting that it was.

Simon and Derek came down together a few minutes, took one look at the plate of pancakes their father was eating, and looked to me. "Where's the food?" Derek asked.

"Oven keeping warm. Help yourself I made a lot." I repied, moving to sit on the counter.

"Yes! Chloe's in charge of breakfast from now on." Simon said, helping himself to two pancakes.

"Only when I'm really hungry." I replied. "I'll teach you then you can take care of it yourself."

"Dammit."

They ate in silence and I just sat there with my legs dangling and swinging over the edge of the counter, making me rock back and forth. I glanced at the clock- 7:28. I was supposed to have Tori up in half an hour, so I rushed upstairs to hit her with a pillow to get her up. Waking her up verbally would fail every time, as I'd learned the hard way. She often resorted to zapping the person pestering her, which was usually me. Hitting her with pillows and running worked quite well. I layered the floor with pillows and pushed her off the bed then took the blankets, and made a beeline out the door to a string of loud curses. I rushed into the kitchen and dumped the blankets over the back of a chair, and sat back on the counter. I'd be blaming Xavier for this one. And since she couldn't hear him he wasn't going to be arguing back too well. I'd have a chnace to test this because Tori came down in a fury a minute later. I summoned Xavier quickly, who just stood there confused as to why.

"What the fuck, Chloe!" She snapped.

"It was Xavier."

"What the hell?! I didn't do anything!" he yelled, turning to me in shock.

"No it wasn't, I saw you! You pushed me off my bed and took my blankets!" she yelled at me.

"No, it wasn't! Xavier just came down here laughing his ass off saying how funny it was that he pushed you off the bed and you were all pissed off and cursing and you thought it was me!" I yelled as convincingly as I could. Thank god for theater arts.

_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!! _Xavier wrote on his whiteboard that was on the counter.

"Don't lie, Xavier, you know you did it, don't try to pin this on me!" I snapped at him.

"You jerk Xavier, I'm not talking to you!" Tori snapped, picking up her blankets and heaing back to bed. Xavier dive- tackled her, sending her to the floor. Good thing she had those blankets to cushion her fall.

"Nooo! I thought we had a deal, a real thing going! I was your pimp and you were my bitch!" he yelled, clinging to her waist. She struggled to get up.

"...I'm not going to ask." I replied to his comment. "He said 'Nooo!' and something about you being his bitch."

"Well I'm taking a few days off!" she snapped. "See if you ever try waking me up again!" she snapped, finally getting up and heading back towards her room.

"Tori, it's time that you should be getting up! Company is coming in two hours." Kit called to her. She replied with a whatever and that she'd be up, and disappeared down the hallway.

As soon as the door slammed Derek and Simon burst out laughing. Kit looked amused and chuckled, and I gave a tiny bow for my performance. Xavier looked confused and glared at me.

"Why would you do this to me?" he asked.

"That... was for yesterday." I retorted, sitting back up on the counter.

"See if I ever protect you from sexual encounters ever again! All i did was love you! I hope he does tap that ass and tap it good!" He snapped melodramatically and vanished. I laughed at his drama- queen antics.

"What'd he say?" Derek asked.

"He says he isn't protecting me from sexual encounters ever again and all he ever did was love me. He's being his normal drama queen." I replied, still laughing the more I thought about his face.

"What were you guys doing?" Simon asked, looking at me mischieveously. I wasn't sure how to respond...

"I have a right to kiss my girlfriend so back off." Derek replied. Thank God.

"I was just wondering, don't worry." Simon replied. he finished his pancakes and rinsed off his plate. I washed it and put it away for him.

"So, guys, just so you know, we have three people coming over today. A witch named Bianca, and necromancer named David, and a werewolf named Jillian. They'll be here around ten or so, so be ready, ok? Derek, you already talked to Jillian, right?" Kit asked.

"Yeah."

"There's basically someone here for each of you, and they'll be here to answer any questions you have, any help that you need if you want to get used to your powers, anythng at all, ok? Jillian is 18, David is her cousin, he's 19, and Bianca is 21, ok? David's going to be bunking with you two-" he pointed to Derek and Simon, who didn't look thrilled but didn't otherwise mind "and Bianca and Jillian will be in another room I've turned into one last bedroom."

"Why do I need someone? I have Xavier." I asked, still thinking about the help he'd arranged.

"If Jillian was coming then David is coming. That's how it's always been with them. And fromt he looks of it niether you or Xavier are quite on speaking terms." Kit replied, smiling.

"I'm fine. Xavier's the one who's mad. Is there anything you need me to do before they get here, Kit? I can do something. I have time."

"No, everything's pretty much in order for them. I just need to move a bed into the boys' room, but I can take care of that. You go do whatever until then, ok? Don't worry about anything." he said.

"Ok. I'm gonna go finish getting ready. I'll see you guys in a little bit." I said, jumping off the counter and leaving a kiss on Derek's cheek before heading to my room.

I figured an apology to Tori was in order, and told her that I had pushed her off the bed. She didn't like it and zapped me hard in the arm, leaving a bright red burn that I didn't really like. Derek wouldn't like it either. I then summoned Xavier so she could apologize to him, and finished getting ready. I took my time, and was done by 9:30. I had re-died my hair, turning it a very very light brunette. I went out and sat on the couch next to derek, who was again reading. I wondered where he got all these books from. He closed it when I fell next to him, though, and noticed my new hair.

"You changed it." he said, letting his fingers run softly through it.

"Yeah. i figure it won't be as obvious when roots grow in, and I don't look quite as pale with lighter hair. But it's still different." I replied, leaning onto his shoulder. His arm tucked itself nicely around my own. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss.

Suddenly there was knocing on the front door, and I jumped, nearly toppling off the couch. I got up to answer it, Derek following me, Kit coming around the corner, and Tori soaring into him. Simon looked at her amused as she straightened herself out. I opened the door to find a girl and a guy standing there, each carrying their own duffle bag, hers a good amount larger than his. I stepped aside with a small smile and they stepped in. Kit immediately went up and gave them each a hug and a handshake.

"Jillian, David. You're early." he said. They both smiled.

"I ignored a few speed limits." David said with a small smile.

"You mean all. Kit, how have you been?" she asked. "I'm assuming these are them?"

"I've been good, Jill. Yes, these are them. That's Tori, the witch, Simon, the sorcerer and my son, Chloe is the necromancer, your charge, David, and then Derek, he's the werewolf, and my other son, and you talked to him yesterday."

Jillian went around to each of us and gave us a strong handshake, coming to Derek last. She held his hand a little longer and locked eyes with him, making my stomach knot, and not in a good way. David did the same thing with each of us. I called up Xavier and he stood next to me, staring at the new comers. His gaze locked on David.

"Daaaamn. He is _fine_." he said, looking at him. David didn't seem to notice, which surprised me.

"You know what else?" I asked.

"What?"

"He's a necromancer too."

"So... he can hear me?" xavier asked, starting to panic.

"Yep."

"Shit! You think he's listening?"

"Yep." David answered.

"Shit!" Xavier vanished.

"You know him?" David asked, coming up to me.

"yeah. That's Xavier. You'll get used to him. I won't go into what he's done. That sort of thing isn't new. Tori will tell you everything if you really want to know because she doesnt care about my dignity." I said, trying to get him back. he refused to come. "Sorry he refuses to come back."

"Refuses?" David looked confused that a ghost could refuse a summoning.

"He's a necromancer half demon. He was experimented on, like we were. So now he uses his powers on himself and can over power mine." I replied.

"Damn right!" he yelled from no where. I tried pulling him into view but only recieved a pinch on my arm. David chuckled. "He's taught me everything I know and saved my life once so far."

"Uh, no, I hooked you up with Wolfie that should count for something." he said, popping up next to me again. "But if it doesn't, this should you got some competition, Smexy." he pointed at Jillian and Derek, Jillian was standing very close to Derek, which triggered a few more warning signs in my gut.

"Don't call me that either. Tori's your so- called bitch, not me. And I don't have to worry, right? Why would I?" I asked, still looking at them.

"You, my dear, have the patience of a saint. If someone moved that close to my lover and giving them those smoky bedroom eyes I'd be all over them like white on rice and claw their eyes out. But I guess you don't have anything to worry about." Xavier said, looking over Jillian again. "She isn't bad either."

"Shut up, Xavier." I said, harsher than I meant to.

David took hold of my wrist and dragged me past Derek and Jillian down the hallway and around the corner. I noticed Derek's gaze darken, but Jillian blocked him when he tried to follow. "Sorry for kidnapping you like this, but Jill's obviously bugging you. I'm apologizing in advance. try not to take it too seriously, ok? That's just her. I've told her she hurts people, she doesn't really care, ok? I've seen her do this before, she just... does this. it's extremely rarely serious, ok? I promise you have nothing to worry about." he said.

"Ok. If you say so..."

"That doesn't help you much, does it?" he asked, sitting down next to me. We had moved into mine and Tori's bedroom, and were sitting on my bed.

"Nope. I mean, it's only been two days. It's not that hard to get into a relationship thats two days old." I replied, getting worried.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't serious." he repeated. He got up and left me alone.

I laid back in my bed, listening to the clamor in the main part of the house. there was more knocking at the door, and it got louder when the door opened. I got up and dragged myself down the hall to see Bianca, who had no doubt arrived. Tori was ecstatic and already chatting her up, and David was with them, listening. Jillian still had Derek cornered, which frustrated me.

"You're over thinking things. Trust yourself a little more, ok?" Xavier said, putting his arm around me. "You want me to get him away from her?" I wasn't sure how to answer, but I guess the look on my face said it all. "No problem, sweetheart. Leave it all to me."

he went and picked up the whiteboard and started writing it. He held it up behind Jillian, and I moved to read it. Derek read it too.

_Stop talking to the hottie and ignoring your girlfriend you jerk!!! _He quickly pulled the board down and threw it after erasing the message.

Derek took the hint and did his best to excuse himself from the forced conversation and went over to hold me hand. This earned a hard stare from Jillian, who obviously didn't like being ignored. he gave me a short kiss and we sat down on the couch close together.

"What was up with Xavier and that message?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. you know how he is." I replied, trying hard not to give away the fact that I was lying.

"hm... ok. So, you were talking to David?" he asked. I knew what he wanted to know- why had we gone bac to where the bedrooms were?

"yeah. talking about Xavier. Had a few little problems with Xavier not realizing that David was a necromancer. Thats all. What did you and Jillian talk about?"

"Werewolf stuff. I wasn't really listening." he replied shortly. "I was more trying to listen to you."

"Ok."

Everyone stayed there for a couple hours mingling and getting to know each other or getting reacquainted. As long as I was by Derek's side Jillian stayed away, which irked me because even if they were talking she'd leave when I walked up, so I couldn't even join the conversation. Derek was clearly annoyed also. Eventually everyone was showed to their rooms, and we all sperated to our own things. Tori sat next to me on my bed to join my sulking party.

"You've got quite a few things against Jillian, don't you?" she asked.

"I'm not talking about it."

"Come on I saw what she was doing and I saw your reaction. You can tell me." she said, still trying to pry it out of me. I grabbed Xavier's whiteboard.

'Werewolf. She'll hear me. shut up she can hear you too.' I wrote quickly. Tori nodded stupidly and mouthed a quick sorry. She took the pen from me and wrote.

'I'll help you keep her away from Derek. There's being flirty, then theres going past that, then theres going past that with someone elses boyfriend. It wasn't ok. Especially the way she treated you don't worry I'm on your side.' she wrote back.

"Thanks." I whispered. "I hope he's in the same position you are."

* * *

**Well, That just made a mess of everything, didn't it? I told you Jillian was going to be somebody to look out for in the story. she just amps the drama back up while I get into the serious stuff. I made her up from the songs Molly Makeout by The friday Night Boys and Curse of Curves by Cute is What We Aim For. Do you hate her? I do. I love hating my characters its so much easier to make them evil and then do horrible stuff to them. because horrible crap will happen to her. if you don't mind. I can't make it too easy for you guys, no can I? I'll get more in depth in the next chapter... I don't want to do anything too drastic in this one and with how frustrated I am over chem (so far I've had one breakdown tonight) it would happen. So, I'll update that tomorrow, start writing it tonight, possibly have the next chapter up by tomorrow morning if I can finish my hw fast. ugh... chemistry SUX ASS I TELL YOU. wtf... what a waste of my time. again, I'm sorry about my upcoming kidnapping, and I will be posting again after tomorrow/ friday before school probably late sunday night. So, tell me what you think of my OCs, what you hate, what you love, and sorry about cutting out Bianca. She's kindof just a darker (as in personality) version of Tori. just as talkative but less girly/bubbly/ 'tude stuff... I hope you understand where I'm going with that. Anyhoo... Chemistry awaits, plus laundry... ugh... geometry... see what I put off to write for you guys? lol TTYL pps ~Amanda XOXO**


	20. Chapter 19

**Heyy! so.... I just posted chapter 18... In know I'm gonna be leaving friday so I'm working around the clock to post like mad. its 10:30 now... I'm tired... but I also need to calm down after my failure with chemistry. hehe. enough of my harping to that, though. So... not much to say. this is weird... **

**I guess... I'll start the chapter, since no one's really reviewed since I posted a half hour ago... this is basically more drama and it's affecting their plans and *gasp* putting a few cracks in our well- earned relationship. so... thats about it. gonna start now. (this is so WEIRD!)**

**haha you didnt think itd be that easy to shut me up, did you? I write after thank yous. since its morning and people have reviewed. (when do you guys sleep?!) *drumroll* Thank you::::: Jaime Kay Huntt, Theeyeoftheteapot, Felicia Loves Derek Souza (he's still Chloes, I'm sorry), smilin'intherain, xXGhOsTXx, SharpestSatire, not-so-innocent011, UltimateFreedom, BlackLovesRed, Leah Hunter, dimitriandrosehathaway, and RayRayLoves2Read for all the hysterical Jillian- bashing reviews, PMs, faves and alerts!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 19_

I went to be early that night, unwilling to tolerate anything from anyone. Tori followed a short while later, and we talked as quiet as possible so as to not be heard by Jill. Tori now found something to hate Jill over, too- apparently she went to change out of her 'loungey comfortable' clothes that she had worn for the drive and came back in tight super- skinny jeans and a curve hugging low cut top that 'just screamed slut'. (Completely Tori's words... doesn't mean I don't agree, I just won't say it. I'll keep my opinions to myself, since I'm quite obviously biased.) After insisting on her telling me about what happened on my end of the issues- with- Jill spectrum, I learned that she clung to derek like glue. I tried forcing it out of my head, but seriously regretted telling her to tell me. I thought of David's words, but still felt like absolute crap. Tori didn't say anything about what Derek's reaction was, which I was fine with because she couldn't read into it like I could. I was in no way able to read into it all accurately anyways at this moment in time. Our conversation died, and I lost myself in my thoughts. Maybe Xavier and David were wrong... did I have to worry?

"Chloe? I don't like the look on your face. What are you thinking?" Tori asked.

"Nothing..." I murmured absently. Did I? She was a werewolf... like him...

"Don't give me that. You aren't possibly thinking that she has anything on you for him, right?" she asked. Dammit was I really that easy to read?

"Hm? I don't know... There's a lot to take into thought on that. Maybe..." I replied, staring up at the cieling. I was hopeless.

Tori sent a small zap at my leg with her finger. "That was for thinking that way. She's only doing that because she knows she can. She's walking all over you. Show her you won't back down and it'll stop. I guarantee it. If it doesn't, then I'd worry. But right now you're giving her exactly what she wants, and you know what she'll get next? Derek. Don't let her have that."

"I know. I can't help it, you know? It's just all so new and everything... and when I think about it..."

"You're thinking wrong!" she interrupted "Instead of thinking about what she's got to offer him, think about what she doesn't. Things that only you can."

I tried, but couldn't come up with much. Nothing came to my head. At all. The only things that popped into my head were the things she could give him that I couldn't. That surprisingly hurt a whole lot more than her just flirting with him... I felt... inadecquate. After two days of our rough translation of dating and almost a month of knowing each other- not that long, but with the amount of stuff thats happened it feels like a lot longer- I was suddenly inadecquate? I was that easily replaced? I turned away from Tori, who gave a strained 'Chloe...' before getting up and leaving. Great, even she was giving up on me. This sucked. A few minutes later the door opened and Tori came back with Xavier, and she pointed at me. Xavier climbed up on the bed behind me and gave me a hug.

"Aw, Sweetheart, don't think about it. If it helps her shirt's ugly as hell." he said.

"It doesn't."

"Well does the fact that Derek looks like he's about to get up and run like hell out the door help? He's being tortured and he has no arm candy to pull him through."

I couldn't help smiling. "That helps."

"What'd he say?" Tori asked.

"Tell you later. I'm going to sleep, I'm sick of thinking about this. I'm hoping it'll all be better in the morning. See you tomorrow. Thanks..." I replied, getting under the covers. Xavier went under with me.

"I'll stay here with you tonight. I promise not to do anything. You can trust me with that at least." Xavier said, going over me so that he could face me. He moved close to me so that it was like holding me. "Anytime you need me to bad mouth someone I'm here for you, ok Sweetie?"

"Thank you. Goodnight."

After another few minutes the night fell behind me, and Jillian and Derek was the first thing to go.

........................................................................................ nighty night........................................................................................................ morning.................................................................................................

I woke up with Xavier still next to me, awake, and watching over me. I almost wondered if he slept, then I remembered that he didn't have to. He smiled as my eyes opened and looked up at him, and gave me another small hug attempt.

"How are you felling Sweetie?" he asked, patting my hand.

"Like crap."

"I checked on Jillian a few times. She stayed put. went no where around derek, I promise, ok? Just because she's got her few little issues with keeping it in her pants doesn't mean you have to worry." he said, still trying to make me feel better. I kept seeing her sitting very close to him, closer than I would normally sit, and how he did nothing to move her.

"I guess...."

"Ok, you know what, I can tell theres no changing your mind on this. Just know that if anything happens Tori and I will both be there to kick Jill's ass or Derek's ass or both of them, if that happens. ok? You have nothing to worry about, at least when it comes to afterwards."

Surprisingly, I felt a lift in my spirits. "Ok. What time is it?"

"it is..." he disappeared for a moment "8:00, almost. don't go into the kitchen."

"Why? is you- know- who in there?" Dammit, I couldn't get away from this even if I woke up early.

"Yeah. and she's not alone." My gaze darkened. "No! She's not with that him. She's with David. And it's still awkward seeing him."

"Why? I thought he was 'damn fine'?" I asked, smiling. I got up and started getting dressed.

"You know why, you jerk. A little warning could have been established. You didn't have to make me look some horny creeper." he said, turning around for me.

"Oh yes I did. So, what do I do when I go out there? Ignore her?" I asked, pulling a brush through my hair.

"No! God, you have had no life up until now if you don't know how to handle this situation! I'm going to be glued to your side forever! Act nice. Be nice to her, not over the top, but treat her like you would Simn or Tori, minus the pranks; maybe even a little nicer since she's a guest and Derek's teacher and everything. That'll completely put her off. She wants you to hate her, and she wants you to show it. She's like a parasite, ok? She's feeding off your insecurities to make her feel good and get whatever she can. Don't let her know she's winning and it'll slowly lighten up and eventually stop."

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at him doubtfully.

"Honey. Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"A dead technically 28 year old."

"No! sweetie, I'm 17. That isn't changing, ok? I died 17, I stayed 17. Now go out there and lie straight to her evil slutty face!" Xavier said, pointing to the door. I hesitated. "I'm coming with you, don't worry." Then I left, with him next to me.

I went into the kitchen, and found that since Xavier had gone down to check who was up, Kit, Derek, and Simon had woken up and were downstairs getting their own food. I took an apple form the kitchen, smiled at them, and hopped onto the counter. Derek came and stood next to me, kissing me and taking my hand. I leaned on him, making him completely my territory. Xavier gave me a triumphant smile and got out the bread and toaster for me. This caught Kit's and Jillian's attention. David smirked at his cousin's thoroughly creeped out expression. Kit took the sudden and seemingly lone movements of the inanimate objects in stride and went back to his coffee.

"What the hell?" She finally sputtered. I almost laughed.

"Thank you." I said to Xavier as he passed by me. She gave me a strange look. "Xavier, Jill. Jill, Xavier."

Jillian stared at nothing, confused. "Why do you have a ghost following you? Banish it!" she said.

Xavier jumped for his white board and pen. _Ex -CUSE me?! Banish ME?! how dare you!_

David burst out laughing as Jillian nearly fell off her chair. Even Derek chuckled lightly. Simon looked to his father for some explanation of what he'd missed. I laughed slightly as I started my breakfast.

"Xavier, introduce yourself properly. Don't be a jerk about it." I told him. He pulled out a chair, surprising Jill yet again, and started writing.

_Whatever you say, sweetheart. Jill I'm Xavier please understand that anything that randomly moves or knocks is me. if you try to have me banished I'll go half demon on your ass. And if you try after that... you're wasting your time because I'm above that. _

"Um... ok. How?" she asked the floating whiteboard.

_I'm a necro, hun. I was killed 11 years ago. Now I use my powers on myself. ingenius, right? Even Wolfie over there wouldn't figure that out._

"Thats interesting. Sorry for freaking out, Xavier." She said, putting her chin on the back of her hand.

_No prob, hun. David, do you mind if I steal Chloe? I still lay claim to her. She's mine. _

"Sure. Do you mind if I go along? I'd like to see your teaching methods. And you don't have to write to me I can see you and hear you." David replied.

_But apparently its rude to check out of the conversation. Writing everyone is involved. If you want to come you can. Chloe you should know what I have in store for you. I'm going to find some huge ass animal and you're going to raise it. Whether you like it or not, ok? And if I hear one word of you being scared young lady I'll slap you. You can take on a living werewolf you can take on a dead anything._

"Yes sir." I replied, rolling my eyes. Derek's eyes narrowed as he read the message.

"I'll go too. Just in case." he said.

"You don't have to. I have Xavier, and David, and my knife, and anything dead around me. You don't have to worry about me this time, please?" I asked, hating that he still worried about me when I'd have other people for protection.

"I don't care. You know who's after you, and I don't want a repeat-"

"I know, I know. Fine. Come. But don't blame me when it's boring." I said, taking hios hand and leaning against him. I took a bite of my breakfast.

_You believe anything could be boring when I'm around? I'm insulted._

"He's got a point." Derek said.

"Ok! I'm sorry for calling you boring Xavier. And you're coming with us, aren't you? Don't push it." I teased, kissing him lightly.

"Ok, but I was hoping to talk to you about your changes today, Derek." Jillian said, standing up. I almost snapped at her that it could wait.

"Do you want to talk to Chloe too?" he asked. Yes she should!

"Why?"

"Because she's been there for all my changes. Whatever I know, she most likely knows. She can probably give you some details that I can't even, because she watches." he replied. He put my arm onto my waist. Yes, he was finally doing something aout her!

"I'd like to talk to you first. I'll get her side of the story afterwards. Why is she there, exactly?" She asked, leaning on the counter on the other side of Derek.

"He helps me with my powers, I help him with his. We aren't normal supernaturals, you know that." I replied, looking at her around Derek. "He's been there for all of my practices with Xavier-"

"Except one." he interrupted.

"Drop that one, please! And I've been with him since his first change. And it's going to stay that way." I told her, standing my ground. The look of confusion, frustration, and shock flashed across her face.

"Ok. Maybe afterwards, then." She replied without missing a beat. "I'm going to go wake up Bianca and Tori. see you all in a little bit."

She left, and inside I heaved a sigh of relief. Xavier started writing madly. _Did you just see that! Did you just see what she tried to do! I'm so proud of you, Chloe! You handled that perfectly! No offense, David, but I'm hating your cousin._

"No worries, Xavier, I'm getting sick of all this too." he replied, letting his hand drag over the back of the chair.

"We're talking later. I'll make sure we're alone, ok?" Derek asked me quietly.

"Ok." I replied, smiling as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I'm not getting into this drama. I'm sure you can handle this on your own?" Kit asked. He had been listening and watching the whole time. So had Simon.

"Yeah. It's better that you don't get involved." David replied.

"Just don't let it interfere with our plans. Because I've made the final decision." he said, standing up. Derek, Simon, Xavier and I looked at him confused. David looked expectant.

"We're doing it?" he asked.

"Yes. We're going to end the Edison Group. With the amount of power we have right now we can do it. So for now just get your training in, because you'll all need it when we go for it. I should have it all organized by Sunday. Have fun dealign with all this." Kit said.

By Sunday? Not bad for organizing a full scale invasion of an evil group of super- powered scientists. It was wednsday.

* * *

**Hey! So... still pretty slow. I know. but it bugs me when things just randdomly happen because then I'm all... but how'd they get to that point?! there's gotta be a reason. I'm just weird that way. Isn't it weird how this was only like, a half hour/ 45 minute period? it's sad, I know. lol anyways, tell me what you think! I know, I'm going painfully slow, but stuff happens next chapter! I build slowly... as I just explained. hopefully I'll be updating tomorrow morning before school. It'll be the last chapter before I go on my retreat. otherwise, I'll talk to you all again on sunday. just warning, I might be severly depressed from withdrawal from my many addiction- like obsessions. Hope to have lotsa emails! lol even random ones... I may be going 'wtf' but i'll be amused.  
*snifflesnifflesniffle* I'm gonna miss u... I'll let you know how revenge goes. I'm dressing in my skankiest shirts (not that hard to find, any shirt makes me look like I'm trying to be slutty) and I'll be writing constantly. and if she takes my writing I'll start crying. or I'll bring back up binder paper. lol lots of backup. lmao TTYL pps, and GET SOME! LoL (lots of luvez) ~Amanda**


	21. Chapter 20

**hey everyone! so... I posted like an hour ago. and I don't have time to write a monster authors note, since I gotta church this sucker out to post in the morning. I'll add thanks at the end, ok? I'M NOT IGNORING YOU ALL THANK YOUS AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!!! I PROMISE!!!! lol so I'm gettn to it. gotta punch this out. one thing though- holy shit, 20 chappies. can you believe it?!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 20_

Xavier led me, Derek, and David out into the forest a few hours after the breakfast fiasco. He hadn't found anything large physically, but in quantity it was huge. On the ground were four birds, two raccons, three squirrels, and a deer. My breath caught in my throat. I stared at Xavier, who shrugged it off. Derek looked sadly at the rotting animals lying on the ground. David looked slightly bothered, but took it in stride.

"I think you know what you'll be doing." Xavier said.

"One at a time?" I asked, hoping I'd be right. I didn't beleive I'd be right, but maybe I would be.

"Yeah right. All of them. You can do it. This is something you want to know. I counted the animals you had on Ramon, you had five. Now you have ten but it'll all be at your own pace, nice and relaxed, with back up. Work slow, no talking, keep them behind the line. You don't need to have them attack anything, I'd prefer it if you didn't and I think Derek and David would too. If you can do this, we're moving on to the next step. That won't be as easy. This is basically your final for level one, got it?" he said, sitting me down. David stood back to watch, smirking. Derek sat behind me, hand on my waist, and leaving a gentle kiss in my hair for support.

"I'm not even going to ask what kind of shit they did to her in her experiments because if she's already raising multiple animals she's a monster. You call this level one? This is crazy." David said. "It took me well over two months to do this. With a single bird. Chloe, we're going to be having a talk later." David said, getting ready to watch me at work.

"Derek's first. You can wait." I said, smiling at him before turning to bring up the mess of corpses.

I let my eyes drift shut and felt my body relax and just barely start to go limp before tensing as the animal spirits came into view. I directed them into each body, cooing and sh-shing (A/N: like when you go 'shhh,shhh' to a baby... I hope you know what I mean) and when I opened my eyes all ten of them were up and staring at me and each other. the birds hopped around each other, and I gently tugged their attention to me. I held out my hand and they hopped up onto it, looking at me curiously and tweeting. I put them back down and looked to Xavier for approval. He looked beyond proud. He nodded at me and I released them, and they all fell back to the ground. I leaned back against Derek, tired, and he wrapped his arms around me. David stood up from leaning on the tree and clapped lightly, amazed. I slowly stood up with Derek's help to keep from getting dizzy and falling.

"That was amazing. That was insane." David said, coming up to me. Maybe Xavier should be your teacher he can keep up with your speed."

"You don't want her going at my speed. If she were in another two months she'd be summoning demons. That was my speed. Now stop badgering my protige." Xavier said, shooing him away. "That was friggin perfect! I couldn't do it better myself. David's right that was some serious shit you had done to you because this is some advanced stuff. Ten animals and with that skill, precision, ans speed would take at least twice the time it took you to have it down, and it still wouldn't be nearly as flawless. Guess what you're on to next?"

"Big animals?" I guessed. Derek laughed at my failing hopeful stare.

"People. David will back me up on this- if you're raising people in your sleep we've gotta get training into you, and damn fast. because I can guarantee when we go after the Edison Group, people are gonna die. If you don't have a reign on that then you'll be summoning all over the place because it's gonna be busy and stressful and you'll be the Niagra Falls of power." Xavier said. David yanked me from Derek and spun me to face him.

"Did he just say you're summoning people in your sleep?" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah... is that bad? I did it once with about 7 corpses back at Lyle House too." I said, nervous at his aggression.

"God damn... you are the Niagra Falls of power. I gotta talk to Kit. You, me, and Xavier- conference after dinner. No arguments. And since you said Derek's always there, he can come, if he wants. It's optional for him, mandatory for both of you, got it?" David said, getting serious. Well, way to freak me out. A+.

"Yes sir!" Xavier joked, standing at mock attention.

"No problem. I'll be there." I said.

David turned and left, jogging back to the house. I told Xavier he'd get to clean up the mess, since he took it out. He tried arguing that I played with them last, but I replied that he wasn't 5 and I was tired and was going back to the house. Derek followed me, holding my hand, and pulling me out onto the hammock. He held me against him, and for about the hundredth time I wondered how he could act so cold at times and yet be this gentle.

"Could we talk now? I have a feeling you're upset." he said. Oh, he knew me so well.

"Not with you." it was 98 percent true. It irked me how he did little to get Jillian to back off, but I understood why. She was his teacher. What was he going to do?

"With Jill." he replied, tilting my heand up gently to meet my eyes.

"Slightly..." complete bull shit.

"I'm sorry. I know it bothers you and it bothers me too, but I don't know what I can do. I mean, yes, I know I could have done things, but she's supposed to be here to help me with anything. I don't want to piss her off too much, since she's here for me." he said.

"I know, I know. I talked to David. I don't know, it just really bothers me and the more I think about it the worse I feel... Xavier and Tori said not to let it get to me, but I don't see how someone couldn't. I mean, we haven't been together long, it'd be easy to-" I stopped, cutting off my sentence before I went into everything I hated most about this situation.

"What if what?"

"N-nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. I promise." Biggest lie to date.

"No, it isn't whatever you were about to say... Please, just tell me, Chloe." he pushed further.

Dammit those eyes... "...I was going to say... that since we hadn't been together long... It wouldn't be hard to get in the middle of it. And take my place. And maybe that'd be better for you, and I can't stop that, but that doesn't mean I want it to happen. Maybe it would be better because shhe has a lot more in common with her and she can help you a lot more, amongst other things..." I said, and oh how I hated saing it. He looked at me with a slight smirk, and kissed my forhead.

"That won't happen. You want to know why?" he asked. I nodded. "I don't like her as a person that much. And I don't think she can help me that much. She isn't like me. We're different. Like how David isn't sure how to help you."

"Ok... Why wouldn't she be able to help you? I mean I'm only a lot more powerful than he expected. He's not sure how to keep up with me. That isn't your problem." I said, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"From what I've read, my situation isn't normal either... It's complicated. For most werewolves... It usually isn't quite this hard to change." he said, tightening his arms around me.

"Then she can help you get through it. More than I can." I barely whispered against his ear.

"I don't want her help. When have I ever wanted help, except from you?" he asked. I just nodded.

He pushed me up so I was looking down at him. He pulled me back down slowly into a deep, aggressive kiss. I was slightly surprised because he'd never shown that aggression before, but didn't have the time to question. He slowly turned to put me underneath him, never moving my lips from his, and without dumping us onto the porch. His fingers pressed against my back hard as he kept me against him. I let my hands run through his dark hair and onto his back. Eventually he let me go so I could breath, since that was kind of important. I met his eyes dazed and happy.

"I don't want that from anyone else either, since I'm assuming that was amongst the 'other things' that you wouldn't tell me." he said never letting go of me eyes. I just nodded. He paused another few seconds before coming down to meet my lips again.

"Derek?" Jillian asked, opening the door. "Oh! Sorry. Uh... David was back, so I figured you were done. I was wondering if we could start our practice?" The look she shot me knotted my stomach. She looked like she wanted to pull me out from under him and never let me touch him again, and that I was the slut. She had the nerve to look at me like that? She was wearing jeans that barely covered her ass and a midriffed shirt! Honestly? And this was my boyfriend!

"Could it wait just a little more?" Derek asked, obviously annoyed. he had caught her glare to me too. "I'm a little busy." Holy crap did he just say that? I could have laughed if I wasn't pissed off beyond all belief.

"I guess.... I was hoping we could get it out of the way now though. But if you insist." she turned to go back inside, but stopped. "Don't take too long. Practice might take a while. I don't have too many things planned, but if any more come to mind..."

Was she really trying to make it so that if Derek wanted a quick and easy practice with her, he'd have to go right now? Really? That was low. Threatening to take forever with him... And she meant it totally different from lessons. She completely meant 'I'll keep you busy for a long long time if you dont come right now. So ditch the girlfriend.' This was crazy. derek looked at me apologetically and got up after giving me one last kiss.

"I'll see you later, ok? Sorry..."

"It's ok. I know your training is important. Tell me how it goes, since I get the feeling I'm still not welcome." I replied. he nodded and followed Jillian out to where I had just been.

As they walked it took a lot not to scream all sorts of profanities at her. Xavier popped up behind me.

"No worries sweetie, You want me to watch her?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love that. Thank you."

He vanished, and I was left alone to seeth.

* * *

**Don't you just HATE her? Interrupting their makeout session! terrible! anyways, I promised a thank you list...**

**THANK YOUUUU::::: Felicia Loves Derek Souza, Leah Hunter, RayRayLoves2Read, and xXGhOsTXx for all of the emails, the reviews, the faves, the alerts, the evrything!**

**well, I leave for school in 15 minutes. I'm not even going home after school I'm heading straight to the church to go on my god damned retreat. (get it? church retreat, damned by god.... anyways...) And, I forgot to do my prelab for the lab we have today... my boyfriend wont be happy since he's my lab partner, so I should probably go get that done. Hope you like the chpater, I told you I was building to more action! Super- powerful Chloe that can and will kick ass! fuck yes. lol so, talk to you guys again on Sunday! I'll have the next chappie up then or monday morning, Ok? TTYL pps, gonna miss hearing from you everyday. luv ya. ~Amanda**


	22. Chapter 21

**Heyy everyone!!! I guess I can never go away again because I was gone for 2 days only and I came back to 33 emails!! thirty- friggin- three! holy crap, pps! I spent hours replying to all ur reviews. (I only had like, 12, but I was totally distracted by txts from like 4 ppl and my music and parents.... so it took 10x as long... lol) it took forevar! (btw i think i copyright that spelling of forever.)**

**I love you guys. I really do. I have the bestest readers in the freaking WORLD do you know that? I mean some of you I'm emailing all frickin day which slows down my writing when ur usually the ones going UPDATEUPDATEUPDATE!!! its hysterical. I'm actually kinda thinking of calling this group my cult because you guys are all so into it. I mean some of you actually threaten me. ninja driving instructors? (Leah) if thats a problem, let me know. otherwise this is my cult, K?**

**You guys are all so sweet. I had a lot of fun on my retreat guys thank you! Lol on my retreat I painted my nails black and red, wore a sticker on my face, um... not much more I can tell u cuz what hapens on retreat stays at retreat. One thing I wish I knew about was a chubaka butt contest? Idk two guys were talking about it. I'm confused and I wanna know even though I have a feeling I really shouldn't want to know! we also had everyone together playing little handclap games I played in like 3rd grade in girlscouts. it was awesome. its amazing I was dreading going, absolutely dreading it (as you all could tell) and now I would do anything to go back. I loved it. I do have one major regret, and that's not getting to know everyone better. I had so many chances and I passed every single one up, and that was a huge mistake. I'm trying to make up for it though. I can't wait I'm getting confirmed on sunday!!!!! XD**

**Cocobutterlybonbons: first of all, since I couldn't reply to you, you officially have my new fave name. of all time. I love how that sounds when you say it super fast. its awesome. if you dont giggle your crazy. you are so sweet thank you! XOXO I'm glad you enjoy the story so much. And that you love Xavier. He's like that older brother you wish you had, right? He makes fun of you but he's still there for you and you love him and hate him and would do anything for him and wanna strangle him. lol I hope to hear more from you, K? Thanks for the review! TTYL!!!**

**Cristal: I love how you spell ur name, you know that? Well, now you do. :) well.... here's that chapter you asked for! Thanks for the review! TTYL!**

**So, I think this is my biggest list of thank yous to date, not including the total list of everyone like 4 chapters ago. Soo... THANK YOU!!!!!!::::: (Take 2)  
bookworms-are-AWESOME (yes they are), mirandalynn, JeannaMaria7, MorbidMandy, kenhat, NattiNLeah, Vamplover1996, alexisgurl103, AlwaysMine, Jigoku-hi, MariahMae, BlackLovesRed, DEREKRULES (blunt. very blunt, my friend), proonnggs, KarateGirl654, EmoTacoFilling (we missed u) RayRayLuvs2Read, smilin'intherain, JamieKayHuntt, not-so-innocent011, Leah Hunter, dimitriandrosehathaway, Shapestsatire, xXGhOsTXx, Theeyeoftheteapot, and Felicia loves Derek Souza for the huge amount of reviews, faves, alerts, pms, raves, everything!!! **

**I told you I had a HUGE A/N comin up. But now I'm done. Thank you for everything guys! I love you all! So, how bout that chapter you guys have been waiting for?**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 21_

I went inside to look for someone to talk to. I didn't trust my mind enough not to wander and be able to think straight and not drift to... things. I had sent off Xavier, so my entertainment was gone. I searched for tori, who was with Bianca training. She promised we'd hang out later. I finally introduced myself to Bianca, who was happy to meet me. I left them to finish, and decided that maybe I'd talk to David. I wanted to know more about what he thought and observed on my practice session. I was curious about what a normal necromancer (as normal as that could ever be) was like, and how the normal practices would go, and where I was supposed to be. I found them in Kit's office, talking. I knocked lightly on the doorframe, putting their attention on me.

"Oh, Chloe! Whatsup?" David asked, turning all the way around to face me. He had a wide smile.

"Nothing. I was just bored... Theres no one to talk to and i figured since I had time, I'd ask you a few questions..." I said quietly, stepping a small ways into the office.

"That's fine. You can come in, come on sit down. We were talking about you anyways." he replied.

"David said you're... much more powerful than expected, even with the experimentation." Kit said, getting up from his desk to pull over another chair for me. I sat down and he went back to sitting on the desk.

"I know."

"I guess this is something that you should know about. David and I were going to look into getting all your files from the lab so we can find out exactly what they did to you. If you don't want us doing that, tell us now and we won't. We don't have to, but we're trying to find out exactly why you're as powerful as you are." Kit explained.

I stopped to think about it. I didn't really want to know what was done to me. It was bad enough, from what I'd heard from Xavier, without knowing what they were doing. But... if it could answer my questions.... "Go ahead. What could it hurt?"

"Are you sure? You didnt sound to excited about getting all that." David said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He was really nice... I hadn't seen that in him before.

"I'm a little nervous about knowing exactly what I'll find, but I want to know why 'm this way and why i'm a failed experiment. Because that's why I failed, right? Because of what I can do but shouldn't be." I said, being about the most blunt I've ever been in my life.

"Ok. so what were these questions you had?" David asked.

"Well, you said that I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing... if I hadn't been experimented on, what kind of stuff would I be able to do?" I asked.

"You've been doing this for... a month?" I nodded "Then you should be just hearing a few voices. Maybe connecting to them to talk to them better. But you shouldn't be raising anything. Much less ten things, keeping them under control, and using them ina fight like you apparently have. At first I though it was drenaline but you have real and complete control. That's just... amazing. You're without a doubt one of the most powerful and skilled necromancers i've ever heard of. For sure." David said.

This took a few moments to really seep in. Was I really that different? Was I that far ahead of the game? Xavier had been too. And he died for it. But was that because of his necromancy or his demon? Or both? Does this mean that if they find out I'm totally doomed? Does my life have to be this cliche? The troubled heroine who suddenly finds out she's so special and is being hunted for it. Of course. Well, I'll definitely have life experience if I ever get the chance to return to a some-what normal life and start a movie career. Now, I want to know what exactly they did do to me. If no one had ever been experimented on, would I still be unnaturally powerful? (Compared to normal necromancers, of course) or did they jack my powers up just that much?

"Chloe?" Kit asked, jerking me from my thoughts. "What are your thoughts on that?"

"So... was I powerful before? Or... did they just mess with me that much?" I asked.

"It's hard to say. thats why we want your information. We're hoping that that might be able to help us. But I don't think that you're a failed experiment. They wanted to strengthen your powers, and they did that. they just did it too much and instead of the gradual increase they wanted it all just attacked you at once." he replied. I took a deep breath.

"Ok. So... I'm just.... really advanced in this?" I double checked.

"yes. Like Derek in school." Kit replied. I almost laughed. So that was my standing in this.

"Anything else?" David asked.

"Well, you said you needed to talk to me. What was it?"

"Nothing, I cleared it all up with Kit. I'm going to be meeting with Xavier so we can plan how you should be taught. He's got a good handle on it, but I can pass back and forth between Kit easier than he can. So that's how that'll work. Xavier is right, we should have you practice rasing people, but I don't know where we're going to get bodies. Do you think you can handle people?" David asked.

"I guess. I'm definitely a lot better than I was when I was summoning in my sleep. i think I can control it when I'm with you guys and the Edison Group." I replied.

"good. Thats about it, I guess. Why don't you go stand in on Jill and Derek's practice?"

"No, they should be done soon. Jill doesn't want me in there with them anyways. I'll just wait." I rpelied, leaving. They nodded, and went back to talking.

I fell onto the couch and thought about everything that had happened so far. Jill was trying to steal Derek, who didn't like it but was cornered. I was cornered because anything I could do would make her leave. This annoyed the hell out of me. I wanted desperately to go back to being ignored, to be average, I didn't have to deal with this kind of drama. I didn't have to deal with the fear and the anger and the jealousy... the frustration... the confusion, the hatred... it all sucks!

"Hey!" I jumped off the couch and turned to find Xavier staring at me. "You have got to get over your jumpiness. Anyways, they're on their way back, nothing happened. Jill was her whore-ey self and derek pushed her away but with the patience of Mother Theresa. You have a keeper there, you know that?"

"Yeah." I replied, egtting my heartbeat under control again. "What'd they do?"

"Just talked. She interrogated him on his Changes, what he knew and didn't know, which was pretty much zero, sat unbelievably close to him which he didn't react to, and asked if he had any questions while fidgeting to make that slutty low cut shirt of hers even lower. And he never took one glance. I swear on my grave." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Nothing happened. Good. Then why am I still mad?"

"Because she's betraying you. you don't have to know someone to stab them in the back. It's all right to be mad." he said.

"Ok..."

Derek and jillian came in a second later. He fell right next to me and drew an arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder to show that he was completely mine. I saw her quick glare. Derek pretended to not notice it and kissed me softly.

"So how are you?" he asked ignoring Jill's presence, to my extreme delight.

"I'm good. And you?" I asked. Jillian left and I waited a few moments for her to be farther away. "I'm getting sick of her."

"I am too. Don't worry about it though nothing's going to happen. I promise." he replied, kissing me again. he really liked kisses.

"good. You... don't want to be with her though, right? Because if you do, then go be with her. I won't stop you. I mean she is..."

"Pushy, mean... how do I put this... slutty?" he asked. I mumbled in agreement wishing he couldn't make out my muffled words. "Is that what you think I like?"

"No..." I muttered.

"Exactly. So don't worry. Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

**I know, short. And it took me so long to update... I had so much trouble writing this it scared me. It was like running through quick sand. I had to drag myself. the ideas just stopped. send me some, give it a kick start! and I would have updated yesterday but I got a shitload of homework. I had like 2 hours of chemistry alone. It was ridiculous. In know what i want to do. i'm gonna build some more tension, then the chapter a lot of you want, then the end will start. Then I start the sequel! **

**You guys are amazing, really. You're all so supportive and everything, in my writing and as a person. I can't believe that I got readers like you! I love you all, really! **

**wow, this was amazing. I'll have the next chapter up by friday at the latest. This weekend is going to be packed, so I can only guarantee one chapter. I have my church, buying present and writing the affirmations for everyone else thats getting confirmed with me, making cupcakes for my boyfriend, my confirmation rehearsal, possible confirmation party, my actual confirmation (so 2 masses) homework, ugh... so much! eating and sleeping has ot go in there somewhere... my god. **

**so, drop a review, send me a message, an email, whatever! let me know what you think! Don't worry all this stuff I just wrote gets used. David has a purpose. I've just got this mound of stuff going on that I'm picking through but dont kno wwhere to start... thanks for reading! Luv ya! XOXO~ Amanda**


	23. Chapter 22

**Heyy!!! So... wassup? lol wow, so many reviews! guess what? You will never believe this.... YOU GUYS SKY ROCKETED ME TO 200 REVIEWS!!!! holy fuckmonkeys riding shitsticks. (creative right) so... to honor this occasion, I have something special planned for all you. First, a Hug Fiesta!!! *!!!!* Next, an awesome chapter of some of your most begged for moments. Such as... finally ending all this Jill shit? Let's get down to bid'ness.**

**Cristal: I love your reviews they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I am far from one of the best writers on here. There are so many I'd die to meet because I swear they must be published authors in disguise. (Like Kelly Armstrong is writing her own fanfics, i mean how frigin awesome would that be?!) But thanks! You're so sweet, really. Chemistry is going good, took a test. I either bombed it completely or did... not great, but good. Thanks for your review, i still have warm fuzzies! luv ya! TTYL!**

**cocobutterlybonbons: I am never getting past that. evar. ok... so many things to hit in this. I have no idea what EP is. also, what is on friday? And yes, I have a life. It's how I maintain a boyfriend. and sanity. and draw inspiration for this. And my mega A/N. And my profile. lol I'm glad you love it as you can see I'm updating and hopefully my cupcakes are good. They're hopefully gonna be confetti. (I love that word.) *returns huge creative juice stimulating hug!* Thanks for the review! TTYL!!**

**THANK YOU!!!! Leah hunter, xXGhOsTXx, DEREKRULES, EmoTacoFilling, cristal, dimitriandrosehathaway, Kenhat, Adriel197, Sharpest Satire, GoodGirlsGoBad, , MyDarkHeart, smilin'intherain, not-so-innocent011, MorbidMandy, Jamie Kay Huntt, cocobutterlybonbons, RayRayLuvs2read, and Vamplover1996 for all of... well, you've heard it all before! you know how much I love you!!!! And to all you new pps, welcome to my cult! You are officially new and extremely beloved readers! Any other readers give you issues I'll kick their asses over the computer. No one will, jus thought I'd say it. cuz were all buds here. :)**

**So... getn down to it....... 100....99....98....................57.......... 34....... 1987..... NOW!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 22!!!_

I sat with Tori and Bianca on the couch, talking about boyfriends. I surprised myself more and more often. I never expected that I'd ever be sitting and talking with two girls about boys. i mean, I did, with my old friends, but that was usually forced, and about a guy I was pretending to like. This was about my actual boyfriend. And I was sitting here gossiping about it... it never ceased to amaze me how much I've changed in such a short amount of time. The topic quickly changed to Jill, which I was so sick of I excused myself to sit in my room alone in the dark. I dozed in and out, reaching out for any spirits, anyone who wanted to talk, anything at all. No one came.

"Hey, you awake?" someone whispered from the door. I looked over to find Simon.

"Yeah. You can come in. Sit down." I replied, sitting up and scooting over on the bed. He sat down next to me.

"So... I haven't talked to you in a while..." he said, looking down at me. His blonde hair was growing out more and nearly fell into his eyes.

"I know. you've been busy with your dad. You haven't talked to anyone much, except Derek." I observed.

"I know. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. You've been looking for him for how long now? Go ahead and spend all the time you want with him. Plus he's the person who's supposed to help you with your powers. We totally understand." I replied, smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks. Derek said you guys are going good?"

"Uh... yeah." I lied. I guess we were good. Just the same old issues...

"I know what's going on with Jill. I know you've probably heard it a bunch of times, but you have nothing to worry about. Derek is pissed off with her. Besides what it's doing to you, he's getting frustrated that she won't leave him alone. I don't know how much longer he'll put up with it. I can't believe he has this long, actually."

I laughed at the thought of Derek snapping at her. "Ok. As long as you guys are frustrated too. I know I have Tori and Xavier... but they can only help so much, you know?" he nodded. "It's not affecting them the same way."

"I really need to stop checking out. All sorts of crap goes down when I'm not paying attention." he smiled as he said the words. "maybe I could've helped. Why don't you do anything?"

"I don't know what to do. I mean, she's here for Derek. In more ways than one. I'm fine with one of them, but I can't stop the other one. She could leave, and then Derek has no one here for him. And that isn't fair of me. I hate being cornered like this. I can't do anything." I snapped quietly.

"He's got us. He's got you. Why does he need anyone else? Derek's smart, you know that, if he thinks something's wrong, he'll find the answer himself. It's not like it'd take him long."

"I know. I've heard it all before." I said, getting frustrated at the exact same advice I'd heard so many times before.

"Ok. Well... I hear you're one of the most powerful necromancers ever?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. David and your dad are going to try and hack for my files to find out why." I replied.

"Sounds interesting. Let me in on that later, ok?"

"Sure."

"So, what exactly can you do?" he asked. I thought about it, and realized that I hadn't told him anything. We'd never talked about it, with everything that had been going on.

"Raise animals. I raised ten today. I used five on Ramon, which is even more impressive, I think, with the amount of control and influence I had on them and the ease and obvious skill I had. I shouldn't be doing that. Plain and simple. I should be talking to dead people's spirits, maybe. I don't know. I just know that I'm beyond advanced. Your dad compared it my powers to Derek's placement in school."

"Oh... damn."

"Yeah. That was my reaction. Xavier was farther ahead than me, but that's him. He's got a demon working for him too."

He laughed. "So, you wanna work on the comic book? We haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah, sure."

I followed him and we hung out in his room working. We talked, about me and Derek, about Xavier, about David, about his dad. We worked through pages, building the story line. We got into movies, a topic I missed desperately but somehow had been pushed to the side for so long. I felt the tension in my nerves slip away as I opened up into the storyline and the onversation and forgot about everything. Scenes formed in my head and I jotted down notes furiously as I tried to think of the best course for the plot to get to the climax of the story. I'm not sure how much time passed while we worked.

"Hey." someone said behind me. i felt something on my back. I squeaked and jumped backwards, almost falling off the side of the bed. "How long will I have to deal with this?" Derek asked, pushing my back onto the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Why is it that you're together now and she is still scared of you?" Simon asked, smiling at his brother. "How was practice?"

"Useless. Annoying. How do you think?" he replied.

"She didn't help you at all? What did she do the whole time?" I asked, sitting up.

"I've been reading that book. I already read everything she told me. The problem is that I'm different, and there's no one else like me. I'm on my own here." he said, hitting his head lightly against the wall a few times in frustration.

"I'm sorry." i said quietly to him. Simon only nodded in understanding. I guess he had already heard this whole thing before too. "What time is it?"

"Going on four."

"Oh wow. We should probably go look into dinner. Do you guys know what you want?" I asked, looking at each of them.

"I'll go with the majority." Simon said.

"I'm not too hungry." Derek replied. I struck him with a look.

"Ok... I'll go ask around. See you guys later."

I left them and searched the house for everyone, making light small talk and asking about dinner, and using half of my mind to prepare for the late, crazy night of Derek's upcoming change. I'd probably be going to bed early, and set the alarm for 11:30. The same stuff as last time ought to work just fine. I might as well get it all packed before I go to bed. Then, I'd most likely (like 99% chance) be dealing with Jill... oh _hell_ no, I wouldn't. Not this time.

I continued planning dinner, and came up with simple pizza. Good. Easy. I went to tell Kit, since I obviously couldn't do that. He said he'd go in a half an hour to get some. I spent that time to sneak off to my room to throw some stuff into a backpack, and I'd be sure not to forget it this time. I only just remembered last time because we thought we might need it to pack, so I had to sneak off and get it. I spent the rest of the afternoon around the house, making the night's plans with Derek, asking David and Kit about questions that popped into my head, and talking with Xavier, Tori, and Bianca. The time went by fast and I was in bed easily by 8:00. Tori came in a few minutes after me.

"Could I ask you something?" she asked.

"Might as well. You're here. Whats up?" I replied, sitting up a little in bed.

"I thought of something... about the Change. That's why you're going to be so early, right? And you packed a bag and everything... What if Jill goes?" she sat on the foot of my bed as she asked the question.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure that she will, but I'll deal with it when it happens, I guess." I replied. "Close the door I don't know where she is."

"She's with David. Other side of the house completely. That's why I came up now. So, the second part of my question is... and please don't hate me..."

"What are you going to ask? Because i can't guarantee that because I'm so sick and tired of all this drama with Jill and Derek and ghosts and summoning..." I interrupted.

"I have to, I don't know if you've thought of it and in case it happens I want you to at least maybe have a plan in your head... if derek's going to have a change tonight, Jill will probably change too, right?"

"... I guess..." I didn't like where this was going.

"Well... Derek's-" it clicked immediately.

"I think i know where this is going and I'll figure it out when that happens. Just... don't go there, please? I don't want to face it right now." i muttered, cutting her off again. from the look on my face she knew I'd figured it out too. Dammit.

"Ok... just... be ready. Ok? I know you can handle this, but if it wasn't in your head and you were too surprised, you might not be ready for it. I'll go now, you need to sleep. Sorry..."

She got up and left me alone in the dark. My mind wandered to what I'd find if I went out and Derek and Jillian were both there... What would i do? Suck it up, like I kept doing every single day? Yell at her, tell her to back the hell off? (that was a very edited version of what I wanted to say. extremely edited.) Physically force her out? Like I could actually do that. She could and definitely would fight as dirty as me. Dirtier than me. I had the advantage of being a lot more angry than she was, which would help, but I wasn't Tori. I couldn't be as catty and evil as her. My mind was swirling with frustration and worry when I finally got to sleep.

I jumped up out of my bed with a start... at 11:45. Crap! I was late already. I tugged on clothes and shoes and grabbed my bag, my head pulsing with frustration at being late and worry about the fact that Jill was for sure with derek by now. And that he couldn't hold back the Change... dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!! I ran through the trees stopped just outside the clearing, finding derek on all fours already going through his Change, alone. Because of me. Jill stood over him, removing her clothes, talking him through it, telling him that soon they'd both be woves together, and thats where he was supposed to be- with other wolves. She looked up as I entered the clearing.

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend." I snapped, dropping my bag.

"Go back to the house, Chloe, you can't help him with this. You aren't one of us. Just let me take care of him." she said, sitting on the ground close to him. She did not just say that...

"Jillian that is my boyfriend, and I am perfectly capable with taking care of him. If he wanted you here, he'd have asked you to come. And I know he didn't ask you to come because we made the plans about this together. So get your half naked slutty ass out of here. You can't help him either because you aren't like us." I snapped, searching for anything dead nearby. She was already half through changing and giving me the mother of all death stares. And when that's coming through feral, deadly eyes that has the claws and teeth to fulfill every dark promise their making, that's some scary crap.

She finished changing with ease, and went slowly around Derek, who was still battling his inner wolf but looked like he was close to changing, and backed me up against a tree. She growled at me, and I slowly reached for my knife that I had snuck into the jeans when i put them out. I held it up in front of me, and she gave what I could only guess was a laugh of amusement. I kept searchung madly for anything and called on everything big enough and recent to help me. I took a quick swipe at her nose to kill time and keep her off me. I felt things responding and saw well over 10 spirits slipping into their bodies and getting up to answer my call. I looked back to see that her snout was bleeding and she was growling menacingly at me. I took off to the right to distract her. She punced, trapping me on the ground with her paws on my shoulders. Her claws dug into my skin. I tried aiming my knife up but she moved her paw onto my arm. Suddenly she went flying off me, rolling end over end with... another wolf. I looked to where Derek was- well, had been. he had changed. Completely changed. And he was _PISSED. _

I watched as he pinned her down, fighting her and barking at her and growling at her and whining as she fought back. I kind of wanted to know what they were saying. Then I realized that Derek was fighting my fight, because she had caused me much more grief than him. Why was i just sitting here? I had dead things coming form everywhere... And yet I'm sitting here?! I felt some nudging on my elbow, and I looked down to find a fox looking up at me with empty eye sockets. I smiled, stood up, and gave it orders to get Derek off of Jillian. it did so happily, attacking the large, black wolf. It was actually hysterical to watch. The fox was tiny, but attacked with the furiocity of... nothing I'd ever seen. It didn't take Derek long to get off Jill (who wasn't going anywhere fast) and look at me hurt and angry.

"She's mine." I siad, smiling at him. "You get her when I'm done." his ears lowered against the back of his head and he inched backwards.

I stepped over her and called more animals forward. They came and began nipping at her. I calmed them down and they moved back. She slowly turned back into a human. Eventually she looked up at me in shock. She looked around at the... 16 animals surrounding her.

"How are you doing this? David said you'd only been practicing for a month!" she snapped, flustered and scared and shocked.

"You aren't like us. Derek and I were experimented on, kit told you. You know what they did to us, you just didn't care. Derek's got more power than you, it's just the condition's he's lived in that's making it so hard for him to change and accept his wolf half. We've been figuring it out together. I told you, you can't help him. You're useless." I snapped, letting a few birds hop up onto her legs. They pecked at her sharply. "Instead all you've done is be some rude little bitch. David told me he talked to you. You didn't care. You knew what you were doing, and you didn't care." I allowed more animals to creep up on her. She looked terrified of the corpses crawling up her body. "You've just continued to go on acting like some stupid god damned slut trying to get with my boyfriend. And you knew we didn't like it. So just back the fuck off." I snapped, finally letting the animals loose on her. They bit her lightly, just enough to scare her. Some held back, some just sat on her legs of stomach, just enough to scare her. "Do you have any idea how crappy you made me feel?! And David told you, he told you that what you were doing was wrong, I know he did! And you just don't give a shit!" Holy crap I was turning into Tori. (A/N: do any of those descriptions look familiar to you guys? lol ur reviews? XD)

"He shouldn't be with you! You're just a necro!" She snapped. "He should be with a wolf. Not you."

She kicked her legs up to kick back my knees and I tumbled to the ground. I tried reaching for my knife, but couldn't. She changed back into a wolf in an instant, and went towards me, baring her fangs, complete intent to kill written in her eyes.

Then Derek stood in front of me, and she stopped. I finally noticed his size comapred to hers. He was much , much larger, with fur just as jet black as his hair. He sent me a quick glance back, one that told me to get help. Fast. He looked back to Jillian, who stopped cold. I think that this was the end of this encounter... I did as derek (I think) ordered and summoned Xavier with practiced speed. He showed up and looked at the too wolves, my cuts, and the dead animals everywhere that were watching.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Animals are me, jillian's the little wolf, derek's the big wolf. get Jillian down for the count please she's pissed beyond belief." I said quietly. I saw Jillian's eyes flicker to me.

"Oh, with pleasure!" Xavier said, then jumped on her. He had the wolf pinned in no time, taking control of a few of the animals I had. I released the others.

Derek turned back into himself, slowly but surely, and looked at Jillian, then turned to me. "Where on earth did all that come from? The power, the... the language?"

"Tori... and Xavier... They have their own special brand of comfort. All of it is very much R-rated language." I said, smiling at him. "Pent up anger. Knowing that she can kick my ass easily... A sad attempt at intimidation..."

"Well it worked. You mightn actually pass for scary/ But if you ever do this again..."

I jumped on him with a hug. "Thank you for helping me. And good job. I'm so proud of you... I know thats cheesy, but I am..." i said, stopping the impending argument. He hugged me back lightly then put me down. He disappeared behind the bushes and came back in jeans and a t- shirt.

"What do I do with her?" Xavier asked.

"Just let her go. i think we can take this from here." I replied. Derek wrapped his arm around my waist.

Xavier did, and she changed back into herself and stood up to face us. She glared weakly and pulled her clothes back on. I looked worriedly at derek, still self- conscious about her even after this entire ordeal, but he looked at her with only fury. She turned back to face us after a moment.

"So now what do you want from me?" she asked, wanting to hate but still nervous.

"Just... back off. I'm not dure who you're trying to be but all you're doing is make everyone hate you." I said, glaring at her evilly.

"Ok. I know. I didn't realize he'd be such a hard head. You want me to back off, I will." she said. She did not look like she enjoyed saying it.

"Good." Derek said, cutting off my answer. That was probably for the best. I was sucj a mix of emotions that I couldn't think straight.

"I guess... I'll see you later..." She said, trying to find some sort of close to the whole thing. She left us alone in the clearing.

Xavier reappeared next to me. "Way to go! You told the bitch good!" he said.

"How would you know were you here?" I asked. derek was used to my random talking by now and didn't respond. Instead he rifled through the backpack for the food and water inside it.

"With how freaked she looked and the number of corpses all over the place something must've gone down. You told her off enogh for all of us. You officially have a spine, congratulations!" he said. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the insult.

"Thanks. Could you go now?" I asked.

"Alone time with Wolfie? Fine, I understand. One thing though-"

"If you dare say tap that I will banish you so far away you will never find your way back." I snapped, cutting him off.

"I wasn't. Just so you know.... get some!" then he vanished, while I contained my frustration.

I spread out a blanket and lay down, and realized just how tired I was. When the food was gone a few seconds later, Derek lay down next to me. ghe turned and met my eyes, and gave me a soft kiss. My eyes were heavy but i felt like there was something he wanted to say.

"So... you ok?" I asked, trying to force myself to stay awake.

"Yeah. You? You're cut." he said, looking at my shoulders.

"Not too bad. Just a few scratches, really. She was just trying to scare me."

"Ok."

"If you want to go in we can." I said.

"No, I don't want to move. too tired."

"Me too."

"Really, where did that all come from? You're the last person I'd ever expect a full on explosion like that from." he said, smiling.

"I told you. I was just so frustrated and angry, and when i saw her... and what she was doing, and I heard what she wa saying and I already felt bad because I was really late... I don't know I don't like how I handled it, it feels really weird knowing that I just did that, but that's how it came out. I thought she was going to be a lot more aggressive and fight dirty and everything so I was just like 'I have to intimidate her I have to scare her' and I had all the animals, which thank god are gone now becaus ethey even scared me, and... and... I don't know what happened. It just... happened." I said, running on and on.

"Ok. Just sleep that was a lot of work you did. Ok? Sleep. You look exhausted." he said.

"Well so do you! you did more work than me, why are you telling my to sleep?!" I snap- whispered.

"Shhh...." he muttered finally as we fell into the silence of the night.

* * *

**O...M...F...G........ this was THE CHAPTER FROM HELL!!!! I know, you all hate me for taking sooooooooo freaking long to update, I know I promised to have something up by last friday, I know, I know, I know. Pretty much everything that could slow down a writer happened to me in writing this chapter. 1- writers block. I knew what I wanted, but the perfect words weren't coming. They sounded... wrong. 2- interruptions. soooooo much crap was going on, with school and homework and having to clean the ENTIRE house because of my confirmation and my anniversary and I've been up til midnight or later the last 4 nights and up between 6 and 8 every morning, and all this other shit.... 3- the website hated me. My computer hated me. The internet hated me. I'd be writing and it'd get closed and I'd lose all my work. that happened 4 times. omg I was pissed to the point of wanting to rip my ahir out. (not the modd to write...) I was over half way through the chapter once and I went to save it and I found out the 72 hours of login time were up and I lost it all... omeffinggee I almost screamed. This whole entire chapter was like running a marathon! ugh. But now I'm done! I hope you like it, enjoy, please!**

**Ok, random note, please noice. i'm thinking of changing my pen name. I'm not sure if I want to, and I'm still going between two different ones. Let me know if you think this is a bad idea or not.**

**So... happy? Derek changed, chloe stood up for herself, I brought back Simon, pretty much the major questions in one chapter. wow am I tired. Tell me what you think, please! again, i'm so sorry that it took so long to update. It was killing me. Thank you for all your support through the entire story, it's been amazing, really! I hope to hear from more of you readers than ever, ok?! lol thanks again, and TTYL!!! XOXOXOXO ~ Amanda**


	24. Chapter 23

**heyy everyone! well, you all enjoyed the last chapter. but your reviews definitely proved that I have a few things that I need to explain and go over. **

**Ok, did I really make chloe seem that spineless and useless? honestly? if so, i completely failed in this last section. Chloe isn't spineless. she's cornered in what to do and how to deal with the situation. on one hand she could stand up for herself and get Jill to back off (obviously), or just deal with it and use subtlety and act like it doesn't affect her to try to get her to back off (as Xavier said to do) and down play the frustration because she is Derek's mentor. She can't do much of anything because 1- she still thinks jill could kick her ass and 2- it isnt fair of her to be outright mean to Jill when she's there solely to help Derek. But she wants to do something... just can't. she's cornered. **

**next on the agenda- chloe flying off the handle. Yes, I know that was OOC. I realized that as I wrote it. I know i should've fixed it, but that was the fixed version. I honestly had no idea of how to go about Chloe fighting back. I couldn't think of any moments in the book where she was seriously pissed off. And I didn't have the books to refer to because I leant them to my cousin. And don't tell me that its in The Reckonging because I haven't read it yet. (TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE STORY) So I was flying totally in the dark at how she'd react. So I took into consideration everything that had happened (oh so much) and just went with the off the handle approach. Because really, if someone was doing all that and I'd been biting it back for that long, oh look out. get into a freaking bomb shelter. all hell is about to break loose. so I toned tht down, and for words, I used your guys's descriptions of Jill. (go back and look at a few. half of the starred out words are f bombs, i tell u. and slut, bitch, etc...) they sounded very Tori/ Xavier description like. so thats where I got that from. please dont hate me. I rewrote that like five times. I tried! I'm sorry if it didn't fit, I did my best.**

**Ok, so, no one seemed to object to me chnaging my pen name. I jus wanted to give you guys a heads up so you werent all whoah whered she go? also, you otherwise loved the chapter. That was one of what im officially calling fbf's. fan- begged- for chappies. let me know what you guys want, I'll throw it in, ok? jus say the word. anyways, thanks are in order:::**

**THANK YOUUU:::::: jamie Kay Huntt, animefreak77610, Adreil179, SharpestSatire, 331, My Dark Heart, smilin'intherain, DEREKRULES, Ultimate Freedom, NattiNLeah, not- so- innocent011, cocobutterlybonbons, MorbidMandy, dimitriandrosehathaway, RayRayluvs2read, GoodGirlsGoBad, KenHat, Vamplover1996, AlwaysMine, xoxdreamrrxox, and LovingYou92 for all the reviews, the raves, the love, the alerts, the faves, the messages, the everything you guys are THE BEST! **

**now, on to the chapter. massive a/n, I know, right? probly my second longest ever. its... like 550 words. so, I'll get right to it!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 23_

I woke up the next morning curled against derek. I hummed with warmth and excitement, and cuddled closer. I listened to the pace of his heart and murmur of his breathing and relaxed in the warmth of him. His arms tightened around me, and I buried my face in his chest. The movement was finally enough to wake him up.

"Good morning." he said quietly. He kissed my forhead.

"Good morning to you too." I replied. I moved to look up at him, even though I liked the heat.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little sore, but what else could be expected?" I laughed "Did you?"

"Same."

"Ok. Thats good."

We fell back into silence and listened to the morning sounds. It was light and still a little cold, and the wind was brisk. I huddled as close as I could.

"I still can't believe last night happened. It doesn't seem real." he said absently.

"It was, no matter how embarrassed I am that it did. But at least you changed. Thats good. Are you going to practice that more with Jill?" I asked, letting my arms wrap themselves loosely around his neck.

"Are you ok with it? You don't seem to like how you handled the situation. If that'll put you back in that position, I won't."

"No, it's ok. I think its just that I've never been in that position before. Being so threatened and everything... Now I know sort of how to deal with it. Well, not to deal with it." I replied. "And she was right, she can help you more than I can. She knows more about the process of changing than I do and can walk you through it. Thats how Xavier helped me with summoning, that's how she'll have to help you with changing. But if she takes off any clothes I'll be angry."

"Ok. I'm sorry about last night. I figured you were running late but I couldn't wait and then she came... and I just couldn't stop because I knew it was coming... There wasn't anything I could do." he said, holding me tighter. "I wish i could've done something but I couldn't I hope you know that."

"I know. I kind of noticed that you were in the middle of changing she was the one talking and doing stuff that she didn't need to do. If she had just been there talking you through it I would have been fine. That wasn't what she was doing though. And i don't know, I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"Ok."

He held me closer, and I reached up to give him a light kiss. He held me there in that kiss for a few second, replying with sweet returned movements of his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss, unable to control it, and he pulled away. I just kept smiling like an idiot, and he laughed. I kissed him again, completely letting myself go to just relax against him. Forgetting all the frustration of the last few days to just be in this moment (especially this moment) was one thing that I for sure had needed. I flinched slightly when Derek pulled me on top of him. He held me just as close, maybe a little tighter than he had before. I felt my heart beat pick up, and I returned his kiss until my lungs burned for air. I pushed myself off of him and took a few deep panting breaths and felt yet another smile creeping onto my lips. my muscles were no longer under my control, I was so happy.

"Was that ok?" he asked. As if the huge pain- inducing smile that I couldn't get rid of wasn't enough of a clue. (A/N: its actually a very embarrassing situation when this happens...)

"Yeah. It was..." I replied, completely unsure of what to say. Nothing I said would come out right in a situation like this.

"Ok... good."

It fell into awkward silence- the first of our relationship, a milestone!!!- and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to get off him, say something; if so what to say, or kiss him again. I really really wanted to kiss him again, but I wasn't sure if itd be ok. So I took the easy way with no extra questions and slid off of him. I took hold of his hand and lay next to him.

"We should probably head in." I said.

"Yeah. Now?"

"Do you have another time in mind?"

"A few hours." he replied, tugging me closer to him again and smiling. "It's quiet. We're alone. We haven't had that.... ever, I think. Not since we... well, you know."

"You can't say it? Since we started dating." I laughed. He blushed slightly.

"Fine. We haven't had any time for just us since we started dating. Can't we just stay here for a little longer?" he asked, meeting my eyes.

"...Ok..." I replied. The way he said it, It sounded like just about the best thing in the entire world.

I felt my eyes drifting shut as I listened to his heartbeat and I ignored my thoughts to feel the warmth of the sun through the early morning nipping breeze. I wondered what time it was, but at the same time didn't care. His breathing slowed and I looked at him to find him back asleep. I didn't say anything because he must've been exhausted from his Change. I let him sleep while I stared at the few small bits of sky peeping through the trees. He mumbled somthing too low for me to hear, and turned towards me onto his side. I laughed a little and continued to watch him sleep. I rested my head against his chest, and enjoyed the feeling of his arms tight around me. I wanted to stay here for longer, but I knew it was probably time for us to go inside. It was for sure later than we thought. I hated it, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that it ws time to go inside.

I gently shook Derek awake, and whispered that we had to go inside. He cringed a little at the light and the thought, but moved to get up.

"Why are we going inside?" he asked, sitting up.

"We don't know how late we slept. And I don't know about you, but I dn't want them to come looking for us. I'd rather just go in on our own accord than have them come searching and drag us." I replied.

"Alright..." he said between a yawn.

"Maybe later we could be together on the hammock or find somewhere else?" I asked, feeling bad about disturbing him.

"Yeah. We will."

He kept his hand wrapped in mine as we entered the house, hoping that we were wrong about the time and that no one else was up yet. We coudn't have been more wrong, in fact everyone was up, stared at us as we came in, and, to my shocked eyes, Simon had learned to make breakfast. I really wished I had come in earlier to see it. Jillian gave me a dirty look, which made pride balloon in me, sad to say. But I had proved my point to her. hopefully she hadn't told the story to everyone yet. I took a seat at the table and Derek went back towards his room. I fidgeted a little, uncomfortable with all the atention being on me at one moment.

"So... how's breakfast?" I asked, trying to think of some topic other than the obvious one.

"Good. How was your night?" Simon asked from his place at the stove top.

"Fine."

"Only fine?" Tori asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"We'll talk later." She gave me a knowing look, that could only mean interrogetion.

"Sure." I sighed in reply.

"All of us are going to be having a meeting later. Everyone. There's something we have to discuss..." Kit said. Bianca, David, and Jill all seemed to know what was ging on, but me, Tori, and Simon were all clueless. It was like being at camp and they were the counselors who had secret pow-wows at midnight while we all stayed in cabins.

"What time?" Simon asked.

"I'm not sure. Just know that we are." he replied.

"Ok." Tori said.

"I'm going to go upstairs for a shower. I'll see you guys in a little bit." I said, getting up and heading towards the back of the house. Tori was up and following me in a few seconds.

"Tell me about last night. Jill was out there, wasn't she? She has never looked so pissed off." She said.

"Yeah, she was there. Happy?" I asked, not wanting to go over it.

"Well, what happened?" she urged, cornering me. I told her the short version of the story, and by the end she had a shocked, amused, and proud look on her face. "Wow, _you_ did all that?! Thats amazing!" She said, jumping on me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know... Now I really want to take my shower, please. I must wreak."

"Yeah." somehow her bluntness still surprised me "I'll see you in a little bit, ok?"

"Sure."

I laid down in my bed for a few moments, enjoying the comfort of the cool untouched mattress. I then grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower, washing away the grime from my action- packed, suspensful, romantic sleep under the stars. The hot water removed all the pain from sleeping on the not- what- you- could- call- smooth earth, and reminded me of the warmth of being held in Derek's arms against him in a deep kiss. Just the thought of it was making my head rush with excitement. When I was finished I rushed back out and found Derek, hoping we could have one moment to be alone. That wouldn't happen, though, when Kit came out to get us as soon as we were comfortable on the hammock. I held back a giggle at derek's dark glare at his father's back. We followed him into the living room, where he had gathered all eight of us (ten including Xavier and Liz, whom David must've summoned) for this all- important talk.

"Well, what do you guys think this is about?" Kit asked.

"Our practice?" Simon asked.

"No."

"New house rules?" Tori guessed, staring at me and derek, turning my face very red.

"Later."

"The Edison Group." Derek said.

"Yes."

"What did they do?" I asked. From the looks everyone gave me I could tell I'd forgotten something. "Ohh... are we planning the attack?"

"Yes." Kit said, smiling at me, obviously entertained. "I've made all the phone calls, we should have everything and everyone ready to go right outside their main offices in two days. Will you guys be up for it? Everyone agrees that you should be involved."

"Yeah." Simon said immediately.

"I've been waiting for this opportunity..." Tori said, sparks beginning to fly from her hands. Bianca looked proud of her student.

"Give me a few more details on what we'll be doing and then I'll be good." Derek said.

"Yes." I replied. If only my instinct was saying the same thing...

* * *

**Hey! I have no idea why, but the transition from outside Chlerek to inside serious talk just stumped me... It was driving me crazy and smooth transitions are a must to me. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! When I finally got the ide I was typing like crazy! I hope you like this chapter, ppl! Don't hate me for taking forever, please! **

**Ok pps, do you guys have any ideas for (1) pranks!!!! (2) chlerek moments that are a MUST for this story- if you'll survive them being in the sequel, don't tell me (3) horrible gruesome things happening to any of the evil EG characters --nothing from the reckonging I'll depise you if you say a word!!!... yes, despise. i said it-- (4) Awesome action scenes for when they go in, since that'll be like a two chapter thing; or (5) any characters you would like me to put in since they're meeting only a few more people to go into the EGHQ. No promises on putting them in, I have to have enough detail and they might get changed around a little, so if you can't handle that, please do not. Let me know, pps!**

**ok, apparently I've been put into the business of loaning characters. Please refer to Jamie Kay Huntt's stories for future appearances by Jill (horrible things will be happening to her) and Xavier. I don't know anything about these. if you want to borrow them, or anyone else (not that I have to many oc's) let me know, k? thanks!**

**well, thats about it! ppl, I get really bored. Feel free to email me about... anything! jus hit the pm button and type away. k? lol hope to hear from pps! luv you all!! XOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	25. Chapter 24

hey my pps! so, you all loved the fluff! yay! You guys hadn't had some good chlerek in a while, as twas afore mentioned. thought I'd write some. I'm glad you liked it! So, it's gettin serious! I got some great prank ideas, some good... plot- based ideas (for lack of a better name) and some great feed back and support! So, I don't have much to say, I've wasted a lot of time the last three chapters with huuuge friggin authors notes, so I'm gonna get straight to it!

**WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!!! all you Xavier fans, got a bit of news for you. He's making a few appearances in Jamie's The Last Stand. I read it. It's pretty funny. jus so you all know. like, I hurt from laughing. (then again, I laugh at anything. Pudding. I crack up...) also, a possible one- shot might come out, featuring two very special ghosts. sound good to ya? let me know. I mentioned a date in earlier chapters. wouldn't you like some insight into that? hmm? lemme know, got that? now back to business. **

**of course, first, the ever- important, always amazing, forever loved list of honorable shout outs! THANK YOU ALL::::::::  
kenhat, Jamie Kay Huntt, RayRayLuvs2Read, GoodGirlsGoBad, UltimateFreedom, MorbidMandy, smilin'intherain, and DEREKRULES for all the reviews! also, welcome to the story (i'm not feeling 'cult' anymore... its a lil too much of a downer...) Summer Mysteria Royal and LoV Ya ShAnE! **

**so... um... well, this is awkward... isn't this embarrassing.... ooh... lol JK!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 24_

Kit began explaining things about our invasion. After Xavier argued and insisted that it absolutely _HAD _to be called an invasion. There were times when I knew he was supposed to be like 27, but acted as though he was 12, when in technical terms he was 16. It was amazing, three ages rolled into one ghost.

We'd be leaving the next day. We'd be camping out, since he had a van that would amazingly fit all of us. He had done this sort of thing before, apparently. At least stake outs. He gave us the run down on how the day and a half of traveling would be, and how stopping for the night would work. Half to the van, half to the tent. It'd be fine, apparently, since if 8 adults could do it 4 adults and 4 teens could do it. We'd be meeting up with a few other supernaturals, and then we'd do a stake out (it had been a while since their last one) before going in on the third 'd be freeing a few other supernaturals, seizing all their files to gather previous experimented supernaturals, and destroying everything. And kicking ass, as Xavier so excitedly put it. Because and invasion of the EGHQ (no one called it the Edison Group Head Quarters, that was too much of a mouthful) would not be an invasion wiothout any ass- kicking.

_So... do we get to do any sabotage? _Xavier scrawled. Liz jumped around excitedly at the thought of more destruction. He took her hand and smiled at her, which I took to mean that they were giving it yet another (third) shot.

"Maybe. We could send you two in before us to mess around, possibly." Kit said.

_Yes! cameras will be disfunctional, people will be confused as hell when you get in. Promise. _

"That's nice to know, Xavier." Bianca said. "Kit, who are we meeting?"

"Another witch and sorcerer, two half demons, and another werewolf." he replied. I tensed at the mention of another werewolf, but Derek squeezed my hand and kissed my hair lightly. "You know them, Bianca. Dulcie, Taryn, Quillin, Alec, and Brahm."

"Ok, good. They'll be good to have with us. And you'll like seeing Quill again, won't you, Jill?" david said, sending a pointed look across the room to his cousin. I knew the poke was more aimed to me, to let me know it was a male werewolf. I'm pretty sure it was very visible that all my muscles released every ounce of pressure that had built up in those few short seconds.

"Will we be coming back here when the whole things over with?" Derek asked.

"Most likely. We're going to have to set up places for any supernaturals we bring back. I don't know how many are there, so we need to get that all done. I'll stock up on food too." Kit replied.

"How many people should we plan for?" Tori asked.

"I'd think... another 7?" Kit started, looking to the other adults with a questioning expression.

"To start we'll do ten. If it's less, good. If it's more, well, we'll deal with it." David said.

"But what about the other supernaturals?" Tori asked. "Brahm, Quill, Karyn and all them?"

"Taryn. Good point... Ok, at least 15 cots and everything. We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. That sounds good. So today and tomorrow until we leave we should be packing, cleaning, and setting up?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. You six will be here and the four of us are going to go shopping and get everything we need. Pack light, the car won't have too much space and you want to sleep as comfortable as possible tomorrow night. We'l only be gone for a few days, you shouldn't need to much stuff. Does this all sound good?" Kit asked, looking at each of us. We all voiced our consent. "Good. We'll be leaving in a few minutes, go pack, ok? We have a lot of work to do."

The four of us went upstairs to our assigned work. Derek and Simon disappeared ino their room without a word, Derek didn't even give me a kiss. Not a peck. That made me sad. I tried not to think to much about it, instead going to get some of my most comfortable clothes to put into a bag.

"Do you want to share a bag? Maybe that'd be easier thn using two of the same size that we won't fill." Tori suggested. I thought about it, and agreed.

We made light small talk, a few comments being traded about Derek and me, the upcoming invasion, Xavier and Liz- Tori was disappointed at me not knowing much- anything else that happened to come up. Packing went slowly because of this. Knocking took us out of our conversation, and I got up from my place on the bed to answer it, finding Derek and Simon standing there with their bags. They went in, and looked at our empty divided- by- cardbard bag.

"How much are you guys bringing?" Simon asked, sitting on Tori's bed sicne it wasn't covered in stuff that we had to pack.

"We're splitting the bag." Tori replied, sitting next to him. The look she gave him gave me a slight nagging questioning feeling.

"We were talking and attempting to pack at the same time. you can tell which got done." I said, smiling at him, leaning back into Derek. I smiled wider when Derek's hand held on my waist.

"And what didn't. We have a lot to do we should get it done." Derek said. He seemed on edge... something about the way he stood, the set of his jaw, the tense of his shoulders. I'd have to pull him aside later.

"Ok. We're almost done we got everything out then stopped..." I replied. I pecked his cheek with my lips and went to put my stuff into my half of the bag. Tori followed suit.

"Hey there chicas!" Xavier shouted, pouncing on me as he appeared. Even as a ghost he had the strength and weight to push me down onto my bag with a lung- emptying 'OOF!' "Excited for the ass- whupping coming up in a few days! I am!"

"Hi Xavier..." I muttered.

"Wow, Xavier just pile drived you!" Simon exclaimed. I glared at him.

"I noticed." I muttered, peeling myself off the floor. "Get a whiteboard, I'm not talking for you. Especially after that." I snapped at the ghost. His head hung low and he vanished. If only for a second.

_Did any of you guys find that funny? _he wrote.

"I sure did." Tori said, continuing to pack.

"Not exactly." derek growled lightly from the corner of the room.

_Are you all as excited for the invasion as i am???_

"You're bouncing off the walls. I think that clearly means no." I smiled.

"What;s so great about it?" Tori asked.

_I'm gonna kick your moms ass for killing me. And torture the rest of the science geeks. and help all the other supernaturals there. What isn't great about it?!_

Ok, he had a point. All of the revenge and the saving and everything sounded good. Really good. And the chance to show off our improved powers? Amazing.

"I get to handle my mom." Tori said.

_Um, hell no! You don't look dead to me! The hole in my neck is my pass. Get your own._

"Get my own what? That;s my mother, and thats my pass! I get to have my hand at her!" Tori argued.

_You're still alive though aren't you? Now, if she had killed you- wait, there's a chance that she might! _

"My mom won't kill me. It's not like she could. You have no idea how muhc practice I've bee doing."

_I've watched most of it, and I have to say, I'm still more powerful. Even in death, honey. _

"He is, Tori. Plus it isn't as risky for him. She can't do anything to him. Maybe you should let him and help us." I offered, staking my palce on Xavier's side.

"Chloe! Why are you taking his side?!"

"Because it's safer. And he does seem to have a better reason. She did kill him, after all. Plus if she comes back as a ghost he can banish her right there. Problems solved."

"She does give a good argument." Simon said, thinking about it.

"That's my girl." Derek whispered in my ear. I had gone back to standing against him. He seemed proud of my factual argument. He left a kiss in my hair and went back to listening.

"Oh, gag me with a spoon. Get a room." Tori said, upset now that evryone took Xavier's side.

_You guys could. We'll stay in here for you. _Xavier wrote. he winked at me. Pervert.

"Are you kicking us out?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

"Fine. I see how it is." I said, giving them all pointed looks.

Derek and I left, and decided we'd hang out in his room. He gave me a few small kisses, but I knew we had to talk. I culdn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong and that he wasn't telling me. And when something is wrong with him, it usually turns out to be important. We went in and stopped short just inside the door. (A/N: SHOUT OUT TO ULTIMATE FREEDOM AWESOME PRANK IDEA)

His room.... was covered, and I mean _COVERED_, floor to cieling, furniture, beds, the cieling itself, everything was covered... in sticky notes. Like, there was nothing showing through. It was just a sea of multi colored, different sized drawn/ written on sticky notes. Derek looked the most confused I'd ever seen him.

"What the hell?" he muttered, walking to th wall and pulling one off.

"...They aren't condoms." I offered. He nodded. I guess Kit didn't carry as many as Andrew had to be able to have enough. "What does yours say?"

"I'm not going to read it aloud!" he snapped, ripping it up and crumpling it.

"Why?"

"I'm just not... Too late now, I guess." he threw the sticky- note ball at me. I rolled my eyes and began taking notes off the bed and reading them.

"Wow... these are very..." I started, but was unable to finish.

"Disturbing. Who thinks of these?" he asked.

"Xavier."

We took a few off the wall and went back to mine and Tori's room. We held up the post- its and all they did was bust out laughing. Derek and I glared, but when they didn't stop we left the room. We began ripping the notes off the wall and everywhere else. After almost an hour of tearing and reading and laughing and shock we had gotten them all down. I fell back on his bed, my arms sore from reaching up so many times for so long. He sat down next to me and picked me up, pulling me to sit on him.

"Is this a good idea? What if they come in?" I asked quietly, a little surprised at his sudden gesture. He hadn't done that before.

"They expect it anyways." he said. "You read the notes."

"They were joking..." I said slowly as he pulled me in tight to his chest. Ok, this wasn't normal. "Something is up, isn't it? You were all tense earlier and now... I don't know something is off about you. What is it? You can tell me."

He gave me a quick, surprised, confused, shocked, oh- crap look. It all equaled to the fact that I had caught him. "It's nothing." he said, turning away.

"Derek just tell me. Please?" I asked, moving to try and meet his eyes.

"Fine. If you tell me what's worrying you about the invasion. I know you lied about being ready for it." he said.

"Ok. You first."

"You aren't ready for it. And I don't want to risk you going in not ready, because thats dangerous. If you don't feel up to it, then you aren't. And I'm worried about that." he said, holding me tighter.

"It's not that I don't feel ready, its just that... well... It's a lot to take in. Does it make me nervous? Yes. Does it scare me? Yes. Do I know that thngs could go really, really bad? Definitely. That's holding me back from being completely on board. I'm ready to go for it and I know that I can handle it, I'm still nervous though... I don't want anything to happen to you, or Simon or Tori or David or Kit or Bianca. But I can't help thinking that something might, or will, or whatever. I'm just nervous. Thats all..." I said, laying against his chest. I'd have to sit here more often, he was comfy.

"Ok." he said quietly. "You want something to happen to Jill?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Ok."

He held me close for a few more minutes, and I revelled in the warmth of his body and the feeling of his breath on my hair. I pulled back slowly, since he hadn't moved and his breathing wa sslow, and I started to think he was asleep somehow in this upright position. He wasn't, and met my eyes immediately. I had noticed before, of course, but at this moment his eyes shone an absolutely brilliant green. It was more amazing than I'd ever seen before, but maybe that was the crazy heart beat and adrenaline talking. I felt his hands move slightly on my lower back, and I know that my face was turning red and he could hear my heartbeat losing control. I went in fast and kissed him, somehow surprising myself more than him even, because I had never been such a forward person. I really was changing, and fast. He kissed me back with equal amounts of pressure and need, and laid backwards onto the bed, pulling me on top of him. I wasn't quite sure if he should be doing that, but I was too preoccupied to care at the moment. I carefully nipped at his lip, and he resonded to my movement by opening his lips against mine.

Ok, something to cross of my 'eventually will have to do' list. Making out with Derek was amazing... like Hole. Lee. Crap. It didn't even make those qualify as two words anymore. It was that good. It seriously was. The way he held me, let his fingers press so gently into my back, the feeling of his breath on my face. Just decimated anything I'd ever thought of as great before. I let my fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck and rest against him... mostly innocently. This little experience put into perspective how sheltered I must've been.

He was gentle and cautious, making sure I didn't suddenly back out or flip at what we were doing. I pressed into him a little harder so he knew not to worry about me. He was fine, I trusted him. And if anything happened, I trusted my ability to slam Xavier's ghostly butt in here and his abilities to kick Derek's ass. Not that derek would ever do that. I was just prepared. Derek took my extra aggression in and returned it to me, which I enjoyed. It was nice. I shivered as his hand moved up my back to rest on my neck and his fingers ran through my hair. I took breaths only when I absolutely needed it, completely enthralled in... well, derek.

"You know, those sticky notes were just jokes!"

"Holy crap!" I shrieked, jumping. If Derek's arms weren't already around me I would have gne straight off the bed. I turned and saw Simon, Tori, Xavier, and Liz (both of whome were laughing their butts off) in the doorway.

"Get out." Derek said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"I'm busy."

"This is my room, I can be in here if I want." Simon said. He pushed Tori out of the room, which was commendable since she normally wouldnt take that and would've zapped him. "You can continue."

"Get. Out." Derek growled. It was very menacing, and it gave me a quick hot flutter in my heart all the way down to the pit of my stomach.

"...Fine, fine. Have fun! Use protection!" he joked, closing the door behind him.

"Leave, Xavier." I said, trying to compose myself. Derek looked at me, then around the room. His fingers moved in slow light circles on my shoulder blade, which was more than a little distracting.

"Why? What if Wolfie does something? You'll need me!" he said.

"I can haul your but back in here if that happens, for now, get out! And I mean really out because if you just disappear but stay I'll banish you into next thursday!" I snapped.

"I hate it when your all not- being- yourself and stuff because I know you'll do it..." he sulked. "Fine, I want deets later! Have fun, and damn, give the boy a little more, would you? He's worked hard to get to this point." He vanished afterwards, taking Liz with him. I didn't even bother yelling at him.

"Are we alone?" Derek asked, kissing me gently.

"Yes."

"Good."

"No no no. We have work to do. Remember? Come on, let's just get all that done. Then later we'll find somewhere where we won't get walked in on over and over again." I said, sitting up on him.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Damn."

He sat up and gave me another long kiss, but we left the room. sadly. We dealt with Tori and Simon's jabs and cleaned around the house and began attempting to set up sleeping areas for our guests. We had about 7 set up by the time Kit and all the others got back with a ton (and I mean ton) of supplies, food, and other stuff that I guess we'd need... maybe. I mean, I don't know what use a waffle iron will be. At least, not without the mix. Which they didnt buy. They also told us that they had actual stuff to set up sleeping areas, like pillows and sleeping bags and some cots and stuff. We didn't have to use every blanket we found and tear apart couches. Derek looked the most humiliated, Tori and I just laughed when we found this out. We cleaned up our mess and helped them set everything had turned the place into a mess of sleeping areas and dining areas, and turned the back porch into a huge meeting area where we'd all spend time figuring out what to do next. Because of course that had to happen. Once the Edison group was gone, then thered be some real seriosu stuff to deal with. But that was in a little less than a week. I had enough to deal with in the next two or three days. I'd tackle that when that came.

"Hey Kit, you know what happened while you were gone? Me and Simon walking in on Derek and Chloe making out!" Tori announced. Kit looked a little dumb founded, David went about his business but was obviously hiding his rwcation, Jill looked pissed off, and Bianca burst out laughing along with Simon. Derek and I glared.

"Uhm... well... ok, then, Tori." Kit said, unsure of whether to reprimand her for tatting or us for well, doing that, or both.

I sicked a dead spider on her. It was funnier than anything I'd seen in a while.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? They made out! How was that! lol and please give a round of applause to Ultimate Freedom for the sticky note prank. I hope you liked it, pps.**

**Ok, seriosuly important shout out to 1997icey10- that character you wanted me to add, she's comin up. if I shouldn't use her let me know. Because once she's in, she is IN for the long haul. I need experimented supernaturals. I sent you a PM, dont know if you got it. let me know if your backing out, k? Or if there are any restrictions to her, because she'll be in chappie 26 or 27. then she's stuck, unless I off her. but I dont think you'd want that... if I dont hear back, I'm leaving her out. This is pretty much the last chance... k? sorry dont wanna sound mean but it;s all coming together. The characters I introduce are in to stay. Like into Inhuman and everything. so seriously, I'm in a pinch trying to figure out what to do!!! lemme know ASAP, plz! Thanks a bunch hun.**

**ok, thanks for reading, guys! lemme know what you think! theres some serious forshadowing in here, into whats gonna be going on in Inhuman! if theres anything that you want to see in KISA or else you'll die, let me know! (check it OUT- an abbreviation! Someone sent that to me, and I flipped out. after I figured out what it meant of course, cuz I was all 'what the hell?!' for a moment. abbreviation- I think I'm a success. thanks!) Thanks for all the support guys, I love you all! Hug fiesta! hope to hear from more readers! I love hearing from new people! again, welcome LoV Ya ShAnE and Summer Mysteria Royal!**

**Thanks again pps. XOXO ~Amanda**


	26. Chapter 25

**heyy pps!!! so, I posted last night, recieved some very positive reviews, replied to them all. Had another person join our crew. it was pretty awesome. I decided to do that Liz/ Xavier one-shot -or- one shot series. The title is Ghostly Romance, and it'll be coming out hopefully sometime this week. I'm not sure how long the first clip will be... probly pretty long. If it isnt out soon expect it to be huge. lemme know what you guys think tho ok? **

**so, I feel like gettin straight to business. Thank you too *drumroll*::: Ultimate Freedom, kenhat, not- so- innocent011, RayRayluvs2Read, Jaime Kay Huntt, Summer Mysteria Royal, Sharpest Satire, Vamplover1996, and smilin'intherain for all of the reviews, support, and even more for all the emails! You guys are so much fun to talk to XD. and a very warm welcome to rose the packs fang, thanks for the fave! luv ya 3**

**gettin down to bid'niss... ooh wait. I must've been real out of it when I typed the last paragraph of last chapter, cuz I looked at it (cuz I didn't remember it... O_o) and it made no sense at ALL. so, basically, I'm starting from in there... it'll make sense. but I'm going over that stuff again. ok, now play!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 25_

We spent the rest of the afternoon setting up the house. We all laughed hysterically as Tori flipped at being attacked by a measly spider, screaming 'why the hell won't this god forsaken thing die?!' After a few minutes I released the spirit since it had been completely squished. Tori swore vengeance on me in a very dramatic, Xavier- like way. She was spending far too much time with him, and I told her so. Simon broke up our chaotic argument and set us back to work with the others, who at least listened while working. We managed to fit at least three cots into every room, plus the couches and the chairs, extra beds into all the rooms, and pulled an extra table into the kitchen and onto the porch. Kit surprised me more and more, because he also pulled out a few racks of foldable tables (like the ones you put in front of you when your sitting on the couch) and an amazing amount of folding chairs. Derek questioned him about why exactly he had all this, and he gave the easy reply that he knew that this would happen eventually. Plans to take down the Edison Group had been in flace for forever it seemed, but they were never sure about when to do it. They ahd talked about it and decided that it couldn't be put off anymore. It was now or never. We had everyone here, our powers were as good as they were gonna get for the time being since apparently they had completely underestimated all of us, and we were all very ready to go. By the time the house had been accomodated for 25, it was almost ten. We had stopped for food and everything, all that was left was to get in bed and prepare for the huge drive ahead of us. Tori, Simon, Derek and I packed the car while the adults argued over who was going to drive. Derek could've driven, but somehow the adults immediately went to the thought that as the adults of the house, one of them- and eventually all of them- would be given the task of driving. Who was going to drive first was what they argued over, and we left them to it. As long as we all got there in one piece, none of us really cared. We all head to bed afterwards, under orders to be up, having eaten, and be ready to go by 9 at the latest. That wouldn't be a problem for me, I was just worried about being stuck with the task of getting Tori up and out of bed without getting toasted.

Derek gave me one last kiss, and reminded me that we never found our alone time as I had promised. I told him I would find it for us, It just wasn't our day. At least we'd had some. He agreed with my logic (it was pointed out that maybe it wasn't logic it was the fact tht I'm his girlfriend) and we went to bed. After a small conversation with Xavier Liz and Tori about the day's events, well, main event- which sadly wasn't the spider- I was out in a matter of seconds.

............DP...........

I woke up the next morning to the world's most annoying alarm clock. It didn't ring, or beep, it buzzed. A high pitch, rough buzz. And it didn't turn off. It was the most unpleasant awakening I'd ever recieved, for sure. Somehow Tori slept through it, which didn't help, because I could've really used her powers at that moment to shut the thing off. I dragged my exhausted butt out of bed to take advantage of getting showered and dressed in peace, since no one else would yell at me to 'get my slow ass out of the shower and stop hogging all the hot water' other than Tori. When I finished I woke her up.

"Why am I getting up at 7:00? Why did you get up before 7:00?!" she groaned as she sat up. Her devil's bed head went everywhere.

"The world's most obnoxious alarm clock made its way in here somehow. It went off at 6:00." I replied, tugging on my shoes.

"That sucks. Are you gonna make breakfast for everyone?" she asked hopefully.

"Are you saying that because you want me to?"

"Is there any other reason for me to ask you?"

"I guess I will. French toast or pancakes?"

"French toast. Definitely." she got up and head out into the hall for the bathroom, and I went into the kitchen.

I started breakfast as people began to filter down into the crammed living area. They looked at me happily when they saw I was already working on breakfast, and even recieved help from Simon, who decided it was worth learning. Apparently he realized we wouldn't be living together forever, and it was something he should probably know how to do. I showed him how to make french toast- he had gotten the pancakes from the box, which he somehow thought would be harder than it was- and he was happy with how they came out. They weren't perfect, but they were edible. That was something. We all ate together, for the most part, since we all came down at staggered intervals. There was a few little bits of side conversation, everyone was getting ready for the road. Xavier rapped on the wall and started writing.

_Good morning, sunshine! _he wrote in huge letters.

"Hey Xavier. What are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

_Where else am I going to go? The other side is pretty dull. Liz went off to see family again. I'm all alone._

"You guys are on your..." I stopped to think

_Third try. I know. We keep running into the small issue of since were dead, nothing goes anywhere. We'll be stuck in this pattern forever. Now, do I want to try, yeah, but that's something else entirely. It confuses me too._

"Thats sweet though. If not sad." Bianca said.

_It is what it is. No changing it. So when do we hit the road?_

"About an hour and a half. Maybe earlier, since everyone's up and ready to go." Kit said. "Have you decided who gets Mrs. Enright? I heard you were fighting over it."

_I do! And for the price I had to pay, I deserve it. I didn't ask for the whole in my neck. Bitch has it comin._

"Well thats nice to know... Will you and Liz still go in early? To do some sabotage?" Kit asked.

_I'd be hurt if you said we couldn't._

"Good. We could use that advantage."

The conversations molded into one big group conversation, which was nice. After everyone finished they washed and put their plate away, which I was thankful for, I went around the outside windows closing the blinds. I checked to make sure everyone was busy, then told Derek to meet me outside. I had arranged our alone time, as I'd promised. He stopped what he was doing and followed, and looked pleasantly surprised at what I had set up for us.

"We have probably a half an hour until anyone comes looking for us." I said, sitting down on the hammock. He followed.

"Ok."

"Did I do good on my promise?"

"Yes."

He enveloped me in his arms and wrapped my lips in a long open kiss, which was without a doubt the sweetest he'd ever given. It wasn't specked with lust like it had been the day before, but it wasnt as innocent as our first. It was seeped with the desire to be close and together, and gentle and tender with affection. He held me close against him, and again it was one of the most perfect moments I'd ever experienced. When I finally pulled out of the kiss for air, he held me close so that our forheads rested against each other. His eyes were closed and his arms loosened around me. I moved moved to rest my head in the crook of his neck, where I left a few small trails of kisses on his jawline. He didn't move, so I just stopped. I couldn't tell if he was awake or dozing or just trying to hold me, so I turned aay from him and let me hold me.

"Why'd you move? That felt good." he said,startling me.

"I thought you were alseep or something."

"No." he smiled at me, making my heart flutter. "You should keep doing what you were doing."

I laughed and kissed him, then went back to leaving some small kisses on his neck. He was just as limp as before, except for the occasional movement of his head to readjust where I was kissing him. After five minutes I stopped, and this time he didn't object to me turning away to be held. He wrapped around me, keeping me close and warm and safe, and we talked. Our alone time didn't last much longer though, when Simon came and found us.

"Hey. Thought you guys would be out here. We're leaving in a few minutes." he told us from the doorway.

"Ok. Thanks." i replied, smiling up at him.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, and you're interrupting it. Can we take those few last minutes please?" Derek asked, mostly sarcastic.

"Dad wants us now. We're making one last double check before leaving. Sorry. I stalled as much as possible."

"Ok. We'll be right there." I replied, cuttng off Derek's upset grumble.

Simon smiled and left us. We stayed close for just a little while longer, then went inside to meet Kit. He went through the normal road trip questions, all of us were good to go, and we maneuvered over each other and fought for our desired seats in the van. I was between Derek and Tori, with Simon smooshed against the window on Derek's other side. We were all shoved in the back bench, and 'cozy' was an understatement on how close we were. We were all knee to knee and shoulder to shoulder, and there didn't seem like much of an option in getting trully comfortable. Bianca jumped into the drivers seat having (literally) picked the short straw, and would be driving for a little over four hours until the first stop. She looked back to all of us, more specifically the four us us squished in the back, and smiled.

"Everyone comfy? We got a long way ahead of us. And I can't say I drive fast." she smiled wider. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"No!" Tori shouted, squirming again. I hit her and told her to sit still.

"Good!"

We pulled out and hit the road. I ignored all comments made that I should sit in the trunk as the smallest. I sat as close to derek as I could without sitting on top of him (even though I wished I culd I was sick of Tpri compaining) and tried to think of something for us to do to pass the time. David surprisingly piped up.

"99 bottles of beer-"

"DON'T. START." we all yelled at him. he gave us all one of his signature broad smiles, the one that made him look like a little boy. Good thing Xavier wasn't here. He'd be drooling.

* * *

**So, whatcha thinkin??? hmmmm???? I know, kinda a weird place to stop, but I figured it'd be better than not posting til tomorrow cuz I gotta leave for work in a half hour. Yeah, so I figurd, I'll wrap up with a quick funny ending then leave you to imagine the roadtrip til I post about it. I'm almost done with the one shot, and it's buggin me how close I am, so I'll probly finish that real fast tomorrow or tonight. This is stil my first priority. Don't worry about that. **

**So, this thing will probly be about 30 chapters. Not bad, right? Daang, almost 10,000 hits too! I feel so loved! But it's coming to a close. Since I just kinda said 'inhuman' last A/N, I'll let you know that that is the title of the sequel. There are actually quite a few hints about it in here. So you know, there is no EG in that one. It's purely supernatural. So I have a few kinks to work out. **

**Let me know what you think, k? It doesn't have to be a review, send me an email! PM me! (I don't want to sound like I'm begging for reviews, I'm really not. I want feedback.) Thanks for reading, I love you all! XOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	27. Chapter 26

**HEYY!!! so, you all loved Ghostly Romance, from the looks of your reviews. But that isn't what I'm gonna talk about now. Since this is not Ghostly romance. this is KISA. I cant believe it's become so popular. I can't believe its become so... long. Like, holy crap. I've been printing and editing (after I've posted- i no, pointless) and the thing is 120 pages. That is my longest story to date, that doesn't totally suck, at least. Thanks for all the support/ threats to keep me writing lol. I really can't believe I'm so close to the end... I'm sad. But excited. This'll be the first story I've ever finished on fanfic. EVER. do you guys know what this means? I'll actually be able to say that I wrote an entire book! That usually doesn't happen, since I either get bored or realize I haven't thought it through. But I did it this time!!! lol**

**So, some major thanks are in order!!! THANK YOU::::::: not- so- innocent011, MorbidMandy, RayRayluvs2Read, UltimateFreedom, SharpestSatire, kenhat, DEREKRULES (still agreeing!!!), Summer Mysteria Royal, Jamie Kay Huntt, smilin'intherain, karategirl654, and xXGhOsTXx for all the amazing support thru all the chapters! Love you guys! Big welcome and tons o' hugs for WishYouWereHere1000, EernityAwaitsMe, and Call me Mad- Elf-! Welcome to the... (someone send something in, like a group name or somethin, cuz 'cult' is seriously way too much of a downer...) crew! Luv ya! **

**So.... right on to business!!!!! Because who doesn't love to read about 4 teens crammed in a car?! lol ;) especially with baby stories involved...**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 26_

David pushed us to play jello. I stayed firm against it, being between Derek and Tori. Derek would hurt no matter what, because well, he's way bigger than me, plus Simonm on his other side. Tori... well, would be Tori, and take it way too far, which would probably be more painful that Derek and Simon, even. We pleaded for radio, but found nothing at all to listen to. It was all in a different language. (A/N: idk if they have spanish radio on the east coast. Here like 3/4 of what I get is in spanish. and I dont know spanish) After traveling for an hour and a half we found something in english and it wasn't terrible, so we dealt with it. We had a small ice chest with water in it and a bag of chips, which the four of us split for the time being. It was mostly boring and kinda awkard to try and find a good topic of conversation that everyone could join in or that we could have that wouldn't be weird to talk about with Kit and Jill and them to listen to. Basically we hadn't all bonded over the course of... almost a week.

"I don't see whats so great about road trips, this is pretty boring. And uncomfortable." Tori said.

"I second that." I replied.

"That's because you guys are squashed back there." Kit said.

"Well yeah, you said it'd be comfortable! I thought you said the van fit all of us!" Simon argued.

"It does fit all of us. Just think how bad it'd be if we had to have bags up here because you guys over packed?" he replied.

"Do you normally have four people back here?" Derek asked, moving again. I thought of how bad this must be for him. If he had trouble staying in Lyle house, this must have been torture. I squeezed his hand to try and offer some support.

"No. But we figured none of you wanted to sit up here." Bianca said, smiling at us in the rear view mirror.

"There's a seat up there?! I'll move!" Tori said. "You'd be more fun to talk to than Chloe!"

"I'm right here!"

"I know." she smiled at me, not really caring about her comment. "Could I move? If we crash I'll just take it."

"Sure." Biance said. Tori got out of her seat belt and clumsily made her way up to the front and over the bench. I moved over greatfully, Derek following me.

"Why are you moving over? Isn't the space you want?" I asked.

"The only reason Simon and I would ever be that close is if we were twins. Otherwise, no." he said. He took my hand and pulled my head onto his shoulder. I guess when it came to us that meant something else entirely.

"I agree with that completely." Simon said, laughing.

"Do you want to switch? You can lean on the window." I offered.

"That's probably a good idea." he said, unbuckling. I did the same, and he lifted me straight over him and dropped me on his other side. I giggled at the little plop and jump in the old seat. He moved over and I went back into my original seat.

"You ok over there Simon?" I asked, watching him stretch as far as he could.

"Oh yeah. Much better." He said. I laughed and went back to leaning on Derek. He didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Ok no more moving around back there, got it?" Kit asked.

"Next stop- Chinese fire drill!" David called.

"NO!" Kit, Bianca, Derek, Simon and I yelled. Tori and Jill jumped for it.

"You guys suck." he muttered.

"Somebody tell a story or something this is boring." Simon whined.

"You're telling your father to tell you a story? I know plenty of embarrassing ones, Simon. Do you want me to?" Kit asked. Tori and I burst into fits of giggles.

"Somebody else." He said quickly, looking at each of us. I gave in to the laughter I held back, and Tori followed. Even derek chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind hearing these!" I said, clapping.

"Derek's involved in most of them too, Cloe, you might like them." Kit replied, smiling at his other son.

"NO, Dad. NO. Don't even think about it!" Derek snapped, launching straight up from his seat.

"Do it!" Tori said, grabbing Kit's arm "We won't tell a soul!"

"I do have one really good one!" Kit said, listening to the chorus of loud 'no's and overwhelming 'yes's and 'do it's.

"Dad! Please!" Simon yelled. David reached across the van and slapped his hand over Simon's mouth to shut him up. I planted a kiss on Derek to keep him quiet.

"No objections?" Kit asked.

"Nope!" Tori said excitedly.

"Ok then!" Kit sat back in his seat happily. David and I released the upset boys and recieved glares. "So, you guys remember Deviso, right?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"What's Deviso?" Tori asked.

"Their elementary school." Kit smiled. Oh, this would be good. "So, remember the first grade dance?"

"NOOO DAD NOT THAT ONE!" both boys yelled.

"Oh yes. This one. So, the boys were there, and everyone was dressed up because it was their little formal thing, so all the boys were in their little suits and all the girls in their dresses. And Derek decided that he'd be the little man and ask Sandy McCanna to dance. So, he asked, her mom pushed her to say yes, so they danced a little slow dance. And I was taking pictures, and Mrs. McCanna was taking pictures-"

"I must see these pictures." Tori interrupted.

"SSH!!! I'm listening to a story about little Derek!" I snapped.

"Well, it only lasted a few moments because Simon walked up and told Derek 'I wanted to dance with Sandy!' and Derek just asked why and was told 'Cuz yowuh dancing with Sandy!' He had some trouble with his 'R's so he had a slight Boston accent. And Derek told him 'Well I'm dancing with Sandy so you can't dance with Sandy!' and this went back and forth for a minute, Mrs. McCanna and I were still taking pictures, and Sandy just stood there confused. Basically it went like this: 'I wanna dance with Sandy!' 'I'm dancing with Sandy!' 'Well stop it then!' 'No she wanna dance with me!' 'No she doesn't she wanna dance with me, don't you Sandy?!' 'No, Sandy, dance with meee!!!'And by now she was crying and ran back to her mom, and they started fighting about who had made Sandy cry then Simon hit derek and Derek hit Simon back and next thing I knew, since I never stopped taking pictures of this entire thing, they were rolling on the floor wrestling over a girl who looked terrified of both of them. So, I took a few pictures then seperated them, and we all went home. Right, boys?!"

"I remember Sandy McCanna! She actually went on a date with me in 7 grade." Simon said, thinking back.

"Where the hell was I?!" derek snapped, looking to his brother.

"How should I know? Doesn't matter though because even though you danced with her she still went out with me. So take that!" Simon said.

"I'm the one with the girlfriend currently, remember?" Derek replied. He wrapped his arms around me.

"... Shut up."

"I must see all these pictures." Tori said.

"Me too!" I piped up.

"I'll find them for you when we get back, ok?" Kit offered.

"You already told the story do you really have to get the pictures?!" Derek asked exhasperatedly.

"Of course. The pictures tell the story best!" he smiled evilly at the boys.

"I am hating you right now." Simon said.

"I could tell another story!" Kit said.

"No. Dad..." Derek warned.

"Alright, alright. No more stories. I think Tori and Chleo should have to tell one though. In return for yours. What do you think?" Kit asked. I jumped with a chorus of no's, btu eas silenced by Derek's lips. Unlike him I didn't protest to that, surprising him into letting go, and I continued. He slapped a hand over my mouth, Simon's went on his, and David's covered Tori's protests.

After nearly a half an hour of arguing, Tori and I gave in. Tori lost rock paper scissors and told her story first. "Ok, whatever... So, when I was like, two or something, I absolutely hated... shirts. My mom, before she got all evil and everything, told me about how we'd be in stores and throughtout the whole store I'd be taking off my shirt and throwing it on the ground from the cart and she'd have to put it back on me and this would go on for however long she could stand to deal with it until she finally left the store. Or wherever else we were- parks, the pool, friends houses, anywhere. So, yeah, thats my baby story, got it?" she said, glaring at us. (A/N: that was my sister who did that....)

"I'm not even going to start on the comments." Simon said before bursting into laughter.

"Good because I'll hit you so hard your kids will feel it." she glowered.

"That was a good one.." I said in between bouts of my own laughter. Even Derek managed a few smiles.

"Your turn, Chloe!" she announced. "And after my story it'd better be good."

"I'm not letting you influence which one I tell. no way I'm picking my most embarrassing story. No way." her glare darkened at me, and I started. "In first grade I had this bestest friend ever, and his name was Matt. and we'd been friends since like preschool and everything. he'd do my tea parties, I'd do hs gun fights and whatever, it was great. Then, that valentines day, well..."

"Oh this just got good." Simon said, scooting closer.

"Oh shut up. Well, when I got to school, and I saw him in the class room, I tackled him, like literally tackled him, and gave him this huuge kiss on the cheek and just screamed, happy valentines day Matt!!!! So he was holding me up in my pink dress and everything, 'cuz I was all super excited that morning and wanted to dress up, and he's just like... ok, Chloe... get off me now.... Then he dropped me and went back to his seat. He barely spoke to me for a week. And that's my little story..." I said, looking into my lap. The others laughed at me and I smiled, but still kind of regretted my choice. (A/N: and that one was me... with my friend Matthew... XD )

"Thats adorable!" Tori yelled after she got through laughing.

"It was still embarrassing! and my mom took a video and everything..." I replied, hiding behind Derek's arm.

"Can we see these videos?" Simon asked.

"I don't know where they are. And even if I did I couldn't go home to get them remember?"

"Oh yeah. Darn."

"David, your turn!" Tori said, jumping and turning to him. He looked shocked.

"Oh hell no!"

We argued, and everyone was soon involved in one big conversation. It was only a matter of time until we found a topic that we could all have fun with. It gradually lead to other topics, like school, experiences, dating, friends, and so on. It was pretty cool, and the whole car ride went by much faster. Soon it was almost five, and Bianca was still driving, and when she found out that it was 5 she immediately stopped the car and traded places with David. We started getting to where we were going much faster because he had more than a few issues with speed limits. It was freaky even though we were alone on this road, because I wasn't exactly comfortab;e traveling almost 90. He seemed completely fine with it, handling the car easily, but still. After some talking, he dropped the speed down to about 80. Kit made the rule that he could not go over 80. It was much faster than Bianca's 65 miles per hour though, which we were happy with. By 8 that night we had stopped to eat, taking up two tables at the tiny diner. At 9 we stopped at an out of the way area and set up camp, and drew straws for who'd get the tet and who'd get the car. When three adults and Derek got the tent, they decided to switch that because well, it'd be more than cramped. So we did a quick switch and stuck the four of us into the tent and the adults into the car, since the back would get a lot more space and they'd beable to lean the chairs back. So we set up and all went to our respective sleeping places and found a way to make things comfortable. For Derek and I that wasn't hard, obviously, but Simon and Tori had a little more trouble. After a good hour of fidgeting and moving and snapping and 'sshhhh!'-shing we decided that being on a road trip, we'd be in the car almost all day the next day, and that would be a better place to sleep. We stayed up almost all night talking quietly and laughing in the dark, just us, no Xavier or Liz, about everything under the stars. Finally at like 5:30 we passed ot, only to be woken up a half hour later to pack up and get in the car, where we slept the rest of the way, this time choosing to all be squished and sitting on top of each other in the back. We were woken up by Kit flicking water on each of us, at a new place, at 3:30 in the afternoon. David and Jill were unloading the back of the car and Bianca was making a call. We noticed two other cars next to ours, and more people rnging from our age to Kit's age outside.

"Where are we?" Simon askd, still half asleep.

"A few miles from the Edison Group's main labs. We're setting up came. Come on, wake up, it's time to meet everyone. They've been waiting quite some time to meet you guys." Kit said. On by one, we dragged ourselves out of the car to meet the new supernaturals.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? there isn't much I can do with them being crammed in the car for a day and a half, and I can't just skip it because I'm crazy about flow. So, I mad eit embarrassing and awkward and fun! lol lemme know what you thinkThe next two chapters are gonna be stake outs, then probably two more after that when they invade, then the chapter after that for getting back and introductions of more supernaturals, then the epilogue. Then I kill some time with Ghostly Romance and plow on into Inhuman! Thats the game plan. Is it going to work out lie that? Yeah, right. Like my plans ever work out. **

**Hole crap, I'm up over 10,000 hits! That is sooo amazing, guys. Especially when you look at my other stories and they're all in the hundreds lol. You guys rox my brother's sox. (since I'm wearing their sox lol) **

**Majorly IMPORTANT:::: ok, bad guys who must die, let me know if I have anyone to add to the list (besides jill, since I need her for Inhuman- you wanna see her die, check out Jamie's the last stand cuz she said she's contemplating offing her XD) Davidoff, mrs. enright, ramon, liam (maybe... I haven't decided if I want them both, just one/ which one, or niether) other scientists... the nurses- what were their names??? My cousin still has my book!- any more? Nothing from the reckoning i still haven't read it!!! but seriously, there were more, right? and who do you want against who? Who must kill davidoff, who must kill mrs. enright, so on and so forth... LET ME KNOW IN PM OR REVIEW!!!! **

**ok, thats all I can think of... for now. cant wait to hear from you!!! Thanks for reading!!!  
XOXOXOXO ~Amanda**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! So, this is my second attempt at writing this, since I was writing, and my internet closed, and I was so pissed off I was all... nope, I'm not gonna bother, cuz an overly emotional and OOC Amanda makes for very crazy OOC chapter. lol so, it's been like 12 hours and I slept it away so all better!! XD lol you all answered my question as to who should kill who. You all sent in a different response lo.l. I mean no ones matched even a little! I didn't realize just how many combos I offered til I read them... lol I'm not expecting any collaboration its just hysterical. Well, I'm gonna get right down to business. oh, HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!!! tell ur moms I say happy mothers day cuz they are amazing and are raising some very amazing people!!!**

**before I start, the famous roll call of thank yous!!! so, THANK YOU:::::: GoodGirlsGoBad, RayRayluvs2Read, Adriel179, MorbidMandy, UltimateFreedom, Call Me Mad- Elf-, WishYouWereHere1000, Jamie Jay Huntt, kenhat, xXGhOsTXx, smilin'intherain, Vamplover1996 for every thing you guys have done for me!!! And welcome to the KISA crew (someone sent that it and I'm going with it even tho it sounds slightly like some gangster dance crew lmao) Daniyell37, AStormatMidnight, HeartlessNobodyNamine, and Anastasia815!!!!! as you all know very well by now, I love you!!!!! XD**

**so, if i'm remembering correctly, introductions are in order, are they not?**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 27_

Tori, Simon, Derek and I pushed ourselves off the bench one at a time since we were jammed in there so good it took quiet a bit of force. We hauled our exhausted butts and sore bodies out of the van and stared at the unknown people that looked back at us with amused faces and excited eyes. We all went to help Jill and David unpack and set up camp. We moved on to the other cars, and were startled by a fourth car pulling up with another person in it. After almost an hour we had three tents and the cars could be made for places to sleep in case. People even brought fold out chairs so we had places to sit, which was nice because we wouldn't all fit on the tailgates of the cars. We all circled up around a simple fire pit that someone set up while I wasn't paying attention, and a girl leaned forward and lit if with a snap of her fingers that sent sparks onto the dry twigs. I was amazed, and couldn't help thinking of Rae.

"So, I'm sure you're all very interested in meeting each other?" Kit asked, looking around the circle. "Well, those of you who don't know each other. Thank you for starting a fire, Dulcie."

"No, problems at all, Kit!" She replied, replied with her own very bright smile. "Who's the half demon, I want to meet him! Let me guess, the big one?"

"No. That's my son, Derek. I told you about him. Xavier isn't here, is he?" he asked, looking to me and David.

"No. I'll get him. He's probably with Liz." I offered. I began searching the area, and didn't find him, and reached out further. I snapped for him to get his dead butt over here fast, and he replied with a frustrated 'ok...' I took it I interrupted something. "He's coming. I interrupted his date."

"What are you talking about?" the girl, dulcie, asked.

"Xavier's dead, D. He's a necromancer/ half demon hybrid. And a freakishly powerful on at that. Get his white board, Tori." David said. She held it up with an 'of course I have it' roll of her eyes.

"Kit you have a lot of questions to answer." another guy said.

"I can't even begin to explain what all of them have been through. Save all your questions for them." he said. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves, Simon." kit answered, looking to his son.

We looked at each other, trying to decide who would start. Simon, since he had been called out, decided that he'd go first. "Well, I'm Simon. I'm a sorcerer... Kit's my dad... obviously.... um... I spent 3 months at Lyle house with Derek and thats where we all met. I'm not quite sure but I think I'm a successful experiment... No idea is that's changed or not." he said. "That's all I can think of.... that matters to us, at least."

A few moments of awkward silence passed by, and Xavier popped up next to me and knoced on his whiteboard to let everyone know that he was there, making the five new supernaturals jump. He uncapped his pen and wrote to them.

_Sorry... you'll get used to it._

"Holy shit..." a guy said.

"Xavier we're doing introductions. You're turn since well, you just scared everyone." I siad, looking at the seemingly empty space next to me.

_No problem Sweetie. Well, ppl, I'm Xavier, I'm a half demon necromancer ghost. I was killed by Diane Enright 11 years ago. Marcel is my adoptive father. holy shit Dulcie?!_

"Xavier?! You're... the same Xavier?! I mean, I heard and I thought of you, but I didn't believe it could actually be you... Holy crap!" Dulcie shouted.

"You guys know each other?" Tori asked. "How?"

_We... dated, for couple months. Then... the demon... and well, you know what happened after that. Anyways... well, this just got interesting. I guess I'll continue now, but we should talk later DD."_

"Xavier?!" another guy asked.

_Do I... holy crap Brahm?! well.... now it's awkward. ex girlfriends and my current girlfriend and... you still straight?_

"Still straight."

_Damn. Quite the reunion you threw, Kit. Good goin. Well, since you all like know me, I guess I'm done here._

"Stay here, Xavier. You have questions to answer us next." I said, keeping him glued to the spot. He tried loosening my grasp and failed.

_Fine, fine, hun. you go next. _

"Uh... ok. Well, I'm Chloe... I'm a necro. I'm a failed experiment, and I met all these guys at the Lyle House. And if you guys spent a lot of time at the lab you all know my Aunt Lauren." I said, looking around. They all smiled lightly at me.

"My turn?" Tori asked. I shrugged. "Ok. Well, I'm Tori. Dian Enright is my mother. I'm a witch. And... was I a failed experiment?" she asked me real fast.

"I don't know they were probably scared to say it in case your mom found out." I replied.

"Ok.... then I might be a failed experiment. I'm not quite sure. And I don't even remember how long I was at Lyle house. That's about it!" she said, smiling at them all.

"Last but not least?" I asked Derek, taking his hand. He smiled at me, a small one that held a lot more in his eyes than on his lips. I felt my heart beat jump.

"I'm Derek. I'm a werewolf. I'm a failed experiment like Chloe. And... that's it." he was sharp and short with his introduction, unsure of what to make of these people who had more connections to the Edison Group than previously thought, since Xavier knew them.

"Ok. Well, Dulcie... why don't you start?" Kit asked. She gave him a friendly smile.

"No problem, Kit. Well, as you all know I'm Dulcie. I'm Xavier's ex, since apparently that's now important... I'm a half demon, an Exustio. As you noticed, fire is my specialty. I used to work for the Edison Group, first going with my mom when I was your age then starting there and never quitting. After seeing a few things that happened, well, I quit. Simple as that. All of us here quit and since then we've found from old friends that things have gotten worse, and you four are just a few examples of that. And that's why all of us are here, I think." she said,satisfied with her introduction and explaination. "Next?"

The guy next to her looked up from where he was half asleep. "Oh, sure, D. I'm Brahm. I'm another half demon. And I know Xavier too... I'm not his ex, since that was established and it's too weird for me to go over, he'll do it for you later I'm sure. While Dulcie's advanced in fire I've got ice. We grew up together, so if you ever get on her bad side come to me. That's about it, she covered it all." he gave a weak and obviously exhausted smile "You next man."

"Ok. I'm Alec, sorcerer, and ditto." he said wrapping up his introduction.

"That was one of the crappiest introductions ever." Brahm said.

"Well what else am I supposed to say you guys covered it all and I have no history with Xavier other than the obvious and no other explaination goes with the title sorcerer." he said quickly. He spoke quickly and on one long breath. "You next." he said to the girl on his other side.

"I'm Taryn. I'm a witch. And..... yeah it's all been covered. The five of us usually stay in contact so we all do pretty much the same things and there isn't much to explain. And I didn't date Xavier. Gotta be a half demon to get to the boy." she laughed.

"That would explain why you like Liz so much." I said, looking to him.

_So? Hey, I could've dated all of them! but I didn't._

"Well there's of the five three are straight guys so that automatically put you down to two." Tori said.

_Just continue the intros please_

"I'm Quill. I'm a werewolf. Yeah... not much else to it."

A short silence followed the complete introductions. Kit stood up and looked at everyone, happy that we all now knew each other, and clapped his hands together. "Well, now that everyone knows each other, what do you say to starting some surveillance? I want three groups of five, ok? One werewolf in each group, Chloe, get Liz. That puts us up to 15, so we'll have even groups."

"No problem." I piped up focusing. David watched me intently, and looked startled after I finished so quickly and Liz appeared by my side and knocked for everyone. "She's here."

"Who's Liz?" Alec asked.

"She's a half demon ghost. Ajeeto?" I asked, looking to her.

"Agito. Not Ah-jeeh-toe" she exaggerated my mis- pronunciation.

"Agito. Are you and Xavier still going out?"

"Yep. So far it's the longest it's worked!!!" she seemed excited at this feat. "two weeks!"

"Well, she's also Xavier's girlfriend. On their third attempt. And when you have eternity it seems like the only relationship possible is an on/ off one, right?"

"We'll figure it out. But anyways, who are these people?"

I ran through the list of names for her again, and we quickly rounded everyone up into groups of five. Derek, Liz, Simon, Taryn, and I took the north and east side of the lab. Even though it was the farthest, the north would be the shortest distance across because they had a real funky setup according to Quill. Jillian, David, Bianca, Xavier, and Alec would take the south half. That left Quill with Kit, Brahm, Dulcie, and Tori with the west. We all went our seperate ways, coming up to the huge gated off area within a half hour. Taryn and Derek lead us along the gates, Liz hopping over to keep an eye out for guards ahead of us. Derek stared intently at the buildings as he passed them, trying hard to memorize what he saw. I searched the surrounding are for anything dead that I could use when we went in in a few days.

"So... this place is a lot bigger than I thought it'd be. I thught it'd be one huge building..." Simon said absently.

"No. They're doing all different sorts of experiments. Too keep informaton centralized they keep experiments of a certain type in one building." Taryn answered.

"Why were Rae, Tori and I kept in the same building?" I asked. We were all different types of experiments, being different supernaturals.

"The Genisis project is just one project. They have a lot of different ones. It may be their main concern, but they're always working on 3 or 4 others at a time. That main building over there, the biggest one, that's where you were. In the other ones they may be testing to see if they can remove powers completely, erase parts of powers that supernaturals have adapted, or anything else they've managed to come up with. but there are others in those smaller buildings that are being experimented on as we speak. But we're supposed to be checking out security, not all this. Focus, guys." she said, looking around.

"How many supernaturals?" I asked. "I know, but now I'm really curious."

"Well... only two of the smaller buildings have lights on, that means only two experiments. So you figure that's about 8 supernaturals right there. plus the genisis, which I think has 10 at least on it, and four of them died... plus you four, so at least 2, plus your aunt, I'm assuming, so that akes 3 and a total of... 11. Plus any other buildings we dont have a view of, and any replacements they brought in for the genesis. so lets go with 20?" she said.

"We didn't set up that many cots back at the house." Simon said, a little surprised at the high estimate.

"Back! Guard coming!" Liz yelled, dragging me back into the trees. Everyone followed my unintended movements.

"Guard coming!" Derek whispered, pulling us all flat onto the earth.

"Liz just told me that." I barey whispered. He nodded in understanding. I guess he figured it out from my being- dragged antics to the bushes.

He listened as the guard went by, and then for a little longer. Liz came by to let us know that the coast was clear, and that on this part of the perimeter there were only four guards patrolling, and two of them were asleep. She had taken much joy in drawing on their faces. I passed the information on to the others, who nodded and stood up and started walking again. The initial sweep was pretty simple, pretty easy... Their security was absolutely terrible. I knew that, from the way they always tried to keep us locked up, but I expected a little more on their main labs. This was measly compared to what i thought we'd find. We only had to duck for cover two other times, which was kind of disappointing. By the time we finished, the sun was setting, amd we were all back and picking sleeping arrangements. It was relatively warm, but Dulcie still lit the fire and cuddled around it like it was 30 below. Brahm holed up next to her.

"Why are you guys always starting a fire? I mean, it hasn't been warm, but it's been nice enough..." Tori asked, noticing the same thing.

"My temperature needs to be high. Part of my half demon stuff that I have to deal with." She answered.

"And my temperature is always dropping because of my half demon. So any chance I get for heat I take it." Brahm said, looking up. His teeth were chattering slightly. "You could see my breath earlier. That's why my bag's huge. I have tons of jackets and stuff. Normally it's easier too keep it up, but when it's colder like it's getting... well, it isn't quite that easy."

"Ah. So I take it you usually lie more south for more warmth?" I asked.

"No. I just stay inside during the winter. I have a freakishly insulated house. So I survive. Of course giving myself a few injections when I worked at the lab never helped me any, but still."

"You gave yourself injections? Why the hell would you do that?" Simon asked incredulously, joining the conversation.

"I was hanging out with Xavier... and we were a couple of dumbass teenagers. Not much else to say. We didn't realize what I had injected until I randomly got hypothermia in the middle of June... then I had to take more injections to fix the other injections... I'm just messed up. Stay away from drugs. I'm an example of what will happen to you." he laughed, and showed us a few bumps. "Never use needles, at least, unless you know what's in them."

"I'm not sure what to say about this..." Tori said, looking at him with a wry smile.

"I didn't either. None of us did. The scientists never found out, either." Dulcie said, laughing.

"Did you get injections too?" I asked.

"No. I'm just freakish in my own way. I'm not really half demon... I'm more like nearly- three- fourths demon. It's hard to explain. My mom was a half demon, and you know where half demons come from, and that happened... you get the picture. Genetics was never my forte, so please don't ask me to explain any more."

"Rae's the same type of demon. With the fire. You should meet her when we get her out of there." I said, wondering how Rae would react to another Exustio demon coming to get her out of the place she believed was a sanctuary.

"That's cool. I'll have to meet her. I can help her out, if she needs it, since with her experimentation, and all..."

"She'd like that. Well, I'm turning in. WE have the same sleeping arrangements as last night, right?" I asked Tori and Simon.

"Yup. Derek's in there now, so just poke around the tents. I have no idea if we got the same tent or not since we didn't completely fit in the last one. We'll head in there in a little bit, ok?" Simon answered, smiling at me.

"Yeah, no problem. See you guys later."

I head towards the tents that were behind the cars away from the fire, and stuck my head in them until I ound Derek in his given sleeping bag reading. He looked up when I came in, and gave me one of his soft and caring small smiles. I went and sat nice and close to him, my head nestling in his shoulder and my arms around his chest.

"You're still reading that? I'd have thought you'd be finished by now." I said, looking over the page.

"No. I haven't had that much time to read, actually. I get interrupted a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Di you want me to go? I can stay out there for a little longer. I'll come to bed when they do."

He closed the book and gave a small laugh. "No, I'm going ot take advantage of this little bit of alone time I have with you." He replied. I loved the way he thought.

"Ok. Do you mind if I change?"

"Does this mean I have to leave?"

"Yeah, kinda."

He sighed and left, and I rummaged through my bag (all of ours had been placed in our given tents) and changed quickly. I called him back in when I was done, and curled up close against his chest. He left a few small kisses in my hair as I listened to the even pattern of his breath before falling asleep tucked in his arms.

* * *

**Heyy! so, you likey? No likey? you gotta let my know!! lol sorry it took me a lot longer to update. It would've been last night but my parents decided that they wanted family time and every time I left the room I'd get some really annoying comments. Then my dad decided that 10:00 should be my bedtime! gr... and he's caught me on my laptop a few times after lights out and has been threatening to take away my internet access... It could've been up on mothers day but a shopping trip turned into a four hour escapade back and forth to the outlets then pizza (the greasiest I have ever seen- eew) then coldstone. And we were fighting the WHOLE way lol. **

**So, what'd you think of the new characters? its amazing without even realizing it I put in 3 of each supernatural (if you count Xavier as a necromancer) lol I made a whle word document to keep them all straight and put together those groups- which took me 15 minutes, sad to say. still that was pretty cool. Tell me what you think of the new characters, ok? lol and don't do drugs, unless you know what's in the needle and what its going to do to you.**

**So, pps... That's all I can think of actually. which is weird cuz i feel like I had a question... and it's really bugging me... and I know that right after I post I'm probably going to think of it. This is annoying. Anyhoo, I'll deal with that issue later. lol thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! luv ya!!  
****XOXO ~Amanda**


	29. Chapter 28

**Heyy pps! you know what I seriously want right now? A baked sweet potato with carmel sauce and marshmallows. OMG BEST FOOD EVER. Like, amazing. I get them every time I go to this one restaraunt. And they're in season. Since they taste like crap and have this real funky color if they aren't. lol, so thats my random tidbit for the moment... **

**well, you liked the last chapter, again, which made me happy. I love entertaining you guys. That's half the reason I write. Yay! Kudos! (I have never understood that... I mean, it's a candy bar... how can that be taken as 'congrat' or anything like that?) I know I'm totally getting off topic a lot because I am starving right now... Anyhoo, I heard I confused you guys with my summary? lol good. So... I'm gonna start since I'm just kinda waisting your time right now...**

**THE AMAZING WALL OF THANK YOUS::::: MorbidMandy, Jamie Kay Huntt, not- so- inocent011, WishYouWereHere1000, MyDarkHeart, kenhat, dimitriandrosehathaway, Vamplover1996, Adriel179, SharpestSatire, Call Me Mad- Elf-, RayRayluvs2Read, smilin'intherain, UltimateFreedom, DERKRULES, and last but never least animefreak77610! Thanks for all th reviews guys! I got back from school to 12 emails and I am continuously blown away! And very warm welcome (hug fiesta included) to Mrs. FictionalCharacter, Alice- the- Irish- Dancer, AlicaloveJasper16, pollyandpony, and tweetyj2! I love hearing from new ppl... **

**OMGOMGOMG totally remembered my very important messages! ok first of all, I emailed a couple of you about a possible Simon/ Tori pairing? SCRATCH IT. I got my facts straight, and I'm sorry for suggesting it. siblings... duh... in my defense I haven't read the reckoning (I know, i know, I need to) so I didn't know. yeah... and second of all, it was brought to my attention that my werewolf Quill semi- matches Quill the werewolf from twilight. NO, HE IS NOT THE WEREWOLF FROM TWILIGHT. I haven't seen the book in... 4 years. Not the same guy. I just happened to like the name... That's as far as the connection goes. OK? we're all good here. please do not say he is, for I DETEST (thats right- detest) twilight. Too pop culture and crap... I am in love with any and all vampires, not abercrombie and fitch glampires from some woman's fantasies. Thank you very much :) (do not comment this in your review that I am insane for not loving it, I will go ape shit on you and rethink adding ur name to the amazng wall of thank yous)**

**Now, my rant is over, and I am STILL starving... (update on that 5/13- made dinner. yum.)**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 28_

I woke up at some unknown time being held tight to Derek's chest, for the third time, and still enjoyed the same rush that I got every time I did. It was a little cold, so I pulled the blankets tighter around me. There was a slight jump in his arms, and I turned my head carefully to see if I had woken him. His bright green eyes met mine, wide open, and obviously wide awake.

"Did I wake you up?" I whispered.

"No. I've been up for a while. Hard to sleep in such close quarters with them." he whispered, motioning to the snoring Tori and Simon.

"True."

"Did I wake you up?" he asked me, turning me gently to face him.

"No. Just kinda woke up... My clock's been off for a while."

"It's been happening to all of us. Not just you. Don't worry about it. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." I ran my fingers through his dark hair. "And you?"

"Same."

"Are you still tired? I am."

"Yeah. Just need to finish waking up, I guess." his arms drew around me tighter. He looked like he wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't. I couldn't blame him.

"What do you think we're going to be doing today?" I asked. He paused to think about it.

"A lot. More surveillance, for sure, in case we go in during the day. Running over a few things that we'll need to know about the place. Xavier and Liz will probably be sent in to do some poking around. I don't know. But now that I think about it, I'm wondering how we get them all back... Taryn's estimate was 20- there is no way we'll fit 35 people into 4 cars." He said, realizing our error.

"That is a very good point. I guess some of them are going to be going back to get more cars to bring everyone back. And some of us will probably be sharing beds." I said, thinking about the packed house. We were really in over our heads with this. We'd manage though.

"I guess thinking this through was a little more complex than they expected." he said, smiling. It was true- they had more than a few issues with the set up so far. Hopefully we could still get everyone out.

"What time do you think it is?" I asked, looking back at the sleeping supernaturals behind me.

"Probably... about 8. Do you want to go see if anyone else is up?"

"Yeah. We should probably see if they realize the few holes in our plan."

We slowly and near- quietly inched our ways out of our sleeping bags one at a time since there wasn't space for us to both move at the same time, and went out into the bright brisk morning. There was already a fire going- of course- and Dulcie and Brahm were huddled around it. Dulcie was lazily playing with it, sending flames in small circles above it. They whirled faster as she noticed us and grew into her excited demeanor.

"Morning guys! You're up early." She said, jabbing Brahm in the side with her elbow. He looked up with a start.

"Oh. Hey." he yawned.

"Yeah. Tori and Simon are still sleeping." I replied, sitting on Derek. Brahm rolled his eyes at us as I did so, and gave a small smile.

"Ok. Quill's out running before Jill goes psycho- slut on him. David, Kit, Alec and Taryn are doing some planning. They didn't realize how many things they'd have to be dealing with." Brahm said.

"Like how we get everyone back to the house?" Derek asked.

They gave us blank looks. "...You should probably go tell them that. I don't think they've realized that. They see more of a problem with how many little buildings we have to deal with and everything. They think that we can't go one building at a time... But that is a very good point." Dulcie said, laughing.

"Looks like we need to all go back and have everyone pick up their own cars." Brahm smiled at the thought of another road trip. "David drives fast, he can make it to our place. We've got another car we could use, right?"

"You guys live together?" I asked.

"Yeah. We help each other out. Almost like siblings, right?" Dulcie asked, throwing an arm over Brahm.

"Yup. Holy crap you're warm. Come here." he said, scooting her over to him.

"But you're cold!"

"That's the point! I'm freezing!" he snapped.

Dulcie rolled her eyes and leaned on him, keeping him warm. She went back to playing with the fire and the conversation burned itself out. Derek and I left them to go look for the others, and found them talking behind a farther tent. We told them our thoughts on the plan, and spent more time with them talking and trying to figure out ways to fix these problems. They decided that David would take Kit's car and drive Brahm, Dulcie, Jill and Bianca to go get their cars. With all the combined seats of all their cars, they'd be able to fit everyone, hopefully. Otherwise we'd be making for even tighter conditions than on the way here. Quill came back a few minutes later, and the 5 of them left to go get more transportation after filling him in. That left Kit, Taryn, Quill and Alec here with us.

"They'll probably be gone for the rest of the day." Taryn said.

"Easily. I expect them all to be back around eleven tonight." Kit replied.

"If they're smart they'll put Bianca in the car closest because she'll take the longest to get back. David can make it from your place easily. I've seen him top off at 120 in his car." Quill smiled at the thought. "And he still handles it like he's going 20."

"Remind me to never let him drive." I muttered. both Quill and derek smiled, being the only two who could hear me.

"Hopefully they aren't exhausted. Are we still going to invade tonight?" Kit asked them.

"We'll have to see. I wouldn't see why not." Alec replied.

They went off talking, leaving me with Quill, Derek, and Taryn. Quill formally introduced himself to Derek, who returned with his own and they traded a quick handshake. It wasn't long before they were deep in a conversation with werewolf business and other stuff that I only half- followed. I'd really need to get that book from Derek... but at least he had someone to go to about his werewolf stuff who kind of understood and wasn't as sped up by hormones as David was with his car.

"Well, it's good to see that they get along. Quill worked with Derek and the other werewolfs, you know." Taryn said, just close enough to my ear that she was speaking under her breath. (A/N: I GOT THE RECKONING! i READ THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS, SO I UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE WEREWOLF THING NOW! XD XD XD XD anyhoo...)

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Later. Not with magic ears around." she said. I nodded in reply, understanding that this might not be something Derek needed to hear right now, and he was only possibly preoccupied at the moment.

"I'm going to go wake up Simon and Tori. Do you guys want to look for some breakfast? It's probably around ten..." I said, standing up.

"Oh, yeah. Have fun, don't get attacked." Derek said.

"Attacked?" Taryn asked, following me.

"Oh, yeah, Tori's a nasty person to wake up. She likes to zap me."

"No incantations?"

"Nope. She's freakish. Don't tell her I said that. While Simon, on the other hand, sucks. Don't tell him I said that."

"No problem. I have to see this. If she hits you I'll hit her back. Intersting to see that reaction, right?"

I laughed at the thought, and ducked into the tent to wake them up. Taryn followed. I shook Tori awake, who let off a quick spark that landed right on Simon's leg, which woke him up easily, who in turn hit Tori with his pillow, who fully woke up. Taryn laughed at the antics and I looked at them happy that they managed to wake each other up. If only it worked like this every morning. They promised to meet us out by the fire in a few minutes, and I chanced them killing each other by leaving. Interestingly enough, they both made it out without a single scratch or bruise.

Kit pulled us all aside and began explaining the plans they had set up. Basically, everything was final, except for the fact that five didn't know about it. Basically, we'd be splitting into teams of four and five, the same as last time except Liz and Xavier would be in the main building wreaking havoc and keepng security from shutting it off. The rest of us would be going into the small building and shutting those down- since we had apparently determined there were only three- and freeing any supernaturals we could. They would be useful when we were done, because next we'd be all be going into full offensive and switching into different teams with different purposes. One would be to basically steal information and destroy equipment, and leave the place in shambles. Another would be for defensive, taking out security and watching out for the third group, who would be freeing other experiments. We'd decide these new groups when we had everyone together. After that, since there shouldn't be anyone majorly threatening coming after us, we'd come back to camp, rest up and recuperate for a day or so, then head back, mission accomplished. Now if only it'd actually be that simple. Because if it was... well, if it were a movie, it'd be a terrible movie. Nothing is ever that easy in movies, and since it's always simplified there this was bound to be insane.

We all spent the rest of the day hanging around, doing a few things hear and there. I summoned Xavier up- Simon insisted that one day he was going to time me- and we went off to look for animals. I did a few practice rounds with him, then he went off to go fill in Liz on what i had told him during our session. I head back to camp, keeping a baby bird with me on my finger. It had follen from it's nest, and was onyl a few days dead. And now she was mine for the time being.

Time continued to roll by, slowing as the sun continued to set, then speeding up as one by one they all started to make it back. BIanca was third, even though she came from the closest house in Brahm's car. Brahm was last, who drove a little slower than David, since they both came from the same place. They were filled in on the situation, and they all agreed. Tonight would be the night. Like, _the night_. Oh, holy crap.

* * *

***ducking into a bomb shelter, waving white surrender flag* I know, I know, I know, it took me forever to update. I swear, the first night I tried to update fanfic was being stupid and wouldn't let me open my documents. And I realized I'm also 3 homework assignments behind in art... yeah... crazy week. I'm so sorry. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up sooner. **

**Forwarning- I am not going straight into the invasion. Got a little chat with Taryn comin up. Possibly. I have an idea, don't know if Im gonna go with it. gonna ask a few of my most trusted and loyal readers for advice. Since you all have read the reckoning and I have not and will after I finish KISA. (I don't need any more character ideas, story ideas, anything. I'm in the home stretch. I'm not gonna f*ck with it.) what else was I gonna say... **

**Oh, i'm almost done with the next ghostly romance chappie. and i'm back to working on one of my personal projects, my masterpiece. It's called Bloodmates. i heart it. But anyways, when I finish KISA I'm gonna take a break to focus on those two for a little bit, then on to Inhuman we shall go! **

**anyhoo, hope you like it, sorry but the next chapter might take longer because i'm probly gonna take them right up to the point where they actually break in. Then the next two or somethign will be the two parts of the invasion. Then an epilogue of introduction to characters and the all important trasition into Inhuman. I'm totally forgtting something and will probably wake up at like 4 in the morning remembering it and going 'oh shit' but, oh well. OOH OOH OHOOOHHHH remembered one: SEND IN SUPERNATURAL POWER IDEAS. I'm introducing a bunch of new supernaturals, all experimented on, and I really don't want a ton of the same type. you get any, send them in. I'm a vampire chick, blood sucking is about my limit. I'm open to hybrids also! anyways, hope you enjoyed, sorry if it was kinda short, sorry it was so slow, everything. Hope you loved it, lemme know! Thanks pps, luv ya!  
XOXOXOXO~ Amanda**


	30. Chapter 29

**HI PPL! Ooh, are these next few chapters gonna be fun! so, what do we have coming up? oh, so much. so many twists. so many connections that I need to put in... better yet, no one started foaming at the mouth when I told you all that I didn't like twilight! Thank you very much. Ok, so what did I have to say? Um... I'm still not remembering. Anyways, I got a go ahead on my big twist, which is in this chapter. Some more insight into Quill and the others, and I think I'll stick with my plan to take it right up to breaking in, unless it's a lot shorter than I planned. But I might just leave it short. I haven't decided. Anyways, I'm getting right into it because I'm getting to the really juicy parts.**

**RayRayluvs2Read: I'm assuming my anonymous review was from you. it sounded like you. if not... well, this is really embarrassing then. Chloe knew the bird felll from the tree cuz it was tiny and on the ground... and there was a nest above it. idk. lol ok... a werewolf shapeshifter... wouldnt that technically be a normal shapeshifter? Cuz... idk maybe I'm missing something but the whole thing... I think you know what I mean. also, I'd love to throw iggy from max ride in here, cuz i LOOOVE him, but kids with wings would be a little too much into the dna thing. idt that was the purpose of the EG. Unless I come up with something about wings, i think I'll have to nix that... oh btw yd you go to school on sunday? Or is it those time differences again? anyways, thanx for the review!**

**THE AMAZING MOST FAMOUS WALL OF THANK YOUS::::: pollyandpony, Jamie Kay Huntt, not- so- innocent011, MyDarkHeart, MorbidMandy, Call Me Mad- Elf-, dimitriandrosehathaway, Alice- the- irish- dancer, [who I'm still hoping is] RayRayluvs2Read, and GoodGirlsGoBad for all the reviews, support, and ideas! LUV YEW! Ooh, and welcome back Leah Hunter we missed you! I totally thought you had died...**

**Ok, no on to the crazy rollercoaster that is KISA. **

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 29_

Plans were officially in place to break in at about 1 in the morning. That was the midle of the graveyard shift, exactly, as Liz and Xavier had discovered from the employee files. Derek had gone back to talking to Quill, who apparently he had taken as his new mentor in place of jillian, who didn't take to it kindly but couldn't do anything about it. He had asked him about the possibility of Changing of his own will tonight for the invasion, and they dissappeared into the surrounding woods to start plannning it. I went over to talk to Taryn.

"Derek and Quill just left. What were you going to tell me earlier?" I asked when I found her alone in her tent.

"There are... a few things about Quill that you don't know. And Derek doesn't know... and we're not too sure how to tell him, but we talked about it and would like you to help us with this." she said, putting away her book. She moved over and made room on the pillows for me to sit next to her.

"Ok. What kind of things did Quill do with the experiment?" I aske,d getting straight to the heart of my questions.

"Quill oversaw the entire thing. He put together the basis of the experiment and what they were trying to do in the werewolf division, then began inventing different tests to run and ways to try and get the intended results. I know what you're thinking, he's too young to actually be able to do all of that, but he'd been in those labs since he was 4. His dad worked there, brought him to work every day. And he'd been picking things up since then." she said. The way she said it i knew that every word went unexaggerated, and it was all completely true.

"So... he's like a super genious?" I asked.

"No. He just knows what he's doing in the labs because he's been in there his entire life. But he worked solely on the werewolf division. That project was his life. And after the boys were killed, he walked out, and we all followed him. It was a major breach in the promises he'd been made about it, all of his contracts, everything. Those boys meant everything to him. And when they died he made sure we all knew about it. And we did some digging and found they were doing the same thing with other supernaturals, and we all left. He's the reason we're all here together, he's the driving force behind most of this. Kit just has the resources and everything, so he gave Kit the reigns. He wasn't really in a good place to be calling the shots anyways."

Holy crap. Really? Quill? Quiet, dark Quill? Now that I think about it, that did make sense. He got along with Derek well. But he did so much, that's probably going to save everyone in there, and us, in the long run. Wow. That definietly just put him in a different light. BUt hwat made the experiment so important to him? He definitely cared about the boys more than the other scientists. He had all the power there, and he walked out? I mean, yeah, his project was abandoned, but he could have gotten into another experiment. And from the way Taryn had just described it, it wasn't the fact that they had shut down the experiments. It was the fact that the boys had died. And he started all this because of it.

"What made the boys so important?" I asked her finally after sorting through my thoughts. She gave a small smile and looked away. "Because it wasn't the experiment that made him mad. It was the fact that they had died."

"They were his boys, Chloe. His children..." she whispered. "And Derek's all he's got left now. There were four- Derek, he was the youngest, then Brandon, Caleb, and Jonothan. And the other three were killed. Because they were failed experiments. Derek is too, but he was smart, and hid this. The others didn't know."

"But... why didn't Quill take Derek?" I asked, wondering this immediately then I switched gears into the more important matters. "Why did they kill the boys? What made them failed experiments?"

"They failed for the same reason Derek's supposedly failed. They just showed it. And Quill was only 17 when the four of them were born. They died when he was 21. He had no job outside of the lab, lived in the lab until then, everything was centered around the Edison group and his boys that didn't know he was their dad. He wasn't fit to look after a 4 year old. So he went to Kit, who he knew also ahd a son in the lab, the next person up, who was also walking out with him, and asked him to take in Derek. Basically that's the entire thing. Now we just need to find out how to tell Derek." she explained.

Holy shit. Was this real? Quill was Derek's dad? I pictured them, and noticed a few traits. Derek was about Quill's size, which at first i took to be because of the experimentation, but maybe that's just the father- son thing. Same smile... same jaw... his hair was lighter than Derek's, so where did derek get his hair color from? It culd be a grandparent or something, but... his mother? Who was his mother? Another werewolf, maybe, but were there any other werewolfs at the lab?

"What about his mom? Who's she?" I asked. She didn't answer immediately, and she turned red, and he lip trembled a little.

"...I am." she just barely whispered. "Derek is my son. The lab asked for us to have a werewolf family, paid for everything. They did some tests to ensure that there would be no girls so that we wouldn't have any hybrids. He carries my witch genes possibly, and if he does they're very faint from the testing; I don't think he'll ever have a witch daughter. So no crazy mixes there. But those were my children that were killed. And when he told me... it wasn't just business that I had done with the Edison Group. I had children and trusted them to take care of them. And they killed them." she sobbed.

The tent flap moved, and Quill stood there. He looked down at her, already knowing why she was crying since hearing her talk while walking up, and came in and wrapped her in his arms. He whispered a few things to her, and she nodded, and slowly her tears stopped.

"So, you know now. About Derek, and me... How do we tell him?" he asked. "Because even though... we may not be anything, Taryn and me, we're still friends and we still have a kid. And we still want to look out for him. Because we both still love him."

"I don't know. I can try prodding him about it, or he'll just find out in what we get back from the Edison Group. Which would you prefer?" I asked. I knew he'd rather have them tell him. If he found out from someone else, it'd just plant in his head that they didn't want him.

"We want to tell him. We're just not sure if now is a good time or after... or when." Taryn said. Her eyes were still red and puffy and she sniffled a lot, but her cheeks were dry now.

"Now might be better than after. He won't have a chance to find out from the lab." I replied.

"Ok. Could you go get him? Have him come in here. If you want to stay, you can." Quill said. "I talked to Kit."

"I'll stay for the explaination. But then I'll leave."

I went to get Derek, who was sleeping in the tent in preparation for tonight. I woke him up gently, kissed him softly, and lead him to Taryn and Quill. He seemed a little confused, and brought him in when he was fully awake. I sat close to him and help his hand while they talked, and he became slowly more and more unreadable throughtout the entire conversation. I watched all three of them, and noticed that Derek's eyes were just a few shades brighter than Taryn's, his hair matched hers, along with his ears. Taryn's eyes dripped but she wasn't outwardly crying, but she was sure fighting it. Quill had the same emotionless mask that he was wearing when he first met us. When they finished talking I left the three of them alone, after asking if Derek didn't mind me telling Simon and Kit. He didn't.

I found Simon with Kit, and pulled them away from David, Jill, Dulcie, Brahm, and Alec. I told them what was happening with Quill, Taryn, and Derek. Kit looked understanding, like he knew it had to happen at some point. Simon looked shocked, and a little hurt. Whin Kit went back to the others Simon stayed behind, and I offered him a hug. He took it gratefully, and I felt a little bit of a tear soak into my shoulder.

"So... he's not my brother... 'cuz now he's with them..." he said quietly. I should have expected this. Maybe letting Derek do this would have been better.

"No. Because now that they have him they have you too. Don't worry, nothing's changed." I replied. He nodded, and we went to talk with Tori. All of us agreed that we were terrified of the upcoming invasion, but at the same time crazy with excitement and anticipation. It was only 11, so we still had an hour to kill.

Kit pulled all of us together, including Derek and his new parents, and we set up the new groups for when we went into the main building. Liz and Xavier were already in there, and came back reporting every few minutes or so. We all had our plans and knew what we were supposed to do, but the likelihood of that actually staying that way was slim to none. Because how often does anything go as plan? If only. We all stayed up together for the next half hour, Xavier, Simon, Derek, David and i going off to look for dead animals to put around near the gates for me and david to use. It wasn't hard to find anything dead, since they had probably killed numerous things with the stuff they had left over from the experiments. David looked at the thirty we found, decided that 7 would be his limit, and I could have the other 23. I rolled my eyes and insisted we split it 15- 15, but he swore the only time he'd ever done 15 was when it was bugs that moved slowly. Worms. That was it. He admitted he spent relatively little time practicing and I said i'd help him out, which Derek and Simon found to be hysterical since in the beginning Kit had brought David in to help me. When we head back we were all told to change, and that it was time t head in and start our invasion. I was really getting sick of having to call it an invasion too, but Xavir continued to insist. We head out just after midnight, cold and nervous. All of us were dressed in dark colors, nothing nice, since it'd all probably have to be thrown away afterwards, and I had my knife with me, even though Derek still had the nerve (and size and strength to back up the nerve) to tell me he didn't like me having it. But oh well. We broke into our groups and went to the fence closest to our building, and hopped it. The invasion has officially begun. And those dead animals are not following over the fence well...

* * *

**So... I know the last line kinda sux... but you know me, I hate big serious endings. and right now *Jamie* I need big happy funny endings. So, what'd you think? MOST of you DID NOT see that coming, right? since i ran it by some of you to check my reckoning sources so i dont clash too much. please do not correct my genetics with the witch thing, I haven't done it in just over a year. Don't get me wrong, genetics was awesome, and punnet squares are actually fun to me, but... it'd be a more complex punnett square than I ever did in class. so.. yeah.**

**haha invasion! part one. jus the little buildings. gotta build, pps. Can't cut straight to the main event. and I have twists for that! lol. ok, so, I'm up over 300 reviews! omg guys, you are sooooooooo amazing! I can't get over it! ok, just to warn you though, I'm down to three new pen names, I just gotta choose one. so when I finish this it'll switch to one if these three (numbers will be added somewhere but those aren't important)::: Diabolical Darling, Conniving Cutie, or Sinister Sweetheart. See the connections? lol anyways, if you have a preferance in those, let me know, cuz I'm having trouble picking. **

**Anyways, its like 10:30 and I gotta get to bed cuz... i gotta get to school early cuz I didn't do my hw... I know, I fail. But it was chem. And I am still 3 art hw assignments behind... oh well. anyhoo, tell me whtacha thinkin! in a review or a PM! (i'm tryin not to be a review troll i realize that must get annoying) lol thanks for reading love you!**

**XOXOXOXO ~Amanda**


	31. Chapter 30

**heyy! omg, those are some of the best reviews I have ever gotten! Even though all of them (simplified, of course) said *holy shit!* lol it was pretty awesome. Yeah... so... I'm kinda at a loss on how to write this because I have them split into three groups, plus Xavier and Liz (who're just doing sabotage, but still....) so i'll try to be clear about what's going on, but some fair warning, gonna be jumping around a lot. just some warning. But, people have been screaming for me to update because IT IS TIME TO KICK SOME EDISON GROUP ASS! *Lmao***

**SUPER SPECIAL SHOUT OUT! HAPPY BDAY DIMITRIANDROSEHATHAWAY! (also partially why I'm updating a lil slow in case u don't want everyone to no ur actual bday)**

**but, as always, THE AMAZING WALL OF THANK YOUS! *ta da*:::::: MyDarkHeart (I told you that you were on here), pollyandpony, smilin'intherain, UltimateFreedom, Summer Mysteria Royal, dimitriandrosehathaway, xXGhOsTXx, not- so- innocent011, SharpestSatire, Jamie Kay Huntt, Morbid Mandy, Alice- the- irish- dancer, kenhat, RayRayluvs2Read, AlwaysMine, GoodGirlsGoBad, and Leah Hunter! Awesome Possum people, you are, and I love you! and, And, ANd, AND, AND! big huge ginormous welcome to the KISA crew to Jazzlikesyourface! welcome to the story and to the fanfic community! X3 *hug fiesta* Also, welcome Mademoiselle- Carl and xXxVampChicaxXx, (love the penname- totally agree, as you can tell I am a vampire chick also) and Vampchick09 (I am seeing a connection there... lol)! thanks ppl!**

**so... on to the ass whuppin'**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 30_

We were all seperated into our groups from our surveillance trips, minus Liz and Xavier, who were keeping the Genisis Building open for us for after we got everyone out of the other buildings. We (Derek, Simon, Taryn, and I- plus all the animals I had trailing me since David was a wuss and wouldn't take more than 10 after arguing) were heading into a smaller building a little behind that one, the Experiment 1 building. I guess they didn't give these ones names since they must have been changed often to accomodate new experiments. We came up to a door, finding that it opened with a key card scanner, and had no glass... and there was a camera above it now pointed right at us. Derek reached up and pulled it down off of the wire and it sent a few sparks down on us. We still weren't sure how to get the door open...

"I can bust it in..." Derek said.

"No, it opens outward. There's got to be a window somewhere." Taryn said, headung around the building. This was ridiculous. So far our great invasion was greatly pathetic.

"How do you know?" Simon asked, looking back. He scanned the walls for any windows.

"Building codes. All public buildings must have doors that open outwards. It's a fire hazard if they don't. And since this place was built by some professionals thinking it would be an insurance firm, they're built to regulation." She replied. She spotted a window farther down, close enough to the ground and big enough for Derek to fit through. She ran up to it and launched a fist through the glass. Alarms went insane, and she smiled. "Now it's a jail break. Come on, get the party started in there, guys. You know what to do."

We did know, and got excited as she cleared out the rest of the glass out and we jumped through, heading to the door of the room- a confrence room of sorts- and head in seperate directions down the hallway, running into different rooms. Derek stayed in the hall way taking out guards that swarmed us like crazy inefficient bees with guns that they never fired because I guess they thought that they could take him down. They had another thing coming. I locked the door behind me, a fox following me in in case I needed him, my knife in my right hand. I saw a boy and a girl tied to metal beds at their wrists, necks, waists and ankles. Both looked older than me and had skin just as pale, if not more, than mine. They looked over at me, at first panicked, then relaxed. I rushed up to them and cut off the restraints to reveal badly bruised wrists. The quickly tugged off the others while I went to the computer and searched through files, deleting things and printing others.

"There are another three supernaturals out there. You guys can figure out who's on our side. Just go!" I said hurriedly when they just stared at me playing with the computer.

"Ok. Let me handle the comuter, though, I know what's important." The guy said. I left him to it after telling him to destroy it after he was finished and the girl followed me into the hall after a quick word to him. I caught his name- Blaine.

She took off at a crazy speed into each room, and I heard a series of crashes in each. Derek was somewhere else in the building, along with Simon and Taryn. Probably on the second floor doing some crazy damage. I checked all the rooms real fast, but just got a sharp 'get upstairs!' from the girl again. I noticed sharp pointed fangs in her mouth. Interesting... I head in the direction of the emergency staircase, and heard a loud bang behind me. Then a shout, a quick pause in time, and then I got tackled into the wall then pushed to the floor. I tall, blonde, bright eyed guy kept his arm over my collar bone keeping me pinned on the floor, and had all his attention fixed on a guard, who was letting off a string of slow- motion bullets.

"Hey. You're Chloe, right?" he asked, glancing down at me.

"Y-y-yes... Wh-who are y-you?"

"Nate. Your boyfriend sent me down here. Be right back."

He jumped off me and ran at the guard, who looked confused at the slow moving bullets, and Nate ran around them and landed a forceful punch to the guard's stomach, who was still moving in slow motion. I got up and followed him, landing a few kicks of my own. He got up and with a snap of his fingers everything was back at the right speed. I took out my knife and dinned the guard down when he reached for the gun and held my knife at his throat. I picked up the gun and fired the last of the rounds at the wall- guns were much easier to work than I expected, it actually was just pulling a trigger- and jumped at the girl's voice behind me.

"I heard gunshots! Lots of gunshots!" She screamed. She stared at me with the gun in my hand and the freaked out guard pinned on the floor. Blaine came running out a second later, a stack of papers in hand.

"Fallon!" he shouted, looking panicked. He took in the scene of us three supernaturals standing over the petrified guard in a hallway riddled with bullet holes and unconscious, bloody, bruised, beaten guards, and relaxed.

"Chloe!" Derek yelled, hurling himself around the corner of the staircase.

"I'm good, Derek. Just emptying the gun. Is the second floor done?" I asked, keeping my knife pressed to the guard's throat. He looked terrified at the five supernatural and pissed off teenagers standing over him, mostly at Blaine and Fallon, who had a hungry look in their eyes.

"Yeah. You figured out how to work a gun?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"Oh shit..." he muttered.

"Well, I'm Nate. Second floor." Nate said, holding out his hand to the two pale supernaturals opposite him.

"Leave him with us. Go finish the second floor, then we'll get out of here. There are other experiments we have to take care of." Blaine said, ignoring Nate's introduction. Now was not the time for it.

"Uh... ok." I said, getting up off of the guy. Blaine and Fallon jumped on him, and Nate, Derek and I head up the stairs and met Simon and Taryn on the stairwell.

"First floor done?" Taryn asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Not bad, considering you did it on your own." Simon said as we all head back down. The entire thing took maybe 15 minutes.

"I had help. There were 2 people in the room I went into. They're down here. And Nate saved me from getting shot." I replied.

"As I was given orders to do. I really believed he was going to kill me." Nate said, smiling at Derek. This was definitely Tori's new crush.

We found Blaine and Fallon leaning over the guard, and looked up startled when I gave a curt 'eh hehm!' with blood covered faces. Which startled all of us in turn. The guard didn't move, and I wasn't sure if he was dead or just unconscious. I didn't want to find out, but at the same time felt the need to in case I raised him. I looked around for my fox, and found him laying in a corner. I had released him on accident.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Uhm.... yeah." Fallon replied, kicking him.

"Should I...?" I asked, turning to the other three.

"No." Derek answered in time with Simon's "YES!"

"If you think you can do it, go ahead. Can you keep control over him? You couldn't handle the fox... What about all the other ones?" Taryn asked.

"You're a necromancer?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. And they're all still outside. I told them to sit and wait for me. They're right by the window where I left them. I can feel them."

"Ok. Then you shouldn't need him. Let's just get out of here." She replied. We all nodded, got up, and left the destroyed Experiment 1 building.

▬▬ Quill, Kit, Brahm, Dulcie, Tori ▬▬  
**(A/N: this gets a little confuing. please just go with it... I have a lot of things happening at once)**

Quill lead his group into the building a little in front of the Genesis building, Exeriment 2. They looked at the solidly built, window-less key-card door into the buiding. And the camera above it. Tori sent a quick but sharp zap up to it and it fizzled, melted, and died. Kit sent her a small surprised look, and she just smiled. Dulcie then reached out her hand and snapped her wrist back and let a small stream of fire attack and melt the door away to a hole big enough for Quill to fit through after them. Brahm froze the edges afterwards to keep people from being burned by melting... door... material...

"You all know where you're going. Go there and do it." Kit said, running up the stairs. Tori followed him, and Dulcie, Brahm, and Quill took off down the hallway, Quill changing quickly into a wolf and taking down the guards and Dulcie and Brahm running into the rooms.

Dulcie found a boy strapped in a chair, his eyes already on the door, little wires attatched to his head. She ripped them off and freed his hands. He got up and ran out into the hall.

"Thanks! There're two more, I know where they are!" he shouted, turning quickly to the right.

She stared a little, then followed him out into the hallway. Just as she rounded the corner into the next room, a loud crack of a gun went off, then a sharp, stabbing, intense pain in her shoulder, and her knees gave out beneath her as she let out a pained scream. She landed on her bad shoulder, which was bleeding like there was no tomorrow (and at this rate there wasn't) sending a flare of pain up through her upper body. She tilted her head back and saw a man running towards her with a gun, and aimed it down at her. She mustered all the energy she could, raised her (good, obviously) arm and let fire spew and envelop him. He fell backwards, still on fire, and ran away screaming. Then her mind went blank.

The guy ran into a room four down from his, and began unhooking the girl strapped in the chair. He heard the gun shot. The girl looked up at him panicked, and relaxed when she noticed that a girl's scream broke out through the halls and not his.

"Who was that, Rhett?" she asked.

"From what I picked up her name's Dulcie. She's a half demon. There's a big group freeing us and all the other experiments from here. Come on, go!" He snapped.

_"I'm out. You guys ok? I heard a gunshot and a scream. Aveline?" _Both of them heard in the back of their heads. Alaric.

_"We're good. Girl named Dulcie. Get her help. We'll go check the second floor."_ Rhett answered for him and Aveline.

_"Cool. There's a guy. Brahm. He just found her. Ave, go help him." _Alaric replied.

_"Got it. You guys go up. I hear Alexys. She says there are a lot of guards up there. A werewolf. Get up there and help." _Aveline said. Rhett left the room, and she saw Alaric take off down the hallway after him, and the joint pounding of foot steps on the stairs. She launched herself around the corner and skidded to a relatively good stop next to the girl lying in a puddle of blood and sobbing and the guy standing over her. There was a guard impaled by sharp huge splinters of ice in the wall on at the end of the hallway. And the guy's breath was beyond visible.

"God dammit Dulcie, what do I do?" he asked her, trying to prop up her head.

"Listen, dude... Brahm, take your jacket, rip it up, stop the bleeding. That's the best we can do for her right now. Ok? I'm Aveline, by the way." she said, dropping to her knees next to him. She searched his thoughts and memories, finding that more than half of them included this girl. He loved her... Well, the situation just got much more delicate.

He did as she said, but the jacket edges froze where his hand touched. She took it and rolled her eyes, and ripped it for him. "What else can I do for her?" he asked.

"Get her to stop bleeding. tell her to calm down, her heart rate will go up and she'll lose more blood. Prop her up, it may not help much since we'll never get it much higher than her heart, but it's better than nothing. And you need to calm down to- if you're freaking out, she's going to freak out. If she sees that you're calm, it'll help her calm down. I'll do my best, but you know her better than I do. And she loves you, too. Your word means a lot more than mine does." Aveline said, moving Dulcie's heaving body. She was a mess- in every sense of the word.

"How...?" he gave her a look as he held Dulcie against his chest, fighting to keep calm, and keep the pad of cloth pressed against her while whispering in her ear.

"Telepath." she replied curtly, and gave a weak smile. "Now be quiet I'm doing my best I can to pull up some relaxing memories for her to calm her down and put her to sleep. Oh, and thanks for helping Alaric."

She delved into the girl's mind, Dulcie, and began finding all sorts of emmories, also including mostly Brahm. It wasn't long until her body relaxed, she was asleep, and the blood had stopped.

_"I fixed up the girl. She's good. How are things going up there with Alexys and Austin?" _Aveline called out to Alaric.

_"It's going good! Can't talk!" _Alaric shouted mentally to her.

And things were going good. The wolf- Quill, handled every guard up there with ease. Tori and Kit, the other two up there, had gotten Alexys and Austin out of their rooms and were taking out guards alongside Quill. He was at the main computer for the building and getting all the information he could as he was given orders to do. Then destroy it. Austin and Alexys stood over him.

"You know, a little warning about all this would have been nice." he snapped at them. He fought to ignore the buzz of language he heard at the back of his mind coming from all the people in the building. (A/N: think cochlear implant type hearing. If you don't know what it is... it's very hard to explain. Especially in short and sweet sentences.)

"Do you have any idea all the possibilities we were hit with tonight? A lot. A little less disdain would be nice. You could've warned us that they were in here. You head them coming before us, I'm sure." Alexys replied. "Get that file."

"Well, still. We would have been better prepared." Alaric snapped.

"Get over it." Austin said, putting a friendly but firm hand on Alaric's shoulder.

"Hey! You three! Get a move on, we gotta finish here fast! We have another building to get down!" Kit yelled at them.

Quill changed back quickly and gave the last guard a punch in the stomach. "Where are Dulcie and Brahm?"

"Uhm... Downstairs... Dulcie got shot. Brahm and Ave are with her." Alaric said. He saw Rhett come out of a back room with a stack of papers. He was slightly bloody but otherwise ok. Alexys ran over to him.

"I heard from Ave. Dulcie's ok... She and Brahm should stay here though, just in case." Rhett said.

"We need to go check on them. Theres got to be some first aid supplies here somewhere." Kit said, turning down the hallway. "Go check on them. Get her to a good place where she can be looked after."

The seven of them went downstairs to find Aveline and Brahm talking quietly, the floor bloody, the walls covered in ice and areas that had been attacked by fire balls (obviously from before Dulcie was shot) and Dulcie was alseep with her head on Brahm's bloody lap. He looked up to them, and carefully picked her up bridal style. The nine of them took her to th old conference room and lay her on the table, making more pads of cloth to put under her shoulder, and Kit came in after a few minutes with a couple rolls of gauze bandages and cotton. After some talking, Brahm was elected to stay with her and look after her while they all left to meet the other groups to go break into the Genisis Building.

**(Hope you could follow that, because this next one will be a lot like it...)  
▬▬ **Jillian, Alec, David, and Bianca ▬▬  
**(Good luck... and i'm sorry if it's not)**

Jillian put a hard and angry hand on the door handle and wrenched it backwards as hard as she could, ignoring the keycard lock and breaking right through. She lead Alec, David, and Bianca into the hallway, quickly tucking herself into a wolf and attacking the guards while the other went room to room freeing people, as according to plan. This was the chance for good, bloody violence she had been waiting weeks for since her utter failure at Kit's with Derek. She kept an extra eye out for David, in case he needed any help.

David didn't, though, and wasted no time getting straight to a computer and hacking through firewalls to get to the information from the Experiment 3 building. Bianca and Alec were going aroun freeing the supernaturals that were throughtout the building, Bianca taking the second floor and Alec the first. Bianca could easily handle herself with the guards and the the kids that would be up there, and if she needed it he had animals waiting directly outside that were under his unsteady control. Alec had all the cover he needed.

Alec first ran into a door before finally getting it open as all hell broke loose behind him. Strapped down to a chair was a pale girl with white blonde hair and deep dark eyes. He stared for a moment, unsure of how to get her out because of the strap around her mouth. He just blinked a few times then ran to undo her ties when she jumped and shook her wrists as best she could. It wasn't long until her mouth was uncovered and she was screaming.

"Cover your ears. I'll take out the guards." she said, racing out the door.

He followed, jumped on Jillian, and covered her ears with his forarms while covering his with his hands. The guards looked shocked when they saw her loose and backed away with their guns up. She took a deep breath, then let out a piercing screech in their direction. They were on the ground instantaneousy, and she glanced back to Alec and Jillian with a not- quite- satisfied smile, then went and picked up 2 of the guns, tucking them into her pockets before grasping 2 more, ont of which she shoved in the back of her pants then grabbing a fifth and final gun.

"I think I'm good now." She laughed and helped them both up. "Erin."

"Ok..." Alec said breathlessly, still a little surprised.

"Well? There are others in this building, I'm sure, come on!" she snapped, grabbing his arm and dragging him behind her. Jillian went by ignored, but she went to stand over the stunned guards.

"Go upstairs. A girl is up there alone. Go help her. Her name is Bianca." Alec said, pointing back to the stair case. Erin nodded and took off in the direction.

She ran upstairs, making sure not to lose a single gun since all she had going for her was a scream that couldn't kill anyone, and she could feel that no one in the building was going to die, but sensed that later people would. With a lot of hostility, people were going to die. And she'd be damned if she didn't have a hand in it. She stopped short when she got to the top of the stairs, beyond stunned at what she saw. Burn marks littered the walls, amongst bullet holes and claw marks. An older woman stood behind three younger teens not much older than herself that had glowing fingertips and were staring down the guards they had cornered with three tigers.

"I'm not needed here?" she asked to oldr woman, probably Bianca. She looked about the same age as the guy downstairs.

"Nope. We've got it covered. Go double check downstairs." she called back.

"No problem!"

She rolled her eyes and strolled back down, twirling the fire arms in her fingers, and found the other three talking alone. She was the only one being held captive on the first floor. She must have been special. They stared at her as she came down. Where there was once a wolf now stood a woman younger than them but older than herself, and another guy about her age.

"They've got it covered. Bianca and the people with the tigers..." she said, looking at them with a blank face.

"Tigers?" the guys asked, vaulting past her. They all went upstairs and looked at the three kids with the light- up hands and the tigers.

"So, B, you've got this covered?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. but we should probably go. You guys got everyone?" Bianca asked.

"Yup. Erin was alone on the floor. Who are they? And where'd the tigers come from?" the other guy asked.

"We're Imagos. It's latin for 'image'. The tigers aren't real, but still just as fun." One of the guys Erin's age andswered, and he smiled at her. She replied with a flirty one of her own, which he read completely to understand its full meaning.

"Anyways, ready to go? We've got to meet the others. Everyone good?" one of the older guys asked.

"Where to next?" the flirty guy asked.

"Genisis experiment. Just a warning, though- It won't be this easy." Bianca said, leading the way out of the building.

▬▬ Everyone, together, just outside the Genisis building ▬▬  
**(Hope you guys understood all that. It's not changing in the next chapter. It'll be even more jumpy. any suggestions for that?)  
**BACK TO CHLOE'S POV BY THE WAY

We stood at the meeting spot waiting for people to arrive, and only waited because we knew that we had the building closest to jumped when she saw Jillian's group heading toward us, and flagged them over. Their group had doubled in size. Simon pointed out Quill, and another five supernaturals trailing them. When everyone was here, We were again broken into teams to accomodate the 12 new people in our group, all also around my own age. I knew I shouldn't have been, but I was. We all turned as kit started talking.

"Derek, Simon, Chloe, Tori, I want you guys instead working on getting any and all information out of this place then leaving nothing behind. Ok?" he said, looking to the four of us.

"What? Why?" Simon shouted, angry.

"Because we know that they want at least two of you back to kill anyways, I don't intend to serve all four of you up on a silver platter. Just stay out of the way. Understood?" Kit said to his son, completely serious.

Simon went to argue, but was stopped when Derek's hand got slapped on his mouth. "Completely." Derek answered. He ignored Simon's failed punches.

"Taryn and Bianca are going to go get everyone out of the building. Ok? Then Jill, David, Alec, Quill and I are going to be looking after the rest of you. Got it?"

Everyone understood their assignments, no matter how much they (the four of us, namely) hated them. Fallon put her hand up.

"What about us?" she asked.

"Uh... line up." Kit said, looking at the 12 of them. They did so, and he numbered them off and sent four to each group. "Everyone know their group?"

"Now is not the time to go around introducing ourselves!" a girl with guns replied. "Can we just get in there and kick some ass?"

"Fine. Very true. Chloe, make sure Liz and Xavier know we're coming in. You all should know that whatever happened back in building 1, 2, and 3 will be cake compared to this. So be ready. I can't promise you'll all come out unharmed." Kit said before turning to go in.

"Not everyone is going to make it out of here unharmed. Someone's going to get hurt. Bad." a girl said as she walked by me.

"Which one? Who?" I asked, reaching for her arm. "How do you know?"

"Precognitive. I just know. There are too many possibilities to sort through, so I can't say for sure. Just be ready. It's going to be one hell of a party." she said. She then turned to go in.

Oh, crap. I don't knw about the others, but I'm throwing Kit's plan out the window. Hopefully the others will agree after going through enough computer files. Because this was about to get really crazy.

* * *

**If it isn't obvious (I'm sure it is) I had no clue how to end that. Whatcha thinkin? I wanna know. Like, i really do. So, leave a review! Or pm me, I won't be a review troll on you. lord knows you guys have reviewed like crazy! lol I had no idea how to go about writing this. Hopeully it isn't too bad. If I need to, I'll rewrite it. Just say the words. Because I know what i mean, that doesn't mean that you will. so, here's a rundown of all the characters I just introduced, since I don't think I got all their names. it's name, power/ title, age, and building/ section introduced. if you want more info on them, pm me, I'll send it to you.****Quill's group)  
Erin- banshee- 17- building 3 (Jill's group, ending)  
Nathaniel/ Nate- ttm/ tempus temporis mutatio *latin for time change*- 17- building 1 (Chloe's group) lol you can tell I had no idea what to call this  
Daniel- imago (who speaks about being an imago)- 15- building 3 (Jill's group)  
Tanner- imago (don't believe he says a word)- 16- building 3 (Jill's group)  
Skylar- imago- 15- building 3 (Jill's group)**

Blaine- vampire- 19- building 1 (chloe's group, ending)  
Fallon- vampire- 17- building 1 chloe's group)  
Alexys- precognitive- 17- building 2 (Quill's group, right at the end)  
Austin- precognitive- 18- building 2 (Quill's group)  
Rhett- telepathic- 17- building 2 (Quill's group)  
Alaric- telepathic- 16- building 2 (Quill's group)  
Aveline/ Ave- telepathic- 15- building 2 (

**Ok, thanks for reading! sorry about any confusion! can't wait to hear from people! (i hope I do) TTYL pps!  
XOXOXO ~Amanda**


	32. Chapter 31

**HEYY! omg guys... I came home from school and found 20 emails. that is a new recod. how freakin awesome is that? well, today in school, since I did awesome on my math test and had nothing to review I started the chapter. Not like, wrote it word for word, but laid everything out (everything major, at least) and put them in order. I also kept a list of names handy so no one is missing and I'm pretty sure all loose ends are tied up and all holes filled. (lol.... srry I am really out of it 5 hours of sleep) so, hopefully this chapter will run a lot smoother. and it'll be more obvious who's involved. pleas epay attention for bold and hash marked (the big thick ---'s... you'll know...) to know who I had to randomly jump to. You'll understand when you start reading just why I have to jump around so much. They don't stay in one big fat group. But I do whittle it down to about 5 or 6 then kick them out. So, I have at least 4 twists coming up, so strap on the seatbelts, and hope i keep everyone straight with their powers and everything. I'm also looking into some more pairings here, so just shout out the ones you think might be happening! (not literally, unless you want to) But now lets get straight to bidness.**

**CrayAboutConverse: Thanks for the review! lol that would be Jamie Kay Huntt's _The Last Stand _where Jill died. I have kept her alive, and will be keeping her alive, for the sake of a plot and major shit- hitting- zee- fahn in my sequel of KISA Inhuman which, if you are super spy, you will have picked up on my huge hint in one of the previous 30 chapters. Otherwise, i start that plot later on in the epilogue, which I am momentarily planning to be next chapter unless I have some major epiphany. But you are otherwise reading the wrong story, my dear friend! lol thanks for the review, tho! **

**SUPER AMAZING FREAKIN FANTABULOUS WALL OF THANK YOUS::::::::: Adriel179, RayRayluvs2Read, MorbidMandy, smilin'intherain, not- so- innocent011, kenhat, Anastasia815, SharpestSatire, Leah Hunter, Call me Mad- Elf-, MyDarkHeart, Jamie Kay Huntt, vampchick09, and dimitriandrosehathaway for all the support! you guys are AH- MAZE- ZING! *in a sing song voice* and a HUGE FREAKIN FANTABULOUS WELCOME TO vampirefreak82, CrayAboutConverse, Wicked Neko, CaptinObvious, Violentious Starr, suzi1811, and Dereksgirl13 for the faves! luv u! X3**

**so, when i went to make sure ppl didn't get put onto the welcome list twice (cuz i think that'd jus be rude of me) I learned that my story now requires one of those little bar thingys u know, with the arrows, thats at the side of your screen currently? yeah, those. how frikin cool is that? omg! oh, and I realized that when I posted my last chapter, the list of names got messed up... sorry bout that. ok, now on to the story!**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Chapter 31_

Chaos was competely evident before we even stepped into the building. Red lights were flashing while the regular lights still worked, fire sprinklers had gone off, bullet holes already littered the walls, floor, and ceiling, claw marks covered bodies on the floor and also marred the walls, and the hallway was relatively empty of anyone already. We didn't have to do anything, which was disappointing, but I wasn't going to argue for the time being. I remained completely conscious of the dead bodied on the floor, and Derek steered me quickly around and away from them. He lead Simon, Tori, Blaine, Austin, Aveline, Daniel, and I (as I thought to ask their names when they becasme part of my temporary group) in a search for a good computer that would most likely have access to all the information we wanted. We went past all the rooms where scientistsworked and looked up at us, startled as we rushed by, and began following us, but were cut off by a sharp blast from Tori. Derek forced all of us hurriedly into a relatively large room with two computers. He sat down at one of them, made sure it would print to the printer in the room, and that there was plenty of paper before he started typing madly, hacking quickly and flicking his eyes over the names of files, opening a few and printing the contents then deleting them, and then repeating the process. Daniel and Blaine stood watch at the door and Tori, Simon, Austin, Aveline and I watched nervously over Derek's shoulder. Derek clicked on his file, printed the contents, then deleted it. I was a little surprised that he didn't at least read anything on it. He printed any and all files that were titled with a name, anything with an experiment, anything that looked remotely important. Suddenly Tori let out a shriek and pointed at the screen. She saw her file, but with an odd twist. The file had a title of _Victoria Enright- Bae. _

"What are you waiting for, click on it, you moron!" she yelled, taking the mouse and doing it herself. We all leaned closer to read the words that popped onto the screen.

_Victoria Enright- Bae: Witch/ Sorcerer hybrid  
Mother: Diane Enright  
Father: tests prove Kit Bae to be the father_

"WHAAT?" Simon and Tori both yelled at the same time.

"I take it you dated at some point in time to earn those disgusted faces?" Aveline asked, staring.

"No, but I don't want to be related to the rudest, most annoying little person on the face of the planet! And... dad... God, what was he on? _You're MOM_?" Simon yelled, looking disgusted and shocked and as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"You guys already make perfect siblings!" Austin said, smiling at both of them. He recieved twin glares from both of the Baes, which was more than a little funny, and I stifled laughter for my own safety.

"I refuse to wait for any explanation about this!" Tori said, stomping to the door and leaving. Simon followed close behind.

"That would explain why her mom was so against her dating Simon...." I muttered, and turned back to the computer screen.

Our search was relatively peaceful aside from the shouts and crashes in the background that I desperately wanted a hand in. We looked up nervous at the sound of the door opening and the mad dash of footsteps to find that Daniel had abandoned us for the fight. Jerk. We started again, but didn't get through much when Aveline jumped and grabbed Austin's arm.

"What?" he asked, turning to her.

"Alexys. Alaric said she's hurt. She got shot. She should be fine but she can't move. They got another girl, Lanie, a shape shifter. But they won't be able to help her much longer. We have to go." she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her, tears starting to bubble up. Austin looked nervous and looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, but found nothing.

"We have to go. Stay here and finish this. We'll be back soon." he said, following her out the door. That left Blaine, Derek, and I alone.

"Do you really think that they're going to come back?" I asked.

"...No. After them?" he said, pushing back in the chair and standing.

"Please. I was wondering how long until you'd realize that this is pathetic just sitting here." Blaine said, leaving. Derek and I followed him out the door and into the hell that had broken loose.

▬ **Simon & Tori**

Simon and Tori ran madly down the halls looking for Kit- preferably- or Mrs. Enright. At a '_T' _Tori swung a left while Simon yelled to her that he was going right. There were a few guards in the halls, which were unarmed and seemed unaware of the break in. He took them out easily using what he had learned from his dad in the way of powers and basic self- defense, and went into every room he found. All were empty until he reached the end of the hallway, where he found a guy his age strapped to a chair. He rushed in and undid the hands and feet and helped him stand up.

"Hey..." Simon said awkwardly as the guy stretched. "...Who are you?"

"Blake. Shape sfifter. You?" he asked.

"Simon. Sorcerer. Currently looking for my new-found half sister's evil mother. Want to join?" Simon asked, leading the way out of the room and back down the hallway.

"Uh, sure. And the mother is?"

"Diane Enright."

"Oh, that harpee? As long as I get some hand in what we do to her, I'm fine." Blake replied, smiling widely. His hands already began changing into claws.

They ran back down the direction Simon had come, and skidded to a sloppy stop when they saw Tori bleeding on the ground, bruised and burned from numerous attacks. Mrs. Enright was walking away from her daughter, unconscious on the floor, her fingers still crackling with unused energy. Simon stared at his sister, and even though he hated her with a passion, she was still his sister. Wasn't it the brother's place to look after the sister? It was his job, as family to kick anyone's ass who messed with her. He looked back at her, where Blake was tending to her wounds and trying to wake her up, and mustered every ounce of energy he could. He said a small incantation and felt a burst of energy rush through his hand and straight to the back of Mrs. Enright's neck. She let out a short scream and fell to the ground, shocked and now bleeding. She clutched the back of her head and turned as quickly as she could to meet Simon, and sent a ball of energy sailing towards him, which he dodged. He gave her a mighty kick to the stomach.

"That is for fucking my dad." he ground out. He kicked her again. "_That_ is for giving me a sister." He landed a third kick to her gut. "And _that_ is for hurting my sister. So take that bitch!" he shouted. "Damn did that feel good..."

"You know aside from all the blood and bruises your sister is pretty hott." Blake said from where he held her.

"I suggest you shut up now." Simon said, glaring at the boy.

"Fine, fine. Sorry. So, is she dead?" Blake asked, looking at Mrs. Enright laying on the ground.

Simon went and moved her body to be lying flat on the ground and searched for a pulse. It wasn't something he'd ever had to do on anyone besides himself, and even then he hadn't been good at it. After several minutes of searching and finding none, he claimed her to be dead. (A/N: the wicked witch is DEAAAAD! sorry, couldn't resist XD)

"Yup, she's gone. Come on, we need to get Tori out of here, fast."

▬ **Aveline & Austin**

Aveline dragged Austin by the wrist behind her in a mad search for her friend, who was apparently lying somewhere bleeding while her other friends were fighting a losing battle and needed help. She reached out to them, trying to find where they were, and learned they were close. She dashed around other guards and some of the adults on their side, and finally rounded a corner to find Rhett and Alaric standing over Alexys and anther girl- probably Lanie- trying their hardest to keep the guards at bay. Guns were lying on the ground, and she reached down and took aim, but changed her mind and first aimed at the wall to make sure that she could shoot the thing. It went off when she pulled the trigger, making the guards and Rhett and Alaric jump. They all turned to look at her.

"This just got interesting, didn't it? I found a gun!" she said excitedly, taking aim at the guards.

"She angers easily. And the bleeding one happens to be her best friend. I suggest you run like hell now." Rhett said before turning to pick up Lanie and taking her into the room to keep her safe from the pandemonium. Alaric did the same with Alexys.

"Are you sure you want to use that?" Austin said.

"Oh yeah. I suggest you hide." she replied, giving a sly smile.

He took her advice and slipped into the room after Alaric, Rhett, Alexys and Lanie. The guards were still stuck in place, some slowly reaching for their guns. She didn't give them a chance to reach them and fired, hitting one in the arm, one in the side, and one in the shoulder. The other two had begun running when they were told. The guards she'd hit weren't down, just bleeding and in pain, and were reaching for their own guns and aiming, their fingers were on the triggers, and they were suddenly stopped by a low growling at the door, and a lion stepped out of the room. They immediately dropped their guns and took off running, and Aveline just stared as her own gun fell to the floor. The lion let out a loud roar, then purred and went up to Aveline to nudge her snout into her side. She then morphed back into the girl that had been with Alexys, Lanie. She wasn't just _a_ shape shifter, she was a _good _shape shifter.

"How's Alexys doing? And the guys?" she asked when Lanie finished changing back.

"The guys are pretty beat up. Rhett's got some bad cuts. Alaric might have a broken wrist. And Alexys... well, she's lucky she got hit on her right side. And about an inch above where her heart would be. She got lucky. But she needs help, fast." Lanie said, showing her into the room.

"We need to get them out, basically?" Aveline asked. She went over to help Rhett stand, who had collapsed onto a desk and was checking a few cuts on his sides, legs, and arms. Bullets had just missed him multiple times. She also picked up Alaric. Austin was holding Alexys and looked bleary eyed watching her unconscious body fall limp in his arms.

"Yeah, now. I'll go ahead and keep people clear for you guys. But follow me." Lanie told her. Austin followed Lanie closely when she changed back into a lion- it must have been her go- to animal- and Aveline followed close behind supporting Alaric and Rhett.

▬ **Chloe, Derek, & Blaine**

Derek understood my need to search for Rae, and he and Blaine followed me as we went up to the second floor of the building. There were fewer guards here, most likely because no one from our group had seemingly reached here besides Xavier and Liz. I lead the way in running into different rooms, trying to remember things about where I had been kept when I stayed in the lab. I rounded a corner and collided hard with a white- blonde haired girl, and fell to my butt on the floor. A guy running behind her tripped over both of us. Derek helped me up, Blaine picked up the girl, and and the other guy picked himself up. I suddenly remembered her from carrying the two guns. I saw another two holstered in her pockets.

"Sorry about that. You good?" she asked.

"Yeah. You are?" I replied with my own question.

"Erin. This guy's Parker. I just found him. Where are you guys going?" she asked. "And who are you?"

"We're looking for our friend, Rae. She's a half demon. I'm Chloe. That's Derek, and Blaine." I replied.

"Ok. Well, mind if we join you?" Erin asked. She twirled the guns in her hands.

"Nope."

The five of us turned to go down the other half of the building, and continued to search the rooms for anyone and everyone who could help us, finding nothing but more scientists who kept going after us when they saw us. It was actually pretty annoying, but Parker shifted easily into a coyote and bared dangerous fangs, and happily chased them down, leaving us to continue searching. I was following behind Derek until he stopped dead in his tracks and I ran into him. I looked in the direction of his gaze, and saw he was watching Ramon rampage through rooms, searching for any experiments. At that moment he looked up and found us watching him. He offered a vicious smile.

"The pup. And his mate. If only Liam were here for this..." he said, coming towards us. Derek head in his direction.

"Can you guys handle him?" Blaine asked from behind me, making me jump a little.

"Yeah. You guys go ahead. We'll catch up." I replied, taking out my knife and flipping it open. Erin reached behind her and held out yet another gun.

"Take it. Just in case. Lord knows I'll find plenty more." she said. I took it and strapped it onto my belt loop.

They ran off and I turned back to find that Derek and Ramon were already brawling on the ground and blood spattered the floor and walls. I went up to them, but stopped a foot and a half away from where they were beating the crap out of each other. I wasn't sure how to break it up and I knew that jumping in was pointless and would get me killed. I reached for the gun on my side and aimed it at the ceiling and fired. Both werewolves froze and I brought my hand down to aim it at Ramon. He looked freaked out. Derek forced another punch to his chin and the rampage continued. I watched until I saw a small gap in the fighting where they were for the most part seperated, and I rushed in behind Ramon and stabbed him in the back, surprising him. I turned to go in front of him and shoved the handle of my knife and heel of my wrist (A/N: like wrist meets palm- that bone in there) up into his nose, which broke and gushed blood down my arm. He backed up and I quickly pulled the gun out and held it to his stomach, backing him all the way into the wall. Derek looked impressed.

"Wow..." he said, coming up next to me and putting a hand loosely onto Ramon's neck.

"Why did he call me your mate? Sorry, I just thought of it. Both of them call me your mate, constantly. Why?" I asked, looking up to him and holding the gun tighter to Ramon's stomach. Derek's expression quickly changed to a blank 'oh crap' look, and he searched for words. "What are you not telling me?"

"Now isn't the time."

"So it's important. When were you planning on telling me?" I said, a little upset that he wouldn't, and took my frustration out on Ranmon. I swung the barrel of my gun across face.

"Later rather than sooner and definitely not now!" he snapped. "Chloe, just trust me, we'll handle this later!"

"Dude she is pissed with you you'd better tell her now." Ramon said. I knew he was just trying to buy time to figure aw way out, and I pushed my knee into his crotch. He shut up after that.

"Fine. Later. But don't forget." I said. "Do you want to handle him or should I?" I asked.

"I'll take him. You go help the others." Derek replied, taking a firmer hold on Ramon's neck. Ramon wheezed.

"I'm not leaving until this is finished. What if you need help?"

"I'll be fine. Just go."

"No. I'm not leaving. We've been through this."

"Chloe..."

"That won't work on me. Now you do something or I will. And I'm the one with the knife. And the gun. And there are dead bodies everywhere, I can feel them." I snapped. I began to pull the trigger, but stopped. Killing didn't seem quite as easy as I wished it would be, no matter how much I hated this guy for almost killing me.

"I can take it from h-"

Derek got cut off midsentence when Ramon's arm swung up and knocked me backwards at my chin, and I heard the gun go off. My head hit the floor hard, but not nearly as bad as it was with the rock. I got up as quickly as I could to make sure I hadn't hit Derek, instead I saw Ramon leaning against the wall, looking down at a hole in his shoulder, freaking out. I dropped the gun. Derek gave him one last punch to the stomach that pushed all the breath from hs lungs, and he fell to the ground. Derek came over and held me close.

"I don't think we're going to be seeing him anymore..." he said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.... But is it my fault?" I asked, getting nervous. I hadn't meant to shoot. I hadn't.

"No. He pushed you when he knew that you had a loaded gun aimed at him and you were ready to pull the trigger. He hit you anyways, which made it happen. It's his own fault." He replied. "Come on, we have to look for the others."

He kept hold of my hand as we raced down the hallway after our friends, and found them finishing up taking down a set of guards and armed scientists. Fallon had joined them since we'd left. I handed the gun back to Erin, who stuck it in the back of her pants. We continud searching rooms and hallways until I found something that I knew required Derek more than we did. I pulled him over and showed him Taryn fighting four guards and scientists by herself, and told him that if he didn't go help her I'd be mad at him. I doubt he needed that much incentive to actually go, but I said it anyway. I promised him that I'd find him afterwards and help him finish and get out of the building, both of us in one piece. He gave me a kiss and raced to help his mom.

I followed Erin, Blain, Fallon, and Parker along the hallways, now on the third floor. No one had made it up here, even Xavier or Liz. It was understandable, because all we found was conference room after conference room. We finished off the left side of the building and started heading for the right when a shot rang out behind us and I felt a burning flare of pain in my side and then Blaine let out a cry also. I looked down to see that I was only grazed by a bullet in the side, and Blaine's arm got grazed also. That was luck. We turned to find Dr. Davidoff standing pointing a gun in our direction. All of us recognized him, from the way Blaine and Fallon glared and bared their fangs and Parker quickly changed and Erin held up both her guns. She offered me another, but I refused and held up my knife. Dr. Davidoff put the gun down and walked up to us, but didn't make it far because Parker went ballistic and attacked after he took two steps. Fallon jumped to grab him before he got himself shot, and Davidoff aimed the gun back at both of them. This made Blaine give a terretorial grunt, sounding something like 'son-of-a...' before getting too quiet to be heard. Fallon held Parker down and Erin stepped forward keeping both guns trained on Davidoff. They went flying from her hands a second later, and he gave a satisfied smirk. She recahed for her backups, and they left her hands. Her final backup- same thing. I glanced at my side, which was sopping by now, and I tried to ignore the pain. Blaine's arm dripped, forming a few small puddles on the floor. Davidoff again raised the gun and aimed it directly at me, making me freeze.

"Nobody move, or I'll shoot." he said in his most serious voice. Even though he was pretty old and balding, he still looked intimidating with the gun. More so than I did probably. Which kind of sucked. He went right up to me turned me around, and held the gun to my throat. (A/N: I know you're thinking head, but trust me, killing is my specialty. below the chin. thats all soft tissue. bullet goes straight thru there to the brain. then you're screwed. head, you have to get it in the right place because you have the skull to deal with.)

"What are you doing with her?" Fallon asked.

"I know that no one will attack me if she's got her life on the line. All of you, back up." he said, pressing the weapon closer to my throat.

"Derek won't stop. He'll still attack you even if you have me." I said, trying to sound calm and serious even though I knew it wasn't true.

"No, he won't, my dear. You're his mate. He won't risk it." he replied with a cruel smirk down at me. _Again_ with the mate thing...

He slowly began pulling me backwards, glancing over his shoulder a few times but otherwise keeping a steady gaze on Erin, Fallon, Blaine and Parker. Parker had changed back into himself and Blaine was tying his shirt sleeve- which he had ripped off the rest of his shirt- around his wrist to slow the bleeding. I tried thinking about a way to get myself away from Davidoff without getting shot and without getting the others shot, but none came to mind. I tried reaching out to Xavier and Liz, but I sensed more than a few dead bodies in the building that I didn't wnat to risk since they were farther away. I couldn't find Liz or Xavier. Or maybe I was just panicked and trying to keep calm. Either way, no one was coming to my aid in this.

Davidoff was just about at the stairwell to go down to the second floor, where Derek and Taryn had been, when suddenly I heard some crazed screaming and I got pushed to the ground with Davidoff on top of me and someone else on top of him. And it _HURT_, because my body was not, and will never be, meant to support that much weight. And I was still shot. I felt heat envelop my arms and Erin and Parker tugged me out from underneath Davidoff and the assailant. I turned and saw Rae, with crazy fire, going ballistic on Davidoff, screaming, crying, and going nuts. I looked down to see that my pant leg was on fire and I quickly set to work on hitting it out. I noticed the gun on the floor at Davidoff's side, engulfed in flames, and wondered if the heat would be enough to make it- it fired, and I felt more sering pain in my leg. Fallon and Erin both went to hit the floor too, and I knew that they had been hit by the last few bullets also. They got up after a few moments and with Blaine and Parker's help, and I realized that they had only been grazed or shot in small places. Fallon was hit in the arm and Erin in the side. Parker then turned to look at mine, and called them over because I had been hit straight in the thigh and was bleeding like crazy, or so they told me. Blaine propped me up against him and Parker ripped off my sleeves to use as bandages and cut off my pants just above the wound. Erin and Fallon tended to each other, which I wanted to help with but couldn't stand. Rae noticed all this being done and got up off of an unmoving Davidoff and cooled the rest fo her flames and went over and gave me a gentle hug.

"You're ok! And wow, that was amazing!" I said through some tears and shock.

"Yeah. We'll talk later, though, ok? For now we just have to get you out of here, don't we. Why are you here?" she asked, helping the Parker to lift me. They were careful not to ove my leg and hold it above my heart. Blaine went to help Erin and Fallon, and they all helped each other walk.

"Huge invasion. You'll have to meet everyone later. Less than half of the group we have now broke into the actual compound, but found more in all the buildings. We're here to shut them down. For good..." I said, just giving her the truth. She had to understand that these people were never on her side, no matter how much she believed they were.

"...Good. Ohmygod, I burned you!" she said, noticing the white puffiness around my ankle. (A/N: I haven't been burned in a long time, ok? idk how to describe it)

"It's fine. Not really at the top of my worries right now." I replied, looking down at the blood drenched cloth on my leg.

"Oh. Right." she replied. "Chloe... Sorry. About what I said before..."

"We'll talk about that later. No offense, I do want to talk, and there's a lot that you need to hear about, but now is not the time!" I said.

"Right, right. Later. Sorry."

"Is... is Dr. Davidoff ok?" I asked, thinking back to him.

"Chloe... I think I might've killed him." she said quietly.

"... If it helps... I killed a werewolf tonight. I shot him." I said just as quietly. We were making our way down the stairwell to the second floor. "Make sure Derek doesn't see me. He's needed in here and can't be distracted, ok?"

"No problem. Where'd he go, anyways?" Parker asked.

"Help his mom."

"Whoa- he has a mom now? What else am I missing? Next thing I know you guys will be dating!" Rae said, shocked.

"We are dating. And Simon and Tori are siblings. Well, half siblings. I told you that you have a lot to catch up on. We'll talk later." I replied, smiling at her.

"Oh, it'll be sooner rather than later."

We continued making small talk to distract me from the agony that was welling up in my leg, but the makeshift bandages were so tight no blood could get into them anyways. We made it outside in relatively good time, and without being seen by Derek, which was commendable. The pain in my leg came and went, but slowly but surely became a numb useless appedage and turned purple from lack of blood flow. Now it just buzzed that stinging buzz... which left me to deal wiht the pain in my side. When we were all outside we found Simon and another supernatural looking after a horrible- looking Tori, Aveline and Austin were looking after another four that were all bleeding from somewhere, and Liz had managed to get out and was watching and trying to find some way to help. I was placed in the dirt after having my burnt ankle wrapped up to keep out infection and Erin, Blaine, and Fallon double checked their wounds.

I looked back at the building, which had flashing lights, screams, a few broken and blood- spatttered windows, smoke coming from somewhere (weird since Dulcie was in the experiment 3 building and Rae was here...) and only a few shadows of fighting supernaturals and guards and scientists. I focused, and searched hard for Xavier, this time desperately searching every room and hallway in the building. Finally I found him, leading a girl our age out of the building. He snapped at me that he would get to me as soon as possible then shut me out. I was left to wait on the ground with everyone else.

▬ **Xavier**

Xavier rushed through the halls of the Genesis building, knowing every room and what it held after spending 20 plus years there. He had jammed the security cameras and disabled all the locks on the doors since they used hotel card key type things. Guards went crazy trying to figure out what was going on, with all the other chaos he'd caused. It was the greatest fun he'd ever had, in life and death, for sure. He looked into all the rooms, finding a few kids that would be let out when Chloe and the others got there. He saw Mrs. Enright, and went up and gave her a few good kicks which she could do nothing against. Watching her shoot aimless energy balls at nothing was definitely a great accomplishment. He went through the rest of the building at a liesurely pace, stopping to say hello to his adoptive father by writing on the wall. Davidoff turned so white he looked like he was about to die himself. He continued on his tour, starting at the top fourth floor and wrking his way through the rooms. He stopped in one at the farthest back corner, finding a metal table with arms restraints holding down a girl. There was a blood stain on the floor, and when he looked under the table there was a burnt away hole straight through to where the girl's neck was. This was his table where Diane Enright had killed him. The claw marks were still in it from his temporary demon outburst when he had first been put there.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"You can see me?" he asked. He noticed that she was about Chloe's age, and her hair and eyes were just as dark as his. He walked over and picked up the clip board from the wall that should have held her information.

"Of course I can. I'm a necromancer. Can't you see my light? You're dead..." she said, giving him a strange look from the corner of her eye. She couldn't turn her head too much.

"Now that you mention it, I can. I'm not used to a normal necromancer's light. My friend Chloe, now she's crazy. Besides that... I'm only here because this was my room. This is where I died. People should be up here within an hour or so and will get you out. Until then, ignore me."

"How did you die?" she asked.

"Witch shot me. That's what the hole in the able is." he replied. Why not? She obviously hadn't been experimented on that much, because she had the light of a normal necro. That, or she had no practice.

"Ok."

He read through her file, finally finding the paper with her name. Hallie. Hallie... Rendems- Davidoff. Beside having been adopted by Davidoff, the last name stood out to him. He rifled through some of the other files in the cabinet, and came across his own. The fact that they still had it partially amazed him. They had hated him. He searched it while she stared, and realized why the name stood out to him. His name- first and last, was Xavier Rendems- Davidoff. He turned back to her, met her eyes. Held up the picture of him, alive, next to hers. The eyes, the hair, the shape of the head... they matched. He rushed up to her and showed her. She stared at the pictures blankly.

"I hate to do this to you, but you have to see something." he said, tugging at the restraints and one by one pulling them off. She had bruises that matched his. It made his heart hurt.

"What? What is it?" She said, sitting up gratefully. He helped her walk, and she clung to his hand. She could touch him too- because she was his sister, maybe? He lead her to the table and showed her the two files and put the pictures down. She read over them, he expression growing more confused. "But... I was adopted by Mr. Davidoff-"

"From Three Oaks?" Xavier guessed.

"Yeah... How'd you know?" she replied, turnign to him.

"I was too. Hallie, you need to come with me. I'm not going to watch you get hurt in this, please, just trust me." he said. She didn't look like she believed him.

"No... My mother's name is-"

"Theresa. I know. Hallie, that's my mom too, whether you want to believe it or not. Ok? That makes you my sister, and I'm not letting you stay here! I died in this room, what do you think that means for you?" he snapped, grabbing her arm. He began dragging her behind him out of the room.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming."

She yanked her arm free and followed Xavier out of the room. When they left, they met guards that Xavier told her to hide from while he handled them. He had a little sister, and he wasn't letting anything happen to her. If anything he'd now have to hunt down his mom and give her a good slap for giving both of them up to go with the Edison Group to be killed. He took out all the guards easily, mechanically. A few quick punches and a swipe with his now easy- to- access half demon and they'd be on the floor bleeding and gasping for air like fish. He continued to lead Hallie through the building, hiding her when he found supernaturals or guards, making the process take forever. He had finally made it down to the second floor when he felt Chloe reaching out for him and told her to leave him alone. He did listen to her message in that they had to get people out, and did so as they came across them. Hallie helped the injured (which they all were) out of the building, having to escort Skylar and Tanner (as they'd been polite enough to introduce themselves) and Daniel and Nate leaned on each other to make it out. Xavier lead them all to where Chloe was lying on the ground, and threw a mini- fit when he saw her condition.

A girl- Erin- talked Xavier into calming down and let him know that all of the adults and Derek were still in the building. Xavier didn't need to be told that the reason he was hearing this was because they wanted him to go in, wreak more havoc, destroy everything else, and get everyone out. He saluted them, even though they couldn't see him, and dove back into the battle field.

As he roamed the halls, tearing anything apart that looked good, he noticed one person still moving on the entire floor. He went closer, and recognized him to be the werewolf who had attacked Chloe. Liam. Xavier banged hard on the wall, making Liam jump and turn expecting to see someone, but looked slightly fearful when he found no one. Xavier walked slowly but loudly up to Liam, and gave him a hard punch to the jaw. Liam went reeling. Xavier followed, and repeated the process another 4 times. Finally he let his hands grow into claws and left a large gaping cut on Liam's chest, which earned a string of profanities. Xavier continued his attack, and eventually Liam fell down, bleeding like a waterfall, and paling quickly. Xavier looked down at the werewolf, thinking of why he had attacked. He'd hurt Chloe, he reminded himself, he hurt Chloe. That was the only reason he needed. He left Liam lying on the ground, and went in search of Kit, David, Derek and the others.

He searched the hallway, doing his best to check every room, but became increasingly frustrated that he wasn't finding them. He stopped when a wolf ran by him, huge with black fur. He banged on the wall and it stopped, and he recognized it to be Derek. Xavier did his best to scratch words into the wall with his claws- _'Where everyone people outside hurt bad place empty' _Derek read the words and ran off, stopping and looking back. Xavier followed and knocked whenever he stopped, to let him know that he was following. Derek lead him into a room at the end of the hall, where everyone sat at one computer, flipping through files. He knocked as he entered. David looked up and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xavier asked stepping in and looking at the papers that were printing rapidly.

"Hacking. Getting the information we need before getting out of here. Where's everyone else?" David asked.

"Outside. Looking after the pople who are hurt. There are at least 7 people shot. Chloe, Tori, and some other girl are really ripped up. The place is empty, we have to go now. You don't have time to get anymore information." Xavier snapped.

"How badly?" David asked, relaying the information to the others.

"Chloe's been shot twice, Tori's beaten, bloody, and it looks like her mom got to her, another girl got shot in the chest, right side, looks like it might have missed everything because she's breathing fine, but still, and then like 5 people have bullet grazes and stuff. But they need help." Xavier said, trying to get David off his butt and out the door.

David told everyone else, and they grabbed what they had and left. Some of them were pretty beat up, but no one was shot at least, or so it appeared. When Derek had heard that Chloe'd been shot he'd taken off running immediately. No more incentive to get out was needed.

▬ **outside, chloe pov.... basically back to normal :)**

Xavier lead all the adults out of the building, and I quickly scanned them to see if Aunt Lauren was with them. She wasn't. I pushed myself up off of derek and tried to stand up so I could go ask if they knew where she was, but instead he just picked me up bridal style and carried me over.

"Wheres my Aunt Lauren? Wasn't she in there?" I asked then. I tried double checking but I could tell she wasn't there.

"Lauren...?" Kit asked.

"Fellows. Dr. Fellows. She's my aunt, wasn't she in there?" I asked again, getting more worried. Kit's face fell and he didn't bother to answer. Derek carried me away gently and gave me a small kiss. I wanted to say that it helped, but it didn't.

Everyone helped each other get up and start heading to the Experiment 3 building to pick up Dulcie and Brahm. We slowly filed through the wreckage, and found Dulcie sitting up smiling and being held closely by Brahm. Her shoulder was neatly and rather professionally bandaged and put in a sling. I looked around to see how it happened, and saw Aunt Lauren in the corner. I screamed and tried jumping for her, which just hurt and made Derek have to jump to keep me from rolling out of his arms. He carried me over slowly and let me hug her, and she gave me a serious look. Before saying anything she was looking at my wounds.

"You guys know each other?" Brahm asked.

"She's my aunt!" I said excitedly.

"Don't move!" she snapped. I went still.

"Ok! That's cool. I remembered I had her number and I figured I'd give it a shot for Dulcie and all... Looks like she's staying?" Brahm said. I laughed and nodded, and recieved another warning to stay still. She quickly moved on to the next person, Alexys, who was beginning to come around.

"We need to get all of you back to where ever you're camped. I'll go get more supplies. You-" she pointed to David "come with me. I'll need help carrying everything."

We all slowly made our way back to camp, Kit having to destroy the chainlink fence since we couldn't hop it anymore, and we slowly made our way back to the camp. When we got there we realized that there was no way we'd fit everyone into a comfortable sleeping place, especially us temporary cripples. People were sent back to steal supplies like blankets, pillows, and mattresses from what used to be the Edison Group. By the time everyone was settled in and comfortable it was 4:00. I looked down the row of mattresses in our makeshift infirmary- mattresses with some blankets and a tarp pulled over the top held up by tow of the cars- and watched Aunt Lauren take care of the last person. I was on the end, with a bad side bullet graze, a mild concussion, bruises, shot left leg (literally) and a a second- degree burned ankle, since my pants protected it long enough. Next to me was Tori, who was burned in multiple places, cut up, and beaten. I'd ask Simon about what happened later. Taryn was on the other side, with a couple broken bones in her arms and left leg, and some minor cuts. Dulcie was asleep cuddled against Brahm, her shoulder bandaged but needing to remain steady. He looked down at her and let his fingers stream through her hair softly and gave her the tiniest kiss possible on her forhead before lying down to sleep. Alexys was on her other side with similar injuries, just in a worse place. She had been lucky that the bullet went just above her lung. Alaric sat in front of her mattress, watching her. Rhett was on her other side, with four bullet grazes- he'd been extremely lucky- and a couple cracked ribs. Lanie was being looked at to make sure her injuries were all superficial and nothing as serious as they appeared. When she got up and left I assumed that meant she was fine. There were others she'd sent away, since we had limited room. Most of them were either gun shots to minor places, a few small grazes, or small broken bones. Aunt Lauren said a quick goodnight and left us alone. I was on the verge of sleep when a soft voice gently pulled me away.

"Hey." Derek whispered as he came down to lay behind me. He wrapped me gently in his arms, careful to keep from hurting me. "What's the verdict?"

"Shot in the leg, duh, bullet graze, concussion, bruises... That's about it. I'm not the worst here, though, that's amazing." I replied, cuddling closer. He was warm and comfortable compared to the hard mattress that I couldn't get to fit against my body.

"You're going to be alright?" he checked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Good. What about everyone else?" he asked, following my stare down the row of sleeping supernaturals.

"Yeah. We're all going to be fine. Scarred, but fine. This is only a little over half of the people, though. She had to send the least injured people back to their tents." I replied. I went and gave him a soft kiss.

I turned so his gaze met mine, and I let myself get lost in my whirl of thoughts. Then I remembered something very important.

"So, explain what Davidoff and Ramon meant by 'mate' now, please." I said, throwing my good arm up over his shoulder.

"Not now. You need to sleep, ok? You need to rest so you can heal, and spend time being comfortable while you can. I think we have another cramped car ride ahead of us." Derek said, smiling and laughing a little. I frowned, upset. If this was so important why wouldn't he tell me? "And it's kind of personal, so i want to be alone when we have this tlk, ok?" he finished, udnerstanding my upset look..

"Fine. Will you stay here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because this mattress is uncomfortable. At least you're warm." I said, giggling a little, and turning away to be held closer against him. He planted kisses along my ear and down my jaw. I turned my head to give him a sweet kiss, then nestled my head against his arm and finally allowed my eyes to drift shut after a very long night.

"Chloe! How are ye, m'lady?" Xavier said, ruffling my hair. Derek didn't even look fazed that my hair- well, in his point of view- went insane.

"I'm fine. Where were you the entire time?" I asked.

"Helping my sister, apparently. Taking a little trip down memory lane. She was in the room where I was killed, I think she was next. Whoever planned this has amazing timing. But I'm dead, so enough about me. How is m'lady feeling?" he said, falling to lie next to me.

"Fine. Thank you for all your help, my knight." I said, replying with his own joke.

"No, no, no. I'm not your knight, sweetie. I renounce that position." he held his hands up in surrender.

"Why? You've always been my knight?"

"Because he loves you. He's absolutely devoted to you, sweetheart." he said quietly, motioning to Derek behind me. "He's your knight."

I smiled and Xavier vanished, leaving me to fall asleep in the arms of my knight in shining armor.

* * *

**THE END! lol, there's an epilogue, too, but that's technically the end. Because I need to introduce Inhuman, need to have everyone introduce themselves, a prank (because I need to get them all back in the normal swing of things, what a better way to do that?) So, I hope you all liked it. Did you guys know that you're amazing? Because without all the support (and threats... Leah) I don't think I would have written all this. Thank you soo much! Well, I'm putting my gigantic final authors note at the end of the epilogue, so I won't waste too much time typing one here. Let me know what you think! PM or review, k pps? Thanks for reading KISA, luv you all! (but you all knwo that- at least you should, mor I'll have to beat the fact into you)  
XOXOXOXO ~Amanda**


	33. Epilogue

**Heyy! I'm putting my monstrous authors note at the bottom, ok? I won't waste your time gettign to the epilogue. God, I feel like I'm graduating. I finished this, now I'm off the sequel... it's weird. lol there's gonna be a break between this and Inhuman, tho, cuz I do have a personal project (my masterpiece!) to work on and I shoved that to the side for this. lol plus I can't just keep going. That would be far to nice of me. And I happen to be an evil, blood- sucking (pun definitely intended) on- again/ off- again bitch. One of the things that my boyfriend appreciates is that I can say that with pride lol. Oh, and I am definitely using characters from the reckoning. (Took me 2 hours to read, you guys were all very correct AMAZING) and... I'm doing exactly what I just said I wouldn't. So, on to the epilogue! (thank yous at the bottom)**

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_Epilogue_

Everybody slept in amazingly late, the last person waking up at the crack of noon. All of us cripples managed to get up and walk around on our own, having more trouble getting up than walking since most of our injuried were in the upper body. Even I had my leg splinted enough that I could walk- painfully- to the car. Derek threw a fit when I did. Everyone found a way to pitch in and pack up camp, fitting everything back in the cars. We even tok the mattresses and strapped them to the top of the cars, since we'd need them back at Kit's. Xavier and Liz helped me hobble around since my left leg was splinted to not move at all and Derek was needed elsewhere. They'd adjust it when I was put into a car. I realized that Taryn was in no shape to drive, and found they'd stuck Aunt Lauren with the job. I looked around and wondered if we'd have enough seats, and thought that we wouldn't, when I learned that that had been covered too. They'd done the math, and there would be more than enough room, even with Dulcie's car having to be trailed behind since she couldn't drive too well either. It seemed that all the bases had been covered, and we were all given our assigned cars by 5:00. I would be in Kit's car with Derek, Simon, Tori, Rae, Hallie, Erin, and Blake. We made sure we adjusted so that everyone fit. David would be taking Fallon, Blaine, and Nate, who was under orders to slow David down in case he ever went over 110. Brahm took Alexys, Alaric, Austin, Aveline, and Rhett, who had been dubbed the Inseparable 5. Quill took Taryn and Dulcie in his car. Aunt Lauren was in charge of Daniel, Tanner, and Skylar. That left Parker and Lanie with Alec. We didn't subject anybody to Bianca's snail pace, and Jill's car carried the last of the supplies.

The ride home in our car was relatively peaceful, until Tori spoke up.

"So... Do I call you dad now?" she asked. That caught everyone's attention, especially since Kit slammed on the brakes so hard he almost flipped the car.

"What are you talking about?" Kit snapped, turning to look at her.

"_It's Ave. You guys ok?" _I heard in the back of my head. Brahm's car slowed as they all looked out their windows at us.

_"It's good. Tori just dropped a nuke on Kit. Be on the road shortly." _I replied. She laughed in response, and from the way Brahm sped up I could tell she'd told the rest of the car.

"Well we found that you were my dad... So, do I call you dad?" she asked again.

"Where the hell did you find that information?" he snapped. Then his face drained. "Oh crap..."

"Dad..." Simon said with a small hint of worry. "Maybe you should pull to the side of the road."

"You know you're taking this whole thing really well." I told her. She was. She took the whole father thing right in stride.

"Well, it answers a lot of questions. Like why my mom wouldn't let me date Simon. And why I'm so messed up- I'm a hybrid. Bianca explained all that to me. And why my mom had to come pick me up way back when we escaped and everything. Because that wasn't my real dad and he couldn't get involved in all this. Plus nothing really surprises me anymore." she said, smiling. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"Uh... We'll talk about it." he said. "I have no idea how to raise a daughter."

"Well, you figure Derek's also got Taryn and Quill, so they automatically would kind of get Simon, and now they also get Tori, so take it as three parents with three teens. Derek goes to Quill, Simon goes to you, and Tori goes to Taryn. Look how perfect that worked out!" I told him. "One big perfect family!" (A/N: I realized this when i wrote the Simon/ Tori section of last chapter. I never evem planned it. creepy how that worked out)

"That does sound like it would work." Blake chimed in from his place in close quarters with Tori. I noticed a quick dirty look to him from Simon.

"We'll figure it out later." Kit repeated.

Aside from this incident the drive was relatively calm, and we didn't stop for the night like we had before because we needed to get back as fast as possible. The house was not prepared for nearly this many people. Kit said he'd called a few more to come in, too, who couldn't make it for the invasion. We all harped on him for inviting yet MORE people over, but he insisted.

We made it back to his house the next day around noon. Kit had taken a break during the night and let Derek take over- it was interesting, let's just say, since it had been a while since he'd driven anywhere- and after 2 hours Kit returned to the wheel. I won't say I was relieved, but I can't say Derek driving was the most comfortable. We were the third car to arrive, finding that David (of course) and Brahm had come in ahead of us and had let themselves in. They hadn't been there too long, and we all set to work on getting the place ready for everyone. Mine and Tori's room was turned into the infirmary- fitting, since both of us would be staying there- and made sure it would accomodate everyone. A few chairs were moved in also for people to hang out so it wouldn't be too boring. Plus Aunt Lauren would still need to check on people. Simon, Derek, and David's room was changed to accomodate another three people, along with Bianca and Jillian's room, and even Kit had to give up his privacy. He wasn't happy about that. We went to the kitchen and set up a few stools across the counter and brought up some more chairs. More sleeping places were set up. We realized that rotating everyone through the bathrooms would be a pain in the ass. Well, Tori did. She and Aveline threw a fit, since that wasn't something they wanted to go without. Aveline said she 'seriosuly needed to watch over her hands, though' and I recieved a quick explanation from rhett that her hands were very important to her. Must be pretty, must be painted, can't be dirty, the whole nine yards. Why? Who knows. They just were.

By the time everyone was back minus Bianca, who we didn't really expect until the next day (mostly jokingly...) we had the place set up and ready once again it was late, and we all collapsed in our assigned sleeping places for the night. The new people would arrive around noon the next day, which was hopefully the same time as Bianca.

**○morning○ **

Everyone woke up at relatively the same time. Tori and I were up earliest, and we hobbled to the kitchen and started working on breakfast. Tori put out two huge bowls of fruit and set up the toaster and bread for people to make individually. We set to work making possibly the world's largest batch of french toast, turning the oven on low to keep the ever- growing mound warm. We had finished everything around 9:30, and went to wake evryone up after taking out a mound of plates ans silverware and putting a roll of napkins on the table. Derek threw yet another fit and chewed me out for walking around on my leg, but I pulled my secret move that I'd been waiting to use (of course now it kinda failed) and jumped/ hopped/ fell on him and gave him a huge kiss to shut him up. It worked like a charm. I went around dragging everyone else out of bread, and they moaned that they'd be there in a few minutes. Only a few jumped when I said that Derek and Quill probably could and would eat all of the food. Others just blew it off.

Slowly people came downstairs in various states of preparation, including sitting down at the counter and falling asleep again (Daniel, as I was informed, to which Alaric responded by drawing on his face). I had a feeling Alaric and Xavier would get along well. People fell into their own conversations, and I realized no one was talking to anyone they didn't already know. It was a little odd. I would have taken the whole thing to be an amazing bonding experience. Apparently not.

Kit announced that as people finished they were in charge of cleaning their own plate and putting it away to save anyone from kitchen duty. The threat to make sure everyone followed through was that the person who didn't would recieve kitchen duty at the next meal and would be in charge of everyone's plates. Needless to say, everyone did as they were told. As people finished they went to their rooms to get dressed for the day (Taryn and Dulcie forced Quill to stop at their houses for clothing for the girls, and made David go for anything that might fit the guys) and took quick turns in the bathrooms. All in all, it went relatively smoothly compared to the train wreck it could have been.

Aunt Lauren herded all of us injured to the infirmary, forming a line out the door, (not that there was space to line up inside) and checked everyone's wounds. We were all healing nicely. I realized that I still had to get the bullet out of my leg, which she had to make plans to do. That, or it would stay there. I wasn't sure how that would work. People received clean bandages and were sent back to the kitchen/ living room/ bedroom area. Derek and I stood at the end of the line making small talk, taking advantage of the fact that no one would bother us since we were in line to see the resident nurse. When I was finished Derek helped me back to the meeting area. We stopped at the door when we recieved strange, surprised, sly smirks and smiles (A/N: yes, I did that on purpose) from everyone in the room.

"What?" I asked.

"So, what time do we give you your alone time?" Tori asked.

"You never give us alone time. And there are thirty soon to be more people in this house meant for five I don't expect any alone time." I replied, giving her a quizzical look.

"Don't give us that. Derek, I have to say, I took her to be a little different. But damn, dude..." Blake said, smiling widely. I noticed that he was again sitting very close to Tori. Simon was on her other side. He sure took this brother role seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Derek said, leaning on the wall.

"I mean, it isn't the best note, in fact it kind of sucks, but... well, it's easy to understand. Loud and clear. I would have thought you'd hide it better. Or at least just hand it to her in person. In the couch cushion? Not the greatest place." Simon said. He held up a folded paper.

"I swear, I have no clue what you're talking about." Derek repeated, holding up his hands.

"Maybe a few house rules are in order. I thought I'd let you have some rope, trusted you to be mature, but maybe not..." Kit said. That sent Derek off the edge in confusion.

"Let me see that paper." he snapped, going and ripping it from Simon's hands. Everyone giggled or chuckled, and it was obvious that they were holding back. He unfolded it and began to read, and I hobbled over and scooched myself under his arms in between him and the paper to read it too. And understood immediately what they found to be so funny. It was a note, supposedly from Derek that I was supposed to get. Of course, it wasn't from him... (A/N: GETS INTO THE X- RATED ZONE! most of you know what I mean by X- RATED I hope. *Xavier*)

**Hey baby did you know that if I was a DNA protein I'd be heliocase so I could unzip your pants? Sexy I set up a bed and everything for tonight and could you bring a mirror because I've got a real clear picture of me in your pants and I was wondering if you could see it too. Meet me tonight and tell me your answer. Because you were sitting in my lap earlier and somehow we missed talking about the first thing that popped up. It sure wasn't the weather. Sorry for pointing, but how could I not point at you? And even after our long night, it won't be the sun coming up it'll be you lighting my world, Baby. So Super Delicious, I've got a hunch that the shirt you're wearing will look real good on the ground next to the bed, so just come meet me tonight at midnight at our place ok baby? I hope I see you tonight.**

**-Derek**

My face was red as a tomato and about the temperature of the sun when I made it to the end of that letter. I looked up to the rest of the room, embarrassed beyond all belief and amazed that they actually believed it was from Derek. It took me less than a moment to slam Xavier's doomed ass into the room.

"Hallie, slap him for me, would you?" I asked, staring at the boy. He realized my furious gaze and started to disappear, but I kept him tied down to his place. Hallie happily slapped him.

"You guys really believed that this was from Derek?" I asked.

"I sound nothing like this. I don't write this way either..." Derek said, staring closer a the paper.

"Well how should we know? We just met you." Austin said.

"And I can see you going for that sort of thing..." Nate said. I went up to him and kicked him.

"Not you! Tori and Simon should, though! Who is the only person to ever have called me sweetheart, baby, super delicious, or sexy?" I snapped at them.

"Well maybe it rubbed off! I don't know what he calls you when we're not around." Tori said, staring at me blankly.

"Maybe having a girlfriend changed him. I didn't know." Simon added.

I looked at the room of smirking and giggling faces, and I could tell that all of them had read it. And they didn't completely believe that it was actually from Xavier. Most of them hadn't even met Xavier. I handed Xavier his whiteboard and a pen, and everyone stared at the floating wood. He took off the cap and started writing.

_Hey people!_

"Holy shit!" Blaine snapped, jumping away from the board. Fallon caught him and smiled. He glared at her teasing look.

_Nice reaction, fang- boy. Yeah, yeah, the note's from me, it's a fake, cool your engines. Specially you, Wolfie, I know you would have gone for it. _This remark caught an angry growl from Derek. _I'm kidding, I'm kidding! JK! _

"Why'd you do that?" Kit asked.

_Cuz it was funny as hell._

"Son of a bitch." Derek muttered under his breath so only I could hear. He also realized just how much trouble we might've gotten into. He crumpled up the letter. "Can we just get to the serious conversation now?" (A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE PRANK LEAH HUNTER IT WILL FOREVER BELONG TO YOU!)

"That's probably a good idea, Derek. Xavier, find a place to sit." Kit said, motioning to the floating whiteboard. "And get Liz."

"That would be my job." I said, smiling. I had her there after a second. Hallie looked at me, amazed. "So who's starting?"

"...I guess I will, I'm on the edge of the circle..." Blaine said. I looked, and I realized that as far as the experiments went, he was on the edge.

"Sure. Just do name, age, race, and... how about what they did to you exactly? If you know? So we know if theres anything to not do around you...?" Kit said, giving one of his signature broad smiles. "Plus we don't get any Alec- type introductions that are 5 words."

"If Dulcie didn't talk so much I could've said more. But she took all of it!" Alec piped in. He got a group 'SHHH!' in reply.

"Ok. I'm Blaine. Vampire. Fallon and I were added to the experiment after you left, Kit, because Davidoff got more control and got his vampire experiment. I found that on the computer. Anyways, I'm 17, and the experiment gave me and Fallon permanent fangs, a blood addiction of sorts, messed with our normal aging so w age like humans, and we aren't too light sensitive anymore from other than the fact that we're pale... so... that's it." He looked to Fallon next to him.

"Ok then. Fallon. Again, Vampire. I'm 17 too. And same as Blaine, premanent fangs, blood addiction, but mine's worse, normal aging, not sensitive to sun for any other reason than that we're pale. And we aren't related, since I know we kind of look that way." she said. Next to her was Alexys and the Inseparable 5.

"The Inseparable 5!" Simon said, smiling at them. He got a mix of giggles, smiles, and eye rolls.

"You guys should be, like, a band of super heroes. Like the Fantastic 4, but, you know, real..." Blake chimed in. He recieved another semi- glare from Simon. Why? Not a clue. But I noticed blake was moving increasingly closer to Tori, and he was giving her a broad smile, and recieving a few laughs in return. Simon seemed to notice too.

"Yeah... no." she laughed. "Well, I'm Alexys. I'm 16, and Ave's my bestest buddy! I'm a precognitive, so I see the future. I know what you're thinking, if I can see the future, how could I be so stupid as to get shot, I should have known that was going to happen, blah blah blah, well, it doesn't work that way. I saw a lot of possibilities for that night, including that, even some of your deaths, and lots of other things, so basically we know all these different things about the future and we never know unless we get enough insight or it, well, actually happens, duh. Anyways, besides that, I got sent to the Edison Group for 'extreme over active imagination' that 'disturbed my mental well- being' and that they would be 'good for my health' and I'd be 'well taken care of' with them. Yeah. Right. Well, I knew going in that none of it was going to be ok, since I never got any positive visions, and-" the guy next to her slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Would you shut_ UP_ already? We don't have time for the infinite possibilities of your entire life. ok?" he said. He recieved a playful punch in the stomach and her eyes crinkeld in a smile. His hand lurched back to reveal her sticking out her tongue at him. He wiped off his hand on his jeans and rolled his eyes.

"Let me say one more thing! I'm scared of spiders. And I scream loud. So don't show them to me. Now I'm done."

"I can promise you I scream louder." Erin said, smiling.

"Well, me next? I'm Alaric. I'm 17. Telepath. And... reading people's minds... not much else to it." he said. "See? That is a short and simple introduction." he received another punch. "On to the next, man." he said to the boy on his other side.

"Hi. I'm Rhett. Telepath, again. I'm 17 also. It seems to be the age they prefer to have us... That's about it." he wrapped up his introduction quickly.

"Don't worry he never talks much." the girl next to him said. "You get used to it. But I guarantee he'll open up. Give him time." She leaned on him in a hug. "I'm Aveline. Ave. Linnie. Just tell me what it is and I'll probably answer to it. I'm 16. I'm a telepath too. I'll give you some more detail on that, since Alaric's a loser and didn't. Because it's more than reading minds." she shot him a teasing look, and he flipped her off. She gave him two in return. "Yes, we can hear people's thoughts, and they can hear ours, which is how all of us know each other. Only Alexys and Austin haven't met, but we've done relay messages so they could kinda talk. We can also skip through a person's memories, which is how i knew about you two-" she pointed at Dulcie and Brahm, who were sitting close and holding hands "being all secret lovey dovey for each other and stuff. And, Alexys is my bestest biddy! And I'm scared of clowns. That's it, or else Alaric might attack me too."

"Why must you attack me with your words? It hurts me so." he said, feigning pain to his heart. Alexys tackled him with a hug. "They both love hugs, by the way, people, so beware."

"Before we get more off- topic, I'll start. I'm Austin. I'm a precognitive, I'm 18. And Alexys covered everything about our powers. Uhm, there was another precognitive, with us, Cory. He was my brother. They killed him a little while before you guys came in... I guess I'm relatively over it. He was 14. This was a few weeks ago, so don't think a few days would have made a difference. It isn't too important, just thought I'd mention him." he said. The rest of the Inseperable 5 looked sad at remembering him. He looked to the person on his other side.

_I'll look for him for you. On the sublevels. I'm bound to find him somwhere. We'll talk later, k? _Xavier wrote. Austin smiled at the empty space and nodded.

"I'm Erin. I'm a banshee. And as I mentioned earlier, that entails a freakish scream, and I can foretell deaths. I'm happiest when I have a hand in those deaths, since my power doesn't really get me anywhere... I'm usually just the side kick. Like, 'here, let me stun him!' then the next person goes and finishes it off. Anyways, I'm rambling. I'm 16, I like to have fun, and thats about what you can expect from me. If I say plug your ears, do it fast. Thats my warning to you. Oh, and I have a new fascination with fire arms."

"We all noticed that." I said, thinking back to the fact that she carried five guns on her person during the invasion.

"They had another banshee, my twin sister Maddi. She died the day before you guys busted in." She paused for a moment, sad. "That's all I can think of, I think I'm done. Xavier, could you look for her, too?" she recieved a curt knock in reply.

"Well, my turn. I'm Nathaniel. Nate. Much easier to say. I'm a TTM. It's short for Tempus Temporis Mutatio. That's latin- sorta- for time change. Basically I mess with time. Don't make me explain it now, it's kinda hard... I'm 17. I was the only TTM they had. It's one of the rarest powers supposedly, more so that werewolves and vampires and all you guys. I got it from like my great grandparents or something way back then. Either way, the genes just lined up, and hey, now I'm me. So, thats about it..." he smiled at everyone. He looked next to him.

"I'm Hallie. I'm a necromancer. I'm Xavier's sister, apparently-"

_And none of you forget it, dudes. You mess with her I mess with your face_ Xavier scrawled. I smiled.

"I'm 17, you guys all know how necromancers work... so I guess thats it for me." Next, the guy wit the stuff drawn on his face.

"I'm Daniel. I'm 16. I'm an Imago. That's latin for image. Basically, we can make, like... not hollograms, because they're real, but they're fake..." he seemed to be struggling with it. The girl next to him held up her hand and her fingers glowed and a toy block appeared on the floor. "Yeah, like that! See, it's real, but at the same time we can just make it disappear." he said, playing with the block. He tossed it around, and eventually the girl made it disappear.

"I'm Skylar. I'm an Imago. Duh. You just saw that. I'm 15. That's about it. I was in the lab for a while, didn't have much of a life outside of it. Yeah. That's me." she said. she fell onto the guy next to her, who started talking.

"Tanner. Imago number 3. And I'm 16 too. Don't know what else to say..." he said, resting his head on hers. Either they were just friendly or they were dating already. I couldn't tell. They had just met...

"Well, I'm Parker. I'm a shape shifter. I'm 16. Shape shifter is a pretty basic term... I don't think I need to explain any more to you guys." he joked. "My main animal is a coyote. Next?"

"I'm Lanie. Also a shape shifter. I'm 15. My main animal is a Lion. Haha- Lanie, lion, get it? No, there is no connection there. For a shape shifter the first animal they can change into is their go- to animal. Most raise their children to become something dangerous or something. That's why you'll see that we're like, vicious animals. Yeah, it's pretty cool. We were added to the genesis after the werewolf failure-"

"Don't go into that." I told her quickly. I motioned to Derek behind me.

"Oh. Crap. Sorry. My bad. Anyways, they wanted some form- changing supernatural, so they went with the second best- we're a lot less technical than werewolves, less rare, all that stuff- and added us three.. Well, me. I'd assume these two. Last but not least for us newbies?" she motioned over to Blake, who was sitting knee to waist with Tori now. They really clicked quickly.

"I'm Blake. I'm a shape shifter. I'm 17. My go- to animal is a wolf, so looks like we might have a few small issues here. Since I hear theres three? Just so you know, I've got a greyish- brown coat, so hopefully you three don't match that description. And... yeah. I like long moonlight strolls on the beach- ow! Damn, dude! Sit close to your sister and you punch me? What the hell!"

Simon had in fact elbowed him in the side. Maybe that was it- protectove? Of Tori? I didn't believe he'd care. But maybe this would be a good bonding thing for him and Xavier. Both looking out for their sisters. That would be interesting. We introduced ourselves, even though most of them had met us (it was more them needing to meet each other...) and fell into conversation about the Edison group, what had been done to our powers, since some were far more obvious than others, how we got involved in all of it, anything. It slowly moved on to normal teen stuff, the girls falling into their own conversation and the boys theirs.

"We should have three more guests coming in a few hours. Bianca will hopefully be back, otherwise I'm sending out a search party, because this is ridiculous. Those of you with injuries, you know what time you're under orders to go get checked." We had to sign up for times to handle the overwhelming flood of gun shot woulds in the small 5-6 person house. "Until then... don't get hurt worse, don't fight, keep the powers in check, keep the house standing. That's all I can think of, for now. There's the back yard if you wnat to go out there, show each other your powers or anything, just stay close. Hang out, relax, take it easy. I'm sure Simon or Derek can tell you where to go if you need me. Or go to Dulcie, Brahm, Alec, Jill, David, you know the list. Got it?" Kit announced before leaving. We all agreed simultaneously, and he looked slightly over whelmed by the 20 some-odd teens in his house. He left us, probably for his office. Derek lead me outside and into our clearing where pretty much every crazy event in our abnormal relationship had taken place.

"So, are you going to explaine this whole 'mate' thing to me?" I asked.

"That's why I brought you out here. It isn't something the others needed to hear." he replied. He pulled me to sit near him, lean on him, his arm falling around my waist.

"Ok. So what's the big secret? Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Because it's kind of early in our relationship still... and this is a really serious topic. I just figured I'd give it a little more time. But I can tell you now..."

"If you don't want to tell me, then don't. If that's the reason, then so be it. I don't know what reaction you're expecting from me, but it won't be negative, whatever it is. But if you think we should wait..." I said, cutting him off.

"No, I can tell you now. I just assumed... Never mind. So, you understand that wolves mate for life, right?" I nodded, suddenly nervous. "Well, with werewolves... it's sort of the same. I'm telling you now- I haven't read through this whole section yet, it didn't seem like the most important thing at the time compared to what we had coming up, so I'm not completely sure of the facts. But I've got the gist of it. So just go with this, ok?" another nod. "So, werewolves have naturally protctive instincts and everything, as you know."

"Oh, very well." I agreed. He rolled his eyes at my teasing.

"Plus humans have their naturally protective instinct, like getting jealous and everything. Humans- some, anyways, whether by culture or natural need- are relatively monogamous. So that instinct kind of is added to the wolf instinct to mate for life, being protective, territorial, you know what I mean. So while both creatures do stray, because of the combined instincts, werewolves are completely monogamous."

"Well, this is really serious..." I said, realizing where he was going.

"Yeah... And that's why I wanted to wait. Werewolves have... mates. For life. And you've noticed the over-... overprotectiveness, the extra territorial, all that?" How could I not. Really. He threatened to pin me to the floor only two weeks ago or so. "Werewolves have this extra sense, strong sense, for their... mate. And other werewolves pick up on it, so they know who not to touch to keep from fights and everything. So... they know- and obviously Liam didn't care- that... you're... my mate." he said. (A/N: sorry I don't have a Derek IQ and tons of big smart- sounding words at my disposal. I tried my best)

If there was a time to hate werewolves for being werewolves, it would be now. He can hear my madly beating heart, feel every muscle in my body tensing as the information soaked in, sense that I'm a big ball of nerves and excitement and shock and overwhelmed happiness and holy- crap emotions. He seemed to be waiting for my response, but no words registered in my brain. Nothing comprehendable, at least. It was all a buzz. 15. And I'm mated for life. Yes, he's amazing in every sense of the word... but maybe I should've let the previous day's stress leave me before piling this on. Because... well... what did that make us? Just... mates? Or... God, so many questions! And no clue where to start. Where would someone sart in this sort of situation?

"You don't want this, do you?" he asked quietly.

"No! No. It's not that. Give me a moment to let it soak in. Well, a few more..." I said, smiling and letting out a nervous gasp at the same time. "Wow... mates? What does that mean? Besides what you just said. Like..." I wasn't sure where I was going, and he didn't seem to know where I was rambling off to either. He laughed a little and smiled.

His lips found mine and he slowly and gently turned me and pulled me into his lap, careful of my ultra- bandaged leg. It was all stitched up, it just hurt and I had to make sure not to tear the thread, and sadly he had heard the instructions from Aunt Lauren. His lips worked slowly and lovingly against mine. His arms supported me to keep from having to strain my ripped up muscles in my leg and my hands ran throgh his dark hair. I felt him very slowly leaning back until I was laying on top of him, completely pressed against him and for the second time experiencing this incredible bliss of being alone with him and close to him. And kissing him like this... deep and lustful and still holding every ounce of gentleness as when we started, wanting so much but knowing that it wasn't time for it. (shout out to Jazzlikesyourface- well in this case, derek is liking Chloe's face and vice versa lmao sucking face just as you requested XD)

"Chloe! Derek!" someone shouteed. I whirled off of Derek, completely forgetting about my leg, and he caught me before I landed staright on it. What would I do without him. Aunt Lauren stood there, gaping at us.

"NOW she can accuse us of fooling around." I said far below my breath, knowing that Derek would still hear me. His fingers pressed into my back to show his agreement since he didn't want to look too bad in front of Aunt Lauren.

As we stood up, he managed to get himself close enough to whisper in my ear as he carefully lifted me. "Canoodling..." I fought a fit of giggles and turned to look at my aunt as serious as I could manage.

"What do you think you two are doing?" she snapped at us.

"We came out here to talk away from the others and... well... uh..." I ran out of wrds far too fast there.

"I'm going to have a talk with each of you later. You, young man, are ging to have a talk with your father. And Kit. And your mother. Then all six of us are going to be putting together some new house rules, understood?" she said.

"Yes, am'am." Derek said. Not the smartest move.

"I'm not that old, Derek, you can call me Ms. Fellows." she replied. "Both of you, to the house now."

She marched us straight back in the house (I marched as best I could) and we recieved mocking stares as we entered the house. Everyone was gathered back in the living room and kitchen, with Bianca having finally arrived (it only took her like 36 hours) and three older people about Kit's age and older. Two women, and a man. (A/N: I told you I read the reckoning. can't believe I lived without it)

"So, looks like you two had some fun out there." Blake said.

"I'm not even going to start on what's going on in his mind." Alaric said.

_"Get the hell out of our minds we just had a very personal and serious and important conversation so if you DON'T MIND!" _I mind snapped at him. He looked to me, surprised. I guess he was tuning into my thoughts, too. Busted.

"Before we do this and let them all go again, Kit, could we have a talk? All of us? You too, Quill, Taryn. He is your son." she said. That really caught everyones attention. Finally I just told Aveline, through thoughts, of course, and she gave a tiny nod of understanding.

"Uh... sure, Lauren. We can talk in the office." He said. The 6 of us filed out of the room, down the hall, and made a small circle in Kit's office, Derek and I in the front with them facing us.

"What's this about, Lauren? I don't believe Derek would do anything wrong." Quiill said. "He knows what he should and shouldn't be doing, especially with a house this full."

"Is sneaking off with Chloe ok, with you? I found them alone, in the woods, her on top of him, making out! Is this really ok with you three? She's injured, he's hurt her before-"

"That was an accident!" I jumped in. She ignored it.

"And _THIS!_ What is THIS?" she snapped holding up the crinkled up note Xavier had made. "I can guarantee Chloe will be going nowhere to meet you for anything!" she screeched.

"That was a joke! Xavier wrote it! That isn't even my handwriting!" Derek said.

"Who's Xavier?"

I slammed his ghostly but in there so hard he went through the floor a little bit. He picked up a pen and paper immediately, and started writing. Which means he'd been in there, listening... the whole time. Little jerk...

_Hi Chloe's Aunt! Do you remember me? I'm Xavier Rendems! Davidoff's kid! You were my nurse for a couple months. _He wrote. God, you die once and suddenly you've met everyone.

"Xavier? You're _that_ Xavier? The half demon necromancer?" She asked incredulously.

_Yup. Here I run into Dulcie and Brahm, who are now together- of course- and now you. Small world, right? Yes, I wrote the note, pease do not hold it against them. If you excuse me, I am going to go introduce my current girlfriend to my ex girlfriend... because I think they'll get along. Buh- Bye._

And he vanished. Liz meeting Dulcie? That's either going to be really, really bad or hysterical. They both were good sports they'd handle it nicely. I hoped.

"He's gone. So, are we free to go?" I asked.

"No!" Aunt Lauren shouted.

"Lauren, I trust them both. If you're worried about Derek hurting Chloe-"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about! This is just a fling, and I don't like it AT ALL!" she ranted.

"I would never hurt her." Derek said quietly but with enough force to gain everyone's attention.

"Oh? And why is that? You've only been with my niece for two weeks, at most. Don't give me emotional crap, because I won't believe it." She seethed.

"Lauren, that's going too far!" Taryn said, taking her arm. Aunt Lauren shook her loose.

"Because she's my mate." Derek said, with the same tone as his last sentence. His arm wrapped around my waist genlty, holding me close to him.

"Well this changes things..." Taryn said.

"That would be 100$." Quill said, holding his hand out to Kit.

"What?" Derek snapped. "You made a bet on us?"

"Yeah. I wasn't too sure, I hadn't been around you long enough to be able to tell. Even though I knew the signs, which Quill was right about, after only hearing about it from me. So, we made a bet, and I lost. I'll get you the money later." Kit said. (A/N: my friends are doing this to me. They have a bet that my bf and I will get married. We have a good 7-10 years before that, if ever, and they're still betting. problem is, no ones betting against it. That is where this idea comes from. XD)

"Ok..." I said, getting uncomfortable.

"We'll talk about this later, Lauren. We have company we're keeping waiting." Taryn said.

"Fine." she said in a harsh but given- up tone. At least this whole rant was over. We all went back out to meet everyone, and recieved well- hidden stares.

_"Damn your aunt is loud! Don't need no werewolf hearing to hear HER." _Ave joked in my head.

_"It was worse when she THOUGHT we were doing stuff. Tell you later." _I replied.

"So, now that we're all here and NOT distracted," Kit said, giving Aunt Lauren a stare. "This is Margaret (A/N: THE ROYAL BITCH!), Russel, and Gwen. These people are here from the Assembly. It's basically a group of supernaturals who make some basic laws to govern all the supernaturals to protect us and regular people. You guys are... more than a little different, and there's been a lot of controversy surrounding the entire thing, so They want to talk to you and then we're all off to see the Assembly."

"Where exactly is that?" Lanie asked.

"Ditto." Austin piped up.

"West coast." He replied. We all looked a more than a little shocked. A lot more. That was far away. (A/N: which is why I'm moving them. 1- no ones done it, that I've seen. 2- I know nothing about east coast culture. and my math teacher spent a long time there, supposedly its very different. I'm a cali girl, thru and thru... sorry if this enrages some of you, I can always move them back. there's space in my plan for it. But there's a huge difference in culture between here and socal, I can't imagine what the difference must be for here and new england.)

"Holy crap..." Blake said. That was the only verbal reaction.

"We'll get to that in a little bit. That isn't whats important." kit said.

"So what's so controversial about us?" Parker asked.

"You don't understand what's happened to you as well as we believed you did, do you?" Jill asked from her place. They had all remained, quiet, but when Parker said this she stood up.

"Jill, stop." Kit said.

"No, they don't understand. Chloe, you said so yourself. You're all different from us." She said.

"So?" I replied, squeezing derek's hand. She seemed more vicious now than she ever was before.

"We're all still human, gifted humans. Don't you see that?" she asked.

"So are we. Just a little different We didn't choose this." Blaine said. He didn't like where this was going.

"It doesn't matter. Did you see what you all did? That's not like what we can do. You prove it every day. You aren't like us. You're experiments. We're supernaturals." She said. All of us stared at her, scared, nervous, furious. A mix twisting all of our stomachs, I was sure of it.

"What's so different? I don't see it, we're just a little more powerful than a normal supernatural. You don't like it, suck it up. We're not going anywhere." Erin said.

"I second that." Simon said. He recieved a bright smile from her.

"You don't get it! You're a minority of children. Most supernaturals don't trust your powers, don't trust your maturity, don't trust that we're safe around you. I happen to be one of them. Being the minority, you're at our mercy. Do you get it now?" she snapped at Erin.

"If you don't trust us, why are you here?" Alaric asked. he looked livid at her words.

"Kit asked me to come and help. But I realize I can't. You're all different, uncontrollable, powerful. You aren't one of us." she said. We looked to Kit for some consolidation. Alec, Bianca. Quill. No one showed any signs of disagreement with her words. "I'm not saying that everyone here feels this way about you, but I'm telling you how it is. You aren't us. We're true supernaturals. You're experiments. We're human. You aren't." She spat.

"So... basically, segregation? Or KKK tactics to eliminate us all? Something like that?" Rhett asked.

"Yes, something like that. I'm just letting you know now. That's what the supernatural world thinks of you. We're supernaturals. You're Inhuman."

* * *

**Alas, the end (very end) of KISA. This was so much fun to write. The entire story as a whole was amazing. The biggest reason for that is you guys. I'm not kidding. I know I saound all cheesy, but I'm being totally serious. Thank you all soooooooo much for the support you've shown, the excitement, the everything. That's the recation I've always wanted for my writing. Never thought that it would happen, but now it has.**

**Lol sorry about all the author notes in the epilogue. Couldn't help it. What'd you guys think of the prank? You have no idea how much fun making up that letter was. God, it was a blast. It's basically like 5 of the best pickup lines I found and strung together. **

**Lol, If any of you guys are on the east coast, I heard some crazy stereotypes about californians. Let me know some fo them. like, I heard they think we all live by the beach and surf and crap? Uh...I've never been to a beach... lol but maybe this was a while ago idk. But yes, I do feel the need to move them here. one- because I love california. Only state I have ever experienced. lol and two- in case I screw up and embarrass new england. that'd suck. But if I get enough complaints, i'll move them back. It isn't permanent, so don't go crazy on me.**

**So, now do you get a clearer picture on the plot of Inhuman? Lol those hints that I mentioned to, like, all of you, and in chapter 2. crazy, right? How connected I made it all? I didn't even have the idea at the time. If there are any other questions I'm happy to answer them. Any comments you didn't tell me, tell me now. Please? Just say it, and I'll reply. I replied to pretty much every review I got, except when people sent in like 3 I'd reply to all of those in one... But still, I have talked to ALL of you. Don't be afraid to talk to me! I'm not... ok, yes, i can be scary... OH OH OH OH OH! theres at least 8 different pairings in Inhuman, a few showed in here, shout them out! ok? let me know what you're thinkin!**

**Ok, my longest list of thank yous ever! Please realize that at this very moment I have 394 reviews, 62 faves, and 52 alerts. And over 11,000 hits. That is insane. I love you all for it. So, here goes!**

**Leah Hunter, Jessi5662Souza, UPDATE!, Jamie Kay Huntt, xXGhOsTXx, dimitriandrosehathaway, kat, not- so- innocent011, EmoTacoFilling, Summer, CrimsonFury73, SharpestSatire, Theeyeoftheteapot, 1997icey10, 666jazzy, LookAPenName, storychick7272, Shadow's from the Night, shellybee, HystericalMess, UltimateFreedom, Angel girl, smilin'intherain, Surreal27, Animegirl177, LiliaCupcake376, RayRayLuvs2Read, AlwaysMine, alexisgirl103, Jigoku- HI, Felicia adores Jace Lightwood (didn't that used to say Derek Souza? damn this guy must be amazing to replace derek!) Vamplover1996, no name (anonymous...), MorbidMandy, NattiNLeah, cristal :), GoodGirlsGoBad, Adriel179, DEREKRULES, cocobutterlybonbons (still have the BESTEST pen name on here), kenhat, MyDarkHeart, LoV Ya ShAnE, AnimeFreak77610, Summer Mysteria Royal, EternityAwaitsMe, Call Me Mad- Elf-, WishYouWereHere1000, KarateGirl654, HeartlessNobodyNamine, Anastasia815, Alice- the- irish- dancer, Mrs. fictionalcharacter, pollyandpony, Jazzlikesyourface, vampchick09, Wicked Neko, Violentious Starr, CrayAboutConverse, Rah, NYgirl390, coco beans, punkrockdiva95, Jin2yi, AliceCullen97, AliceloveJasper16, 331, BlackLovesRed, Bookspaz808, bookworms-are-AWESOME, CaptinObvious, Dereksgirl13, gottabeekaydee, JeannaMaria7, MariahMae, Midnight KAT04, , proonnggs, Shadowsammy, suzi1811, sweet- ian15, TennisPrincess09, trench4ever, tweetyj2, vampirefreak82, Vero Diaz, xoxdreamrrxox, xXSadisticBarbieXx, xXWARXx, aStormatMidnight, DaniYell37, LovingYou92, Mademoiselle- Carl, mamfaerie, Michou T, mirandalynn, RachelDave, rose the packs fang, StarkLove, and last but never ever least SydneyTheGreat.**

**HOLY SHIT CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT LIST? That is the master list. I may have gotten some people twice (you know, anonymous reviews?) but I had to play it safe. Everyone on this lkist either reviewed at some time or another, faved, alerted, anything. Hopefully I got everyone, fanfic is weird about what can and can't be typed. And it has taken more than a few liberties on my chapters. If you don't see yourself on there, and you know you should be, please tell me! I swear, I am not trying to ignore anybody, I am not trying to leave people out, I spent over a half hour working on this list. Know that I love you just as much as everyone else. Swear. I hope I hear from a lot of you guys when I start Inhuman. I love you all, you're amazing, I've told you all this before. **

**Thank you so much for everything you have all ever done for me while I wrote this, and I'm repeating and rambling... Oh, hey! lol random thought, I did my sign language presentation yesterday, I signed the song This Ain't Goodbye by Train form the Save Me, San Francisco album. a friend of mine recorded it and it's apparently going on you tube. lol let me know what you think... I'm kinda nervous I've never been on you tube. lol when she posts it I'll put the link up. It'll be after I start inhuman, of course, cuz it'll be on there. or I can pm ppl. lol i know, random. **

**Again, thank you so much. I love all of you! so, for the last time, send me your input! PM me, Review me, anything and everything! peace out, pps of my KISA crew!**

**XOXOXOXOXO *HUG FIESTA*  
~Amanda  
~aka oxDiabolicalxDarlingxo**


End file.
